Let Me See You - COMPLETE
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: After the death of Mr Bennet, Elizabeth take drastic action to secure a roof over her family's heads. M for Lemons. Lizzy/Darcy HEA, ColF HEA, but Jane/Bingley is not a HEA. Some humour in places - This story is now complete, but I will be doing a spin off of Jane/her intended, at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Summer 1812

Elizabeth had been enjoying a lazy morning during her stay in Derbyshire, she had not gone to bed until late the previous evening as the party had dined at Pemberley and not returned to the Inn until the early hours of the morning.

Elizabeth was deep in thought, thinking about how handsome Mr Darcy seemed lately. His looks in recent months could not hide his disdain for her and she felt his contempt acutely. Even that awful day in April, where he made a proposal of marriage. His declaration was filled with repugnance towards her status in life and an aversion to her most dearest family, no wonder she retaliated with gust.

However, from the moment of their first encounter in Derbyshire, he had taken on a whole new stance. It was softer, more human, undoubtedly less of his old imperious manner. Had he realised his behaviour was not that of a gentleman? Had her harsh words seeped under his skin and taken hold? Had it made him change his whole outlook on life?

Elizabeth concluded that she liked this new Mr Darcy exceedingly, she sighed at the thought of how handsome he looked in his finery but was brought back to reality by the maid, "Ma'am, if you please, the post has arrived."

"Oh thank you Hannah, I wondered why Jane had not written, two letters? Oh I can see the first was misdirected, her penmanship is very poor indeed."

Elizabeth sat down to read her correspondence, but on opening the first she was shocked to read that Jane had demanded her return as papa was gravely ill. Quickly opening the second she read that it was not looking good and that it would be unlikely he would last the week, the date on the express was only the day before.

Elizabeth was distraught, _How could this be? Papa was as fit as a fiddle when I left only two weeks ago?_ With tears now streaming down her cheeks and with a heavy heart she called for the maid asking that Mr and Mrs Gardiner be found at once as they needed to return to Hertfordshire, without delay.

Within the hour they were aboard the carriage, bound for home. Elizabeth was heartbroken that her papa was unlikely to live and hope she would reach his bedside before he left this world. She knew that the trip home would take nearly two days, but there was nothing she could do, the horses were going as fast as they could and could not be pushed any further without risking life or limb. She wished she was a bird and able to stretch her wings and fly back into the bosom of her loved ones.

In their hurried packing, Elizabeth took a few moments to write a short note to Mr Darcy, she had a deep feeling that he would call upon them at some point during the day. He had been in their company ever since that first uncomfortable meeting at his home, so today would seem no different, he was bound to turn up.

Darcy had barely slept, he had laid awake most of the night. Visions of her fine eyes filled his thoughts, the one look that evening had caused such a stir in him, _dare I allow myself to hope?_

He woke that morning in a happy mood. Seeing Elizabeth comfort Georgiana after Miss Bingley's untimely mention of Mr Wickham made him all the more determined to love her. Georgiana had been playing the pianoforte after dinner when that woman had the gall to mention his name sending Georgiana into a fluster. Her intended victim had been Elizabeth, but this backfired and Georgiana was the one to feel the brunt of her harsh comment. Elizabeth had noticed this and returned to her side to comfort her, covering this act by turning the page to her music book and so diverting any curiosity away from the young lady, who was now trying to recover. At that moment Elizabeth looked up to see Darcy looking at her with so much love in his expression, his admiration of her was palpable, she could not misunderstand his feelings. Elizabeth's heart fluttered and she smiled back at him, mirroring his love. That was the moment that he realised he had a chance of happiness.

He dressed quickly and made his way to the small quaint Inn at Lambton with the intention of renewing his proposal, which had been so gut wrenchingly turned down the previous spring. He knew that he had to act now, whilst the iron was hot, he did not wish for her to walk away from him without declaring his feelings, he could think of nothing else except to have her in his arms, as his wife.

On his arrival, he expected to see the party readying themselves for the day. It was still early, but there was no-one around. Calling the maid he was told that the party had departed the previous hour and that Elizabeth had left him a note to explain in case he had taken time to visit.

 _August 7th 1812_

 _Dear Mr Darcy_

 _Please allow me to apologise for our abrupt departure from Derbyshire and your good company._

 _I received a very distressing letter this morning that my father has been taken ill and that he may not live past the week, as you can appreciate we have had to return to Longbourn._

 _Your kindness and generosity during our short stay has not gone unnoticed and was very much appreciated, I can only add that I am sad that it had ended so suddenly. Hopefully we shall cross paths again soon, as I will miss our new friendship._

 _Please convey my apologies to the rest of the party, in particular to Miss Darcy, she is a delight and you should be very proud of her._

 _Yours_

 _E.B._

 _Yours?_ he thought. _Oh I only wish I had been here earlier, she would have been mine if she had so wished it._ Reluctantly, Darcy returned to Pemberley where Bingley was having an early breakfast.

"Darcy? Why such a long face, are you unwell?" Bingley said as he tucked into his meal.

"I am well, Bingley, please forgive me, I have just received some distressing news, I am going to my study," he said as he left the room. Bingley was concerned at his friends behaviour, he had not seen his friend in such a state since the previous year when he returned from Ramsgate. He decided to seek him out after he had finished his meal.

Half an hour later, Darcy heard a knock on his door and Bingley's head appeared from around the edge, "Is it alright to come in Darcy, I sensed earlier that you were rather upset over the news you had received," Bingley said hoping his friend would open up to him.

"I went to see Miss Bennet this morning and the party has left and returned to Hertfordshire as Mr Bennet is gravely ill, it is anticipated he will not live long."

Bingley was certainly moved by this news, Jane would be going through a terrible time and he was not there to console her. Even though he had not seen her since the Netherfield Ball some eight months previous, he still had feelings for her. He knew whilst in London, that he had made a faux pas in leaving his country manor and was eager to return. However, this news meant that he could not impose on the family, not at this time, they had more important things to think about.

Two days later, Mr Bennet passed away with Elizabeth by his side. The family were in disarray and not knowing what to do. Mr Collins took sympathy on the ladies and allowed them to stay at Longbourn for a few more months, stating that he would need the property in the new year. This was good news to the Bennet household as Mrs Bennet was inconsolable and her nerves had gotten the better of her in recent weeks. Jane was taken away from all her duties to look after her mother and the younger sisters were too silly in their ways to understand what was now required, so it was left to Elizabeth to sort everything out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months since her father passed and Elizabeth realised that the paltry income from her mother's funds would not allow them to live in a small respectable home in the country let alone one that they were accustomed to, she knew she had to seek some other income to be able to keep her family safe. She had cut back on the spending and stopped each of the sisters allowances but this did not make the situation much better. She realised that her lack of formal education would not sit well if she was to seek employment as a governess. She was intelligent and well read but she had no proper training in the necessary subjects, so that was out of the question. Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were finding it difficult to make ends meet, the wars had meant their trade had taken a severe nosedive in recent years, so they were unable to provide any support.

All the worries had started to make her ill, she could see no other course of action other than to do what she had thought she would never ever consider. She had to accept her fate, she would become a gentleman's mistress, a kept woman, a concubine. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought but it was either that or the whole family be homeless and destitute within a matter of a few months, who knows what would happen then. She realised that London was the best place to seek this connection and as Mr Collins would be expecting them to leave the following month, Elizabeth started the process of finding a new home.

Her search initially proved hopeless, prices of rent were greater in town than the country but Elizabeth expected that. Just as she was about to give up hope, she found a small but practical house in an unsavoury area of town. It was still outside of their financial means but as it was the cheapest by far, she had no option than to take the lease.

After paying the rent, it left nothing to live on, there would be no servants, no allowances and all other expenses had to be cut back, even then they were still a few shillings short each week. Luckily it was agreed that some of the family possessions had to be sold, but this would not last long. Lydia, in her usual state of being selfish, was not too happy to have to part with some of her jewellery, which she had bought whilst at Brighton, but soon quietened when Elizabeth said that it was either jewellery or not eating.

Elizabeth had taken to walking in the park not long after they had moved to town. On one particular morning she encountered Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Miss Bennet, what a surprise to see you here, I hope you are well?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, I am well as to be expected, how fare you?" said Elizabeth, happy to see a familiar face.

"I am grand, I had heard about your circumstances, please accept my condolences, I know it must be hard for you all now that your father has gone. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"We have moved to London as we are no longer able to stay at Longbourn, my cousin is now residing there."

Elizabeth fidgeted, the Colonel could see that she was preoccupied, "Are you alright Miss Bennet? You seem a little..."

"I am worried Colonel, I know I speak out of turn when I say this but I have no-one else to confide in other than my family and I do not wish to worry them. I have been over our finances and we are in a bad way, we cannot sustain a roof over our heads for long and there is no other course of action other than to…." at this Elizabeth hesitated to complete what she was saying.

"To what? Miss Bennet?"

"Please do not think bad of me, we are in such a dire straits that I have no other course of action other than to become a gentleman's mistress, a kept woman I suppose. That way at least, I am hoping, that I am given an allowance to supplement our funds."

Elizabeth looked down in shame with tears threatening to fall. She did not see that Colonel Fitzwilliam was stunned, "But surely there are other means? This cannot be the only solution."

"For a gentlewoman with no education to speak of, no dowry and little else to promote herself, there is no other course. I have been over and over it again trying to think of other sustainable means, but there are none. We are selling what little possessions we have to make ends meet at the moment but this will not last long. The issue I have now is how to find such a man, I do not wish to be a kept woman, but our situation, as I have said, is dire."

"I wish I could help, my army salary does not leave much in the way of spare cash, maybe if you were to have a benefactor?" the Colonel said, clutching at straws.

"A benefactor of six women? That is absurd, I cannot see why anyone would want to do that. No, my mind is made up, it will mean I will be ruined but at least I will not be frozen to death along with the rest of my family," she said pulling her cloak around her as a gust of wind run through her body.

"If I cannot move you to change your mind, at least let me ask around at the men's club, a lot of the members brag about all this sort of stuff," the Colonel said with an air of hesitation.

"Thank you Colonel, you may find me here most mornings as I do not like to be in that house, it is far too small to stay for any amount of time with a nervous mother and 3 silly sisters."

"I will ask tonight and hopefully see you in the morning then," with that the Colonel left.

Later that day, Colonel Fitzwilliam was at Darcy House, "Darcy, I met with an old acquaintance of yours this morning, a Miss Bennet?"

"What! Elizabeth? She is here? Where is she?"

"Calm yourself, she is now residing in London, I saw her in the park, deep in contemplation. She had discussed with me a grave matter that is now forced upon her," the Colonel looked sad as he reflected on what Elizabeth had told him that morning.

"Are you going to disclose this issue?"

"Please do not explode as to what I am about to say, it is not my words but those of Miss Bennet's."

"Richard you are worrying me now, what has happened?"

"She said that they are financially ruined and she has no other course of action than to become a kept woman. She was so upset that I had to step in and say that I would help and ask at the club tonight."

Darcy was so shocked he could not speak or move, finally he asked in disbelief, "She is to be a mistress? No! This cannot be!" He stood up and pace the room, turning to Richard, "Are you sure she meant that?"

"Yes, she said initially and I quote 'to become a gentleman's mistress, a kept woman' those are her exact words."

"Did she mention me at all, Richard?"

"No, she didn't mention anyone other than her family, they are her main concern right now. I don't think she is herself at all, she has lost an awful lot of weight and the sparkle has gone from her eyes, her spirit is broke. She does not wish this but has no other choice, it is either that or be on the streets."

Darcy's heart was beating in his chest, _How could she do such a thing? Things must be so bad that she is willing to ruin herself. God! If Bertie gets his hands on her she will not survive, I cannot let my darling Elizabeth do this,_ he thought.

"I did suggest a benefactor, but she almost laughed at me, she shut me down on that idea pretty quickly, she is certainly headstrong."

"Richard, you will not ask at the club, I will have to be that gentleman, I cannot allow her to be sullied by another. Can you imagine the likes of Bertie Davenport pawing her, he is rough with his women, I cannot allow Miss Bennet to be subject to the likes of him, besides I love her too much for another to lay with her."

Richard understood how his cousin had felt about Elizabeth earlier in the year, after their abrupt departure from Rosings, Darcy had confided in his cousin.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart, even more so than at Rosings. We had met up at Pemberley for a short time in the summer, she seemed a lot more genial towards me. I believe, by the end, we had a silent understanding of how the other felt. I was about to propose again when she departed due to her father being ill. I have not seen her since, I had thought she was still at Longbourn, but obviously not."

"But will she accept you as her lover?"

Darcy thought about this for a few moments, "Probably not, I am not sure how she feels about me now but our last meeting was very amicable. It will be awkward for her though, I need to see her, see if there is any chance she will marry me."

"And say what if she turns you down? She will know that you are in town and that I have told you everything. Darcy, if your plan to woo her backfires and she will not accept you, then she will continue with her original plan and you will not be a contender as a lover. If she will not accept your hand, she certainly wont accept you any other way." Richard sat there for a few moments, "What about if she didn't know it was you?"

"How can that work Richard, I am to bed a woman in silence? No communication! She is to keep her eyes closed for the whole time?"

"Yes and no," the Colonel said, confusing Darcy.

"Which is it?"

"If you were to have a sort of verbal agreement that states that she is to visit you but be blindfolded during the entire time, then you will be able to keep her as your mistress and she will be none the wiser."

"That may work but I doubt she will agree to it, I mean who would bed a stranger?"

"Someone who is desperate, someone like Miss Bennet. She is not doing this lightly and if I say you are the only option she may agree."

"If she did..." Darcy pondered, "It is all too deceitful though, she will never forgive me if she found out," Darcy said shaking his head, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Well the decision is yours, cousin, you or some other chap will take her innocence. Think of Bertie and his women, how many he gets through in a year, he has a new one every time I see him so the odds of him being there in the running is pretty high."

"Looks like I have no choice. If I do this at least I will be able to meet up with her in the park, I can say I have just arrived in town, that may just work." Darcy hoped that eventually it would lead to them marrying, but in the meantime it would keep her safe.

"I will be meeting with her in the morning, I will put your suggestion to her, I will name you Mr A for the time being. I will say you require anonymity as you are in the public eye and therefore she cannot see who you are. If you employ a lady's maid, she can take care of bringing her to the house and then getting her ready for you."

"Yes, that would be best, she cannot know that she is being brought to Darcy House, she will recognise the family crest above the door. She needs to be blindfolded before she reaches the area, maybe the maid can do that as soon as they are in a closed carriage, which I will have to arrange, maybe I can have an account with a local hackney."

The gentlemen carried on discussing the matter until one in the morning, Richard having drunk half a bottle of brandy, took to one of the guest rooms rather than return home."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, the Colonel met with Elizabeth in the park, "Miss Bennet, I have some news, I enquired yesterday at the club and someone is willing to accept you as his mistress. He has seen you around the park, I had mentioned you ventured here and after my description of you, he immediately knew who you were. However, as he is in the public eye and wishes to do this anonymously. This I rather unorthodox but he wishes that you be blindfolded during the course of the unions and never to know who he is. He will bestow upon you an allowance, which will mean you can not only keep a roof over your heads but moved to a larger house in a better part of town. He will settle the rent on that house for a year plus the cost of two servants and will continue during the course of your engagement if this runs longer than the annum, he will also provide you with an allowance, he stipulated that this is not to be spent on your family, it is for you. He also wishes to stipulate that if there is an issue, he will set up a trust fund account for that child, he will also give you a full year's support thereafter. If you wish, you may continue with this arrangement after you are fit. Any other expenses will need to come from your mother's funds, which I feel is acceptable. If you are in agreement I can let him know and we can arrange the first visit, which will be at his home."

"He does not wish to see me?"

"It is more of a case you see him, as I said he is a very public figure and any scandal would mean his reputation on the line, it happened once before and he cannot afford it to happen again, even though you are trustworthy. He is a gentleman and honourable, you will not come to any harm with him." She nodded in agreement and said that she would meet with him again the following morning for a more detailed conversation, she was so nervous that she was not fully comprehending all that the Colonel was saying.

The Colonel returned to Darcy House after a brief visit to the local brothel. All this talk of mistresses and secret rendezvous had made him hard, he could not afford a mistress himself, but indulged in the delights of Lady Grace's Parlour, a local wench who bedded the good hard working citizens of town. She was beneath gentlefolk but did not pride herself on bedding the grubby commoner either.

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered Darcy's study where he was deep in thought, Darcy had been expecting him an hour previous, once he entered Darcy shot to his feet,"Well? Is it to be? Has she agreed? And what took you so long?"

"Calm down Darcy, I had to stop by Grace's, I was in need of relief, all this talk has made me needy. She has agreed to the proposal, she seemed fine with the odd clause, but she was very nervous to say the least, the magnitude of the whole situation has only just hit her. I will be seeing her again in the morning, we need to arrange the finer details of what to do. Have you managed to engage a lady's maid?"

"Yes, I interviewed someone this morning who is not from these parts, she is discrete and is able to start tomorrow, if needs be."

"I think it will be a couple of days before the first visit Darcy, give Miss Bennet a few days to get used to the idea, would you."

Darcy nodded but added, "This is something she wished for Richard, it is me that is having to get used to the idea." Darcy looked down, his sad expression made the Colonel realise that his cousin was only doing what he thought best for Miss Bennet, she was adamant this had been the only solution and his cousin was safeguarding her. He knew that it was breaking his heart to have to do this.

Elizabeth was home that afternoon, in her room that she shared with Jane, she was deep in thought when Jane ventured in to retrieve a shawl. It had turned decidedly chilly and there was not enough money to stoke the fires until the sun had set. Jane approached her and queried, "Lizzy? Why are you sitting in here alone?"

"Oh Jane, I do not know what will become of me," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Why Lizzy? What on earth is the matter?"

"We are financially broke and cannot sustain our present situation, I have decided on a drastic course of action to enable us to receive additional funds."

"You mean to take employment?"

"Not quite, although one could debate on that matter. Jane, I am to become a kept woman."

Jane froze in her seat, eyes wide she uttered,"You are to be someone's mistress?"

"Yes, I am mortified it has come to this, but there is no other way, none of us are to make a good marriage, we are uneducated so we cannot earn a proper living. We only have our charms and looks to further ourselves, this way at least only one of us is having to undertake this task. We are to move to a bigger house and have a couple of servants, all courtesy of my new lover, whoever he is."

"You have not found anyone yet? Oh Lizzy, how it has come to this, if only Mr Bingley had stayed we could all be living at Netherfield Hall by now."

"We cannot change the past Jane, what is done is done. I have an arrangement with a public figure through a mutual acquaintance. I do not know who he is and will never know, I am to be blindfolded during the whole time, he cannot afford the scandal and presume a previous lover talked and the gossip damaged his career."

"Oh Lizzy, you are willing to do that for us all, I feel so helpless, I could never do what you are about to do."

"Do not worry Jane, it was my decision, no-one forced this upon me. As to the current arrangement with this man, I feel it actually a relief that I can hide behind my mask."

The sisters sat for the rest of the day, discussing the impending arrangement, Jane felt so much sorrow for her sister, but was glad she confided in her, she could at least be her support during this awful time.

The day came for their first meeting, an unmarked carriage arrived at the Bennet home, all the women except Elizabeth and Jane were at the windows gawping at the sight out front. A woman got out of the carriage and came to the door, Kitty went to answer it, "Good day, I have come to collect Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Oh, she is upstairs, Lizzy someone to see you," Kitty shouted with as little grace as ever.

Elizabeth descended the stairs, she had washed and wore her finest dress, even though she knew her lover would not see her in it, she felt she needed to make an effort.

"Are you ready, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes," she said to the maid servant. On turning to the rest of the household, she just said,"I am going to visit an old acquaintance I met in the park earlier in the week, I will be a few hours at the most," and with that she left.

As Darcy House was not that far from the Bennet home, the hackney driver had been instructed to do a circuit of the area before stopping at the final destination. He was told not to say anything and would be paid on account, therefore the journey was made in silence. As soon as Elizabeth was out of view of her home, the maid took out a white neck cloth and tied this around her eyes. The carriage stopped twenty or so minutes after it had started and the maid got out first. Taking hold of Elizabeth's hand she guided her into the house via the back door, the hackney had been instructed to pull up outside the servant's entrance so that no-one on the streets saw Elizabeth enter the house. She was taken upstairs to Darcy's bedchambers where she was helped to undress, she was given a robe to wear and left alone until the gentleman arrived.

Darcy had readied himself in the mistresses chambers, which were attached to his own via a connecting sitting room. He walked towards the doorway to his rooms where Elizabeth was waiting for him, but when he got to the door he froze. His hand had reached out to turn the handle but he was in such a state of nerves that his trembling fingers could not grasp it. He staggered back to the chair, which stood in front of the window, to gather himself. _If I am like this now, how will I be when I am face to face with her,_ he thought, _I need to get a grip of myself, I cannot let her down._

After a minute or so, Darcy had calmed himself enough to go to her, he was still breathing heavily and was not sure if it was through nerves or arousal. His manhood was already standing to attention at the thought of what lay ahead of him, in that room. He stood and walked towards the door, turned the handle and opened it slowly. Peering into the room he could see Elizabeth, head bowed and deep in thought, she sat on the edge of the bed but jumped to her feet on hearing him enter.

 _He is here!_ she thought, she looked in his direction when he moved towards her and gasped, she could feel his close proximity, his breathing was hitched and laborious. Darcy's baser instincts took hold as soon as he entered the room, he was so aroused to see her in this state that all signs of his earlier bout of nerves had vanished.

He stood there and gazed upon her, taking in all of the loveliness that she was when he heard her whisper, "I… I..." Darcy placed a finger on her lips and softly hushed her into silence, he did not wish for her to talk as he could not respond, it would be too much of a temptation to whisper sweet words to calm her, but he could not. She felt his touch upon her cheek with just the tips of his fingers, barely gliding over her delicate skin and across her bottom lip, soon to be replaced by his lips, so soft and gentle, she had not expected it to be so tender.

She could feel his fingers on her face again, they gently swept down to her jaw, neck and into her gown, leaving a tingle in their trail. Elizabeth gasped at the feeling of his hand eventfully landing on her bosom, making her whimper. This made Darcy's heart skip a beat, her vulnerability had him captivated, such a fragile creature, he knew he had to be considerate to her delicate state but also that he had to have her.

Elizabeth could feel tingling down below, her nipples perked under his excruciatingly slow caresses, his breath was now so laboured that he had to pull away slightly to calm himself.

"What am I to do?" Elizabeth said softly.

Darcy could not respond, she would recognise his voice, he hushed her and placed another kiss on her soft plump lips. He led her slightly back to the bed until her legs hit the edge, the jolt forcing her to sit. He knelt down to one side and with shaking hands, untied the belt to her gown, allowing it to fall open, revealing Elizabeth's bare skin for the first time. He gasped, he had not expected such a wondrous sight, appreciating every inch of her body, the womanly curves and the unblemished skin that had been hidden away from the world, he knew his were the only eyes to have the pleasure of gazing upon such beauty.

He pushed her shoulders back gently indicating that he wished for her to lay down, she complied with ease and as she did this, he pulled her hips slightly to him and off of the bed, her feet flat to the floor.

He slowly pulled her knees apart and on doing so Elizabeth's breathing quickened with anxiety. She knew what was about to happen, this was it, he was going to take her. However, Darcy had other plans and wanted to take it slowly, to ensure that she was ready before taking her innocence, it would be less painful this way. He was knelt between her legs and only had one thing in mind, he wanted to taste her, smell her womanly fragrance, which he had been yearning for. He loved this woman in front of him and at this moment he wished, hoped, that she would eventually consent to be his wife. He kissed the inside of her thigh, so soft was the skin with a slight trace of blonde hairs, he could see the thatch of dark hair at her womanhood, her moist lips lay beneath. He moved further forward to his goal and before she knew it, he had immersed his face into her succulent soft skin.

Elizabeth quivered, not realising he would do such a thing, but how was she to know, her innocence was doing her no favours at that moment and she had to place her trust in this man. It was only a short time before she began to feel his caresses rather pleasurable, her heavy breathing quickly changed from anxiety to lust and the odd sound of pleasure escaped her lips. He hissed through his teeth as he felt a small hand touch him, her delicate fingers entangled his hair, caressing his scalp and what with Elizabeth's obvious arousal, it spurred him on. She was beginning to tremble when his kissing stopped, moving himself to what she could feel was a kneeling position and within moments she could feel something rubbing up and down her crease, making her temporarily recoil. He hushed her once again, placing a gentle hand to her cheek to calm her down. His manhood stopped at the entrance to her portal and before Elizabeth could think any more he thrust into her, stilling once he was completely engulfed by her warm wet walls.

The pain that Elizabeth felt was severe and she cried out her reaction, her body contorted with a spasm caused by the pain she had endured. Darcy did not move a muscle for what seemed a minute or two, only to hold her gently until she calmed down again. He felt his heart break at her cry, watching her body react so severely to his unforgivable actions. He knew he had to continue, he would take it slow to ensure he did not hurt her further.

Now that Elizabeth had calmed down, she began to relax, Darcy could feel that she had let go of her involuntary grip around his yard, he started to move painfully slowly, gauging her reaction to his movements. He started to move with more haste until he was on the brink. Knowing that he did not want to make her with child he had already decided to withdraw before his release, he pulled out just as he climaxed, catching his seed in a handkerchief. He knew he could not allow her to fall pregnant during this time as there was no hiding that condition. His knew actions were not 100% efficient in preventing conception but there was no other alternative other than a sheath, which in his eyes was no better, they tended to fail and were only fit for preventing diseases, which he knew Elizabeth was free from.

After withdrawing and releasing into his cloth, Darcy returned to kissing Elizabeth's most private area, she was so soft and wet due to being aroused and it was not long before Darcy could sense she was close. He upped his administrations, hoping she would tip over the edge into euphoria, moments later Elizabeth let out a satisfying cry.

After calming down, Darcy crawled onto the bed and lay next to his lover. He nuzzled her neck, which made Elizabeth squirm with the tickling sensations that were now moving across her face, he looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked in the afterglow of her arousal. He wished to see her fine eyes but knew it could not be, _one day,_ he thought, _I will gaze upon you my love and you will see how much I dote on you._

Darcy felt himself stir again but did not wish to take her a second time on this first meeting, she had been an innocent and it would not do to be pestering her so on her initiation into womanhood. He caressed her cheek once more, kissed the other cheek and stood and left, moments later the maid returned to see to Elizabeth.

Darcy returned to the other bedchambers via the sitting room, closed the door and sank to the floor, weeping into his hands. He had ruined the love of his life, he wished to marry her but if she felt indifferent to him still, he had ruined her chances of marriage to another. He was therefore determined for his own sanity that he would make her his.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth returned to her home within an hour and quickly run to her bedchambers, she was concerned that the rest of the family could see a difference in her, she certainly felt different for sure but deep down what she felt most of all was sadness, the loss of her innocence she could never get back. Jane joined her in their bedchambers, "Lizzy, are you alright, how did it go?" Jane asked, not knowing exactly what transpires during such meetings.

"Oh Jane, he was gentle for sure. It was painful to begin with but I have never felt such physical feelings before, I am embarrassed to say that after the initial shock of it all it felt rather heavenly."

"So you will be seeing him again?"

"Yes, I will be seeing him tomorrow"

"So soon?"

"Oh yes, he wants this arrangement daily with the exception of my courses, then he is allowing me time off."

"Why your courses?"

"Jane, the act involves down there between your legs," Elizabeth added pointing to her womanhood. Not sure she should divulge such information but as Jane was to be her confident she needed to know what went on.

"What? I do not understand," Jane said with concern.

Elizabeth decided the best thing was to tell all to her sister. Afterwards, Jane just sat there in shock, she had not realised this was how men and women acted but knew that her sister would not give her any false information.

That evening, the Colonel popped into see his cousin,"So Darcy, how did it go with you and Miss Bennet?"

Darcy just sat by the fire drinking what looked like his fourth brandy, he turned and said, "As good as can be expected, I feel so bad Richard. On one hand I have all this guilt but on the other she was exquisite and pleased me tremendously, although I nearly broke down when she cried out in pain."

"Oh yes, the pain, I forgot about that, that bad?" Richard said hissing through his teeth.

Darcy looked up and Richard could see the redness around his eyes. Darcy got up and poured Richard a brandy, "Get drunk with me will you cousin, I think I need to drown my sorrows."

"Not too much Darcy, she's coming back tomorrow and she will smell liquor on your breath."

"Why did I agree to daily and not weekly visits?" he said sighing to himself, "She will think I am a randy ogre by the end of the week."

"Because you didn't think how you would react, you love her and deep down wanted her, but not like this I suppose, you could do without the guilt."

"It's all agreed upon now but I can always revise the agreement if it becomes too much for either of us. You must ensure that you talk to her Richard, keep that level of communication open please as I can't ask her how she feels."

The following day, Elizabeth returned to Darcy for their second meeting, on entering the room Darcy saw her as he did the day before. However, he was not so nervous this time and was able to enjoy himself a little more without the feeling that he was doing a great injustice. The union was less brief than the previous day, he had laid with her in bed where he took delight in caressing her body, every part had met with his fingers then his lips, he had kissed every inch of her skin finding the most sensitive parts of her and making a mental note to return to those areas frequently.

Elizabeth was not so nervous now knowing what to expect. His touch made her feel wanted, his tenderness was sweet and her release was quick and often. Darcy was determined that as she had sacrificed a great deal so would be rewarded in plenty.

Again, he did not release inside her, even though he so desperately wanted to anoint her core. Darcy was so aroused that within minutes he was hard once more, he needed to have her again. Taking his lover for the second time had Elizabeth climax around him, it took all of his might not to complete within her tightened warm walls, he withdrew and spilled his seed over the bedding beside her.

Now sated, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him but after some time, he reluctantly let go, kissed her cheek, got up and left the room.

The following morning, Elizabeth had taken to walking in the park as she had done the previous few weeks. She saw before her a man she recognised from the summer, it was Mr Darcy who was standing there watching her approach, he was smiling at her which made her heart flutter, "Mr Darcy, what brings you here?" she said with a spring in her voice.

"Miss Bennet, I have just arrived for the season, although I do not partake in it, I do enjoy London in winter, less smell than in summer and it is a pleasant change from the country."

This had been the first time since summer that he had seen Elizabeth's fine eyes, something he missed during their recent encounters. He longed to gaze into them whilst making sweet love to her, but knew it could not be.

"So how do you find London, Miss Bennet? Hope you are settled now, I had heard you moved here recently after your father's passing, I am sorry to hear of your loss, it can not have been easy for you."

"No it has not been, we have all been thrown into chaos by it and frankly we would be destitute if it was not for..." at this Elizabeth paused on realising what she was about to admit to and looked away with such sadness in her expression. Darcy knew what she meant and his heart ached, she looked so sad in her thoughts, knowing he was to blame for her mood had him almost reaching out to hold her in his arms, telling her it would all be fine.

"Well I hope things will pick up and you enjoy living here, it is a hive of activity this time of year but quietens during the summer when the gentlemen return to their estates," Darcy said, trying to change the mood and therefore pulling Elizabeth out of her present state.

"Will you be returning to Pemberley soon?"

Darcy had not thought about returning home, but knew he must at some point, he had been in town for best part of two months already and would be expected back at the Derbyshire estate in another 3 or 4 months to oversee things. He hoped that by that time, the situation would have progressed and Elizabeth would be promised to him.

"I will not be returning for another few months, Miss Bennet, maybe during my time in London we can meet for tea at Gunter's? Or a stroll in the park? I did enjoy our time in Pemberley this summer, it was a delight for some intelligent conversation," he said with all the feeling that a man so desperately in love could muster.

"I enjoyed it exceedingly and was sad to have it end so abruptly."

"Yes, I was sad to see you go," he gazed at her with determination, to see any sign of emotion in her eyes which would give him hope. However, her eyes were cast down and Darcy could tell that she was self conscious of his gaze upon her.

"Miss Bennet… Why do you not look at me?"

"I cannot, I… " Elizabeth could not help but turn away in order to hide the tear that had started to trickle down her face.

Darcy, forgoing all that was proper placed his gloved hand on her shoulder to turn her around, when he did so he saw how upset she was. Richard had been right, her spirit was broke, the initial bounce in her countenance when they met had only been temporary, now stood before him was a broken young woman with all the cares of the world on her shoulders.

"Please do not upset yourself, whatever it is cannot be that bad, Elizabeth. It is a fine day, let's take a walk down to the pond, it is rather pretty this time of year with all the wintering plants."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and took Darcy's offered arm. They walked a short distance before reaching the pond. "So beautiful," he said gazing at the treasure on his arm.

Not realising Darcy's remark was about herself, Elizabeth continued the conversation on the subject of the surroundings, "Yes it is Mr Darcy, it reminds me of your lake at Pemberley, although that is far bigger than this, it has the same tranquillity."

Darcy gazed at his companion for longer than necessary, Elizabeth finally looked up to him and their eyes met once more. She could see the love in them, the same look he had given her when she was by Georgiana's side so many months ago.

Darcy, searching her face for any signs of acceptance he bravely requested, "Can we put aside formalities and call each other by our given names? I feel that we are on a different level of friendship Elizabeth, don't you?"

"It seems we are," she said not moving her gaze from his, "Would William be acceptable?"

"Yes, that will definitely be acceptable, I will call you Elizabeth, although I long to call you Lizzy."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and her mouth went slack as he said her pet name, her head fell back slightly and Darcy could see that this had affected her. It took all his strength not to move forward and place a tender kiss upon her open lips, he wanted to glide his soft tongue over hers where they would dance a merry dance within the confines of her warm sweet mouth. Bringing himself back to reality he cleared his throat which also brought Elizabeth to her senses, "I think I need to get you back home, the weather has turned rather chilly and I fear you will catch a cold, I know how you Bennet girls are susceptible to the weather."

Elizabeth nodded, she did not wish for this moment to end, she finally realised on seeing him that she had deep feelings for this man. She knew that nothing will ever happen now that she was ruined, had he only met her the previous week all this may have been avoided.

Elizabeth, for the following week, spent her mornings with Mr Darcy strolling in the park and taking tea from the nearby tearooms, the afternoons were spent with her lover. She had grown to accept her situation in life and was glad that at least this man was tender and attentive to her. He was certainly not what she was expecting and she longed to remove her blindfold so she could see him, however it stayed in place.

During a coupling a week or so later, Elizabeth, whilst in a heightened state of arousal, accidentally scratched Darcy's cheek, she had a tendency to dig her nails into his back but this time her nails sank deep into his cheeks, drawing blood. She heard a low groan and he immediately tensed up releasing his seed inside of her. He had never done that before, it had been her actions that caused him to suddenly lose control. Darcy had managed up until that moment to pace himself but seeing his love under him climax in such a way and the pain emitted by her grip made him lose it.

Two hours later Darcy had, having abandoned the handkerchief due to the earlier mishap, spilt his seed into her another three times, but knew their time was now up and she had to return home. He did not wish for her to go but she had to, he gave Elizabeth the recognised good bye kiss but held her close in his arms. Elizabeth felt a slight difference in his demeanour. She felt him shaking, she put her hands around him, holding his head into her neck where he silently sobbed and just held him close, whispering words of comfort. Her soothing made Darcy even more upset, the whole situation was breaking his heart but he knew he could not stop, she was his guilty pleasure, his elixir, the medicine to fix him, how could he stop?

"Please allow me to take my blindfold off, I wish to see you," Elizabeth whispered. Darcy stiffened at her request and just shook his head which was still resting on her shoulder, she could feel his denial, "I will not as you do not wish it." Darcy collected himself, sat up and kissed her on the cheek once more and left the room, feeling a sense of coldness to the whole set-up.

Elizabeth had wondered why her lover had acted in such a way, whatever it was had made her compassionate and she felt a sense of care towards him. _Why do I feel like this? I haven't even seen him, there is something about him though that is drawing me closer, the lightest of his touches sends shock waves through my body, I wish I knew who he was._ She pondered on this for only a short while before Mrs Dukes, the maid, returned to the room and bought her out of her thoughts.

That night, Darcy could not sleep, his mind was full of Elizabeth. She was a goddess, his Aphrodite in the flesh, he had tasted her and could not comprehend how he would feel if she was taken away, she could so easily walk away from him. He had deceived her in the worst possible way, it had been for her safety and he was only fulfilling her wishes, she had gone to him as a stranger, willingly, consenting to be blindfolded, but deep down there was a niggling worry that she would think very ill of him, if she was to find out. Darcy managed to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning only to dream about the delight he had experienced that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, like all recent mornings, the couple met in the park, Elizabeth looked up to see Darcy as he approached but was immediately drawn to the cuts on his face, "Whatever has happened to your cheek, William?"

"Oh the valet was a bit too rough this morning and cut me whilst shaving," was the only excuse he could give her.

Elizabeth could see that it was not a wound of just a few hours, "It doesn't look like a fresh cut to me, it looks at least a day old," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

Elizabeth knew that she had cut her lover's cheek the day before, she observed that it was the same side as the cuts on Mr Darcy's face. _Could it be? Is my lover Mr Darcy?_ She thought. She gazed up at him, noticing he was beginning to look rather uncomfortable in her study of him.

"I heal quickly, Elizabeth," he said quickly trying to crush her determination to get to the bottom of it as he could see the thought wheels churning in her mind.

Elizabeth decided to set a test, luckily she had some soothing balm in her purse and offered it to Darcy. "Here let me put something on it, it will help it to heal."

Darcy looked at her with confusion, "You carry medicines around with you?"

"Only this, my lips are sore at the moment and this helps heal them," she replied, trying to gauge his reaction to her words and on cue he looked as though he had realised something.

 _Oh dear god, poor Elizabeth, it's my fault, my blasted stubble._ Darcy realised the state of her lips was probably due to all the kissing he bestowed on her, he knew his face was rough even when newly shaven but did not realise it was causing her lips to chafe. Elizabeth proceeded to remove her glove and put a small amount on the end of her finger, which she patted along the lines of the wound, the smell of tea-tree oil filled the air. "There! Now leave that on until tonight and it will be a lot better by morning," she said hoping he would leave it on until she came to him later that afternoon.

Elizabeth arrived at Darcy House at the usual time of two o'clock, she was waiting for her lover in the usual state with just a robe on. He entered the room like every other day and made his way over to her, he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly. Elizabeth was nervous, she had been fine knowing it was someone unbeknownst to her, but this was Mr Darcy. She managed to hide her anxiety, she could not appear in such a state to him without stirring curiosity, not now, not after their many couplings.

He kissed her again, so tender was his touch, his lips barely touching her. He moved across to her cheek allowing her to turn her head slightly and run her nose across his face. _Yes! There!_ She thought as she gently inhaled the slight remnants of the tea tree oil's fragrance. Darcy had not picked up what Elizabeth had done so was oblivious to her knowing his secret. Knowing the truth now, Elizabeth relaxed, she was in the arms of the man she loved, wanted to love with all her being. She could now give her all to him in this act, withholding nothing.

He moved back to the settee, pulling her with him, he sat down and pulled Elizabeth to him, making her stand between his legs. He kissed the soft skin of her belly, licking around her navel and dipping his tongue into the crevice every so often and each time she let out a whimper.

Her hands were entangled him his hair, she could now feel that it was him, his thick curls and his long sideburns were his trademark look, even his groans sounded familiar, an extension of his voice.

Darcy was pulling Elizabeth by the hips towards him, she followed his guide and placed a knee either side of his thighs, straddling him in the process. She was not sure what to do, he had never done this before, allowing her to be the one in charge, he always dominated the sessions due to her shortcomings.

Darcy glided his hands from her hips to the cheeks of her bottom, encircling his fingers around the insides of her thighs. He jerked her forward making her almost lose balance, she could feel his soft wet tongue on her most private area, it felt so much more intense this way, knowing he was bestowing this heavenly caress on her. She held his head to her, again raking her fingers through his hair. He did not let up until she was on the precipice of her release, he pulled her down to him so that she was straddling his lap and placed his yard to the entrance of her womanhood. Instinctively, Elizabeth plunged down onto his hardened member, where she stilled for a moment, both hearts beating fast and heavy breathing filled the air. Elizabeth was so overtaken with emotion that she was on the verge of crying with delirious happiness. Darcy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and Elizabeth put her arms around him, their embrace now as tight as it could be. Elizabeth began to move, slowly and small movements at first so that she was able to work out a rhythm, her nipples rubbing against Darcy's chest, the roughness of his manly hairs emphasising the movements and it was not long until Elizabeth was on that edge again, teetering precariously, so close. "Oh William, I love you so much," she said in a breathy whisper. Darcy, on hearing this groaned, and pulled her to him as he jerked his hips into her nether region making both explode with desire.

He would not let her go and held her in place, close to him, rocking her back and forth sobbing in her embrace. She had worked out who he was, she had declared her love for him and he was so overcome with emotion. "Lizzy, please forgive me, forgive me," he said heaving his cries between his pleads.

"Hush William," she said trying to calm him down.

"When did you realise?" he sobbed, "Have you known all along?"

"William," she said as she proceeded to remove the blindfold, "I had my suspicions this morning, when I saw your face, I did that to you didn't I?"

"Yes," he said watching her unwind the barrier, which had been so evident during their couplings.

Peeling off the last layer of cloth, she looked down into his eyes, tears were streaming down his face as he declared his love for her, "Lizzy, please, I love you, I love you so much I feel heart will burst from my chest, it cannot swell any more."

Elizabeth bent down and kissed away the tears from his cheeks and placing a salty kiss to his lips, "William, I know that you love me, I have known for a long time, I could see it in your eyes as early as last summer at Pemberley."

"You know that I had loved you for many months before then but I was too proud and ill tempered with what I had to endure that it made me unable to show you exactly how that love made me feel, I only showed you the man trying to fight those alien feelings. Over the months that followed our time at Rosings made me learn that accepting those feelings was not such a terrible thing, I accepted them with open arms and nurtured them, they grew ever stronger even though I knew that I may not ever see you again. And… there you were, in my home, you felt you were intruding but you looked so right, as though you belonged there. Then the evening where you comforted Georgiana, I will never forget that moment, at that instant I allowed myself to hope, hope that you would eventually consent to be mine." Darcy's floodgates opened again and tears streamed down his face, "And then you left, you left me..." he cried as he pulled Elizabeth close to him and sobbed into her bosom."

"But then you came to rescue me?" Elizabeth said.

"I am not sure I rescued you, or it was a case of the lesser of the two evils. Richard had told me that you were seeking someone and he had volunteered to ask around at the club. I was so shocked, then angry, not at you but at me that I had not sought you out earlier to see how you were. I hate myself for abandoning you in such a way, but Lizzy, I had been fighting a broken heart for the previous six months."

"Oh my darling, it seems we have all been in a bad place recently."

"Richard said you had no option, why did you not come to me Lizzy, I could have helped."

"Because I had not seen you, I was unsure how you would be with me, whether or not you still welcomed my company. Now thinking about it, I wonder if that is what Richard was indicating when he mentioned a benefactor, whether he knew how you felt towards me and would help."

"Richard was aware of how I felt at Rosings, I confided in him the day after my appalling proposal to you," Darcy said with an obvious look of pain on his face as he recollected his words during his declaration, "I did not behave in a gentleman like manner at all, in fact a peasant could have done better, I abused you so abominably to your face, how could I have been so callous towards your family when my relations are no better. We all have loved ones that may not behave the way we wish them to, it does not make them any less worthy, we still love them unconditionally," he said recollecting the way his aunt had addressed her, forced her to play the pianoforte when she didn't wish to, her obvious shock at his beloved not having a governess and her general lack of respect for anyone in her party, indeed she was an embarrassment but he loved the old woman.

"I told Richard not to go to the club, I said that I would take you as my mistress, knowing our past I was scared you would refuse me so Richard came up with the idea of the blindfold."

"So we have the Colonel to thank, or do we have to reprimand him for his actions," Elizabeth said smiling at her lover and so calming him down somewhat.

"I did not want any other to touch you in this way, I could not live with that knowledge that someone was taking what I had longed for. If it had to be anyone it was going to be me, although I have hated myself for doing this to you, I felt sick to my stomach when I took your innocence, your tears of pain tore my heart apart but your cries of pleasure fixed it again."

His hand reached up to stroke her cheek as he had done numerous times before. Elizabeth was now able to see the adoration in his eyes as he did this but thoughts quickly moved to the realisation that she could no longer marry him, she was ruined, soiled goods. Her look of longing turned into a look of fear, she went to pull away, but Darcy held her tight to him that she was unable to leave his embrace.

"My love, what is the matter?" he said seeing her distress, "Please do not pull away from me?"

"William, can you not see," she said as her heart sank further into the depths of despair.

"No, what can you mean?" Darcy could not work out what Elizabeth was saying, had he not just declared his undying love for her.

"We can no longer be lovers and I am no longer wife material, I am soiled goods," she said starting to sob.

Darcy looked at her, seeing her heartbroken he thought, _she thinks this is it, that it's the end of everything, why does she think this? I need to put this right._

"Lizzy, you would not be my wife and I needed you, you are the only thing keeping me alive, I had been dead to this world since you disappeared so many months ago from Pemberley, do you think I am letting you go now."

"You may not wish it William, but society will not allow it, my station in life, if it was below you before, it is now in the gutter, I am gutter rubbish, something you would wipe off of your shoe, something..." Elizabeth stopped as Darcy moved in and placed a kiss on her lips, hushing her in an instant.

"I will not have you talk like that, Lizzy, you are the best woman I have ever met. I agree that circumstances could be better but we did what we had to do, what we thought was right at the time, and besides, only us, the maid and Richard know about this."

"Jane Knows, well she knows I have a lover whom I have never seen and do not know, she knows I am a fallen woman," Elizabeth said as she started to sob again.

"Please Lizzy, do you believe that your sister thinks ill of you? You have done this for your family and she probably respects you even more. Jane is a sweet girl and she will never see any bad in this, you know this deep down."

"Yes, I suppose..." she said as she shivered.

"It is cold in here, you poor thing." Darcy said as he lifted his love up into his arms and carried her to the bed, at this point Elizabeth realised Darcy's lack of attire. Why had she not realised it before, she had been sitting on his lap, with skin to skin contact and she had not realised it. It had felt so natural, so familiar that she did not even venture to think about it, not until she gazed upon his bare flesh, "Oh William!" she gasped as she reverted her eyes. "It's alright Lizzy I am covered now, come under the bedding with me," he said as he pulled the covers over them both.

They snuggled down together in bed for a short while before Darcy's desire piqued again, he continued their talk, trying to take his mind off of the fact that his most dearest was lying next to him, their skin touching, tingling on contact.

"Did you know I was about to propose again that morning, at Pemberley. I came to the Bell Inn but you had left, the maid gave me your letter and I knew that I couldn't rush to you and impose on you at such a time, then it felt wrong of me to just turn up out of the blue. After a while I came to the conclusion that you were now indifferent to me again, my feelings have not changed, I love you more now than ever before. Every time we are together, you take another piece of my soul and place it into your heart for safekeeping."

Elizabeth's heart sank at that statement, had he only visited a couple of hours earlier, things would have been so much different, "William, I would have accepted you then, had you made an offer this summer."

"I had a feeling you would have, but after six months of not seeing or hearing from you, I did not know how you felt. If I had come to you making an offer as soon as Richard told me of your plans and you refused, there would be no way that I could put an offer to you as a lover, even with all this secrecy, you would have probably guessed it was me. It wasn't until we met in the park that I could see how you truly felt, you gazed up at me with that same look you bestowed upon me so many months ago at my home, I could see I had a second chance.

I know what I did was inexcusable but I could not allow anyone else to have you, the thought would have sent me to Bedlam. It would have broken my heart, my spirit had already been crushed and it would have been the end of me. I had no choice other than to do what I did, at least I knew that you were not being roughly treated. I thought of you ending up with the likes of Bertie Davenport, who loves to beat his mistresses black and blue, I couldn't have you living like that so the Colonel suggested the neck cloth, which would allow me to step forward.

I had deliberately started to walk in the park in the mornings in the hopes of finding you and starting a friendship of sorts, I hoped to woo you and then court you but I was not anticipating today's events. Lizzy, although you will no longer be my mistress, it does not indicate that I wish to cut ties."

"But I can no longer see you like this,"

"No you cannot," Darcy said as he slid out of bed and onto his knees, "I want you as my wife, I love you and have loved no other and never will, please say yes, please marry me?"

Elizabeth's face was a wash with tears once more, "But I am a ruined woman? You can't marry me!"

Darcy chuckled, "Why ever not Lizzy, it was me who ruined you, I don't think that is an issue, do you?"

"I don't know," was all she could say.

"If you think about it, we have to marry, I have compromised you, have I not?" Darcy said with a raised eyebrow, Elizabeth on seeing this smiled, realising that yes, they would be forced to marry if it was general knowledge, "So?" Darcy said once again, "What is it to be?"

Elizabeth gazed at the most handsome man she had ever seen, the love oozing from every pour, bathing her in his affections.

Darcy continued, thinking that Elizabeth's silence was a sign that she was undecided, "Lizzy, I long for you, I cannot live without you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love you so much that I will die if you refuse me, so please say yes, please be my wife, please be mine for always." Elizabeth looked into his eyes throughout the whole speech, noticing a tears appearing on his cheek, Elizabeth wiped them away with her thumbs, kissed each eye and whispered her acceptance.

"Oh Elizabeth, you have made me so happy, you will not regret it, I can assure you of that. You will want for nothing, I will see to it that it is within my powers to bestow whatever you desire, my love, my body, my wealth. I know that is low on your priorities and would not wish for me to waste my money, but I will take delight in buying you small trinkets often, indicating nothing other than that I thought of you in the moment and relish your enjoyment of unwrapping such a frivolous gift. So, When can we wed my dearest, can we wed quickly? I can get a special licence and we can wed later this week?" Darcy said eagerly.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said thinking for a few moments, "Oh, mother is still in full mourning, I am not sure she will be able to attend the wedding, she is not going out in public at the moment."

"I am sure we can wed from your house, I don't care how or where I marry you, you could be wearing a potato sack for all I care, I will still think you beautiful."

"I need to tell my family, of course you are to seek permission from … I think mama? Unless we wait a couple of months until I have reached my majority?"

"No! I can't wait that long, plus I think it would be better sooner rather than later, just in case you are with child. I will visit your mother tomorrow."

"Oh, what about my family?"

"They can have a cottage on Pemberley estate, I have several vacant and one is particularly pretty and has five bedrooms so big enough for your sisters and mother, if it is not big enough we can always build on."

"I need to get up and leave so that you can get ready to go home, Mrs Dukes, the maid, will be wondering what is happening."

"Can we not stay like this for a while longer William, I feel so safe here with you."

"Lizzy, I am trying to control myself, if we stay here in such close proximity I am likely to take you."

"William, please!"

"Please? Lizzy, do you want this?"

"Yes, the only thing that is wrong about this is that the wedding will be this week and was not last."

With that, Darcy bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, "I will have to be careful of my stubble from now on," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, only on my lips, it feels heavenly elsewhere, especially down there."

"Down where? Lizzy?"

Lizzy pointed down to her pudenda, "You know where, William."

And with that, Darcy darted under the covers and dived head first between her legs, Elizabeth could feel his stubble rubbing up against the inside of her thighs as his head bobbed around. She propped herself up on her elbows and pulled back the covers, watching her lover as he caressed her core slowly. The view Elizabeth had made her breathing heavy, to see him licking and lapping away at her sent her quickly into a frenzy, she could barely keep her eyes open but she persevered in watching him giving her pleasure. All too soon that heightened feeling took hold and Elizabeth convulsed with every muscle in her body, her arms gave out and she fell back onto the bed in a weakened state.

Darcy parted her legs further and positioned himself, "Lizzy, look at me, please," he said in a soft whisper. Elizabeth opened her eyes and they were transfixed onto Darcy's, he entered her whilst holding her tenderly and push himself into her until he could go no further. Elizabeth had never felt anything like it before in her life, it felt so different from her previous encounters. She felt this man was part of her, he was a missing limb that she had been longing for all of her life, he completed her in every way.

Darcy was trying his hardest to not release too soon, he wanted to relish in this feeling, however gazing down at those sparkling eyes would only spur him on to full completion far too soon and before long he let go, releasing himself into her inner core.

It was time for Darcy to remove himself, "If I do not leave now Lizzy, people will be worried, it is way past the time you were supposed to be home, I will leave you now but will see you tomorrow at two in the afternoon. I wont be at the park in the morning, I will need to see people tomorrow to get the ball rolling for this wedding," he added as a broad grin filled his face.

With one last lingering kiss, Darcy reluctantly withdrew himself from her presence and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Elisabeth got home, she took Jane into their bedchambers for their regular heart to heart. Jane knew all the details of her unions, so when Elizabeth had announced she was to marry Mr Darcy, Jane gasped in horror, "No! This cannot be, I thought you despised the man?"

"No, that is all forgotten. We have been meeting in the park for a while now, he still loves me Jane and I have grown to love him so very dearly since before my time at Pemberley, but due to circumstances with papa, it was put aside. He confessed that he was going to propose on the morning that I left to come home but did not get the chance."

"Oh Lizzy, what is to become of us, if you leave?"

"We are all to move to Pemberley Jane, all six of us, he has said he will take care of us all."

The following morning Elizabeth entered her mother's bedchambers to advise her of Mr Darcy's imminent visit, "Mama, we are to expect a visitor this afternoon."

"Who is it Lizzy? I didn't think we knew anyone in London other than my brother, but he is out of town this month," she said with a pondering look.

"Mr Darcy is to visit at two this afternoon and seeks a private audience with you," Elizabeth said with a straight face and waiting for her mother to explode into string of insults.

Right on queue, she started, "What does that odious man want, coming here, I detest the sight of him, ever since he slighted you that first day at the Meryton's Assembly Hall, I have despised him."

"You should not mama, as he is to be your new son," Elizabeth said with a hint of humour.

"What do you mean, new son?" then the penny dropped, "Lizzy, you do not mean to marry this man? What has he done to you? Has he compromised you and you have no choice? Is that where you have been going these past few weeks?"

"Mama, we have been meeting in the park for a walk each morning for a while now, also we had our time at Kent and Derbyshire earlier this year, do you not think my attitude to him can change?"

"I would not expect this of you, Lizzy, we all know you are headstrong, I thought you didn't like him," Mrs Bennet said.

"I do like him, I love him," Elizabeth said with so much love pouring out of her.

Mrs Bennet could see this and remembered a time where she felt this way with Mr Bennet, so she was happy for them to marry.

"Oh, what will happen to the rest of us, are we to remain here?"

"No, Mama, Mr Darcy has a cottage on the grounds where you all can stay. I will also give you a small allowance each month from my pin money which will help with additional cost, although these will be minimal as Mr Darcy intends to provide you with servants and food from the main house."

With that said, Mrs Bennet got out of bed in order to dress, "Oh, I must ready myself, can you help me Lizzy, I don't care for the new servants to assist me in dressing, they are not like Hill. Jane is a bit occupied with the breakfast at the moment so I can't call on her."

"Of course Mama," Elizabeth helped her mother with her ablutions and dressed her in her now typical black attire.

Two o'clock came and a grand carriage pulled up in front of the house. Everyone was ushered out of the front parlour and into the other less formal parlour so that Mrs Bennet could discuss matters in private, however when the time came, Mrs Bennet held Elizabeth's hand and wouldn't let it go, "Mama, let go of my hand I can't take my leave otherwise," she said looking between her mother and Mr Darcy.

"Lizzy do not leave me, stay for the duration of the meeting, please?" Mrs Bennet said with an edge of anxiety.

"Yes, of course mama, if it is not an issue with Mr Darcy then I shall stay."

Elizabeth looked at her future husband and a playful smile stretched across his face as he nodded in agreement.

With a new lease of courage with her daughter beside her, Mrs Bennet asked, "So you wish to marry my daughter Mr Darcy? I understand that you have frequently met in the park these past few weeks and previously had chance to meet at Kent and Derbyshire?"

"Yes ma'am, myself and Miss Elizabeth seemed to have been drawn to each other on frequent occasion this past year."

"And you love her?"

"Mama, that is a bit forward, don't you think?"

"Nonsense girl, I wish to ensure you will be happy and that he treats you right, that is all."

Elizabeth let out a puff of air, showing her disapproval of such a question but resided herself to the fact that this was her mother's way and she would not change for anyone.

"Yes, I do, I have for a very long time, it was just that Lizzy… I mean Miss Elizabeth took longer to get to that state," he said looking up into his lovers eyes.

Mrs Bennet could see the bond between them, again seeing a mirror or her former self.

"I also have had the settlement papers drawn up, I will leave them here for you to peruse and, if necessary, take guidance. However, I can safely say that you will not be disappointed," Darcy said, placing the envelope down on the table.

"That was quick, doesn't it take time to draw up those sorts of documents?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Lizzy, but I had them drawn up 2 weeks ago, when I knew I would be asking that question," he said, making his loved one smile.

"I am sure they will be fine," Mrs Bennet added, "I cannot see you being anything but generous, Mr Darcy. Well then, I do not have any objection to you being married and I am so looking forward to seeing our new home at Pemberley," at this Darcy looked at Elizabeth and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh mama, there is one more thing, we wish to wed this week, Mr Darcy have you managed to get the special licence?"

"Lizzy, what do you mean this week?" Mrs Bennet interrupted, "That is rather quick and wont allow me time to prepare for the day."

"There is no need Mrs Bennet," Mr Darcy interjected, "Miss Elizabeth and I will wed from this house, I have yet to get the licence, I will be doing that when I leave here. I can arrange for the clergy to come and perform the ceremony with close family only, I have sent an express to Georgiana to come at once to London, she is at present with my Aunt in Kent so the journey will be less than a day. The Colonel, my cousin, is also in town and can attend, so there will be only a few here."

"I think you can manage that mama? There will be a total of nine people, we have catered for more in much shorter notice."

Mr Darcy then interrupted, "I have some funds here to pay for the wedding breakfast and any frilly things you may wish to buy. Elizabeth, as I said, you can marry me in a potato sack and I wouldn't mind but if you wish to buy something special for the occasion, then there is enough money there for you to buy a new gown. There is a modiste in Bond Street that Georgiana goes to, she can make a gown at short notice, I will drop in later today and say you will attend tomorrow if you wish."

"Yes, that will be most acceptable," Elizabeth said, "Is there enough for my sisters to have new bonnets, I know Kitty and Lydia will want to join me and you know how they are with all these frilly things."

"Lizzy, there is fifty pounds there, I am sure there is enough for everything, if not ask the modiste to put it on my tab and I will settle up with her, there is no limit, my love."

On seeing the exchange between the couple, Mrs Bennet could not help but think how wonderful everything had turned out. Mr Darcy's bad behaviour had all but gone in her mind, only to be replaced by admiration, he had rescued them, had he not?

It was time that Darcy took his leave, he needed to obtain the licence that day in order to arrange for the marriage. On leaving, Mrs Bennet went to hug Mr Darcy, but decided at the last moment not to, he saw this and uncharacteristically lent forward and gave Mrs Bennet a kiss on the cheek, making her swoon. Lizzy smiled at this and after settling her mother back into her seat and handing her the smelling salts she escorted her betrothed out.

By the entrance doorway, Lizzy turned to Darcy and whispered, "You will be pleased to know that my menses started last night, I am not with child."

"I would not mind if you were, but can see it's best that you are not, timing issues would make people talk."

"That's what I thought."

"Will you be finished by Saturday?"

"Yes, it's now Monday so I should be finished by Thursday, why?"

"I will set the date for Saturday then, I want you well rested and ready for our wedding night," he said with a chuckle. Darcy then looked around and noted no-one was present, he pushed Elizabeth up against the wall and kissed her with so much passion, his hands roaming her body frantic to feel her skin under the hindrance of clothes. They were suddenly interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Looking in the direction of the sound, they both saw Jane standing there with a raised eyebrow and then moments later a look of horror overtook her face, she looked at Mr Darcy and said in a whisper, "You are Mr A, aren't you?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth who looked back at him, they both nodded in Jane's direction. Elizabeth elaborated quietly, so that her mother could not hear, "Jane, I did not know it was him and we have been meeting in the park, I have not given you any false information, I did deliberately withhold the connection from you yesterday when I found out, to save Mr Darcy from mortification," she looked at Darcy who had turned away in shame.

"Mr Darcy, please do not feel embarrassed, it was just a shock, Lizzy has told me some of what has happened but not the connection, she has said how tender you were and I can see you are in love, I do not know why the situation occurred but you have your reasons, which I will respect."

"Thank you Miss Bennet, it has not been easy but it was done for a reason and I only had Elizabeth's well-being at heart. Lizzy you may tell your sister in private of the whole affair if you wish, I have no issues with Jane knowing. I must take my leave now so that I can get this paperwork sorted out otherwise there will not be a wedding this week." Darcy left after giving Elizabeth a chaste kiss and with a promise to meet her in the park on Wednesday.

"Jane, I will discuss it later tonight, I don't think we should now, it will seem we are keeping things from the others, so soon after Mr Darcy's departure. I am sure that Kitty and Lydia and possibly Mary are waiting anxiously to know the reason why he was here. I think it is time to tell them my news, she said walking into the back parlour, "Sisters, would you care to come into the front parlour, mama is in there and there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Lizzy?" Lydia said curious as to why Mr Darcy was here of all people.

"Wait until we are all in with mama, I do not wish to discuss anything in the hallway."

The ladies all entered the front parlour where Mrs Bennet was uncharacteristically happy, she had been so miserable the past six months, having lost her husband and then her home, she could now see that her days left on this earth would be happy ones.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to where her mother sat, the sisters gazing up at her, she looked at each one, "I am getting married," she said in a simple flat tone.

"What! Who to?" Kitty said.

"Oh lardy la, I don't believe it! You and Mr Darcy? Am I not wrong Lizzy?" Lydia spouted out.

"Yes Lydia, you are not wrong, we are to be wed hopefully on Saturday."

"So, did I miss something?" Mary said, "When did all this happen? I knew I spent too much time playing the pianoforte and reading and not participating in family matters."

"Mary, do not fret, no-one knew, well Jane did yesterday but other than that I have kept it my little secret. I have been walking out with him in the park these last three weeks and before that we had come to some sort of understanding as friends last summer. My first impressions of him were without foundation, he told me he was having a rather bad day and Bingley was on his back, so he said what he said about me to get Bingley off his back, do not worry sisters, he has already promised to make it up to me," she said with a laugh.

"When you go Lizzy, who will look after us here, you are so good with the books and housekeeping I fear we will all die of starvation because Lydia took it upon herself to spend the food money on ribbons." Kitty asked.

"Oh don't be so stupid Kitty!" Lydia shouted, "That is absurd! Who would think such a thing,  
food will always come first, I may spend the coal money on ribbons though," she said as the girls cuddled up to each other giggling.

"You will not be staying here Kitty."

"But what is going to happen to us?" Kitty said now worried they will be homeless.

It is not me that is leaving, but us, all six of us are moving to Pemberley. I have discussed it with mama, and she is very pleased that Mr Darcy has taken us all under his wing, he has a pretty cottage on the grounds of Pemberley, I believe you can see the main house from the frontage, so it is very close. You all will want for nothing, although I do put my foot down at unlimited spending," she said eyeing Lydia.

At that moment, it seemed such a joyous house, their fortunes had turned completely around, Elizabeth was to be the most happiest of women, now that she was to marry the one she love the most in the world. Mama was excited to see her new home and Lydia and Kitty wished for all things fancy and hoping that there were some handsome officers in Derbyshire. Jane on the other hand was quiet, deep in thought Elizabeth sat down beside her and whispered, "What is it Jane?"

"I am so please for you Lizzy, and also the fact that we are saved, but the connection with Mr Darcy will eventually lead to our re-acquaintance with Mr Bingley. I do not know how I feel about that."

"Do not worry about it now Jane, let us discuss it tonight when we are alone."

With that Mrs Bennet, got up and said to Mary to play some reels, she wanted the sisters to celebrate their happy situation, dance was now the order of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

The ladies retired to their room later that evening, Elizabeth told Jane everything regarding Mr Darcy's part in her affairs, "Jane, he did it to safeguard me, I know it sounds unbelievable, how can anyone safeguard when they have ruined that person. Mr Darcy had said that other men treated their mistresses badly, even beating on them. He found out from his Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam that I was available, so to speak. He forced the Colonel to arrange the whole thing, ensuring that I was not to know who he was, he was scared I would refuse him and end up with a bad man. We met in the park after that first encounter and he has wooed me since, up until yesterday I thought they were two separate men."

"So how did you find out?"

"Dear Jane, it all came down to a scratch on his face," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "I scratched him the day before and when he came to me in the park the following morning I just put two and two together. To make sure I know my thoughts were right I put some lotion on it, which had tea tree oil in it, later that afternoon when I was with Mr A, I could smell it, then after I knew for certain, little things were beginning to piece together."

"What sort of things, Lizzy"

"Please do not be shocked, but things like his groans, I could tell it was his sound even though I had not heard it other than in that room. His hair felt as it looked, even his smell was familiar, none of which I picked up on until yesterday. Then in my weakest moment, I declared my love for him, letting him know that I knew it was he who I was in the arms of. Jane, his reaction was almost heart wrenching, his declaration tugged at me so much that we were both in an emotional mess by the end of it. To say the man is not passionate is to say the sun does not rise in the morning and set in the evening, that the tides are not governed by the moon and we do not breathe the air to fill our lungs."

"I take it then he is a passionate man."

"Oh Jane, you have no idea, such a strong man, so determined to get what he wants and nothing will stand in his way."

"I wish Mr Bingley had been like that," Jane said as she bowed her head.

"Jane, it will be alright, if you do not wish to see Mr Bingley then you do not have to. I will not force it upon yourself and you can refuse him entry to the cottage, it is your home, we will not intrude on you."

"Thank you Lizzy, I don't think I care to see him any more."

"Are you saying that to guard yourself from yourself or do you really mean it?"

"I think I mean it Lizzy, I cannot be sure but the longer it goes on and the longer he has not called or enquired to how we are, the more I see him as a weak man. Being manipulated by his terrible sister, I now realise Lizzy how much of a threat she was to our association."

"Bravo, I am glad you have finally seen the light, sister. Miss Bingley is indeed a nasty harpy, I wonder what she will think when she realises I am to marry Mr Darcy, she wanted him for herself, did you know that Jane."

"No, I didn't know that."

"That is what she meant by saying Georgiana would soon be called her sister, she wanted Mr Darcy. We all thought she meant Mr Bingley and Georgiana."

"What a wicked woman," Jane said.

"Did you know he is at present on the continent with Miss Bingley?"

"No!" Jane said wondering why he would leave. She surmised that he no longer had feelings for her, "It seems that his mind is now elsewhere, he has probably found a pretty little Italian lady to dote on."

"Careful Jane, that sounds very much like jealousy."

"No! It is not, I am angry with myself for thinking he ever had deep feelings for me, they were shallow, he was playing with my emotions and I got burnt. I will not let that happen again, Mr Bingley can go jump in the river and be washed away for all I care. Now Lizzy, let us have no more talk of Mr Bingley!"

The following day, the Darcy Carriage arrived to take Elizabeth and Jane to the Bond Street Modiste. As expected, Lydia and Kitty wished to join them, but Mary claimed that she did not wish to go and would stay with Mama. "Mary, I will bring you back something, tell mama that I will buy her another black cap if they have them already made."

"Thank you Lizzy," Mary said as she waved her sisters off.

"Oh gosh!" cried Lydia as she looked around at the interior of the grand carriage, "Lizzy, what style we are travelling in and this will be the normal thing for us now."

"Lydia, this is a one off, I doubt Mr Darcy will be able to allow you his carriage at a drop of a hat all the time, _he does use it himself from time to time,_ " Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Oh why not crush a girls dream Lizzy, I can imagine that I am the mistress who owns this fine carriage for a while, can't I?"

"Yes, but only if you remember that the master of this fine carriage is not yours either," Elizabeth said teasingly, "Besides he does not wear a red coat, Colonel Fitzwilliam does though..."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam?" Lydia gasped, "Who is he?"

"Mr Darcy's cousin, although they are more like brothers than cousins, you will meet him on Saturday at the wedding."

"Is he handsome?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"Kitty, keep your thoughts to yourself, Lizzy was talking to me!"

"Now now girls, the colonel is far too old for you, or should I say you are too young for him."

"How old is he? I am sure Lydia will be too young, but not me as I am a full two years older," Kitty said with a satisfying grin aimed in the direction of Lydia who just sat there with her arms crossed and a furrowed brow.

The sisters spent the morning at the modiste, Elizabeth chose a silk dress in cream with a Chantilly lace train. "You will look like an angel in this," Jane said, "Mr Darcy will not be able to keep his eyes off you you."

"I think it will be his hands, Jane," Elizabeth said quietly so that no-one else could overhear, "You saw how he was last night in the vestibule, he cannot keep away from me."

"That is the passionate man in him, Lizzy, you will have a wonderful life together I am sure. Initially I would have thought he too stern and haughty in his behaviour but I saw last night a passionate playful side to him, that is something that no doubt will be for your eyes only."

By midday everything was finalised at the modiste, Lizzy had been measured and the cloth and design had been chosen, the modiste said it would be ready by Thursday evening and would be ready for a final fitting on Friday. Lydia and Kitty chose some fabrics and a bonnet to mess about with. They knew what they were wearing to the wedding, they still have their ball gowns from the Netherfield ball in the trunks and decided they would make them over with some lace and new sleeves. Jane chose new gloves and some lace for a bonnet she was also making over. Elizabeth got Mary some darker fabric in plum and teal as she had decided to stay in half mourning and the modiste had a selection of black caps so Elizabeth procured 3 in different styles. By the time they got home, all were exhausted but Lydia was so full of beans, "Mama, Mr Darcy's carriage is a dream, it is so fancy and plush you would feel like a queen sitting in it. I nearly rolled down the window and waved at the people as we passed them by but Lizzy stopped me."

"Yes I did Lydia, that is no way to act, especially in a carriage where Mr Darcy's crest is above the door."

" _Oh I didn't think about that, yes it would be embarrassing for him if he were to be told some silly creature was making a spectacle of herself,_ " she snorted, not caring if he was told or not.

"Lydia, if you had done that and he found out you would not be allowed back in that carriage, so remember that for next time you wish to misbehave," and on those words Lydia stayed quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Elizabeth met Mr Darcy in the park, now that their engagement was well known about town, courtesy of the modiste, Elizabeth brought Jane along with her as a chaperone.

Darcy on seeing both ladies, greeted them and held out both arms for each to take. Jane however hesitated, "It is fine Mr Darcy, I will walk behind and allow you some privacy."

"Nonsense Miss Bennet, we are soon to be brother and sister and I will not allow a sister to walk five paces behind."

"Jane, if you feel more comfortable, you can take my arm instead," Lizzy said.

"No it is fine, Mr Darcy offered first, I just thought you might wish to discuss private matters, that is all."

"Oh I think Mr Darcy can wait for those discussions after we are married," Elizabeth said winking at her betrothed making him laugh, _Discussions will not be on the menu my dear Lizzy, you will,_ he thought.

"I understand that Mr Bingley is on the continent with his sister, Mr Darcy," Jane enquired.

"Yes, he left in November about a week after I arrived in town. I fear he is having difficulty handling his sister, she is getting out of hand."

"What do you mean William?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well she tried to get into a situation with me and then cry out that she was compromised, Bingley found out her plan before it happened as Mr Hurst had overheard his wife discussing it with her."

Elizabeth was shocked at the revelation, "If she succeeded, would you have gone through with it?"

"No! I am an honourable gentleman but I will not bow to some harpy's attempt to capture me, besides I would not put myself in that situation to allow it to happen. I am on high alerts when it comes to Miss Bingley, I have been witness to her attempts at gaining my affections for far too long and she has tried every trick in the book."

The day before the wedding and Mrs Bennet called Elizabeth into her bedchambers for a private chat as soon as she woke, Elizabeth knew exactly what her mother had in store.

"Now Lizzy, tomorrow you will be marrying your handsome Mr Darcy and you need to know a few things in order to be a good wife and please your husband."

"Whatever do you mean mama?" Elizabeth said feigning naivety.

"Well, when a man and woman are married, there are certain things that they do in the bedchambers."

"What? Other than sleeping you mean?" Elizabeth said still in her naive mode.

"Elizabeth, you know full well that things happen, you may not know exactly what that is, this is where the talk comes in."

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh you may say. When you go to your new home tomorrow after the wedding breakfast, you will more than likely be shown to your bedchambers, Mr Darcy will probably come to you or he may request you go to him, those details are not important at this moment, what is important is what happens next…Well dear Lizzy, when you go to your husband, or he to you, he will wish for you both to undress and be naked, this will help with what happens next."

"And..."

"I am getting to that girl, be patient. The marriage bed is one of necessity, without it you will not be with child, you may also find it can be rather pleasurable." Mrs Bennet said with a big smile as she remembered her first years of marriage. Elizabeth thought, _Oh that is too much information mother, I do not wish to know about you and papa._

"Well, when you are in bed, he will caress and kiss you in places where you will not imagine he would venture, but believe me when I say it is heavenly and you will enjoy this. You need to make sure you are relaxed though Lizzy as in my experience when you are tense or nervous you do not enjoy it so much." Mrs Bennet said with a frown. "Then when the time is right, you will notice this due to his heavy breathing and urgency, he will take you."

" _Take me? Do we go somewhere special?"_

"No dear girl, he will take your innocence, he will break your barrier, which is between your legs and put his thing up you."

" _Thing?"_ Elizabeth was beginning to enjoy this conversation.

"Thing, his yard, manhood, appendage, cucumber," at the last word Elizabeth's eyes flew open, _Oh my word, cucumber! Heaven forbid!_

"Lizzy, you must know what a man has down there, surely you have seen it in paintings or on statues, remember at the museum some years ago? You asked what that was on him."

"Oh yes I remember, it looked odd, certainly not like me, I have noticed that men do have a certain bulge in that region, I just thought it was their underwear, are you saying that this is part of their body?"

"Yes, and you should not be looking there Lizzy, it is very unladylike… oh and I need to mention that it grows."

" _It grows?"_

"Yes, it can get rather large, depending on the man, some men it doesn't change all that much but some it grows to twice it's size and it sticks out rather a lot when they want to be with you."

"When they want _to stick it up me_?"

"Yes, precisely."

"So why does he have to put this thing in me? Does something happen?"

"Some men it only takes a few seconds, those are not worth having as a husband, but others like your father go on for at least twenty minutes," Elizabeth squirmed again at her mother's words. "Mr Darcy looks like he has a lot of stamina and will go for a long time, make sure you are comfortable and lubricated or he will make you sore."

"How do I make myself lubricated?"

"Well if you are relaxed and he has been caressing you in the right places for long enough you will naturally produce some wetness, if not use spit."

" _Spit?"_

"Yes, spit, it is very similar." Elizabeth was now struggling to hold back her laughter.

"So now he is in you and as I said he will probably be able to sustain a rhythm for a while."

" _Rhythm?"_

"Oh I didn't mention that, yes, he will push in and out of your hole with his thing until he climaxes and then he will tense up and go rigid, oh and probably groan a lot. He will not look very happy at this point but believe me he will be in heaven, your father looked like he had swallowed a gallon of vinegar."

"Mother! Can you please not refer back to your personal experience, I do not wish to think about you and papa in that way, just say in general, please."

"Sorry I will try, anyway as I said he will move in and out of you until he releases, then he will leave a creamy liquid in you, this is his seed."

" _Seed?"_

"Yes, this is what will make a baby if it comes into contact with your egg."

" _Do I have eggs? Where are they? I am sure I have not seen any eggs come from me."_

"Lizzy you cannot see them, they are in you, if the egg comes into contact with his liquid goo then you may be with child within the month, you will know as your menses will stop."

"Oh, I have just finished mine."

"Be patient, you have not bed a man yet, you cannot think about that now, maybe next month you will need to keep a note of when you started this month, so that you can tell if you are late."

"I usually write it down in my journal anyway so that is not a problem to remember."

"So there we are, so to sum this up you will more than likely be naked and either he will be with you or you with him, he will caress and kiss you all over and then put his thing up you, move back and forth for whatever time he can manage then tense up, pull a face and spurt some goo into you. Now have you any questions?"

"No mama, I think you have covered everything."

" _Your husband certainly will tomorrow night, I can assure you of that."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Georgiana arrived at Darcy House, her brother and cousin were on the steps to greet her as she descended from the carriage. "Oh Brother, Cousin, it is so good to see you both," Georgiana said as she hugged her family._

"Was the trip smooth for you Georgie, I know this time of year the roads from Kent can be hazardous," Richard asked as they made their way into the parlour.

"Yes, they were fine, thank you for asking Richard," she said and turning to Darcy she began with the questions, "So brother, Miss Bennet? I am so happy for you, she is so sweet, I could not have asked for a better sister."

"Yes, I am very happy Georgie, you have no idea."

"I can see you are and I could see for months now you have been miserable, I am glad she accepted you."

"Yes, to say my life was in turmoil is an understatement, I could not pull myself out of my mindset that my life was over, then she moved to London and here we are," Darcy said with such an expression of joy, one that Georgiana had not seen for best part of a year.

That afternoon, the Darcy carriage arrived at the Bennet Household, Elizabeth run out to greet them. On seeing Georgiana seated in the carriage, she said as she held her emotions in check, "Georgie! You are here, thank god, I was thinking you would miss the service tomorrow."

"No, I would not miss it for the world, I had planned on coming yesterday but the weather was not great so I put it off until today."

The afternoon was delightful, the younger sisters made Georgiana feel right at home, although she was taken back rather by Lydia's temperament, "Please excuse my sister's behaviour, you will get used to her soon enough, your brother has," Elizabeth said looking up at her beloved, where she witnessed him roll his eyes in feign.

"Well you have William, you are far more tolerable of them than you were at Netherfield."

"I suppose I am, it was all that thinking over the past six months that has mellowed me, although some of my temperaments have not mellowed in the slightest," he said whilst watching Lizzy blush crimson.

"Georgiana, would you care to play for us this evening. Mary you may wish to accompany her, I remember you packed your duet scored didn't you?" asked Elizabeth, changing the subject.

"I will go get them from the trunks, I wish we could unpack, we have moved twice now in as many months and now we are to move again, but at least it will be for the last time."

"Well, until you wed Mary," Elizabeth added.

"I am sure I will never wed, Lizzy, who would have me?"

"Do not be so hard on yourself, you are very amiable and talented, do not let anyone say otherwise."

"Thank you Miss Darcy," Mary said feeling immediately at ease with the young Darcy.

After a discussion of about 10 minutes where both Mary and Georgiana decided to be on first name terms, they proceeded to the pianoforte and started to play a joyous piece. Lydia got up and grabbed Kitty's hand to start a dance, "Mr Darcy, you are to dance with your love, I insist on it!" Lydia demanded in her unladylike way.

"But..."

"No buts soon to be brother, only dance!" and with that she tugged his hand and placed it into Elizabeth's, "Dance!"

"I am glad I wore a comfortable pair of boots this evening, Lizzy, or my feet will be blistered for tomorrow and I would have to spend the day with my feet on ice, what a wonderful day that would be."

"Or night?" Elizabeth whispered as they moved past each other.

"Lizzy! Do not say things like that here, I will start showing my interest," Darcy said in a panic.

"Oh, William, heaven forbid I say anything to make you bulge," she said teasing him into a situation he did not wish to be in.

"Lizzy I warn you."

"Good, job then this is not a waltz."

"A waltz?" Lydia said having picked up just the last word of their conversation, "Do you wish for a waltz? Mary play a waltz, we wish to dance."

Before Darcy could say anything, Elizabeth took his hand and placed her other on his shoulder, "I believe we have no choice, Lydia has spoken," she said with a giggle.

"Elizabeth, please stay at a distance, I beg you."

"If you insist, William, although I long to slope up to you and press myself against your hardness," she whispered into his ear.

"What are you saying, what are you talking of Lizzy, do not keep it to yourself," Mrs Bennet said watching the young couple in a loving discussion.

"Nothing Mama, I was just letting Mr Darcy know that I am not all too sure of the steps and that he is to mind his feet, but he assures me that he will not mind the odd broken toe," she mocked as she looked at Darcy colour.

The waltz was enjoyed by all, even Mr Darcy after his initial concerns enjoyed sweeping his love around the room. It was all too soon to end though and the night was drawing to a close, it was a little before midnight when Mr Darcy said, "We must take our leave, it is almost our wedding day and I feel we both need to rest so we are ready for the big day," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Mr Darcy," Mrs Bennet said, "You both need your sleep as you probably wont get much tomorrow." The words came out before she realised what she said, "Oh, I do beg your pardon, I do not know where that came from." Darcy just looked at Mrs Bennet and burst out in the loudest belly laugh that Elizabeth had heard, making Mrs Bennet rather embarrassed but smiled all the same.

Elizabeth descended the stairs with Jane to their bed chambers for the last time, "Oh Jane I will miss this, our nightly chats and confidences."

"We can still have them Lizzy, only not so often and not at night."

"Oh I may ask on occasion to have you over to stay in my chambers for the night, we can have a sisterly talk then, I am sure William can go without for one night," Elizabeth surmised.

"Lizzy, do you think he will be wanting every day?"

"I am sure he will, he has already shown that to me, has he not."

"Yes, I suppose, you will be with child before the month is out, mark my word."

"Maybe, but then maybe not, who knows, can you imagine a little William or Wilhelmina running around the grounds."

"Oh Lizzy, and there is me thinking you would call your first born Jane," she said laughing.

"That will be our second child, next year. But we must get the wedding out of the way," Elizabeth said as she gazed upon her wedding dress. It had arrived earlier that day and the final fitting was done in her room, it fit perfectly and nothing else needed to be done. There were also white roses placed on the cool window sealfor her bouquet and smaller rose buds for her hair.

"I hope Mr Darcy appreciates all this Lizzy,"

"He will probably want to rip the dress off me at the first opportunity, Jane."

"I can well believe that after seeing you the other night in the vestibule, his hands were all over you Lizzy, did you not feel panicked?"

"No, I felt wanton," she said laughing at Jane's Expression, "Nothing wrong in that so long as it is with the man you love and not some fleeting fancy."

The sisters snuggled down for their last night together, talking until early hours of the morning, Elizabeth knew that she had to sleep to look her best but time spent with Jane was more important.


	10. Chapter 10

On Saturday, they were finally joined in matrimony in front of close family, Mrs Bennet was so proud of her daughter for catching one of the finest and wealthiest men in the land, all previous abhorrence were forgotten.

As expected, both Lydia and Kitty made a Bee-line for the Colonel, he was dressed in his full military attire and both sisters swooned at first seeing him. "Colonel, how do you do," said Lydia, eyeing up the gentleman.

"Ah, you must be Lydia and Kitty, I had been warned about you two ladies," Richard said smoothly.

"I bet Lizzy said some horrible things, like we are flirts or have only soldiers on the brain, well we are of much more substance than that, I can assure you, we dance and sew and do all sorts," Lydia exclaimed.

The colonel was caught with the youngsters for not long at all, he did not mind he found them rather pleasing chatterboxes as well as pleasing to the eye.

Darcy wanted nothing more than to whisk his new bride away for an afternoon of passion but knew that he could not just leave as soon as the ring was on his bride's finger. Four hours later he noticed it was almost two o'clock, the time that Lizzy usually came to him. Darcy announced that it was time to leave,

"Lizzy, we must leave, I cant stand not being with you any longer."

"You are with me William, what do you mean."

"I am so needy Elizabeth, we need to go," he whispered in her ear.

"Come with me, I wish to show you something in the garden," Elizabeth said as she stood up and left the room. Darcy followed her out a few minutes later hoping no-one would see and entered the garden from the rear door. When Elizabeth saw him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, he groaned and returned the kiss, and embraced her in his arms, his hands run up and down her back and to her bottom where he held her in place. It was not long before their kiss was suddenly broken up by a giggle from the other side of the garden, then footsteps quickly running back into the house.

"Lydia!" shouted Elizabeth, "Come back out!"

Lydia and Kitty walked back out, heads down but trying to cover the remnants of a laugh.

"So sorry, Mr and Mrs Darcy, we were only..."

"You were only spying, what will mama think."

"She sent us out here to watch you, although I do not know why as you no longer need a chaperone?" Kitty questioned.

"No I do not, Mr Darcy is now my protector, not mother, so kindly go back in and say that you saw nothing, I cannot believe mama would do that so give her nothing for her intrigue."

She turned to her husband after the girls left, "I think it is time to leave, William."

Within half an hour, Darcy and Elizabeth were in his bedchambers. As soon as the door was shut he pinned her up against the wall and started to kiss her so passionately that Elizabeth was sure that a wild beast had ventured into the room, taking place of her husband.

"I see now that I am your wife the gentleness has gone?"

"Oh Lizzy, I am sorry, but I have been desperate for you for days now."

"William, take me to bed, make love to me as you have done these past weeks."

Darcy drew his wife into his arms and gently kissed her, his hands moved down her back trying to work out how to unfasten the dress, but couldn't understand the fixings.

"Unfasten the buttons at the top down to my waist," she said realising he was struggling. Darcy did this and Elizabeth pulled the dress down her body until it was able to fall to the floor of it's own accord. She was now down to her undergarments, which she made light work of, even her stays were easy to remove as she had ensured they were laced at the front. Now she stood there with only her chemisette on, "William, are you just going to stand there and watch me undress?"

"Nothing gives me more enjoyment than to watch you disrobe, remember I have not had that privilege before."

"So making love is not as enjoyable?"

"Oh that is the ultimate pleasure Lizzy, so maybe watching you is second best," he said as he drew her into his arms.

"William, clothes?" Indicating he was still fully dressed all except his boots which he managed to remove whilst gazing at his wife. Elizabeth unfastened his neck cloth and unbuttoned his waistcoat, the remainder of the clothes were quickly removed with the help of brute force.

Both stood there naked, facing each other in the glow of the burning fire, taking in every curve and muscle they would see on the other's body.

"Lizzy, you have made me whole, we are pieces of a jigsaw, our pieces scattered across the country and I had feared they would never join together again, but here we are, Mrs Darcy," he said kissing her forehead.

Darcy pulled his wife down to the rug that sat in front of the open fire, many scatter cushions were placed strategically so that Elizabeth's comfort was satisfied. There was a tray of strawberries on the fire half. They lay there in the glow of the embers, kissing, caressing each other, so gentle and loving. Darcy knew by now what gave his wife pleasure, the weeks before proved her to be very passionate and responsive, it took little to make her peak.

He bit into a succulent strawberry allowing the juices to run down and drip onto Elizabeth's belly, the liquid pooled in her navel so Darcy bent down and licked it clean. He ran the soft fruit along her body, up to her bosom where he dragged it over both nipples, the hardness of each make the fruit soften, leaving behind small amounts of flesh. Darcy again trailed his tongue painstakingly slow over the remnants of the fruit, licking her skin clean. He grabbed another fruit and place it to his wife's lips, she bit hard, moaning as a small drip of liquid ran from the corner of her lips across her cheek, where it was caught by her husbands tongue. The remaining fruit was eaten in such a way until both could not wait any longer, their heightened arousals could not be mistaken, Darcy's yard was so engorged it hurt and Elizabeth's evidence was clear on the insides of her thighs.

He moved between her legs only to hold her tight to him and roll over, allowing Elizabeth to be on top, "Take me my love, I beg of you, do what you want with me, with my body I vowed to worship you and worship I do. Make me yours, Lizzy."

Elizabeth place her fingers on his lips to silence him, she moved so that she was hovering above his hardened member and placed it at her entrance, she pushed down slowly, allowing her body to get accustomed to the stretching sensation. She was no longer a maiden so there was no worries about the pain, however she was tight and the grip on Darcy's yard had him almost lost before it had started.

She had sat down on his member as far as she could go, the tip had hit her upper most insides and she could feel it there, trying to push it's way further into her. She moved so slowly allowing his yard to appear and then disappear from view, he groaned at this sight and flung his head back on the cushions only to raise it again to take another look. Elizabeth was so turned on that her body was producing such noises from the wetness within her core as she moved up and down his shaft, Darcy found this so intense that within a few more moves Darcy bucked in a ferocious attack and expelled his seed into Lizzy just as her inner muscles squeezed him dry.

She collapsed onto his chest, both heaving. They lay there calming down in each other's arms, their sated sweaty bodies glistening in the fire light.

Darcy, picked up his wife who was almost asleep and placed her onto the bed, she stirred and wondered what was happening, "It's alright Lizzy, I've just put you to bed."

"Mine or yours William," came a sluggish response.

"Mine, I am not letting you go to your room, I want you here."

"Mm, yes, I wish that too, come to bed William." Darcy got in and covered them both with the bedding. They settled down but in the quietness of the room Elizabeth realised something and sat up suddenly, "What about the bedding, aren't the chambermaids expecting the sheets to be soiled? There is no blood!"

"Oh, I didn't think about that, maybe if I cut myself and bleed it will suffice."

"William, that will not do, you can't go stabbing yourself, we shall have to bear the gossip."

"Lizzy, I will not have anyone gossip, now can you go get one of your hair pins, I think most are on the floor over there, where I pulled them out and mind your feet."

Elizabeth darted out of bed, Darcy watched as she flit across the room like a naked wood nymph but all too soon she was back under the covers. "Here," Elizabeth said handing him one of her sharp pins, "I still think you are mad," she said turning her head so that she could not see.

"Now all I have to do is try to remember what it looked like, it was mixed with your arousal, I'll spit into a cup and mix it with that, and spread it around," he said in somewhat of a boyish manner.

"You can't do that! Dear lord who have I married? William, just prick your finger and rub it into the sheets, I don't think they will be looking for any forms of specific patterns or consistencies."

Darcy did just that and made a mess of the sheets which was his goal. Now his finger hurt so Elizabeth took hold of it and sucked the end, this made Darcy groan, "Mrs Darcy, have you ever thought of doing that to another part of my anatomy?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said with a knowing but innocent tone.

"You know exactly what I mean, you must have read up on things before we got together."

"What, you mean fellatio?" And with that she dived under the covers and took hold of his appendage and put it straight into her mouth. Darcy gasped and flung the bedding off the bed, so that he could watch, "Dear god Lizzy, you certainly know how to surprise me," but Elizabeth was somewhat busy and couldn't answer.

Darcy woke at around ten the following day to a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him sleep. Elizabeth had been awake for half an hour, just sat there gazing at her husband from a chair next to the bed. "How long have you been sitting there watching me, Mrs Darcy?"

"Oh not long, just long enough to take in every inch of your fine body."

"Oh my fine body? Would you like me to show you what this fine body can do?"

"Do you have enough energy left after last night? We did not fall to sleep until three in the morning."

"Oh I have plenty of energy, come here and I will show you."

As Elizabeth was just about to get up and return to bed, there was a knock at the door, "Oh, I forgot I called for breakfast when I rose, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm famished. We can have breakfast and recommence where we left off last night, it will give me more staying power," he said with a grin spread across his face.

"You look so boyish when you make that face," Elizabeth said.

"What face?"

"The one you just pulled, 'the big grin' look," Elizabeth elaborated as she pulled the same face.

"Oh, that is my 'I'm happy that I am alive face.'"

" _A opposed to being happy that I am dead face?_ "

"Lizzy, do not mock me, we have not been married a day and you are making fun of me."

"You better get used to it darling, you know full well of my wit and ability to tease, it's in my character."

"And I love you for it, and I love this," he said pointing to her breasts, "And this," now pointing to the spot between her legs.

Elizabeth shook her head and got up to retrieve the tray that had been left outside the door, in their private sitting room, placing it on the bed, "Would you like me to pour?"

"Only if you paw my back again."

"When did I do that?"

"You did it on a number of occasions, I usually was able to keep control until you did it to my face, then I couldn't withdraw in time."

"Is that what you were doing, I could feel you doing something after, why did you do that?"

"Withdrawing? There is less risk of you falling pregnant that way, it is not foolproof but it's better than nothing, I did not wish for you to conceive outside of wedlock," Darcy said looking forlorn.

"What is the matter, William?"

"Just remembering our first time, I just had a pang of guilt, that is all."

"I wish that it had not happened too, but it did and luckily it was you and not some ogre."

Darcy put his head in his hands, "If Richard had not seen you in the park it may well have been, I was not aware you had moved to London."

"You probably would have found out somehow, I was not expecting things to happen so quickly and word would have gotten around before I had agreed to anything."

"That is another thing that this whole thing has saved you from, no-one other than us, Jane and Richard know, oh and Mrs Dukes but she is now long gone."

"You employed her just for me?"

"Yes I didn't want any of my… our staff knowing, they all had been given a few hours off everyday when you attended and the only people in the house besides us was Mrs Dukes, I knew that if you were to end up as my wife, I did not want the staff to realise who you were."

"So none of the staff are aware I was your mistress?"

"No, none, but Lizzy, you were only my mistress as you were not my wife, I did not intend to keep you in that manner for any length of time, wooing you in the park was my main object with a view of proposing again."

"I understand that William, I hope that I make you happy."

"You do, my darling, you do."


	11. Chapter 11

Still lazing around in bed the morning after their wedding...

"Did you know I looked for you when you left Rosings, after you had given me the letter?" Elizabeth said whilst she cuddled up and started to play with her husband's chest hairs.

"No, I did not think you would wish to see me. I decided to return to Pemberley directly from Rosings. I was supposed to attend a function in London at the end of that week, so my stay there was drawing to a close anyway, but I had to remove myself from the situation, from you, so decided to depart early.

I was in such a state that I just wanted to lock myself away and tell the world to go hang themselves from the nearest tree. I became a virtual recluse and tried to get my head around it all, but I struggled," Darcy sighed. Thinking back on that time, made him wince as he recollected his torment, "Georgiana was worried for me, I have never known her to be so forceful. When it came to food and my lack of appetite, she certainly showed traits of my mother in those moments. She finally drew me out of my moods, at that point I had no-one to confide in as Richard had gone back to the army, I eventually opened up to her and she gave me a woman's spin on things. Your species certainly see things differently or it may have been the bad place I was in that made it hard for me to see how it all was, but Georgie put me right. I started to feel myself again after talking it through, but it took weeks." Darcy said looking down at Elizabeth, who was still running her fingers up and down his chest, "What you said Lizzy struck a chord, my speech, if you can call it one, was unthinkable. It was more like a tirade of hate, hate I felt towards myself for having such feelings for you and I took that out on you, blaming you for their affect on me. I was tormented by how I could not control them, I was sucked into their embrace before I knew what had hit me and then fought against them for weeks, but they were too strong. Oh Lizzy, how you must have hated me."

Elizabeth was astonished by the revelation her husband had just admitted to, _how can I have affected him so much, to stop eating and to lock himself away, I had no idea my rejection would have hurt him so,_ she thought. The look of concern made Darcy pull her into a tighter embrace, where he just held her close. Elizabeth knew she had to say something, the atmosphere was beginning to feel rather uneasy, she had to give him some sort of relief to put his mind at rest. Had she hated him? No she did not, she never had.

"I would not say I hated you, indeed you were not my favourite person, but my dislike of you was only short-lived. As soon as I read your letter and thought about all the things that had happened in the previous months, everything fell into place. Your looks, I thought to be your dislike of me I knew then were gazes of admiration, you meeting me on my walks was your attempt to get to know be better. Your declaration that you do not have good social skills amongst strangers made me realise that your behaviour was that of a shy man, not of a proud man and that was your way of telling me to understand your recent behaviour better and your difficulties in expressing yourself. All I did was tell you to practice more, which in hindsight was a foolish reply.

Your account of Wickham was the hardest to swallow, I believed your words on the page and it took no longer than an hour to recollect my conversations with that man and how uneasy I felt at his total openness from such an early stage in our acquaintance. I knew little of him other than what he told me about you, his involvement with you. He did not promote himself well other than to say that he had been hard done-by by the prestigious Mr Darcy on more than one occasion. His general charisma was what won a lot of people over, his ease in conversation, but not the conversation itself.

I hoped that you were at your aunt's that evening, I wished to seek you out and make amends, but you had left."

"I could not stay, to see you again after such an abysmal proposal, I felt sick at how I behaved, I owed you an apology for my harsh words but was so ashamed of myself that I could not bring myself to be in your company."

"I came to understand you better after reading what you wrote and when I think of how I favoured Mr Wickham and believed all his lies," she said with the guilt she felt, visible for Darcy to see. "How I made that man persuade me to despise you with his lies, how could I not see him for what he was. He had volunteered details so early on in our acquaintance, some of it almost inappropriate, why did I not question his behaviour?"

Darcy was stunned at this revelation, what had that man said to his love, "What did he say to you that was inappropriate? Did he proposition you?"

"No! Not at all!" Elizabeth said in a panic as she felt her husband's body stiffen at her words, "It was just his harshness towards you, I had only known him for a day or two before his slander started. It was not appropriate to discuss with a woman, let alone one who's only recently been introduced, I am sure you save that sort of conversation for the gentleman's club."

Darcy relaxed somewhat, although he felt he could throttle Wickham at that moment, he had to keep calm for his wife's sake. His thoughts then wandered to the other matter in his letter, "Do you forgive me for my part with Bingley? We have not discussed this, you know I only had his best interest at heart. He has been a good friend for a long time, I felt I had a duty to warn him, even though my assumptions were incorrect."

"You should not have meddled in his life, however if the roles were reversed I am sure I would have warned one of my sisters. He was guided by a friend who thought he was doing him a good turn, it was up to Bingley to decide what he wanted to do about it. It is a shame that he saw fit to listen to you and not go by his own instincts, if he loved her he should have told you to keep your thoughts to yourself and decipher how Jane felt towards him."

"Do you know how Jane feels now? What if he were to come back into her life? Would she welcome his advances?" Darcy enquired.

"She has told me that she does not wish to see him again, she thinks his absence has been too long for their connection to pick up where it left off. Her heart has now mellowed and she no longer pines for him. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth asked seeing her husband biting his lip.

He was obviously wanting to say something, before Elizabeth asked as to what was on his mind he said. "I received a letter from him a couple of days ago, I didn't say anything to you as we were so busy with the wedding, he is returning to Netherfield next month, he renewed the lease on the place before he left for the continent and was going to return then, but due to Miss Bingley's behaviour he did not have time to take up residence. He does not know you are no longer at Longbourn, the last he knew you were still resident there, courtesy of Mr Collins."

"You have not written to him to advise of our news? That we are married and we are all in London?"

"No, after my involvement with him and your sister, I did not wish to discuss anything connected with her, it is up to him to come back of his own accord. I had admitted after you left in July of my part in getting him to London. He was not happy with me but eventually forgave me as he could see I was in some sort of living nightmare myself. He knew he could not approach Jane then, but over time he could have visited, he was in a far better position than myself to reacquaint himself with the one he loved."

"Well, if he ventures back to win Jane's heart again, I think he will be unpleasantly shocked. She is almost angry at his behaviour, she feels he was playing with her emotions and to be truthful I agree with her, by deciding to go away showed how shallow his feelings towards Jane were."

"He has been known to be flighty in recent years, flitting from one lady to the next, I have witnessed it several times myself. I did however, see something different in him this time, with Jane... Anyway, Mrs Darcy," he said looking down at his wife still fondling his hairs, "Enough of talk on these matters, there are much more enjoyable things to do." Darcy said as he slunk down in the bed to come eye to eye with Elizabeth, planting a wet kiss on her lips he moved slowly, rolling gently over so that he could move between her limbs.

"William! Do you think it is rather late and we should be getting up?"

"No, we are newlyweds and it is to be expected," he murmured between kisses. "There will be no visitors to this house, I have made sure of it, the butler is not to let anyone in unless it is a dire emergency," he said now kissing down her neck and reaching her shoulder. Elizabeth could feel a hand run down her body towards her lady parts, sending a tingle in its path. Cupping her private area, Darcy commenced tickling her folds making her squirm at the sensation. Elizabeth could feel his reaction and moved her hips slightly to allow him better access.

All too soon there was a firm knock at the door. "Damn and blast it! They know not to disturb us. WAIT!" Darcy shouted as he got up. He put on his banyan, closed the drapes to the bed and walked to the door. On slightly opening it, so that the intruder could not notice his aroused state, he found the butler, "What is it Gladstone! I thought I said no interruptions!"

"I am sorry sir, but Colonel Fitzwilliam is downstairs, he is rather anxious and will not leave until he has spoken with you."

"I will be right down, tell him to wait in my study," Darcy replied in a brusque manner and sending the butler away.

On closing the door he turned to Elizabeth, but before he could apologise she said, "Go to him William, it must be important. I will get dressed and come downstairs shortly, you may need to put on some clothes though," she said looking at her husband in his robe, "I know he his your cousin, but he will know what he has interrupted."

"I don't care as he should have realised we would be otherwise occupied. He can see me like this and I want you to stay as you are, I will be back as soon as I can and we can carry on where we left off," Darcy kissed his wife and went downstairs.

On opening the study door, he looked over to see Richard who was deep in thought, "Richard! What is the matter? I only have a short while, I don't want to keep Lizzy waiting."

"Oh Darcy... sorry… didn't think…" he said apologetically on seeing him in his attire."

"Well now you are here what is the matter?"

"I came straight over when I found out, I saw Colonel Forster in town. He had Wickham in his lot and has just told me that he went absent without leave last month and it is now looking like desertion from the army. Apparently there were rumours that he was coming to London to get payback for something and I immediately thought of you."

"Good God! Will that man never stop, I wish he would get out of our lives once and for all, I am fed up with him appearing as soon as I think he no longer is a threat."

"He has run up debts again, at Brighton this time and on top of his existing debts he owes a tidy sum," Richard advised.

"I know, I had thought about buying them up and throwing him into debtors prison after Ramsgate, but I reasoned with myself and thought why should I waste my money on that scum."

"You could always frog march him back to his gambling pals, so they can sort him out? I am sure he would not leave their company with less than a few broken bones." Richard chuckled, but Darcy could see a rather sinister look in his cousin's face indicating he was not joking.

"Are you serious Richard? Don't you think that is stooping a little too low," Darcy replied, he knew Wickham deserved it but could he be the one to hand that man over to be beaten within an inch of his life.

"Of course I am Darcy, I would even go as far as to alert the authorities of his whereabouts after the beating, so that he can be charged for desertion, that would be the icing on the cake. Look, he is a clever man, he is also a desperate man, I wouldn't put it past him to think of something like kidnap, that would not be something he rules out if it was to earn him some swagger."

Darcy was stunned at this revelation, _kidnap?_ he thought. Then his mind wondered to who Wickham would think was worth the most money, Georgie or Elizabeth? His gut hurt at the thought so sat down before he fell down, "Richard, let me think things through, nothing has happened yet and it may never happen. In the meantime I think we need to get all the women under one roof. If you could see fit to bring Georgie and Mrs Annesley here tonight, I will talk to Lizzy to see if we can get her family here also. I don't think it will be difficult, they have already hinted they wish to see inside this place. Well, they can have a chance to live here for a short time, now I must get back to Lizzy and let her know what's happened."

"Sure Darcy, I will go sort out the ladies, I will also take up my bed in my old room if that is not too much trouble, I have my trusty sword, it may come in handy."

"I hope not Richard for all our sakes," Darcy said with an air of defeat. Richard once again apologised for his intrusion and left.

Darcy returned to his rooms, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. His heart skipped a beat for a second before he heard the sounds of water splashing in his dressing room. He gazed around the door and found Elizabeth, looking delectable as ever, taking a bath in his tub. Her maid was with her and was ushered out of the room as soon as Darcy entered. He sat on the edge of the bathtub swirling his fingers in the water, deep in thought.

"What is the matter William, is it bad news?"

"Richard has said that Wickham has deserted the army, he is here in London apparently seeking revenge, but we do not know who."

"But you have an idea?"

"Yes, I think it is me he is after, after everything that has transpired between us. In his eyes, I took away the livelihood my father said he could have, not taking into account the fact that he did not wish the living and I compensated him handsomely. I stopped him from eloping with Georgiana and then made the one woman he genuinely admired turn against him. He is probably aware now that we are married as it is all over town, so I would imagine he is seething." Darcy said with a sigh, "Move up Lizzy, I'm coming in," he said as he took off his banyan.

They relaxed in the tub for a while before Lizzy started to think further on the matter, "What are we to do? He could be out there plotting and scheming with god knows who? What if his target is me?" Elizabeth said with growing concern.

"Lizzy, do not think that way, it could be anything, I think you are too much of an obvious target. I do wish for your sisters and mother to move in to Darcy House today though, Richard is bringing Georgiana and Mrs Annesley tonight and he will also stay. I want everyone here under one roof, so we can keep an eye on you all."

"I think that is best, although it may be difficult to get mother to agree, so much upheaval of late, her nerves are taking a beating, that is for sure," Elizabeth said concerned that a third move in less then a month would send her mother to Bedlam.

"We will try and make it as gentle of a move as possible, they do not need to bring everything, enough for a few days and then we can all go to Pemberley once things have settled down. I will have the servants help with their packing, it shouldn't be left to them to do all the work."

Lizzy commenced on sponging Darcy's body down with soapy water, "I wish we could just relax and have a few days to ourselves, with everyone around I doubt we will have much time alone," Darcy said realising this would be the last time they would spend any time together during the day for quite a while. "This all means that we may have to stay in London a bit longer. It also means that we won't have much of a honeymoon now either, I had planned on taking you on a trip after we had settled everyone down at Pemberley, but that now seems out of the question."

Thoughts then turned to a more pleasurable activity as Elizabeth continued her attentions to washing her husband. Darcy, now wanting his wife, pushed all thoughts of Wickham to the back of his mind. He picked her up in his arms and marched over to the bed, leaving a trail of soapy water behind. Placing her down on the counterpane, he stood back and gazed upon her body with the light hitting its wetness and accentuating her womanly shape. Thoughts of not being able to gaze upon her beauty flooded into his mind, wondering what it would be like to only be able to feel her. "My Love, what would you say if I were to ask that you blindfold me?"

"What? Why would you want that?"

"I want to remove one of my senses, I have heard it heightens all the others," he said raising an eyebrow in the hopes that she would pick up on his unasked question.

"I must admit that it was so intense, not knowing what you were going to do kept me on edge." Elizabeth looked at her husband trying to work out if he wanted this or was just thinking aloud, "Do you wish to try?" she asked.

"Yes... wait there." Darcy disappeared into his dressing area and returned moments later with a cravat, "Tie this on me and take charge," he instructed.

Elizabeth was in a fluster, she didn't know what to do, she placed the cravat around his head and tied it at the back, "Is that too tight William?"

"No it is fine," he said whilst turning around where he sat, feeling his hands over the bedding until he came to his wife's thighs and grinned, but it was a matter of seconds before she moved away with a chuckle.

 _This will be so much fun,_ she thought, "Mr Darcy, I think you will have to find me first," she said as she scampered around the room. She decided to help her husband who had stood up and was about to bump into the bed post, "Left a bit, right a touch, Oh William, you are aiming towards the wall," she laughed.

"Well I am glad you are thinking this all so funny, you are directing me there woman! It will be your fault if I get a flat nose. Now where are you, I need you," he said frustrated at her childishness and the distance she had put between them. "I had wanted this to be sensual and loving, it is turning into a charade!"

Elizabeth took pity on her dear husband, who had grown rather disheartened over the whole matter and just stood in the middle of the room, head bowed in defeat. She walked up quietly behind him and run her fingertips softly down the centre of his back, his head shot up and he took in a deep breath at her unexpected touch. Standing motionless, he allowed her to move around him, still giving tender touches to his body and coming to a stop when they were face to face, where she noticed his breathing was heavy. She placed a tender kiss upon his chest, just above his heart making him pant at her touch. She moved him gently back to the bed, where his legs hit the mattress, forcing him to sit. She knelt to the side of him and run her fingers down his chest, paying particular attentions to his nipples, which were so small that they were hard to find amongst his chest hairs.

"Lord, heaven above, this is so intense," Darcy gasped.

Elizabeth could not miss the appendage standing to attention in Darcy's lap, however she decided to ignore it knowing that the lack of attention would make him frustrated even more. She caressed every part of his body, so close had her lips got to her main goal, but she did not venture there as she wanted him to wait.

"Lizzy, please."

"Please what?" she said stifling a giggle.

"Oh this is torture, I'm removing the cravat, I cannot take any more of this."

"No you don't William, I was not allowed, you refused me, remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't know it was me, I need you." Darcy's need for her was evident in his voice, but Elizabeth was having too much fun, teasing him.

"Do you mean this?" she asked as she touched the tip of his phallus momentarily.

"Ah! Yes!" he said as she removed her hand, "Why did you stop? Don't stop!"

Elizabeth moved in front of him and parted his legs, she bent down and without any further contact, she took his yard into her mouth. Darcy nearly fell back onto the bed with the sensation, he sat there and placed his hands on her head, feeling her bob up and down, hearing the sounds emitting from her mouth as she swirled her tongue around him, sending him into a frenzy. Before he released he begged, "Lizzy, take me please, I need to feel your warmth."

Elizabeth stopped pushed his shoulder back to indicate she wanted him to lay down, he did this and scrambled back further until he was fully lying down. Next thing he felt his wife climb on top of him and take hold of his hardness and push the tip into her, where she slowly sank down onto him. Darcy was having trouble not instantly completing and tried to think of all things disagreeable in an attempt to sustain his release, until a respectable amount of time had passed.

Elizabeth grabbed her husband's hands and placed them onto her breasts, urging him to caress her. On doing this Darcy sat back up and took one of her nipples into his mouth and stroked each bud with his soft gentle tongue. Holding her so close to him in a loving embrace sent her over the edge allowing Darcy to finally release his seed into her.

"God Lizzy, that was unbelievable," Darcy said as he calmed down.

"So you wish to do that again at some point?" Elizabeth asked as she removed the cravat from her husband.

Looking up at his wife, he gazed at her, now flushed in a post coital state, "Oh yes my love, think we need to keep this beside the bed."


	12. Chapter 12

By that evening, all were safely ensconced at Darcy House and under the watchful eye of Mr Darcy. Even Richard made good on his word and arrived with his sharpened blade to Darcy's utter disbelief.

It was not much of a challenge to get the Bennet ladies to pack their trunks, the younger sisters and even Elizabeth's mother longed to see the inside of such a magnificent house. Jane however, did not wish one way or the other. Elizabeth had noticed how quiet she had become in recent days, hoping that the connection with Mr Bingley, now even stronger, was not the cause of such a disheartened mood. Elizabeth knew that this would throw her sister into the path of her husband's best friend, an agony Jane could do without.

The house was now full, a total of two men and eight ladies were now calling it home, temporary but still none the less, home. Darcy had never had so many people under his roof and hoped that there would be enough rooms to lose himself in, if the company became overbearing. He decided to give the morning room over to the ladies, a pianoforte stood in the corner, which he knew Mary would make use of and the light was particularly good in that part of the house, ensuring adequate brightness for any sewing that would be done.

After everyone was settled and the arguments as to who would get which room ceased, they prepared themselves for dinner. Darcy made his way to his wife's chambers, where she was dressing, "Oh William, you are way far ahead of me, I would not have expected you dressed so soon, there is still a full half an hour until Dinner," Elizabeth said as her husband made his way over to her and dismissed her maid. Taking the role of the abigail, Darcy turned Elizabeth around to face her back and commenced fastening the hooks to her dress. After completing his task he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin upon her shoulder. Looking at his wife in the mirror he could not believe she was of the same blood as her younger siblings.

"I came up early before my head exploded, are your sisters always like this? I now understand why you went on your long walks each morning," Darcy said rubbing his forehead, hoping to erase his mild headache.

Elizabeth sighed and lent her head against his, which was still resting on her shoulder, "They are rather a handful, it is mainly Kitty, Lydia and my mother, Jane is all ease. However, I am worried about her at the moment, she is too quiet, I will have to speak with her," Elizabeth said as she turned around. Peering into her husband's eyes, she noticed he looked tired, the circles under his usual bright eyes were evidence of the previous sleepless night, "William, you look worn out, maybe you need to take a tonic before you retire tonight and go straight to sleep."

The bleak expression on William's face was something he could not conceal, "You mean we are to sleep in our separate bedchambers?"

"No, but you need sleep, we were awake far too much last night, I know it was to be expected but we both need our rest," Elizabeth said on turning her husband around to face the mirror so that he could see for himself, "Look at those dark circles, they do not become you."

"We can go to bed early then, I need you after the day that I have had, I was looking forward to our time alone." His look had now gone from grim to hopeful, Elizabeth knew that she could not resist him, not when she longed for his company too. She smiled and acknowledged an early night would be a good idea. However, she then pondered on the challenge of how they would retire at such an early hour, without causing suspicion.

On entering the dining room, Lydia gasped at its grandeur, "Lordy, what a site! It is out of this world, such opulence!" she exclaimed and started to spin around with her arms splayed out. On seeing this, Mrs Bennet took action and grabbed Lydia by the hand and told her to behave.

Having experienced on several occasions, Lydia's clumsiness and a vast array of broken ornaments, it would not do for her to act in such a way within the confines of Mr Darcy's home. Heaven forbid she were to knock over one of his priceless ornaments or artefacts, which adorned nearly every surface. "Behave Lydia, you are clumsy enough at the best of times, think of all these fineries and how much of your allowance it would take to repay for any breakages you make," Mrs Bennet chastised under her breath. On hearing this Lydia became sober to the fact that it would indeed take the rest of her life. _Could I go without pin money until I drop,_ she thought.

Everyone took their preferred seats, Elizabeth broke with protocol and sat next to her husband, Georgiana sat opposite and the rest of the party took their places further down the table. The Colonel was not present as he had made prior arrangements to dine with his parents at Matlock House, just a short distance away. Darcy thought it rather convenient as he could see his now youngest sister was rather a handful and to have a person of the militia present would just make matters worse.

"Are you not sitting the other end Lizzy?" asked a confused Kitty.

"No, I will sit next to William, I know it is unusual but I don't want to sit that far away. Mama, if you wish you may do the honours of taking my place, or sit where you like if you do not wish to." Elizabeth said pointing to the chair at the other end.

Mrs Bennet chuckled and agreed, thinking how nice it was to sit in the space reserved for the mistress, she sat with an over exaggerated amount of elegance making Kitty chuckle, "Mama, next thing you will be doing is drinking tea with your little finger sticking out."

"There is nothing wrong with a bit of class," she whispered to Kitty, who was on her right.

"So Lizzy, are you holding hands under the table? Is that why you want to sit next to him?" Lydia voiced rather loudly.

"Do not be so silly, I just wish to sit close by and enjoy his company," Elizabeth said turning her head to gaze upon her handsome husband.

"I must admit if I was married to someone I was so desperately in love with, I wouldn't venture downstairs for a week!" Lydia sighed, thinking about the many redcoats she had encountered the year before, whilst in Brighton.

"Lydia! I think that is enough! Don't you?" Mrs Bennet commanded, shaking her head in bewilderment at the crassness of her favourite. In the present company of someone such as Mr Darcy and his sister, Mrs Bennet was beginning to see how unruly her youngest daughters were behaving, in comparison to the quiet Miss Darcy. _Have I been too soft on them,_ she thought. Mrs Bennet realised that by Elizabeth marrying Mr Darcy, the whole family had been elevated to a higher social standing. Indeed, they had a history of several generations in the gentry but Mrs Bennet, although hopeful that her daughters would make a fine marriage, felt it was too far out of their reach. Now that Elizabeth had managed to catch her rich husband, it would now throw the rest of her family into the paths of other rich gentleman. She surmised that Lydia's, and to a degree Kitty's, behaviour would need to be checked from now on.

"Oh mama, I am just having a bit of fun, Mr Darcy is alright with this, aren't you?"

"Depends Lydia what you meant… oh and please, call me William, as I am family now I think it only right," Darcy insisted and in doing so was able to change the subject in hand rather speedily.

"Oh I thought you would prefer Mr Darcy above any other name?" Jane enquired.

"No, I don't mind in the present company, as I am now your brother, although I hope Mrs Bennet, that you forgive me in not calling you mother. I have not called anyone that for sixteen years and it just does not sit well with me."

"That is fine William, you may call me Blossom if you wish."

"Blossom?" Darcy said thinking it an unusual name.

"Yes, my father had a thing for horticulture, all his children have names associated with plants and the like."

"Oh mama, I have just got the connection, your maiden name was Gardiner, oh how funny that is," Lydia laughed.

"Well I think it is endearing, shows an affection in grandpa," said Mary.

"How so Mary, to call his children plant names is silly, even more so if your family name is Gardiner. For example, look at Aunt Rose, her name was Rose Gardiner before she became Mrs Phillips," Lydia snorted across the table, however her ramblings soon became mute when the first course was brought in.

"Are you well Georgiana? You are rather quiet," Darcy said to his sister, who was giving a good impression of a wallflower. She had sat there for most of the past half hour just listening to the goings-on around the table. How she longed for sisters and now she had five, she found it all rather intriguing.

"Yes brother, I am just taking everything in, it is rather lively to say the least but I am enjoying all the goings-on exceedingly," she said as she saw Lydia grab the ham that had just been brought to the table.

On seeing this Elizabeth remarked, "Lydia, you will turn into a pig if you are not careful with the amount of food you are consuming today, I saw you with all that cake earlier on."

"It is not everyday we get to eat like this Lizzy, this is all rather splendid. I must say Mr… William. Gosh! This is going to take some getting used to... I think you have a very fine cook, much better than Mrs Hill, I could eat all day if this was served to me."

Everyone enjoyed a wonderful meal, the cook took pride in having managed to prepare 3 courses, at such short notice. Last but not least, came the delights that Darcy had particularly requested that afternoon, unbeknownst to Elizabeth. A small parcel was placed before each lady and on opening they all discovered a small assortment of fine chocolate truffles. A plethora of gasps echoed around the room, "Oh William such a treat, chocolate!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well I thought it would be a nice gesture, you nearly did not get them though, one of the footmen was sent out this afternoon to purchase some but only arrived back an hour ago. They were in rather short supply at the Chocolatiers, so had to purchase what he could, then travel across town to the other establishment."

After enjoying their delights, the party moved to the morning room for refreshments. As Darcy was the only gentleman in the party, he forwent the traditional brandy and accompanied the ladies directly. Elizabeth, being host, handed out the tea and coffee with Jane's assistance. She had to pull her sister out of her mood, she had noticed throughout dinner that she had only said one thing, which was unlike Jane who had all the ease of conversation.

"Jane, will you accompany me to the modiste tomorrow, I wish to purchase some more gowns. William gave me my allowance this morning and he gave me extra for my trousseau. I think I need to buy them whilst I am in London as I do not know if there are any decent places to frequent in Derbyshire. I noticed this morning that my gowns are so poorly made and I never wasted much money on fine fabrics, they look worse than the servants clothes." Elizabeth said.

"You were never good at needlework, your head was too far into your book to allow you learn properly. It will be nice to spend some time with you, away from everyone."

"Jane are you alright? You have been very quiet of late."

"I am fine Lizzy, my head is in turmoil over the fact that I will indeed at some point be reacquainted with Mr Bingley, but I will have to approach that issue when it happens. I am thinking too much on the matter and know I should not. We can talk more later, I do not wish to discuss it here, not with everyone present."

"Very well Jane, but we will have this conversation again, I feel terrible that I have put you into this situation," Elizabeth said with remorse.

Jane looked at her younger sibling, how could she think so, she had not only put her reputation on the line for their safety but had fallen in love and was only following her heart when she married the man of her dreams. She could not blame her for her present state of mind.

"Lizzy, do not think that, we will discuss this again, maybe in a day or two." Elizabeth nodded in agreement and continued to hand the beverages out to everyone.

It was a matter of a few minutes before Mary spotted the small pianoforte in the corner of the room, "William, do you think it would be acceptable if I were to play a tune on your pianoforte?"

But before Darcy could respond, Lydia bellowed, "Mary we are not prepared to sit through any of your tunes, they are all rather dreary, we need something lively, maybe we can dance? Did you bring your Playford's Dancing Master with you?"

"Yes, it is in my room, do you wish for me to get it? Oh, if it is alright with you, William?" Mary said eagerly, hoping that at least she would be able to sample the grand instrument.

"Yes it is fine, go get your music."

She made her way to her new chambers as fast as she could without seeming like a tearaway running around the halls of a fine house. When she returned Lydia insisted on her playing Mr Beveridge's Maggot, a tune that everyone knew the dance to. Even though the piece was for more than one instrument, Mary was able to play the tune adequately.

"Lizzy, will you be dancing? I noticed how wonderful you two danced last week, when you filled the room with your waltz," Jane said.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and he shook his head, he was still tired and felt he did not have the energy, even if it was to dance with his wife. She declined but insisted on Georgiana partnering Jane and for Kitty to dance with Lydia as the piece required at least 4 people.

An evening was filled with dancing and merriment, Lydia exclaimed that she could not dance much more after the first hour, indicating that she was too fat to continue. At this point Elizabeth pointed out the effects of too much food on one's body, "It is all that cake and ham, Lydia, it serves you right." Lydia on hearing this pulled a face at her sister and went and sat beside her mother, whom she cuddled up to for the rest of the evening.

"You should have danced my love, they do say practice makes perfect," Elizabeth whispered as she came to hand her husband another beverage, Darcy looked up and gazed into her eyes, which were dancing with mischief. "Do you not think me perfect enough wife?" he whispered back.

"Oh yes, but we can still practice, can we not?" she said as she sat down to his right. Darcy just smiled at her deliciously and without anyone noticing stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers, sending shock waves through her body.

It was not long before Georgiana decide it was time to retire and therefore Mrs Annesley would also retire and spend the rest of her evening in her room, reading. Darcy could see that the Bennet clan were a long way off of calling it a night, so he vented his tiredness by over exaggerating a stretch and yawning rather loudly.

"One would think you are tired my love, why do you not go to bed, I will be up shortly."

At this, Lydia hummed in a mocking way and winked at her sister. Darcy ignored Lydia's childish response, stood and bid everyone goodnight.

After he was out of earshot, Elizabeth turned to Lydia who was still giggling at what had just happened, "Lydia, if you do that once more I will send you to your chambers where you will remain until we depart for Pemberley."

"You cannot do that, only mother can!" she exclaimed.

"You are wrong Liddie dear," Mrs Bennet said, "This is Lizzy's house, she is mistress and what goes on is up to her, besides you are being rather disrespectful to your new brother, who has done everything in his power to make us comfortable and you repay him with mockery and embarrassing comments. It is about time I take you in hand and check your behaviour young lady. I will no longer allow you to act in such a way, not now that we have been elevated in society." At this, the youngster looked down at her hands which were in her lap, not realising how this may have come across, "I was only having a bit of fun," she voiced.

"But it is at other's expense, now please Lydia, keep your comments to yourself before my husband cannot take it any longer. Now it is time for me to retire, it has been a long day, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening."

On entering her bedchambers, Elizabeth saw that her husband had already readied himself and was in bed. "My Love, I am sorry about my sister, I have just given her a few home truths, I am sure she will behave in future. Mother has also stipulated that she will reign her in more now."

"Do not worry yourself, I found it all rather amusing," he said to his wife's astonishment, "Lydia is young and as headstrong as my wife, although I imagine you were never as forward as her."

"No I was not, I was able to hold my tongue when needed. Lydia on the other hand does not have the capability to turn her ramblings off."

"She will learn, now come here Mrs Darcy, I will help you out of your gown," he said with a salacious grin.

Darcy's hand wondered down her back, reversing the work he had done only hours before, "This dress becomes you very well Lizzy, however you are more beautiful without it," he said as he pulled it down her body to expose her stays. Pulling at the laces, it did not take long before Darcy had those thrown to the floor and within minutes his wife was standing there allowing him to gaze upon her bare womanly figure, "Oh Lizzy, you are a goddess, you are so beautiful. How I came to deserve you is beyond me," he said as he took her into his arms and pulled her down to the bed.

"Make love to me Lizzy, I want you, need you so much," he said whilst he rolled her onto his chest.

Elizabeth kissed him tenderly, she ran her hands across his cheeks and into his sideburns, teasing them with her finger tips and sending a shiver through his body. She moved to bite his earlobe and then dipped her tongue into his ear, making him cry out with lust. She had found a pleasure spot and quietly congratulated herself. She continued to kiss and bite her way across his jaw, neck and torso, aiming for his manhood. Darcy knew what was in store, he loved it when his wife took charge, not knowing what she had planned was so arousing. He closed his eyes hoping that this would mimic the blindfold and allowed his wife full reign of his body. "Yes!" he gasped as she took him into her mouth, he could feel her tongue swirling around the tip of his yard, running over his most sensitive spot. "Oh Lizzy, you are such a marvel, a wondrous being," he stammered.

Before Darcy fell over that edge he knew so well, Elizabeth stopped and climbed on top of him. She sank down, engulfing his engorged masculinity within her wet warmth. Darcy immediately sat up and held her in his arms, whilst she rocked a familiar rhythm. Gazing into each others eyes they reached their peak together, stifling their groans of release with a searing kiss. Darcy laid back down, pulling his wife with him, they fell to sleep in each others arms, Elizabeth still with her husband deep inside of her.

It was six o'clock when Darcy woke, they were still in Elizabeth's bedchambers. He had experienced a rather restless night, everything had been turning over in his mind. He was now head of a household full of ladies, what a change it had been from the week before. He was on his own then and now he had Richard and all these women to look after. Whilst looking down at his wife who was cuddling up to him for warmth, he surmised that he would not change anything. He had his Elizabeth, her family were a nightmare, to say the least, but they were good kind people at heart, just a little more wayward than he was used to. He even surmised that he was beginning to get used to Lydia and he even dared to think he found her rather entertaining, in a childish way.

Elizabeth stirred, "Morning Mrs Darcy," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Mm... morning, what time is it? It's awfully early William, how long have you been awake," Elizabeth said looking through the gap in the drapes and noticing it was still dark.

"It's just after six, I can't sleep."

"I thought you would have slept well, you have exerted enough energy to make you sleep for a week, these last couple of days," Elizabeth said remembering their love making, "Let me rub your shoulders and back William, it may help you rest and you do not have to get up for another couple of hours at least."

Darcy agreed and lay on his front, Elizabeth got comfortable and started to massage his shoulders and back, paying particular attention to the knots in his muscles. "William you are so tense, you really need to wind down somehow before bed and before you say it I do not mean with me."

"Lizzy! You are not saying you would push me out of your chambers, if I am like this?" Darcy said in a panic.

"No, of course not, neither of us will get any sleep if that happened, I mean that maybe I should do this before you go to sleep."

"It is helping, I can feel the tension melting away." Within 10 minutes the room had gone quiet and the only noise was a soft snore coming from Darcy, Elizabeth snuggled back down beside him and went back to sleep.

–

It was around eight in the morning when Kitty went to her mother to ask if the sisters could venture out for the day, "Kitty, you and Lydia will need to take a manservant with you, Lizzy has stipulated that if you are to leave you need to have someone with you."

"But mama! that is unfair, I only wish to go to the market to see if there are some silk threads as I wish to make Lizzy something, to say thank you for all they have done."

"But you need someone with you, what if someone was to come up to you and accost you?"

"Who would do that?" Lydia said in a huff.

"People who live here have money, therefore it only follows that there are a lot of chancers and pickpockets waiting for you to venture out. No, you need to have a manservant with you!" Mrs Bennet said firmly.

On hearing this, Kitty was not happy, she ran out towards Lizzy's bedchambers, hoping that her sister would take her side. On opening the door, she however came to a standstill when she gazed upon not only her sister but her new brother, sound asleep in bed. Kitty just looked, taking in the sight, she thought it so beautiful, both sound asleep and their hold on each other looked so tender. It was a few moments before Kitty realised she was just staring at them, she turned to leave, quietly closing the door behind her. Going back to her mother she surmised, "Fine mama, I will take a footman with me." she said as went back to her bedchambers and continued to get ready for the day.

It was not until nine o'clock before either of the couple woke again, "Hell!" Darcy shouted as he shot up, "I have never slept in this late, Elizabeth why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I was asleep also, I only woke up on your jolt."

"Oh I am sorry my love, I didn't mean to imply it was your fault, I need to make sure I know everyone's business of the day before people leave," he said whilst settling back down next to his wife.

"I think mama and Mary are staying in, Jane will be helping me in my chambers to sort out my clothes. I need to go back to the modiste at some point, I wish to have some items made before we depart, do you think we have time?"

"Yes she is good, Georgie has several dresses made in less than a week. The modiste has many seamstresses working for her, I will take you and Jane later this morning."

"Oh yes, I forgot your rule, are you sure you can spare the time? I could take a manservant if you are busy."

"Nonsense I wish to show my wife off," Darcy said with a grin, "Now Mrs Darcy, where is my morning kiss?"

Elizabeth lay there gazing into the eyes of her lover, who was laying beside her, holding her tenderly, "I love you with all my heart," she said as planted a tender kiss on his lips but it ended all too soon as it was late and Darcy had a full day ahead of him.

The atmosphere was intense when the couple eventually entered the breakfast room. Kitty had sat herself as far away from the head of the table as possible and would not look up from her plate. Now realising her intrusion into her sister's room was not the right thing to do, made her feel a wave of guilt rush through her body. Lydia was sniggering into her toast and marmalade, she knew what had happened as Kitty had the stupidity to tell her rather loud and brash sister of her encounter with the couple that morning.

"Did you have a lovely lie in Lizzy?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, I would stop right there if you wish to leave the house today, remember what I said to you last night," Elizabeth warned.

"Why can't we go out on our own? We did before," Lydia queried, not understanding the full extent of the situation.

"Because it is not safe out there," is all Elizabeth was willing to say.

"Mama said something about chancers and pickpockets, do you think they are waiting outside to see who is leaving which building?"

"They do have people who watch out for that sort of thing, so you need a man with you, I will not let Elizabeth out on her own so I will certainly be ensuring you have someone with you Lydia," Darcy commanded.

"Oh… Alright, if you insist, Kitty and I wish to go to the market later, can we take a footman with us?"

"Yes," Darcy interjected, "You can take Fred, he can carry your purchases for you. Do you need any money?"

"Oh I wouldn't say no," Lydia beamed with delight, "How about five pound?"

"How about a pound each for yourself and Kitty, that is enough for now." Lydia pulled a face but was still thankful.

After breakfast, Darcy and Elizabeth moved to the study to have a quiet moment. On closing the door, Darcy grabbed his wife and planted a slow lingering kiss on her lips, "Oh Lizzy, do I have to go until tonight to have you?"

"I am afraid so William, we should have not slept so late," Elizabeth said trying to reflect her husband's advances, "We certainly cannot go back upstairs and I am certainly not doing anything here."

"Not even if I lock the door, please? We wont even need to undress, I can just pull your skirts up," he said with a boyish grin.

"Then I will look dishevelled when I leave here and mother will know what we have been up to."

"So? She was once a newlywed, I am sure your father had his way with her in his study."

At this Elizabeth blanched, "Oh heaven forbid William, I do not need that image in my head."

"Then let me take it out of your head," he said as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, you know that does things to me, but I am determined that you will not have your way with me in here," she said pulling away from his hold and moving to a safer distance from her eager husband.

"Lizzy, you look so beautiful when you are flushed, do you realised you blushed all through breakfast, I was certain you wished for me to place my hand on your knee under the table," he said trying to wind back her affections, but it was to no avail. Moving over to the settee, Elizabeth took a seat to calm herself, she knew that she had been aroused by her husband's attentions to her before she pulled away but could not let her husband get his way.

"No William, I am adamant, my family are on the other side of that door, I will not indulge!"

"Fine, have it your way my love, but may I remind you that not two days ago you promised to obey me, are you now going back on your vows?" he said clutching at straws.

"William, I will obey when it is the right time, the right time is not now, we have to think sensibly in these matters, you are being rather outrageous in your attempts to have me, not you at all."

"I know, you do that to me Lizzy," he said trying to calm himself. He walked over to the window and spotted Lydia and Kitty leaving, then shortly followed by one of the footmen, "Good, your sisters have gone with Fred, I did wonder if they would ignore my request and run off."

"I don't think so, not after your words this morning, you sounded like papa with your commanding that she take someone."

"Did I really, I am sorry, I am just anxious they see the need in this. I do not want to scare them with the truth. That there is a madman out there, possibly with the intent to injure or hurt someone close to me, that includes them."

Elizabeth walked and melted into her husband's arms. "I love that you have taken everyone under your wing, I love you, you are the best man I have ever known. But enough of all this, I think we need to get ready so I can get my trousseau sorted out."

As they left the study, the butler came up to Darcy and handed him the post, "Sir, you have an express."

"Thank you Gladstone," Darcy said as he turned back to the study, "Lizzy I will only be a minute, please go find Jane and ready yourselves so we can leave in half an hour."

Darcy returned to his room and commence to open the express, as he unfolded the letter a small piece of cloth fell to the floor. _What is that?_ Bending down to pick it up he noticed his monogram on the corner and realised what it was, he could see the stains on the small piece and knew it was a small section of his handkerchief he had used during their love making. _Dear God!_ he thought. With unsteady hands he opened the letter and was shocked to see George Wickham's handwriting.

 _Darcy_

 _As you can see, the enclosed is a reminder of your happy afternoons with your now beloved Elizabeth._

 _I am sure you do not wish for it to become general knowledge that you bedded her before you wedding day and the unusual circumstances that surrounded such meetings. A neck cloth of all things Darcy, I didn't realised the only way you could bed a woman is for her to be in ignorance, that is pitiful._

 _To keep my silence I demand five thousand pounds by this time next week. I will send further instructions as to the exact time and place for the exchange and the following items will be returned to you._

 _One very soiled handkerchief,_

 _One copy of the Hackney driver's accounts, showing your payment to him for a month from your wife's family home to Darcy House on a daily basis,_

 _One signed statement from Mrs Dukes, giving full descriptions of the happenings each afternoon._

 _If you do not comply, I will have no other choice than to go to one of the London papers, I am sure they will love this._

 _Hope you will see fit to accommodate my request._

 _GW_

Darcy sank down into his chair, what was he to do? _Richard! I must find Richard!_


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a flashback starting from about 10 days before the wedding and leading up to around 2 days before Darcy receives the ransom note. I give you permission to run GW through with your cyber-swords, if it makes you feel better. :)**

 **The next chapter will pick up where Darcy wishes to find Richard, after receiving the note (end of chapter 12)**

He stood outside in the darkened shadows that Darcy House had formed from the morning sun.

Within minutes he spotted the prestigious owner appearing in the doorway, only to disappear quickly into the distance and head towards the park. George Wickham growled his malevolence towards the man that had been the means of his ruin. _You will get your comeuppance Darcy, you mark my words! You have wrecked my chances in life in every possible way, you have not heard the last of me, I promise you that,_ he thought.

Standing there steadfast as a sentry guard, he gazed upon the imposing façade of the elegant Georgian building. His eyes fixated, watching all the comings and goings, taking in every movement until Darcy's return.

Tucking into a pitiful excuse of a sandwich, which Wickham had come to enjoy during his stints at the gambling tables, he spotted a carriage heading towards him, only to make a swift turn and come to a stop at the side of the house. He shifted himself to a better viewpoint and witnessed a young woman dismounting, he did not recognise her but thought her a pretty bit of muslin.

His expression changed from a smile to a broad, unashamed grin as he spotted an old acquaintance being helped out by the first lady. He watched on in curiosity as the lady was guided into the building due to the hindrance of the bindings around her eyes. _Why! It is Miss Bennet!_ he thought, w _hat is with the blindfold?_ The sight of her made him growl and his phallus twitched in his breeches, _so tempting!_ he thought as he licked his lips.

He had always found Miss Bennet a tantalising little filly, ready for plucking. He had noticed in the previous year, where he had the delights of conversing with her on numerous occasions, that her bosom buds would stand proud and imprint themselves onto the bodice of her dress, showing him that his presence aroused her exceedingly, _she wanted me then and she will still want me now, I can bet my last shilling on it,_ he surmised.

He stood there and watched for a few more minutes until something caught his eye at one of the upper floor windows. He observed the same maid, who had just entered the house, draw the drapes and therefore giving privacy to what he knew were Darcy's bedchambers. _Oh so that is his game, crafty devil... and with Miss Bennet of all people!_

Two hours later, he saw the same maid and Miss Bennet leaving via the hackney, which had stood outside the dwelling since it arrived earlier that afternoon. Wickham noticed that Miss Bennet was still wearing the blindfold from earlier but now she seemed rather flush and agitated, not her usual calm self at all. _Yes Miss Bennet, I know exactly what you have been up to, you have been a rather naughty girl haven't you,_ he concluded.

Wickham carried on his vigilante watch for a while longer but his mind started to wonder, thinking of the blush of Miss Bennet's delicate skin as she left the house earlier. He was bought back to his senses by loud footsteps resonating from across the street, on looking up and spotted Colonel Fitzwilliam walking towards the front entrance. Wickham dived into the obscurity of a nearby bush, hoping that he had not been seen. _Bloody hell! That was close! Think it's time to leave,_ he thought as he got up and walked at speed away from the area. He knew that he could not afford to get caught, not now that he had desertion charges looming over him.

Wickham continued to stake out the house for the next few of days, he had realised fairly quickly that there was a pattern of occurrences forming. Darcy would leave for an hour or so in the mornings, return before midday and have a certain visitor, who stayed most of the afternoon.

On one such afternoon, whilst he knew that the occupants of the property were somewhat engaged, he ventured over to the driver of the hackney and handed him a note, "Good day sir, I would like to offer this to you, please consider what it says, I hope to see you later to discuss the matter further," he bowed, tipped his hat and left.

On opening the correspondence, the driver read,

 _Dear Sir_

 _I am a close friend to the brother of the lady who sits in your carriage each day. He has confided in me as to his concerns over his sister's recent behaviour. He has employed me to follow her to discover where she ventures to each afternoon, he is very concerned about her welfare._

 _I have noticed that you have some sort of arrangement with the lady, bringing her to Darcy House and returning her home again later in the day._

 _I feel that it would be most advantageous to you, if we met at the Crown and Horseshoes Tavern in Petticoat Lane to discuss the matter further. A promise is given that I will cross your palm with a monetary reward for information that will assist my friend in rescuing her from this beast of a man._

 _I will be waiting at the said establishment at eighto'clock this evening, wearing a red cravat and with a bottle of whisky waiting._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _A Loyal Friend_

The hackney driver walked into the Crown and Horseshoes at a few minutes past eight that evening, he looked around and saw a gentleman in a dark corner as described. He traipsed over and sat down in the spare seat in front of him.

"So mister, you wish for information regarding that young Missy I have been driving around?"

"Yes, as I said in my note, this is for a close friend, he is very worried about her."

"Well, I ain't saying anything until you give me what you owe me, my reputation is on the line, you see," the driver said whilst holding his hand out.

"Your reputation will not be affected, you will be assisting a gentleman to ensure his sibling is safe and out of harm, away from that tyrant," Wickham declared.

The driver looked down as his palm was lightly weighted down with a small purse, on shaking it he could hear a very satisfying clink of coins. Peering into the small darkened bag he could see at least five coins, his eyes widened, gleaming in the dull glow of the fireplace next to him.

"Thank you kind sir, well it's like this you see, I have an agreement with the master of that house to bring her to him each day and to return her after a few hours," the driver said slugging back his liquor.

"How long have you been doing this, has he paid you in advance?"

"Been driving her there each day for the last two weeks, he has paid for the month."

"And you have a signed agreement to this effect?"

"Yeah, do you want it? It's going to cost you."

The driver was handed another small purse and he handed over the paperwork in return, Wickham thanked him, got up, bowed and left the building. The driver felt so pleased to have received so much money so easily that he offered to pay for everyone's drinks.

An hour later the Inn keeper ventured over to the driver to settle the tab, the driver pulled out the purse with pride and shook the coins onto the table. In the clearness of the light from the Innkeeper's lamp, he could now see that they were not indeed gold but brass. "Ah!" the driver roared, "I been done over, it's bloody counterfeit!" Reluctantly, he pulled out his own money and proceeded to pay for the many drinks he had offered to buy, leaving him with little more than a penny left to his name.

Two days later, Wickham, at his usual vantage point, witnessed the maid leaving Darcy House. He looked at his fob watch and noticed that it was only eleven in the morning. He had not seen Darcy leave either on his usual morning stroll towards the park and wondered what could have happened to change the usual pattern of events for the day. On recollection, he remembered that Miss Bennet had left the establishment the day before without her blindfold, all three occurrences had him believe that something major had happened.

Wishing to know what had materialised, he shifted further along the pathway in order to keep up with the maid, who was deep in thought. As she turned the corner into Wimpole Street he decided to approach her using his foolproof method of introduction. Knowing that women felt uneasy when a gentleman introduced themselves, he had over the years mastered a way to not only do this but to flatter the lady to such an extent that within minutes they were putty in his hands.

He picked up speed and run ahead of her, anticipating her moves, turned around whilst she was still deep in thought, he walked towards her as he took out his fob watch and knowingly walked straight into her. "Oh I do beg your pardon madam, I am truly sorry for my clumsiness. I was not looking where I was going," he said as he placed his watch back into his breast pocket with an exaggerated movement. He gazed at her and noticed her flushed cheeks and proceeded, "Good Lord! if I did not know any better, I would have believed that our dear god himself has sent an angel down to gaze upon me and here she is," he said looking as the woman who was so obviously taken aback by his good looks. "I beg your pardon madam, I do not know where that came from, it is just that I have never seen anyone more lovely than she who stands in front of me, I am mesmerized, captivated by your beauty."

"You are all flattery Mr ….?"

"Wickham madam, and you are?"

"Mrs Dukes."

"Ah, Mrs… and where is your lucky husband?" Wickham said whilst mimicking interest.

"He is in the army and at present stationed at Brighton, I do not see him that often."

Wickham's mind was in a flurry, did he know a soldier by the name of Dukes? He could not recollect the name and came to the conclusion that he must have joined after he had gone absent without leave the previous month.

"I do not understand why he would leave such a lady as yourself behind, if you were my wife I would not let you out of my sight," he said as he held out his arm, offering it to her so they could continue to walk.

"If you do not have anything planned I would like to take you to tea, to apologise for my earlier mishap."

"No I do not, my day has suddenly changed and I would be delighted to have tea with you."

"Well then, let me entertain you for the afternoon," he said with a knowing smile. _This is too easy,_ he thought.

They walked in the direction of the tea rooms not far from where they were and within two hours Wickham had persuaded the woman to allow him into her bedchambers. He closed the door behind him, looked at the her with an air of animal prowess and stalked towards her.

"I believe I need to rid those cobwebs from your femininity my lady, your husband has left you far too long and I can tell you are in need of a spring clean."

"I am," Mrs Dukes said all breathless and flustered, "He does not give me what I need, he leaves me for too long. I am young and it does not follow that only men have desires, but please Mr Wickham, please be gentle."

"Oh madam, I am never gentle," he said harshly as he grabbed her around the waist. Pushing her up against the wall, he proceeded to hitch up her skirts with one hand whilst unfastening his breeches with the other, "This will be quick," he growled as he plunged himself into her with little to no consideration as to the lady. In no time at all Wickham tensed up and ejected his seed into her, as he withdrew Wickham commenced playing with her, his fingers moving like a well oiled piston, until she climaxed and shuddered under his workmanship.

"Oh Mrs Dukes, you are a naughty girl, aren't you," he said, "What would your husband think if he could see how bad you have been."

Knowing now that he had her where he wanted her, she could not deny him anything and would believe anything that came from his lips. He started to tell her his sob story about Darcy, "You see Madam, Mr Darcy has been very cruel to me, he has not fulfilled his father's wishes of a living and threw me out of the house as soon as his body was cold in the grave. I am now a poor and lowly soldier, who will not be missed if he were to be killed on the battlefield," he said feigning a forlorn expression.

"I can well believe he behaved like that, only today he dismissed me with no reason other than I was not needed any more. He asked things of me that I felt was inappropriate and treated that girl with little respect, taking her in such a vulnerable state."

"What do you mean?"

"Every afternoon I was to collect her and blindfold her in the carriage so she didn't know where she was and she did not know it was him, she does now though."

"Ah, yesterday?" Wickham said recollecting Miss Bennet's appearance as she left.

"Yes, she had removed the cloth when I went back to her to ready her for home."

"So they were lying together all afternoon, every day?"

"Yes, and I could hear them as I was instructed to sit in the sitting room next to the bedchambers. I heard the noises as no words were ever mentioned, then yesterday I heard sobbing and they were talking, it was muffled so I couldn't work out what they were saying."

Wickham thought for a moment, "I am determined to ruin Darcy, do you know of anything that I can use to incriminate him?"

Mrs Dukes thought for a moment, then remembered something,"Yes, I have something that you may wish to use." She walked over to her dresser, opened the draw and pulled out a small bag and handed it to Mr Wickham, "This is his from their first coupling, he requested that I clean up after him so I took this home to wash, he did not want his other servants to know what went on. I felt it rather disrespectful as he could have washed it himself, rather than ask a woman to do it. I didn't want to touch it and was going to burn it but ended up putting it away in the draw, not sure why I did that? Maybe a case of out of sight, out of mind."

Wickham opened the bag and pulled out a soiled handkerchief with a monogram of F.D. in each corner. Seeing the stains, he knew immediately what a little gem she had handed him. "Well well well, this is a turn up for the books, Darcy's spillage mingled with Miss Bennet's innocence. Yes I can do something with this. Mrs Dukes, will you be able to sign a statement to what went on these past 3 weeks?"

"Well, I am not sure..." she said trailing off in thought.

"Oh go on," Wickham said pulling her close against him, "I am sure you will not be named in the papers if they were ever to print such a revelation and I will be eternally thankful," he said whilst kissing her neck.

Mrs Dukes agreed, Wickham scribed the whole tale onto paper and handed it to Mrs Dukes to sign. Handing it back to him she said, "Will I see you again, Mr Wickham?"

"Oh yes madam, you are a delight. When I am next in the area I will call upon you, ensuring of course that your husband is still out of town."

With that Wickham readied himself and left the house. He now had enough to proceed with his plan, he had the accounts from the driver, a written and signed affidavit from Mrs Dukes and a soiled handkerchief. A letter was now the only thing to do, a letter to Darcy with his demands.


	14. Chapter 14

...If you do I will have no other choice than to go to one of the London papers, I am sure they will love this.

Hope you will comply.

GW

Darcy sank down into his chair, what was he to do? Richard! I must find Richard!

Calling out to Gladstone, he requested that the Colonel be summoned without delay, the butler advised Darcy that he was not at home. He wondered where his cousin had got to, he had not said anything about going out so Darcy locked the demand and its companion into his desk draw. He would seek out his cousin in the afternoon to discuss the matter further, after he had returned from his trip with Elizabeth and Jane.

Venturing out to the vestibule, he saw his wife and new sister almost ready to depart, "There is a slight change of plan my dear, I need to see someone whilst you are in the modiste. I will ensure you are safely in the building and that you are being attended to and then I will leave you for a short while, it should not take more than an hour and I know you ladies take all day in those places. I will return once I am done."

"Has something happened William?" Elizabeth said seeing the worried look on her husband's face.

"I will tell you once we return home, it can wait until then," he said trying to not look so concerned for his wife's sake.

True to his word, Darcy left the ladies in the capable hands of Madam De Bois for just under an hour. On his return, he was escorted to the back parlour where the ladies were deep in discussion about fabrics. Not wishing to interrupt their discussion, he took a seat behind them and listened without alerting them of his presence.

"Lizzy, I don't think that colour would suit you, it is too insipid," Jane vented.

 _"Do you not like this, I thought it a rather fetching bright orange, I was under the assumption that all the well to do ladies were wearing this colour this season, or was it last season?"_ she said with a smile. Jane immediately realised that she was mocking Miss Bingley and her horrific dress sense. Before Jane had a chance to chastise her sister for her cruelty towards those of ill taste, Elizabeth realised her husband was sitting behind them. Eyeing Jane to the fact that they now had company, she raised her brow and smirked, indicating that she wished to continue the joke. Jane, knowing her sister well, picked up on her intention immediately and played along.

 _"Lizzy this is terrible, you cannot wear this, it will not suit you. I do hope that Mr Darcy takes a dislike to that colour and forbids you to wear it,"_ Jane said stifling her chuckle by biting both lips between her teeth.

 _"Oh Jane, Mr Darcy is putty in my hands, he will like it because I do. I don't think he will begrudge me a little orange frock for Town."_

Darcy sat there with his mouth wide open, _Heaven forbid, surely she does not like that fabric, she cannot mean to have a gown made from that! It's hideous! she will look like Miss Bingley,_ he thought.

 _"Well Jane, all I need now are those peacock feathers, the ones we saw earlier. I can get the milliner to make me a turban in the same fabric and stick them in the top_ _…_ _somehow."_

 _"I suppose if you were to add the headdress it may do. Do you think you will need a cloak to go with it, it seems rather luxurious fabric for day-wear, this is more for the evenings, maybe when you attend a ball, you will certainly need a cloak then."_

 _"I think that is a good idea, a full length cloak but not in this fabric, maybe a dark green to complement the earthy tones. I could get the modiste to sew a mink pelt around the collar, that would be so soft against my skin."_

Darcy sat there imagining what his wife would look like with a dress, turban and cloak, his eyebrows slowly knitted together as the realisation dawned on him that he could not let this happen. Astonished that his wife had little to no dress sense he could not allow her to purchase such an ensemble. "NO! I forbid it Lizzy, you will look like… well you will look hideous, surely you do not mean to get these items?" Darcy said with a gush.

Yet to relinquish her fun, Elizabeth continued, _"Oh but William, it's such a nice fabric, feel_ _…_ _I know the colour is a little more lively than what I usually wear but it's rather lovely all the same."_

"Nice! NICE!" Darcy said in disbelief, shaking his head frantically, "You will look like Caroline Bingley! No Lizzy, you are not wearing anything made of that!" Darcy said now getting the hump.

 _"What if I were to get Madam De Bois to make you a matching waistcoat?"_ Elizabeth asked, but at that moment Jane looked over to see a dumbfounded look on her brother's face and burst out laughing.

"Oh I am sorry Lizzy, I couldn't hold myself any longer," Jane said trying to calm herself, but failing miserably.

"Sorry William," Elizabeth said, "We were playing a joke on you, it is as vulgar as Miss Bingley. I will not be purchasing this, the peacock feathers or the cloak," she confessed as she burst out laughing.

There stood in front of Darcy, two full grown women in such fits of laughter that they both had to sit down for fear of collapsing on the floor. Darcy stood up and walked over to where Elizabeth sat and placed himself down beside her. Now calmer, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her full on the lips, Jane blushed at such a public show of affection but at that point Darcy did not care, "I love you Mrs Darcy, it certainly will not be dull being married to you, what with your teasing and jokes and the fact that you have an accomplice in Jane, I will have to be on my guard… and Jane, I did not expect it of you, I will need to keep an eye on you."

"Sorry William, I couldn't resist, I will make it up to you later," Elizabeth whispered into his ear so that Jane could not overhear her promise, this made Darcy beam with delight.

On their return to home, the ladies went to their chambers to wash and change for lunch, Darcy found Richard in the library and requested he accompany him to the study. He would talk to his wife after he had discussed a way forward with his cousin.

"Richard, where have you been all morning?"

"Sorry Darcy, was you after me? I was at Graces, it's Monday," Richard said with a smile that explained everything.

"Well, while you were otherwise engaged I received this," Darcy said handing Wickham's note to his cousin.

Upon reading it, Richard stood there shocked, "Well... we did think he was after you, but didn't think he would demand so much. I could get some of my cronies to get hold of him and break his legs for you, if you like," Richard said eagerly, hoping to make the man suffer.

"No! That will not be necessary, I have decided to pay him," he said rubbing his forehead.

"But Darcy, you cannot, it will leave him thinking he can do this to you again and again, let me deal with him."

"I would rather it be this way, I do not want any chance for those items he has ending up in the wrong hands. I need to burn them!" he exclaimed.

"Sure cousin, I can understand that, of course I will be on hand for anything you decide to do."

"I will bear that in mind, we do not know what else he has in store. Just because he has made this demand does not indicate that he does not have other things planned, so I will not slacken on my safeguarding the household, the ladies must still be in male company when they leave."

Richard sat there looking over the note again, surely this man who was once his cousin's best friend could not stoop this low. He noticed the list of items and pondered on the first, "What is this handkerchief he is on about?"

"It is stained with our first time together, both mine and Elizabeth's. It is covered in her blood," Darcy uttered as he closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere other than in that room.

"God! How the hell did he get hold of that?"

"I think Mrs Dukes had it, I am not sure why, the only thing that I can think of is that she had been instructed to tidy the room after it was used, I must have left it on the bed and she assumed she needed to wash it. I was so distraught that first day that it did not cross my mind she would take it."

"An odd thing for her to do Darcy, maybe she was with Wickham all this time and she took it deliberately so she could give it to him."

"That is a possibility, but who knows. I doubt we will ever get to find out as she is long gone. I have already given her a written reference and cannot relent on it now, if I did she could sing like a canary and the gossips will have a hell of a time with it all. I have to just hope that she is a decent woman and for some unknown reason Wickham ended up with it, without her handing it to him on a silver plate."

"Well, I doubt that but I agree we have to let it lie for the time being, no point in raking it up if it will only serve to cause further hurt," Richard sighed, "You do realise there is another alternative."

"What is that, I cannot see anything other than to do as he asks."

"You can let him go to the papers and ride it out," Richard said, knowing full well his cousin would not agree to his suggestion.

"No! That will not happen, I know that I will probably come off lightly, but Elizabeth will not. The worst people will see in me is that I married my mistress and have an odd liking for neck cloths. However, Elizabeth will be the talk of the town for heaven knows how long, she will be frowned upon wherever she goes, there will be whispers around her whenever she enters a room. She will not be able to bear it and that will slowly destroy me, seeing her like that and knowing that I could have stopped it. I also have to consider her family, she has four unmarried sisters all in want of a husband."

Darcy proceeded to advise his cousin of his meeting with his steward earlier in the day, "I saw Mr Harvey this morning, it is lucky he had come to town for the month. I discussed with him about withdrawing five thousand from my investments, he was not happy when I would not divulge what I wanted it for and I had to be firm with him, saying it was a private matter. He will have the funds ready in a day or two."

"So it's a matter of a waiting game now, wait for Wickham's contact to advise you of where and when?" Richard asked.

"Yes, until then we are an easy target for Wickham. Well, I do not know about you Richard, but I need a drink after all this, Brandy?" Darcy said holding up a bottle of his best to his cousin, who on seeing the liquor nodded with eagerness.

The gentlemen that evening decided to not have dinner with the ladies as they were rather worse for wear due to the excessive drink they had consumed during the afternoon. Intending to have their dinner brought to them on a tray, Darcy ventured out to speak with the housekeeper, but on doing so came across his wife in the hallway.

"Oh my darling wife," he slurred, "I love you so much, can we go upstairs?" Darcy said gradually getting louder with each word. He was now holding Elizabeth in his arms and swaying somewhat. Elizabeth could not get out of his grip and was worried they would both lose balance and fall to the floor.

"William, please let me go, you are drunk!" she exclaimed, "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I love you… Lizzy...please can we …." Darcy said but then forgot what he wanted and stopped mid sentence. He let go of his wife and walked back into his study where Richard was sat. "Richard, what did I go out for?"

"Get dinner!"

"Oh Yes!" he said rather loudly, turned and left the room again. Back in the hallway, Elizabeth saw her husband approach, staggering his way up the long room, "I need food!" he exclaimed.

"Very well William, go back to your study, I will see you are brought a tray," she said, turning her husband around and pushing him back into the direction of the study door, but before he disappeared out of view he spun around and blew his wife a kiss. Elizabeth shook her head and went to seek out the housekeeper.

Darcy and Richard had spent the rest of the evening locked away in the study, discussing their maneuvers if things did not go to plan or if something happened that they were not expecting. Over the three hours they had tried to cover every 'What if' scenario, however due to their state and the fact Richard fell asleep in the chair through most of Darcy's ramblings meant that nothing was achieved.

By the time Elizabeth retired, Darcy was sound asleep, slumped in his wing back chair in front of the fire. Richard was stretched out on the settee with his empty glass perched on top of his chest. She wandered into the room, removed the precarious looking vessel and placed it on the table. Seeing her husband in such a state she did not have the heart to wake him, he looked so peaceful sleeping there, even if he was three sheets to the wind. Elizabeth left them there and retreated to Darcy's bedchambers, so that at least the smell of his scent on the bedding would keep her company.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke to a loud snore. Her husband had ventured up the stairs during the night and haphazardly flopped onto the bed, still dressed in the clothes from the day before. She could not remember immediately but after a few moments began to recollect him entering the room during the early hours of the morning. He had shut the door with such a force that it was possible he had woke the entire house. After tripping over the Persian rug, he proceeded to clamber up onto the bed, deliberately making such a raucous noise. Elizabeth just lay shaking her head in disbelief and thinking, _the ever so proud and proper Mr Darcy, drunk and acting like a buffoon, who would have thought._ She could not lay there much longer listening to noise emanating from his nose, so decided to get up and remove herself to her own chambers to ready herself for the day.

It was not until eight o'clock that the first of the men decided to show their face at the breakfast table. The Colonel walked in rather gingerly and sat himself down with a huff, head buried in his hand, he just sat there and sighed heavily a few times before Jane noticed his demeanor and inquired, "Are you well Colonel?"

The Colonel just groaned and peered at Jane from between his fingers, "Not all that great, Miss Bennet, I can only blame myself for my present state."

"You should not have drunk so much yesterday Richard," chastised Elizabeth, "I only hope my husband is not of the same state as yourself."

"From past experience, Darcy always seems to be lively the day after a drinking session, I am however the unlucky one and usually feel like this for best part of the day."

"Well maybe some ham and runny eggs will see you right?" Elizabeth said, deliberately trying to cause him distress on the mention of food.

A quarter of an hour later, Darcy bounded into the room, "Morning all." Bending down to what Elizabeth thought would be a kiss on her cheek, Darcy whispered a single word of apology in her ear, "Sorry."

"And so you should be William, not only did you get drunk but your attempts to get into bed woke the whole house."

"What do you mean?" he said wide eyed, looking about the table at the rest of the family. He began to wonder what he did, did he embarrass his wife in front of her mother? Did he run around the hallway like a scalawag?

"You certainly woke me up," said Lydia, "Why do you have to go slamming doors so loudly? I was having such a wonderful dream and you woke me from it."

"You also nearly broke your neck," Elizabeth added, "You tripped over the rug in our rooms and landed head first on top of me, in bed. You nearly squashed me to death in the process."

At this Darcy smiled, having a vague recollection of events he remembered the softness of his wife as he landed.

"It is not funny William, you could have injured me in the process," Elizabeth chastised.

"Sorry, I know I was rather out of character yesterday, but it was Richard's fault, he made me drink more than I had intended," he said laughing.

Richard looked up from his hands, which were still cradling his head, "Don't blame me old chap, I did not hold the glass to your lips and force the liquor down your throat, you offered me if I remember rightly."

With that Darcy remembered why he got drunk in the first place, the letter. He bent forward and said softly so that no-one else could hear, "I need to speak to you about what happened yesterday morning, I did not get a chance to."

"Is this the news you received before we went out?"

"Yes, it is not good news and you need to know," Darcy said looking regretful. Elizabeth saw the look on his face and started to worry and suddenly the food on her plate did not look as appetizing as it did in the previous moments, pushing her plate away she sat back in the chair just staring at her food.

"My love, do not worry yourself, it is all in hand and will be resolved as soon as possible."

"I will go upstairs, when you are ready, come to me," Elizabeth said.

On seeing this Jane quickly finished what she had on her plate and removed herself from the table to seek out her sister. She found her in her rooms staring out of the window, deep in thought.

"What is the matter Lizzy?"

"Oh it is nothing, William has something to tell me, I have in idea of what it relates to but I cannot say Jane, forgive me." she said with an air of sadness.

Darcy entered Elizabeth's chambers, she was deep in discussion with Jane. "Jane, would you give us some time please," Darcy said nervously.

"Yes of course, I will go downstairs Lizzy," Jane said and took her leave.

Darcy was beginning to get extremely nervous, not knowing how to tell his wife of what had happened and what was looming over their heads. "My Love, William, please sit down, you are wearing the carpet out with your pacing," Elizabeth said whilst holding her hands out to her husband to join her on the bed. Darcy accepted the invite but left a distance between them so that he could keep a clear head. "What is the matter?"

"Lizzy, you now I told you that Wickham is after someone and I thought it was me."

"Yes, I remember, has something happened, has he been here?" she gasped.

"An express came yesterday morning, he has demanded money or he will go to the press," Darcy said as he handed her the letter he had placed in his pocket. He looked away, not wanting to see his wife as she read the threats.

After reading the note, Elizabeth sat there in silence, Darcy eventually looked at her and she seemed in shock, "What has he got William, it says a soiled handkerchief?"

"I used it during our first time," he said pulling out the item from a folder, "I am so sorry Elizabeth," he said with regret.

Elizabeth gasped on seeing the cloth,"William, is that my blood?"

"Yes," Darcy confirmed, seeing Elizabeth start to sob, "Lizzy do not cry, Richard and I will be sorting it out, I promise. It will not go to the papers, I will pay him the money, that is where I was when you were sorting out your trousseau, I will be giving it to him next week." At this Elizabeth calmed herself enough and looked at Darcy with a confused look upon her face.

"But what if he tries something else?" Elizabeth said, knowing that could very well happen.

"He will not, he asked for the money and I will be giving it to him, I will be meeting his demands, there is no reason for him to do anything else," he added trying to calm his wife from her anxiety.

"William, promise me that you will not wager a duel, I will not live if something happened to you," Elizabeth cried, sobbing into her husband's chest.

Darcy knew that he would never do that, although it was an acceptable way to settle arguments, he knew full well he would come out of it the worst off, Wickham was in the army and had military training so was a dab hand at the pistol. "No, of course not, I am not that stupid, Wickham could hit me between the eyes. I have only ever shot wildlife when out hunting, my aim is poor and I would likely miss, so I will not be challenging him," He said as he pulled his wife closer into his arms, pulling her back onto the bed and held her, playing with her tendrils.

"I would anticipate that after all this occurs he will be taken back to the army to face charges of desertion. Richard hinted as much last night, well I think he did as I cannot recollect most of it."

"But what will we do if things go wrong?"

"They will not Lizzy, I have faith in Richard and you should have faith in me. Wickham will not get away with this, I am sure about that. Now please dry those eyes of yours, I think we both need to head back downstairs before the others wonder what has happened."

Later that morning, Elizabeth stood in the doorway to her husband's study, "William, I am going to go the haberdasher for some items I could not procure at the modiste, I should be no longer than an hour so should be back around eleven o'clock. I will be taking Fred with me before you ask," Elizabeth said whilst fidgeting with her gloves, "I need to purchase some new gloves too, these are beginning to get frayed."

"Ensure that you do not lose sight of him Lizzy, I do not like you going out without me," he commanded.

"I will make sure we stay together," she said as she walked out the door. Darcy watched from the study window as his wife left the building. She knew he would be standing there watching, so she turned and waved, blowing him a kiss.

It had been a little over two hours before Darcy started to panic, _she said she would only be gone for an hour,_ he pondered, _it is now after twelve._

Pacing back and forth in his study, his concern heightened on each glance at the carriage clock, which stood on the mantelpiece.

"Gladstone! GLADSTONE!" he shouted.

"Yes sir?" came a flushed butler who had just run the length of the ground floor.

"Have you heard back from Fred or the mistress?" came a tense Darcy.

"No, no-one has returned home yet, sir."

"Mrs Darcy said she would only be an hour, the haberdasher is only half a mile away and takes less than ten minutes to walk, she should be back by now."

"Sir, do you wish for me to send someone to the merchant?"

"Yes, I think that would be best, do not alarm anyone else in the household, be discrete about it will you." The butler bowed and left to seek out one of the chambermaids.

Half an hour later, the butler reappeared at the study doorway. Darcy looked up and noticed the grave look on his face. "I am sorry sir, Mary was sent out and was unable to find Mrs Darcy, the merchant at the haberdasher said that Mrs Darcy did purchase some items but that was over two hours ago."


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" Darcy shouted, "Gladstone, you will come with me, we need to find her now!"

The magnitude of the situation hit Darcy before he got to the door to his study. He began to breathe heavy with anxiety, almost hyperventilating and had to still himself in order to gain some sort of composure. Balancing himself with the aid of the back of a chair was not enough, he sat down and placed his head low into his hands and consciously slowed his breathing down before he passed out.

"Sir, you are not well, let me bring you a drink," said the butler.

"No, I am fine Gladstone, I just felt rather overcome, I am better now," he said as he stood up carefully, "We better go."

Now with adrenaline coursing through his body, Darcy had covered a wide expanse of town, going from merchant to merchant and even venturing into the park where they used to meet each morning, just in case Elizabeth had wished to feed the ducks or take some exercise, but nothing, she was nowhere to be found. Darcy was out of his mind, thinking that she had been kidnapped or worse. He then thought that it could not be as Fred had been with her, unless he had also succumb to the same fate, _God let her be well,_ he prayed.

He was now clutching at straws, hoping that what he was feeling deep down was not a reality and the more places he thought to search the further away it would be before he had to confront that feeling and accept that she could very well be in Wickham's clutches. They had gone back to Wilding and Kent Store once more to see if she had returned since Mary the chambermaid had checked earlier in the day, but nothing.

He decided to head over to her old home, _maybe she has gone there to pick up some belongings,_ he thought. Luckily Darcy had the key to the door, Mrs Bennet had entrusted him with it saying that as he was now the only man in the family, she felt it best for him to hold onto it. On entering the property, he immediately determined that she was not there, but to make sure he ventured into every room. It wasn't until he reached one of the bedrooms on the upper floor that he realised he had entered his wife's old room. It was pretty with understated feminine touches added to it's furnishings, which were very Elizabeth. In the corner stood a small writing desk, it was a beautiful piece of furniture, finely decorated in Marquetry, inlaid with walnut, boxwood, ebony and mother of pearl. He made a mental note to ask if Elizabeth wished for this to be taken to Pemberley, it would sit quite happy amongst the furnishings in her bedchambers. As he turned to leave the room, he spotted a book on the bed, he moved over to see what his wife had been reading only to discover it was her diary. _Should I look?_ he thought, but quickly pushed that idea out of his head, he would not invade his wife's most inner thoughts, however much he wanted to. He tucked the book into the deep pocket within his coat, with the hope that he would get the chance to hand it to her. He did not wish to leave such literature hanging around, just in case it's contents involved their afternoons together.

On leaving the house, he had decided to seek the assistance of the Bow Street Runners, but was stopped in his tracks as one of the footmen from Darcy house came running towards him. "Sir… sir… she has returned home," he said through heaving breaths, the poor man had run all over London for the past half hour, trying to find his master.

Darcy exhaled, looked to the sky, closed his eyes and thanked the lord that his wife was safe. "Is she well Michael?" Darcy asked, hoping that she was not in a bad way. So many things had gone through his mind, had she been in an entanglement with Wickham and escaped his clutches?

"Yes sir, she seems in fine spirits," replied the footman. It was music to Darcy's ears, his wife was home and safe, however the feeling that his relief had provided was short lived, his wife had neglected to inform anyone that she had changed her plans, causing needless worry. This started to burn in his thoughts and Darcy was becoming more and more annoyed the closer he got to home.

By the time he returned to the house, his mood had started to ferment into anger. On entering the vestibule, he was advised by the housekeeper that the mistress had gone to her rooms, he took the stairs two at a time and catapulted himself through the doorway and into her presence, "Where have you been Elizabeth?" he roared as he slammed the door behind him.

Elizabeth's head sprung up from her book and she froze, her eyes wide as though she had seen a ghost. Standing before her, Darcy was fuming mad, he stared at her waiting for his answer but nothing came, he insisted, "Well?"

"I… I bumped into Charlotte and Sir William when I left the haberdashers and we went to take tea," she stammered. She had never seen her husband like this before, he was in a foul temper during his first proposal but nothing compared to his state of mood now. "Darling, what is the matter, why are you so upset?" Elizabeth said cautiously as to not agitate her husband any more than he already was.

"Because I have been out searching for you all over town for the past two hours, that is why! You said you would be an hour, that was ten o'clock this morning, it is now four in the afternoon," he insisted whilst struggling out of his long coat, which he flung on a nearby chair.

He was now pacing the room, back and forth in front of Elizabeth, she could see he was truly agitated and she did not blame him for being so, she had been selfish in her actions, even though it had not been her intention to cause needless worry, she had caused it all the same.

"Oh William, I am sorry I did not think. Heaven forbid, I have been gone so long," she surmised as she shook her head in disbelief, "What an idiot I am, you thought something had happened to me."

"Elizabeth, I had every scenario playing out in my head, Wickham could have had you tied up and doing god knows what to you, you must not do this to me again, do you hear!" he shouted at the top of his voice, making Elizabeth cower in her seat.

"Yes, I understand William," Elizabeth said in a calming voice, hoping that she could sooth his wrath with gentle coaxing.

Darcy stopped his pacing and sat down beside her, observing his wife's rather meek manner, which he surmised to be due to his chastisement. He had never been this angry with her before, even when she refused his proposal the previous spring. He wanted to hold her in his arms and let her know all would be well but he was still so mad that he just sat there not knowing what to do. For some reason the anger he was feeling had aroused him, he could feel his breaches tighten and his breathing increase slightly, _what is happening to me, not now!_ he thought. His eyes looked into Elizabeth's but wandered down her neck and the full length of her body, on seeing this Elizabeth's breath hitched, she could see by her husband's deportment that his thoughts were elsewhere and certainly not on the subject in hand.

"Elizabeth, I need you!" came a gruff command.

"What do you mean? You need me?" Elizabeth queried. She could not understand his statement, had he not just been reprimanding her? Why would he now want to make love? She could see from his look that he had desires, but he had been bellowing at her not but five minutes ago.

"I want you, I don't know what has come over me, but I have such a want, a desire for you," he commanded with an urgency she had never experienced before, he moved in and kissed her passionately, taking Elizabeth by surprise and almost making her fall sideways off the settee.

Trying to push him away, she managed to inquire, "But William, I don't understand, you were angry with me."

"I know and I still am, but I need to be close to you all the same."

With that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, Elizabeth did not know what to make of it, one minute he was shouting at her the next he wished this? As Darcy kissed her again and again, his anger waned. It was as though one emotion was pushing the other out of his body, making way for love to flood back in. His need for her was so urgent, Elizabeth could sense his hostile mood diminishing, being replaced with adoration, she felt the old Darcy return to the man who's arms she was in. "Lizzy, I need you, please," he said in a softer tone, almost pleading, making his wife relax. She moved back slightly and looked into his eyes, they were apologetic, full of regret, was her husband showing signs that he was repenting?

"I am sorry I shouted," he whispered in her ear, "Please forgive me my love, I was so distraught that I lost control of myself. If I had lost you my heart would have stopped beating in my chest, it would have been the end of me."

"William, please, I am here," she mumbled between tender feather like kisses.

Now kneeling on the floor, Darcy urged his wife to allow him access, he had already hitched her skirts up and was stroking the bare skin above her ribbon topped stockings with his fingertips. Elizabeth started to feel needy, her wanton look told Darcy all he needed to know, she wanted him too. She parted her legs to allow him access, he moved closer and paused before he entered her. Looking up, their eyes met, "Do you forgive me Lizzy?" he asked as his forehead met hers and rested there for a moment.

"Yes my love, all is well," she emitted softly as her head tilted back, giving him access to the soft skin on her throat.

They made love there on the settee, both wishing to reconnect, to become one again. When that urgency had been satisfied and the feeling of instant gratification petered out, Darcy picked up his wife and carried her to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and started to unhook the bodice to her dress, "I think you may wish to lock the doors if we are to continue."

Darcy stood, not wasting any time he cantered to both doors and locked them, Elizabeth took this time to pull her clothes off and tossed them onto a big pile on the floor, without a care. When Darcy returned to his wife, he had already removed his waistcoat and cravat, his boots however proved a problem and he admitted defeat when he fell of the bed in his struggle to free the left foot. On seeing this Elizabeth giggled and grabbed his foot which after depositing himself on the floor in such an unceremonious manner, left his booted foot in the air. With a yank or two, both boots were off and added to the pile forming on the carpet. Darcy made light work of the remainder of his clothing, allowing Elizabeth to lie back and watch her husband's nimble fingers as he unfastened the remainder of the buttons on his breaches.

He stalked towards her, as though she was his prey caught in his snare. He had already had taken her a quarter of an hour gone, but his need had already been inflamed again. "You are all loveliness my darling, you are my Aphrodite, my goddess divine."

Darcy climbed onto the bed and hovered over her, Elizabeth could feel the heat radiating from his body, he dipped his head and planted a wet kiss on her breast just above her heart. Wrapping her fingers into his hair, and so entangling them within his curls, she pulled him up so that his lips met hers. The kiss was light, a merry dance was being played as tongues brushed against each other, making an erotic aqueous sound. Darcy's hand trailed around her back and down to her behind, where he fondled her fleshy cheeks, it wandered further around and between her legs until he felt her folds of wetness and her core within.

Keeping a tight hold of his wife, Darcy turned them both around, she was now on top and straddling him, but he still held her close where she rested her cheek on his chest. She rubbed her face against the coarseness of his chest hairs, sending a tickling sensation through his body and making him shiver in response. He held her tenderly with one arm, the other venturing down to her core where he proceeded to give her pleasure, and on doing so her groans resonated around the room. "Raise yourself slightly, my love," came a sweet tender request as he placed his engorged yard at her entrance. Elizabeth raised her hips slightly so that she was only a matter of an inch or so above him, her head still resting above his heart. He pushed into her fully in one movement, where he stilled. His hands encircled her, wrapping them tightly around her back and holding her firm to him and started to pound into her at an alarming pace, he could feel she was so tight but her wetness from their early coupling allowed easy movement. Elizabeth's pleasure was almost instant due to her heightened arousal, she cried out her release and dug her nails into her husband's chest just as he climaxed within her.

When they had calmed down, Darcy could feel a cold draft from the windows so pulled the bed covers over them both, his wife was still lying on his chest, not moving due to her exhaustion. Both drifted off into slumber until they heard a knock at the door, indicating that it was time to ready themselves for dinner.

—

The day had arrived for Darcy to meet with Wickham,he had received the second note the day before and it gave instructions to meet in Hyde Park at two in the afternoon. Darcy put the money into a leather wallet and concealed it inside his long coat. Pacing the park for nearly half an hour, Darcy worried that Wickham was not to show, thinking that he may well decide to go to the papers after all. On turning at the end of his pacing, he came face to face with his nemesis, "Well Well Darcy, I hope you have the money?"

"Of course I have, do you think me a fool to be here without it," he said spitting his words at the unworthy excuse of a man.

"Well where is it?" Wickham said greedily.

"I will not hand it over until you give me the three items you listed in your letter."

"Oh I have those safe in my coat, I need to see the colour of your money first."

On this Darcy had no alternative than to show him the money, but he would not let him have it. They agreed on a joint exchange, once this was done and Darcy checked the said items to be what they were, he announced, "I hope you enjoy that money Wickham, that will be the last penny you get out of me," he said and left.

As Darcy got to the edge of the park, he turned to see Richard running up to Wickham with a couple of army officials. They grabbed the blackguard and pushed him to the ground in a skirmish, where they proceeded to knock him out cold. Darcy did not wish to look, so turned on his heels and left to return home thinking his cousin was doing his duty and sending him back to face the charges levied on him, however, Richard had other plans.

Whilst Darcy was out seeing to Wickham and his demands that afternoon, Elizabeth had taken to sitting in her private sitting room with Jane. Elizabeth was deep in thought, thinking of how her husband was coping with that dreadful man and when he was likely to return. She had been counting down the minutes from the moment he left, he had already been gone well over the hour, _how long does it take? Please hurry back,_ she thought.

"So, Lizzy, how is married life? I hope that Mr Darcy is treating you well?" Jane asked, bringing her sister out of her thoughts.

"He is a darling Jane, I feel if he was to dote on me any more than he does, he would turn into a whimpering puppy," Elizabeth replied now regaining some of her lively manner, she did not wish to advise her sister of her faux pas a day or so earlier, which made her husband see red. She felt rather ashamed of herself for acting so dumb.

"I could not help but notice the other day, when we were at the modiste, how attentive he was to you, is he always like that?"

"Yes, pretty much so. Although I have never seen him so affectionate in front of anyone before. Maybe he is beginning to relax in front of you as he gets to know you better, he is pretty shy and unable to converse around strangers. We all thought he was indifferent and proud, but he is not, he is just uneasy, especially around so many women."

"It cannot be easy for him, especially with Lydia and Kitty," Jane said as she fumbled the loose threads on her dress.

"You will be shocked but I think he is finding Kitty and Lydia quite entertaining now he is getting to know them better."

"Has he said as much, I cannot imagine he finds them as such, they can be rather reckless at times."

"Well he has not said in so many words but Lydia said something at breakfast the other day not more than two foot from William and he just smiled at her."

At that moment a commotion was heard downstairs, Elizabeth's heart jumped and her thoughts immediately went to her husband and if he had been injured. On running to see what was occurring, she heard a familiar voice, however it was raised and the owner was not happy at all.

"I wish to see my nephew, at once!" came the command as it wafted up the stairs.

Elizabeth turned to Jane who had followed her, "Who is it Lizzy?" Jane said with concern.

"It is Lady Catherine de Bourgh and it doesn't sound like she is happy, I wonder what has brought her here?"

Elizabeth and Jane went down to greet the visitor, on entering the parlour she was witness to the grand lady pacing up and down the room, seething with anger. Elizabeth stiffened, knowing that she was about to enter into the arena with a wild lioness. "Lady Catherine, how good it is to see you," she said with all the civility she could muster.

"Good! You call this Good! I take it that as you are here, greeting me as the mistress of this house, the rumours must be true," Lady Catherine hissed through her teeth.

"I do not know what you mean Lady Catherine, which rumours are these?" Elizabeth said worried that the rumours were about her premarital activities with her husband.

"That you are married to my nephew, I see it must be, you have Lady Anne's ring on your finger."

Elizabeth looked down at the ring that William had placed on there only the week before. She could tell the ring was not new but did not realise it had been his mother's ring. She held her hand in the other stroking and rolling the ring around her finger, as though she was caressing it.

"That ring was my grandmother's and then my mother's, it should have been passed to me when Anne died, but no, not old Mr Darcy, he decided to keep it. We had all thought my dear sister had been buried with it on, so no-one mentioned it's whereabouts. It seems that he had kept it all these years," she exclaimed with an eager look which made Elizabeth think she was going to snatch it off of her finger.

"You cannot have this, William placed it upon my finger and only he can take it off," Elizabeth declared, _how dare she accuse me of wearing something that belongs to someone else,_ she thought.

"Talking of which, where is my nephew? I expected him to be at home."

"He is out this afternoon tending to an issue," Elizabeth said, giving little away of his present whereabouts, "He will not be long, I expect him within the hour."

"I will wait then, I need to speak with him, I will not leave until I have had my say, you may leave," Lady Catherine commanded.

"As mistress of this house I will leave when I wish to, not because someone has commanded it. As I do not wish to be in your presence one minute longer Lady Catherine, I will go back to what I was previously doing before I was interrupted, you can sit here by yourself. Would tea be acceptable whilst you wait?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled through gritted teeth. Lady Catherine nodded her reply and the young ladies left the room.

"Lizzy, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Jane voiced.

"Oh Jane, I could not say anything even though I wished to exceedingly, she is William's aunt, I cannot put her in her place. I just have to accept her presence and let her stew with her mood. I hope William will not be long."

An afternoon tea was brought to the parlour for the visitor to enjoy alone, it was but half an hour when Darcy returned, all smiles and happy at the outcome of his spat with Wickham. On entering the vestibule, he shouted out, "Lizzy, I've returned, where are you?"

On hearing this, Lady Catherine got up and went to greet him in the hallway, "So you have returned nephew, about time! I wish to speak to you in private," she said firmly, Darcy knew he was in for a grilling.

"Aunt, let me change first, I will not be long," he said wishing to rid himself of his newly acquired items via an open fire. He also wondered where his wife was, then realised that his aunt probably had already had words with her. He took to his chambers to seek out Elizabeth.

On entering her rooms, he saw his wife and Jane sitting by the window, Jane was consoling her in her arms.

"Oh my darling, what did she say to you?" Darcy asked softly as he took hold of her in his arms.

"She said the ring you gave me was hers, she wants it back."

"What! It is not hers, it was my mother's and father gave it to me when I turned twenty so that I could give it to my wife on our wedding day. How dare she!" Darcy said now enraged at what his aunt had insinuated.

"William, she said that the family thought the ring had been buried with her, that is why they did not say anything," Elizabeth managed to say between heaving sobs.

"That is not the case, the family didn't say anything as there was nothing to say, she is misguided in that thought. I am going to change and will see her at once. Lizzy I need to speak to you alone afterwards, this afternoon went well," he said whilst placing a kiss on her forehead, "Please calm yourself my love, I will see to that woman downstairs."

On entering the parlour, Darcy had to reign his anger in, "Aunt, you have upset my wife, how could you?"

"I cannot see why she is upset, all I said that she was wearing a ring that did not belong to her," she said as matter of fact.

"That is not the case and you know it, that was mother's ring that father gave to me before he died and instructed me to give it to my future wife on our wedding day, that is what I did. It is Elizabeth's now and there is nothing you can do about it. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I did come in the hopes of quashing the rumours that you had wed, but on seeing your wife it confirmed they were true. I had thought your heart was with my daughter, your betrothal had been arranged many years ago, as you well know," Lady Catherine commanded with all the grace of a bulldog.

"Aunt, neither I nor Anne had any intentions to wed, we had discussed this over and over again during my annual visits to Rosings. Anne did not want to marry as much as I did not wish to, it is only you who thought we were a good match."

"Yes you were, but that is now all out of the question, unless you get an annulment?"

"What! Aunt! We have been married for a week, don't you think that option is null and void. Even if I were to agree with you, and I certainly do not before you say anything, it cannot be done as the marriage has already been consummated," Darcy proclaimed.

"You can get a divorce!"

"No! I cannot and I will not, she is my wife and I love her, I don't care about what you think any more. Anne is free to marry who she wishes, let her marry for love aunt, not for family duties. Did you not marry uncle Lewis for love?" Darcy asked in a softer approach.

"Well yes, but it had already been expected that we would marry, it was pure coincidence that it was a love match."

"If you were in love with your husband, why would you not wish that for your daughter? Why would you want her to live her life without that heartfelt warmth between two people?" Darcy said trying to make his stubborn aunt see sense. "Forget the estates and wealth, you do not need any more, you live comfortably enough and from my annual review of your accounts your wealth is growing slowly but surely, so Anne will not want for anything, except a loving husband if you do not relent and allow her to have a season and fall in love."

"But she is two and twenty!" Lady Catherine bellowed.

"That is no age nowadays, she has a few seasons left before people will wonder why she is still unwed, let her have a season and see what happens, please aunt for her sake."

"I will think about it Fitzwilliam, I am still not happy with you for going against my wishes. I accept that you married for love, although I cannot comprehend how you see anything in that girl, she does not possess a real skill in anything from what I saw last spring, a mediocre Miss Bennet," she chuckled in a sarcastic tone.

"She is very intelligent, she challenges me when she does not agree with what I say. Most of the women in the ton seem to just agree with whatever comes out of my mouth, whether it be right or wrong. Well, I am fed up with those who see the need to please me at every corner, I wished for someone different, someone to not agree with all I say, someone to banter with and be able to talk about all things under the sun. Do you know she is very well read, even if she did not have a governess, her father who is an Oxford graduate taught her everything she knows, so she learned from a man, not a woman. She may not be able to paint tables or embroider cushions, but who wants those, I can go and procure them if needs be."

With renewed acceptance, Lady Catherine added, "Very well Fitzwilliam, I will welcome your choice in a wife, although I am still seriously displeased at how you deceived me into thinking you would marry Anne when you both had no intention of it," she said whilst bending forward to receive a kiss on the cheek from her nephew.

"Thank you aunt, now would it be too much trouble if I ask Elizabeth to come down and join us, she is very upset, maybe you could see fit to apologise to her," Darcy asked hoping he was not pushing his luck.

Lady Catherine sat for a few moments deep in thought, she knew that she was brusque at the best of times, a characteristic she was happy to possess, but it did cause upset on a few occasions. She remembered her argument with Darcy's father over her ' _endless ramblings'_ of their children's betrothal, making the man refuse to talk to her for best part of three years. No she had to back down in this case and accept that in this instance she had been rather hasty in her choice of words. "Yes, I think that is best, my choice of words were rather harsh, but I didn't expect her to be so upset over my comment, I can now see how she may have taken it."

"I will go fetch her, she is upstairs with her sister."

"Oh that was the other woman, I did wonder who she was, is she staying here?"

"Yes, for the time being the whole family is here, we are all moving to Pemberley and they are to have the Primrose Cottage on the estate. Elizabeth's father passed away last year and they have not inherited the estate so have been living in a leased house in town these past few weeks. I wanted them here so they moved in temporarily earlier this week, but we are to Pemberley in a few days."

"I am glad she has her family around her, heaven knows I do not see enough of mine," Lady Catherine said eyeing her nephew.

"Yes aunt, I get the hint, we can visit more often if you wish, but Elizabeth will be with me, I hope you realise that."

"Yes, that is fine, it will give me a chance to get to know this headstrong girl better," she said with a warm smile.

Half an hour later, Lady Catherine took her leave, "Again, please let me apologise for my outburst earlier, I did not expect you to be so upset over my questioning, but having realised I must have seemed like an ogre to you."

"Thank you Lady Catherine, I appreciate the apology, William and I are very happy together and I will be a loyal wife who fulfils her duties in life."

"I hope you will, I wish to see lots of little Williams' running around in ten years time," she said with an air of humour but Elizabeth could tell she meant what she said, Darcy needed an heir and a spare or two for that matter.

After Lady Catherine's Carriage rode off, Darcy turned to his wife, "I managed to get the evidence off of Wickham, I have it upstairs, do you want to come up and I will burn it in the fire."

"A ceremonious burning?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you could say that, I will tell you what happened, he will not be bothering us again."

The fire was burning well, "There, that finishes that off, no-one can hurt us now." Darcy said as he looked back to his wife, who was sat in a chair beside the fireplace.

"William, what happened this afternoon with Wickham?"

"Well, it was pretty quick, we basically said a few home truths, which seemed to be on repeat with him, going on about how my father promised him things and I had to remind him he was compensated for all that. Then we exchanged and I walked away," Darcy said smiling at the last part.

"Why are you smiling? I would have thought it would have been an ordeal."

"It was, but as I walked away, I saw Richard and his army pals get hold of him and I am assuming he has been marched back to the barracks to face his desertion charges."

"Oh, what will be come of him now? That is a very serious charge," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, you can hang for it Lizzy, although I am not sure they will give that sentence. He will be branded at the very least and probably serve a prison sentence, I hope that he is sent to the Americas aboard the next ship."

Darcy looked into the fire, deep in thought, realising what a stressful month it had been, it started out so mundane, like every winter season in town and ended with him married and blackmailed. He then realised that he had his wife's diary. "Oh, Elizabeth, in my search I went to the house in Baker Street and saw a book on your bed, I have it here," he said as he got up and walked over to his coat, which had been placed on the back of the chair. He pulled it out and handed it to Elizabeth who froze in place.

"Have you ventured to look at any of its contents?"

"No, I have not opened it, as soon as I picked it up and read the cover I realised it was personal and private. I was tempted though," he said with a smirk. Elizabeth looked panicked, " I have not read it, Lizzy, I promise you," he soothed, "I would not do that to you, that is an invasion of your private thoughts, only for you, I would not dare read it unless you wished it."

"I will allow you to read it one day, but not now, not while the family is here, I am shocked that I left it out on the bed, I usually lock it away in my writing desk," she pondered as to how she had been so flighty over it.

"Ah yes, I did notice that little jewel in the corner, do you wish to have that in your rooms at Pemberley?"

"Oh I had not thought about taking furniture, would it not clash with your taste?"

"Not in the slightest Elizabeth, I am not sure what sort of furnishings you are expecting but my taste is rather utilitarian, it has to be well made, fit for purpose and elegant. My aunt's taste is not that of my own, she is too flamboyant and her decoration has a lot to be desired," he said laughing at the thought of his aunt's recent purchase, she had wasted eight hundred pounds on a chimney piece when the original was well enough.

"So I can take it with me?" Elizabeth said, happy to be able to take part of what was at Longbourn, a keepsake so to speak.

"I think we can do better than that, you may wish to decorate your rooms if you like, they have not been changed since mother was resident. If I like what you have done then I may allow you to do the same in our sitting room, although I draw the line to my rooms, I like them as they are," he said giving his wife an understanding that he would not allow her to change the whole house.

"So now that this is all over with Wickham, can we leave as planned next week?" Elizabeth asked with an eagerness to see her new home.

"I think that can be arranged, my love."

They sat, talking of Pemberley and its grounds for the rest of the afternoon, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, until it was time to ready for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Darcy woke early, he could not understand why as he had continually disturbed Elizabeth during the night so both had little sleep. Not content with their usual nightly activities, he woke his wife on three more occasions with an urge, putting it down to his high spirits following Wickham's downfall.

Looking down at Elizabeth sleeping, he was thankful at how accommodating she had been, however the third time proved fruitless, she was far too tired to even sound coherent in her negative response. Recollecting her mumblings made Darcy smile, he felt that he had pushed his luck even before then but he knew he would try regardless.

He snuggled back down in order to stay off the chill, the winter mornings were still crisp and the fire had been spent. He had considered pulling the bell cord for the maid to attend and relight it, but knew that this would disturb his wife's sleep again, so he was content with pulling the covers over them both and holding his wife so that their combined body warmth would keep them both cosy.

An hour later, it was time to rise for the day, with his wife still sleeping, Darcy reluctantly left her in slumber and made a quiet effort to rise and return to his bedchambers, where he bathed and readied himself for the day.

On entering the breakfast room, he saw Richard tucking into what looked like a whole ham, "Do you think you have enough meat there Richard?" Darcy laughed.

"I am hungry old chap, what with all that went on last night I deserve a whole pig on my plate."

"What happened last night? Wickham couldn't have kept you that long, did you go to Graces?"

"No I didn't get time to see her, trust Wickham to pick a Monday of all days to set up his meeting with you, I will probably go there later today. Here, I got your money back before we sorted that toe rag out," he said placing the money on the table, "It is slightly short as I paid my men, they don't do this sort of thing for nothing."

"What do you mean? You have a duty to return deserters," Darcy said sounding confused.

"Ah yes… I neglected to tell you the finer details of what I had planned for _our dear friend_ ," Richard said hoping his cousin wouldn't go ballistic at his confession.

"What have you done Richard," Darcy sighed whilst rubbing his forehead. Knowing his cousin wouldn't always take the easy route in life and was not always squeaky clean in his actions, he was expecting something of concern.

"He is not back at the army. The Court Martial in recent months have become slack in their approach to punishments, letting officers off with menial sentences. I was not prepared to have Wickham get off lightly so decided his punishment for him," he said with a smirk creeping across his face.

Darcy stared at his cousin in disbelief, "You can't do that! If you get caught you will be in serious trouble!"

"That won't happen, a lot of the army officers feel the same as I do, it has been done before on many a time. I know of at least three people who have been dealt with in the past month alone, why do you think so many deserters do not get found, we deal with them."

"God! So what has happened to him?"

Richard sat back with a self satisfied grin on his face, "He is at this moment on a ship heading for the Americas. We put him on board when he was out for the count, although he did wake up during our travels but we knocked him out again, funny thing was he couldn't remember who he was, it may be that he was trying it on, hoping we would set him free, but that wasn't going to happen."

"So did you pay for passage?"

"Oh no, nothing like that old man, we managed to stow him away, no-one is going to question army officials. We took him down and put him in the cargo hold, we were thoughtful enough to remove him from the sack and unbound his restraints so that at least when he woke, he could bang on the door. When they find him he will be in deep trouble, he has no papers, no money or valuables so cannot pay his way," he laughed, "As soon as he is discovered they will have left shore and they do not turn back for anything. He will probably have to do manual labour whilst aboard to pay for his passage, unsure what they will do with him when they arrive in port, probably let him go, although they could just as well throw him in the clink."

"So he is gone for good?"

"Yes, I cannot see any chance of him returning, not unless he somehow manages to wangle a passage back, but he has no money or credentials so he is stuck. I also left a note in the breast pocket of his coat to indicate that it would not be reasonable to venture back unless he was willing to hang, so hopefully that will scare him to not think it."

"What did the note say?"

"Oh, something along the lines of… You should fear the land that sits to the east, across the waters. For it is the land where the gallows will wait, return at your peril or stay west and escape the dreaded noose."

"Well, that will surely put the frighteners on him… Oh, will you be around for dinner tonight?" Darcy asked, "We should discuss as a family our plans to travel to Pemberley. Now that all this Wickham business is out of the way I want to leave London as soon as can be. I think we need to depart maybe next Tuesday, we need to pack up the Baker Street house and it gives you time to see your lovely Grace again before we go." Darcy said with a smile as he saw his cousin's face light up at the mention of a certain local madame. "It will take a number of carriages, what with ten passengers I feel at least three, the bulk of the Bennet possessions can be brought up at a later date."

At that moment Elizabeth came into the room, she walked over to Darcy and kissed him on the cheek, "You did not wake me my love," she said in a sweet whisper.

"I felt you needed sleep Lizzy, you did not get enough last night, sorry for being such a pain," Darcy said softly hoping his cousin did not hear.

"H'hum!" Richard sounded, " _You are aware that I am in the room and my military training has awarded me with very acute hearing,_ " he said in jest as Elizabeth turned crimson. "Now now cousin Elizabeth, do not fret, I know how it is with you newlyweds."

Elizabeth had sat herself down next to her husband and had just composed herself when her sisters and mother walked in. The room was now filled with feminine laughter and discourse. Darcy looked to his wife, picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, mouthing silently the words, "I love you." This had not gone unnoticed by Elizabeth's mother, on seeing this she thought back on the time, many years ago when Mr Bennet had looked at her in such a way, before their firstborn had arrived. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, threatening to spill onto her cheek. On seeing this Kitty inquired, "Are you well mama? You seem upset."

"I am well Kitty, just thinking about your father. Seeing Lizzy and William as they are now reminded me of him, how I miss him so."

Kitty clutched her mother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "I know mama, I miss him too. We have to move on with life though and I do believe it will be very well, now we do not have to worry."

"If only we had a boy," Mrs Bennet lamented, "All would have been well, but poor Mr Bennet and myself were only blessed with you five girls." She said as she gazed around the table, looking at each of her dear daughters in turn.

"Jane, I think we need to go back to the modiste today," Elizabeth stated, "She sent a note to say the dresses are ready, would you like to join us Georgiana? Maybe you would like to pick up some last minute items before we head north, it is Madame de Bois, I have been informed that you frequent there often."

Georgiana who was sitting beside her brother, looked up to him for his approval, Darcy smiled and nodded to say it was fine for her to accompany them.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I would love to come. I do need a dress fixing, I managed to rip the hem on a nail and hoping the modiste can mend it."

"So can I have the carriage please William?" Elizabeth asked now knowing there would be at least three ladies who were to travel there.

"Yes you may, and I will come with you too Lizzy, I will ask for the carriage to be available immediately if you wish to go after breakfast."

"Oh, do we still need to be accompanied?" Elizabeth said thinking that as Wickham was no longer a threat, that there would be no need to concern any menfolk when they needed to venture out.

"Probably not sweetness, but I wish to accompany you all the same," he said as he planted another kiss on her hand, then turned it over and planted a further kiss on her wrist. Elizabeth placed her hand on the side of his face, cupped his cheek and stroked her fingers softly into his sideburns making him immediately look up at her. His eyes were transfixed on hers and she whispered tenderly, "I love you William." This made Darcy close his eyes and sigh as he revelled in the feeling his wife was bestowing on him. She did not care that the whole family were sitting around the table, Darcy did not mind one jot either, they were in the moment and as far as they were concerned, it was just them in the room.

Outside of their private bubble, the whole party had stopped what they were doing and watched the whole scene unfold. Most of the ladies swooned but Richard just rolled his eyes saying, "Well ladies, that is one fine example of public affection between two lovebirds, if I ever saw." This brought both Elizabeth and Darcy back to reality, where they both stifled a cough to cover their embarrassment.

" _Do not mind us cousin, we were enjoying the show_ ," Richard teased.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Richard," Georgiana said, "It is lovely to see my brother so in love… _finally_."

"Well Georgiana, I have been in love with this woman beside me for over a year, but it took me all this time to win her over," he said looking back at his wife who was now blushing.

"A year!" cried Lydia, "When did you know? I mean, when were you aware you were in love with Lizzy?"

"Thinking back, probably at the Netherfield Ball, I could not take my eyes off of her, but I would not have admitted it to myself back then. It had crept up on me before I knew I was in the middle of it, even from the first day I saw her I admired her beauty, despite having said that she was only tolerable. Then our meeting in Kent and then again in Derbyshire only made that love burn deeper. When I found out she was in London, I was not going to let her get away again, I knew it had to be now or never, luckily she felt the same way and here we are."

"And there we have it, Mr Darcy with his snare came along and entrapped me in the park with his allurements, I was weak and succumb to his seductive inducements and enticing promises," Elizabeth said in a theatrical manner, trying to end the conversation as she was feeling rather flush.

After breakfast, Darcy told the ladies that the carriage would be ready in half an hour and for them to ready themselves, all those concerned went back to their rooms to prepare for the outing. However, as Elizabeth walked into her rooms she felt Darcy behind her, he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him. "Oh Lizzy, I want you so much, please can we… just a quick one, I need you after what happened downstairs," he begged as he felt her breasts from behind.

Elizabeth leaned back into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck, she had surrendered to him, to his wish. Darcy half expected her to bate him away, telling him it was not convenient but she felt the same. "If we are quick it is likely we will not be missed, I need to change as well as this dress is not easy to get in and out of and will prove a problem at the modiste."

With that Darcy managed with a struggle, to unfasten her gown and pull it off of her, "Sit down Lizzy," he said as he knelt before her, proceeding to pull up her petticoats until her femininity was revealed. He caressed her there but she had already ripened and was ready to be taken. Darcy made no effort to hold back, he pushed into her and proceeded to move within, he held her tight to him as they reached that crescendo and gave her a lingering kiss as they calmed, it however ended all too soon when Elizabeth reluctantly mentioned the time, stating she had to wash and dress again.

Within the half hour they were in the carriage and heading towards the modiste. There was a flurry of activity as soon as the carriage pulled up, the modiste was expecting the ladies but not the fine gentleman himself. On entering the establishment, Mr and Mrs Darcy were escorted to the back parlour where it was more comfortable and tea could be served. Jane and Georgiana were taken to a second parlour, so that Georgiana could discuss her torn dress and Jane could browse the fineries that were on display. Elizabeth had already advised Jane that she could buy anything she wanted and it would be placed on the Darcy account, but Jane was content with just perusing the stock.

"I hope you do not have any plans to tease me again my darling," Darcy said remembering the orange fabric fiasco.

"No, but I hope you like what I have chosen and do not tease me in retaliation from the other day, feigning dislike will not be appreciated."

"Oh my dear, you can give it out but I see that you fail to be able to accept it back."

"Yes I cannot, so you better remember that or else I will retire to my own chambers alone," she said quietly hoping to have the last word on it, and she did, as Darcy sat there with his mouth agape in surprise, _she would not do that surely,_ he thought.

Just then a steady stream of ladies came into the room carrying several gowns, which were a mixture of day and evening wear. Darcy noticed a rather fetching red dress in the pile of cloth and thought about how it would look against her porcelain skin and dark hair. Elizabeth proceeded to change into the first dress, which so happened to be the red dress. It was not usual for a gentleman to be present, but as it was Mr Darcy the modiste turned a blind eye.

Elizabeth was helped into the dress by the assistants and on turning to her husband asked, "So Mr Darcy, will I do?"

He stared at her, she looked a dream, "Lizzy, you look Divine, I think that colour suits you. I feel we need more dresses in that shade, Madame de Bois, do you happen to have a velvet in that colour?"

"Yes Mr Darcy, we have several different fabrics in this deep red. We also have Taffeta and Silk Jacquard, would you care for a dress made in each?"

"Yes, have them made in all three fabrics and I will leave the design choice up to my wife," Darcy said eagerly.

"So you like me in Red, dear husband?"

"I know what I like you in Lizzy and colour does not come into it, but yes that colour suits you exceedingly."

After the ladies had finished, it was agreed that only four of the dresses needed final alterations, which would take a day or two. The further three dresses procured that morning would be complete before they departed the following week. After leaving the establishment Darcy asked, "Is there anywhere else you wish to go?"

"I would not mind the milliner," said Jane and Georgiana on hearing this nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, I would like to go and see what bonnets they have," Elizabeth agreed, "My old ones will look rather shabby against my new wardrobe, Madame de Bois has given me sample pieces of each of the dress fabrics. I can match them up, or if needs be the milliner can procure the fabric from her, she has already said that would be acceptable."

At the end of the morning, nine new bonnets were purchased, Elizabeth only wished for three but Darcy doubled the collection, Jane purchased only one, even though Darcy offered to pay the bill and Georgiana two.

That evening, all were sat down to dinner as Darcy made the announcement, "I think it will be a good a time as any to depart for Pemberley next Tuesday. As we are a large party the colonel has agreed to travel with us, he will be on horseback as well as myself." Everyone was in agreement and could not wait to see the grand estate that had been subject of discussion many times over the previous year or so.

Before the departure, the whole family returned to the house at Baker Street to start packing up their belongings and noting of larger items, which required transportation at a later date. All the available servants from Darcy house assisted, making the process easier on the ladies. Darcy however helped Elizabeth personally with her room.

"It feels odd to be back here," Elizabeth said, "I only moved out a week or so ago but it does not feel like home any more."

"Did it ever Lizzy? You were only here a couple of weeks."

"Not in particular, what will happen to the place now? Did you lease it short term?"

"I took out a year lease, however, I made it a clause in the contract that I could subsequently lease the property as I knew it would not be long before you were mine, however my destiny was in your hands," he admitted.

"The clause in the lease and your settlement papers already drawn up? You certainly had no doubt that I would not refuse you, I had not given you any reason to think otherwise, even on our first encounter in the park, I could tell you could read me well enough to know my true feelings."

"I almost had the papers drawn up last summer, when you were at Pemberley. I had already written the letter to my man in London requesting my wishes but had yet to post it, then you left me," he said looking about the room, thinking of how he could change the subject so that he did not encroach onto something that was still painful to him. "Your taste is not like most women Lizzy."

"No, I preferred to spend my allowance on books than ribbons or silks skeins, and reading is always more pleasurable to embroidery," she said with a giggle.

"Well you can spend what you like now, although you may wish to experience the delights of Pemberley library before buying any more books, you may never need purchase another one again."

"That vast! I wished that I had seen it on my visit last year, I have imagined it to hold many a novel, do you think that if I were to enter it I would be able to make my way out again, or do you think it may swallow me up," she teased.

"I dare say you will end up sleeping in there if you had your way."

"Oh, but I am sure my husband would come looking for me when it is time to retire, knowing his wants and needs I am sure he would find me easily enough and probably ravish me there against a bookcase," she said looking at Darcy seductively.

"Lizzy! Don't! Not here!" he said in a quiet but determined voice, "You wish to wind me up and you know I cannot do anything here with you, the walls are too thin."

"Oh, but I am sure we can keep quiet," she said now coaxing him to the bed with a beckoning finger.

"No! Please do not do this to me," Darcy said, "I will not do anything here but as soon as we get home I will be coming for you," he said with a look of a promise.

"Oh William I hope so, I am so desperate right now, I can feel myself getting wet as we speak."

At this Darcy groaned, closed his eyes and clenched his fists in order to keep control. "That's it Lizzy, you better start to run up those stairs when we get back, or I will drag you up there and I don't care who is watching."

True to his word, he gave his wife a head start when they dismounted from the carriage, within a few minutes neither were to be seen but a loud slam of their door indicated that they were not to be disturbed.

Tuesday had arrived and the family departed for Derbyshire, the journey was to take three days. As there were a number of passengers, it was felt that three shorter stages were better than two long days, allowing time to have regular stops along the way.

On the third morning, Darcy took to travelling in the first carriage so that he could have some time alone with Elizabeth. Having travelled the previous two days on horseback and then have to contend with separate bedchambers at the Inn as Elizabeth had wished for her to share a room with Jane, Darcy was missing her terribly. Jane got the hint when he told Elizabeth of his intentions to ride the last stage with her at breakfast and when it was time to depart for the final leg of the trip, she made her way to the third carriage, making Kitty confused. "Jane, why are you getting in here and not with Lizzy?"

"William is to ride with her today, I wished to give them some time alone."

"Oh what do you say they are up to, all alone, _Oh!_ " cried Lydia and making Kitty giggle.

"Lydia, that is enough," shouted Mrs Bennet, "You are going to have to learn how to behave now girl, you are no longer a child and no man will want you as a wife the way you are acting, that also goes for you too Kitty, you are two years older and should know better, behave!"

Jane could see how Lydia reacted to her mother's castigation, the pout made her laugh, "Oh Lydia, you are a darling but your mouth does run away with you sometimes. It is just that I wanted them to have some time alone, Lizzy told me last night how worried she is now that we are close to reaching that mansion. She is so overwhelmed with it all and her position as mistress of such an estate. None of us have seen it but Lizzy has, she says it is the biggest house she has ever seen. You thought Netherfield was big, wait until you see Pemberley, apparently it's a palace!"

"I did not think Lizzy worried about that sort of thing, she seemed to fall into the role rather admirably at Darcy house," Kitty stated.

"That was a town house, yes it is big but no bigger than Netherfield Hall. Apparently Pemberley is more than five times it's town equivalent and the grounds cover ten miles in both directions with many tenants, so you can imagine she is feeling rather daunted by the whole prospect."

Whilst Jane chatted with her mother and sisters, Darcy was noticing Elizabeth quietening as they approached home. "What is it my love?" he said whilst he sat there holding her in his arms.

"Sorry for being so quiet, it is nothing, it's me being silly, I will be fine," Elizabeth said trying to not worry her husband to the fact that she was scared.

"No! I can see something is on your mind, ah… I think I know, are you worried about Pemberley my love?" Darcy asked and as his wife remained quiet, he had his answer, "There is no need, honestly Lizzy you took to it easily enough in London, you will be fine."

"But William, that was a town house with ten bedrooms, how many does Pemberley have?"

"Forty seven."

"Exactly!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she started to cry.

"No No, do not upset yourself Lizzy," he said wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, "If Mrs Reynolds can handle it along with her own duties then I am sure you can cope. You will be given guidance one duty at a time, besides Mrs Reynolds knows not to trouble you with anything for at least a month, until you get your bearings. The only thing that will require your assistance immediately is the weekly menus, which usually get discussed on Mondays, we can do that together if you wish. I still do not know your favourite food and from what Mrs Reynolds has said, the cook has asked what you like the best. Now dry those eyes and think no more of it."

"But what if it is too much?"

"I doubt it will be Lizzy, if it is then we can get you help, an assistant perhaps, you will probably need help once you are with child," he said planting a kiss on her swollen lips.

"Oh William, what if I do not fall quickly? That is another worry, my main duty."

"Main duty?" he said in disbelief , "Why should it be a worry, I am not anticipating it happen this month, or even this year, it will happen when it happens, why has this become an issue, You have not mentioned it before."

"Your aunt," she said softly.

"What has she said? Did she say something to you when she visited, has she sent you a letter?" Darcy looked worried.

"No, it was something she said, you were there but obviously you did not pick up on it. She said she wished to see lots of little Williams' running around in ten years time, if that is not putting me in my place then I am not sure why she said it."

"Have you been stewing over that one sentence?" he asked as he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, "My love, I did not marry you to breed from you like a broodmare. You are my lover, my companion and confident, my friend, someone I wish to be with for the rest of my life, regardless of children. If we are not blessed with any, it would not make me think any less of you." With that speech behind them, Lizzy managed to relax before they reached the house.

As they approached Pemberley, Lydia looked out the window to a sight that made her gasp and fall back down in her seat. "What is it Liddie dear?" asked Mrs Bennet.

"Mama! Heaven forbid! I have just seen the house! I have never seen anything like it before in my life!" Lydia exclaimed, but by the time Mrs Bennet had considered peering out the window the carriage pulled up to the front steps.

Everyone of the Bennet family was in awe of the building in front of them, "Lord what a pile," cried Kitty, "How many rooms does it have William?"

"One hundred and twenty nine, that is only in the main house, there are out buildings and cottages around the grounds, yours is over there," Darcy said pointing into the distance and sure enough there stood a rather splendid cottage on the edge of the park.

All the servants were outside ready to welcome home the master and new mistress. Mrs Reynolds was at the head of the line, "Mrs Darcy may I introduce you to Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper," Darcy stated proudly.

"We meet again Mrs Darcy, I believe you were here in the summer?"

"Yes, I visited with my aunt and uncle then spent a couple more days here, by invitation."

"I knew you would be back, I could see how the master was with you," she said looking up at Darcy, with fondness for her master in her eyes.

Mrs Reynolds escorted Elizabeth down the line of servants, introducing her to the other servants and allowing a short time to converse with each. This included her new lady's maid, Susan, who looked younger than Lydia but understood that she was at least one and twenty.

The whole party took tea in the formal parlour, it had been agreed that the they would stay in the main house that night and venture down to the cottage the following morning.

As they took their seats, everyone realised that there was one chair short, not being bothered Elizabeth took her place on her husband's lap. "I am sure no-one minds if I sit here?" she said with a giggle.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Darcy said as she plopped herself down on him.

"Lizzy, you cannot sit here, what will people think?"

"They will think we are short of chairs, the servants have enough to contend with and we are married and these people you have mentioned are our family, I doubt they will mind."

Darcy was beginning to get rather flushed, he loosened his neck cloth and had to accept his fate, however he whispered to his wife, "Do not wriggle so much Lizzy, can you not feel my reaction?"

"Oh yes I can, will you be able to handle this, if not I will sit on the floor?"

"I will not have you sitting there, just do not move!" he whispered, trying to chastise her but failed miserably when his body went rigid with the slightest of movements his wife had made. "I think you may need to sit further down my legs, it will take the pressure off of me, but not yet as I may settle down if you just stop moving."

"Do you wish for me to stop breathing too?" Elizabeth said holding back her laugh, knowing that it would make her jiggle about.

"No, so long as it is shallow, unlike mine," he said noticing his breathing had hitched.

"Think of Caroline Bingley then… maybe in a nightgown or even less."

"Oh heaven forbid! I think that worked!"

Elizabeth decided to move slightly to alleviate the pressure upon her husband, she turned sideways on his lap and draped her legs over the side of the chair . Darcy proceeded to place his right arm about her waist holding her still. There they cuddled up to each other, quietly in the corner of the room. The family, now getting rather familiar with the couple's behaviour, ignored their intimacies in the most, however Lydia raised an eyebrow to Kitty, who had to curb a snicker.

Turning to the rest of the party, Elizabeth noticed that the tea tray had been brought in, "Would anyone care to do the honours, I am too comfortable here on my husband's lap," Elizabeth asked, knowing that her husband's state of arousal would soon be evident if she moved from her place.

Mrs Bennet could see why Elizabeth did not wish to play host and offered her services, which Elizabeth and Darcy were thankful for but flushed crimson when Mrs Bennet winked at them both as to indicate that she was in the knowledge.

It was time to retire for the evening, all the party except Elizabeth and Darcy had ventured to their rooms. Darcy stood and walked over to his wife who had ventured over to the pianoforte to look at the small portraits, which adorned the table next to the instrument. "I see you have found the miniature family gallery, I had those commissioned a while back, they are copies of the larger originals in the gallery."

"So these have been painted from paintings, how wonderful," Elizabeth said viewing the small likenesses, "Is that Georgiana?"

"Yes, that was painted directly after the larger version was done, by the same artist. I would love to have you painted soon Lizzy, I already have a place in mind in the gallery, I also would like a second for my bedchambers."

"Your bedchambers?" Elizabeth said in surprise, "Why would you wish to have my portrait hanging in there? You can gaze upon me easy enough when we are alone."

"I know but I wish for it all the same, it has become one of my specific wishes," he blushed.

Elizabeth saw this and could not let an opportunity for a tease to go by, "So how did this wish manifest itself?" Darcy stayed quiet, this only added fuel to the fire, Elizabeth continued, "William, you did not envisage it in a dream, you dreamed of me, in your chambers?" Darcy turned a wonderful shade of red, her conclusion was correct. "What else did you dream of William, whilst I was in your bed?" Darcy closed his eyes and the whole scene played out in his head, whilst Elizabeth looked on at his reaction, she could see it had stirred him. "Pray do not tell me my love, show me," she said as she took his hand and led him up the stairs.

The door softly closed behind him, they were in his bedchambers, the maid and valet had already been dismissed for the evening earlier on. The room was very masculine in style, dark blue, almost navy drapes against dark oak furniture made the room elegant without being pretentious, he had been right in that he did not share his aunt's style.

"Lizzy, I have longed for this moment for over a year, I have dreamed of you in my bed here at Pemberley since before Kent, probably since before the Ball, it is where you belong. Your chambers will never see you sleeping there unless I am with you."

"I only wish to fall asleep with you, then wake up with you and dream of you in between," she whispered as Darcy placed a trail of kisses down her throat. She tilted her head back to allow him more access to her delicate skin, he moved up and kissed the side of her neck until he reached her ear, where he tugged on her lobe with his teeth, making her breath hitch and her bosom heave. She let out a whimper as he plunged his tongue into her ear, flicking it in and out, he knew this was one of his wife's weak spots and the noises she was emitting did not make him doubt this.

He had been aroused all evening, due to the lack of chairs, she had stayed on his lap until the last occupant had left the room, he had almost spoiled himself on several occasions but only sheer willpower allowed him to fight it off. Now his arousal was in full bloom again and as they stood there in the moonlight, which flooded in from the windows, he knew that this moment was as special as their wedding night, for they were home, she was home.

Darcy pushed his hips forwards and rubbed himself against his wife's mons pubis, the hindrance of clothing was now becoming apparent as he wished to feel his yard against the roughness of her hairs on her femininity. He turned her around and commenced to slowly unfasten the hooks to her dress, a task he had now become rather an expert at. He pushed her dress down her body and placed a trail of kisses down her neck, retracing the path he had taken before but continued to her shoulder, pulling her strap of her chemise down her arm.

She leaned back against him where he proceeded to encircle his arms around her, her stays were front fastening so was able to unlace them as he continued to caress her exposed skin whilst she rested her head on his shoulder. Soon the corset was discarded and Darcy pulled her chemise down her body, allowing it to pool at her feet.

Elizabeth turned and was able to remove her husband's cravat and unbutton his waistcoat, pushing it from his shoulders in one movement. She knelt in front of him and made light work of the buttons on his breaches, Darcy hissed though his teeth as she took hold of him and pulled his yard from the confines of his clothing. He had wished this all evening, her subtle movements whilst she sat on his lap had him precariously on the edge for hours, she knew she had affected him this way, this was her foreplay and now she was giving him what he needed. He felt her wet lips first, then her velvet tongue, he almost lost his balance as she took him deep into her mouth, applying pressure whilst she osculated his member. Darcy was unable to hold back, the sheer speed at his wife's movements quickly sent him over the edge. Darcy looked down to witness his dear Lizzy as she swallowed his release and licked her lips clean.

The remainder of his clothes were thrown to the floor without hesitation, he picked up his darling wife and carried her to his bed, the bed he had dreamed she would lay in. On placing her down he stood back and admired the vision, "My love, I cannot tell you how overwhelmed I am, you are here at last, where you belong."

He climbed onto the bed and placed feather like kisses up the inside of her thighs, alternating between each, his lips started to glide easily the higher he went as she had become wet with pleasure, the arousal evident of her amorous state, which he licked off her as he moved up towards her most splendid womanhood.

He reached her most sensitive spot and rubbed the tip of his nose into her crease, breathing in to allow her feminine odour to fill his nostrils. It was his Lizzy, the distinct smell made his yard twitch, but he was in no rush to take her again.

He kissed her bud and sucked gently, whilst rubbing his tongue against its hood, she groaned and flexed her hips to him on each time he flicked the tip of his oral organ against her. His hand moved up and he placed his finger into her core and then another, moving his digits in a come hitherto movement made her scream out, he had hit another spot, one he had not ventured to before. He continued with his ministrations until she started to tremble, his yard at this point was throbbing for attention, it needed the warmth of her, it needed to feel her inner walls and eventual pulsation of their release. He moved up and placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her, both groaning at the euphoric feeling it produced. Darcy moved slowly and had to hold himself back from pounding her, he wanted this to last as long as he could, "Lizzy look at me darling," he requested softly. As his wife opened her eyes to gaze into his, they bother fell, tumbling into a frenzy of gratification.

Darcy having spent himself, collapsed on top of his wife, holding her to him he rolled so that they were both laying on their sides, face to face. They gazed at each other, both floating in the clouds in a headiness of intoxication. "I love you Mrs Darcy, welcome home," he said as he planted a kiss on her soft lips.


	17. Chapter 17

The cottage was a pretty picture, even though it was still winter, the month of February saw considerable change between its beginning and end. The start of the spring blossoms were beginning to take bud and so promising a bountiful amount of catkins, which would adorn the willow tree that stood in the garden.

The family had settled in a week and a half previous, so time had passed to allow the family to make each room feel like home again. It had reminded Mrs Bennet of Longbourn, the style of the building was not dissimilar, however its grandeur was not on par with the Hertfordshire house, but there was no need for all that room anymore. There were less occupants now and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before her household would leave her protection, one by one.

Darcy and Elizabeth had been walking the grounds and their ramblings had taken them not far from the cottage, they took to strolling towards the small dwelling in order to enquire if the family would care to dine with them that evening.

Kitty was in the front parlour, gazing out of the window when she saw the couple approach, she run to the door and opened it just as Darcy was about to knock.

"Lizzy! William! You have come visiting!" she said in such a happy manner.

"We were taking a morning walk and realised we were so close that we could not but pay a visit," Darcy said.

"So where are the rest of the family?" Elizabeth enquired as they walked into the front parlour.

"Mama is in the kitchen talking to the maid and I think Jane is with Lydia. I heard Lydia a few moments ago and a stamp of a foot so not sure what is happening there," Kitty said as she rolled her eyes.

"It is probably a matter of wanting to borrow one of Jane's dresses, she has probably denied her," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Maybe… who knows with Lydia, it could just be a matter of a trinket… I was looking out of the window when you approached, I noticed you can see the main house from here, it looks so big."

"That is because it is, remember it has one hundred and twenty nine rooms in total." Elizabeth said, mimicking her husband's tone as she proudly announced the number of rooms. This made Darcy belly laugh and as soon as that happened it alerted the rest of the family that they had guests.

Kitty continued her questioning after her mother and Mary came into the room and greeted the couple, "I bet it will take forever to learn where everything is, do you ever lose anything William?"

"Yes," Darcy said still in high spirits, "I lost my wife the other day."

"That is not funny, I lost myself in the west wing, I ventured over there to take a look around and forgot my route back, then I became disorientated and totally lost. In the end I had to use the bell pull and have someone come and collect me, I really think you should have someone draw a map of the place."

"Oh there is a map, you didn't ask me for it though," Darcy said still laughing, Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Mr Darcy, I do think sometimes you enjoy seeing me suffer so, you think it all very humorous that I could possibly lose myself in a house so large, maybe I should have a trail of breadcrumbs scattered along the carpet like Hansel and Gretel."

"I do not think that would help, Mrs Reynolds would probably instruct a maid to be in your shadows, sweeping it up with her broom. I will make sure you have the map at hand as soon as we return," he said seeing the trace of a pout forming on her lips, she looked so sweet. Darcy could not allow her to be upset over his mocking, so took his thumb and rubbed her bottom lip gently making the corners of her mouth turn upwards. "There, that is better, my lovely wife."

Kitty cooed at the site before her, the love between them so evident in recent weeks. They seemed so easy together, a far cry from their initial acquaintance where he snubbed half of the assembly rooms. _I wish I will find a man just like Mr Darcy,_ she thought.

At that moment, Lydia burst into the room, "Mama! Tell Jane that I want the front chambers, I said she would do well in the ones at the back but she will not swap!"

"Jane, what is all this about?"

"I just said to Lydia that I prefer the front room as I do a lot of sewing upstairs and it has the better light of the two rooms. If she is so desperate to have it, then she can and we can swap closets later. I will do just as well in the back room but it will mean that I will have to contend with sewing in the front parlour." Lydia, on hearing this, smiled as she twisted back and forth on the spot.

"There you go Liddie darling, Jane has been kind enough to allow you her room."

"Thank you Jane," Lydia said.

"We must take our leave now mama, we only came by as we were passing by and to ask if you all would like to dine at the big house tonight?"

"Oh that would be lovely Lizzy, would seven o'clock be acceptable?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect, we are to sit down at eight so that will allow a glass of wine beforehand. William can also show Kitty the map of the house, as she has taken a keen interest in it."

"I will dig it out from my study darling, as soon as we are back home," Darcy said as he rose from his chair, indicating that it was time to go.

Another coo was heard, but this time from Lydia's lips, Elizabeth looked in her direction and noticed Lydia smiling sweetly at her. She was glad that her family was now seeing the true character of her husband and that the pompous proud man he bestowed in the early days was now gone from their thoughts.

The couple soon took their leave, walking back to the main house Elizabeth surmised, "Looks like you have at least two admirers there, three if you count mama."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see Kitty's face during that whole visit? Then Lydia cooing when you called me darling. Mother is in awe of you too, I realised that from when you kissed her cheek, I had to hand her the smelling salts."

"Well, seems like you Bennet girls have good taste," Darcy exclaimed proudly, puffing his chest out like a peacock.

"Yes, but I am the one to taste it every night," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

The evening drew in and the Bennet family made their way on foot to the main house, Darcy had offered the carriage but the ladies declined, only accepting it for their return home.

On arrival, Elizabeth asked Jane if she would accompany her to her chambers, saying that she needed help with something. Darcy was therefore left to entertain the remainder of the party, luckily Richard had dropped by on his return to London from the north, so felt comfortable with the additional manpower.

"So has Georgie gone back to finishing school then?" Richard asked, not seeing his other cousin in the room.

"Yes she left with Mrs Annesley yesterday, the new term commenced last week, but I wanted her to have a few days here before she left again. The school is not far so she tends to return for a day or two every couple of weeks. She is enjoying it exceedingly, which makes me happy. I need to talk to her about this year's season and whether she feels she is ready. I do not really wish to leave it another year as she will be nearly nineteen by then… Blossom, that reminds me, how do you feel about Kitty and Lydia attending the same school?" Darcy asked.

Mrs Bennet had not thought about finishing school for her two youngest, but recently had realised that both were rather rough around the edges and in need of refinement. "I think that is a wonderful idea, how do you feel Kitty? Lydia?"

"Oh mama, can we? Georgiana said that it is all rather fun, although we do appreciate there is a lot of hard work involved, " both girls said with energy.

Not thinking his new sisters would be so enthusiastic, he was taken aback somewhat at their positive response. "I will look into it then Blossom and let you know," he added.

Whilst Darcy was discussing Georgiana and the younger Miss Bennets downstairs, Elizabeth sat Jane down in her rooms to tell her the news. "Jane, I think I am with child," she announced.

"Oh Lizzy, that is wonderful news, are you sure? It all seems rather early? Oh… I hope you are not with child from before your wedding!"

"No, that cannot be, my courses were a week before we wed and William never touched me until our wedding night. I have not seen it since and I was due nine days ago, it maybe that I am late, but you know full well Jane that I am never late."

"That is true, I have never seen you go past the lunar month, do you feel any different?"

"I have felt rather nauseous the past couple of days but that could be anything, certainly nerves due to the change in my lifestyle recently. Also my stays are rather uncomfortable, they are rubbing my chest and making me sore. I have not told William yet, it is far too early and I don't think the doctor will be able to confirm whether or not I am with child yet. I do not wish for William to know as I feel he will be devastated if it turns out that I am wrong."

"Oh I do hope you are, a little Darcy running about the place would be wonderful."

"Oh it will be heaven, now we must go back down or we will be missed."

The rest of the evening was a happy event, Richard got rather tipsy on Brandy and Jane could not keep a smile off of her face, making her mother wonder what was so amusing. Luckily the sisters' little secret was kept safe for the time being, but Elizabeth knew she would not be able to keep it from her husband for long as he was an astute observer .

A few days later, Darcy was strolling along the length of the gallery, which he had done many times before, this particular time he stopped at the portrait of his mother. Looking at the likeness on the canvas, he could see how Georgiana was beginning to resemble her as she was maturing into adulthood. The guinea blonde hair and blue eyes that she had inherited from his dear mama were so different from his dark features, which mimicked his father.

Thoughts then turned to when the painting had been commissioned, his mother looked exceedingly young, certainly younger than what he remembered, his father must have had her painted before any children came along.

Looking at the rest of his ancestry adorning the walls, he realised that he wished to have Elizabeth painted straight away, now that she was a Darcy. Georgiana had her likeness put to canvas the year before, Cecil had done a wonderful job catching her likeness and a pureness in his style was breathtaking, his miniature was also a wonderful piece. _Yes!_ he thought, _I will have Elizabeth painted by Cecil, he will do a fine job, I am sure._

Darcy turned and walked back along the gallery, retracing his steps he had just made. He stopped again at his mother's painting remembering her play times with him as a young boy and bringing a smile to his face. His thoughts however, returned to what he had concluded earlier, _father must have had her painted before any children came along._ "Children!" he gasped. He realised that he and Elizabeth had been married for over a month and that she had not seen her courses since, he was told her courses were the week before they wed. _She is late!_ he realised, s _he must be with child, but she has not said anything?_ he pondered, c _ould I be wrong?_

Elizabeth was walking the gardens when Darcy found her, she had been taking in all the changes that had occurred during her short stay in her new home. The air was still crisp, which did not seem out of the ordinary for mid February and the daffodils had ventured out from their sleeping place into the bright late winter sunshine.

Elizabeth looked into the distance, to a sea of yellow petals, reminding her of the rapeseed fields back in Hertfordshire. This brought on memories of her late papa, how things had changed so much over the past eight months. Recollecting fond memories of their time together at Longbourn brought wetness to her cheeks, reminiscing how papa used to hide from her mother during one of her vents, escaping to his library. _Oh papa, if only you could have seen the library here, you would have never ventured out of that room._

As Darcy approached Elizabeth, he could see the tears on her face, "What is the matter my love?" he enquired with concern that she may be ill and taking her gloved hand he pulled her to him.

"Oh, William, do not worry, I am only thinking of papa and how he would have loved this place, especially the library, the daffodils reminded me of Hertfordshire, that is all." Elizabeth looked up at her husband, his look of concern was replaced by a look of excitement, "What is it William, what has you so pleased?"

Darcy could not say, he was so happy that he may well be a father-to-be, but could not ask such a question in case his wife had not realised her state or his assumption was incorrect. Then he remembered his idea on the portrait, "I have been thinking again about your portrait, I was looking at all the paintings in the gallery and wish for your likeness to be done very soon," he said hoping for a positive response.

"Soon? How soon?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment.

"Well… now if I had my way," he said beaming from ear to ear, "It only follows that now you are mistress of Pemberley and a Darcy, that you should have your likeness hanging on the walls in the gallery. However, I would also wish you to have two more portraits done, I want one for my bedchambers and another smaller one for the miniature gallery."

"Do you have an artist in mind, I noticed Georgiana's likeness is very recent."

" Yes, it was commissioned early last year, I can have the same artist paint you if you like his style."

"Yes I found his skill very fine indeed."

"Then I will send word to Cecil tomorrow to request he join us for dinner, you will like him, he is rather odd but once you get to know him you will enjoy his company." Darcy said with a smile.

"Odd? I do not like the sound of that, what is odd about him?" Elizabeth said with some trepidation.

"He is not odd but rather a quirky sort of chap. His lifestyle and dress sense is unusual but he is all that is proper in a gentleman."

"So tell me more about this odd man," she asked with eagerness to discover such a character.

"Cecil is a local gentleman, he is actually the first son of a Duke and a Viscount, he will inherit his father's dukedom when he passes away. He lives around 20 miles away on a nearby estate. His father encouraged him to paint as a young boy, but didn't realise that he unleashed a true passion in him, which he carried into his adulthood. He still does portraits to this day when he has time, I would love him to paint you Lizzy."

"So you wish for two paintings and a smaller one? Why so many?"

"The gallery painting is the main one, I wish to have one done for my bedchambers but not immediately, maybe in six months time," Darcy said as he wished for her to be in full bloom during the sittings. "The third is the smaller one, which you will not need to sit for, Cecil can take the gallery painting as reference."

The following day, Darcy sent a servant boy over to the neighbouring estate with an invitation to dine with them that evening. At eight o'clock the gentleman rode up on his pure white steed, both Darcy and Elizabeth heard him approach so greeted him on the steps to the main entrance. Getting down from his horse, Elizabeth stood there in shock, _What on earth is he wearing?_ she thought.

There stood before her was a most handsome man, long dark hair that flowed down past his middle and tied back into a tail by a white ribbon. His eyes were of the most vivid emerald green, which seem to glint blue in the lamplight. His attire however was rather odd, every piece of clothing he had on was of the purist white, matching his horse. Elizabeth smiled at the sight, _he looks like an angel,_ she thought.

"Elizabeth, may I introduce you to Mr Cecil Hampton, Cecil, this is my wife, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy," Darcy proudly announced.

"Good Evening Mrs Darcy, I am glad to make your acquaintance at last, I had heard this past month that Darcy had got himself hitched. I must say you are a sly one, she is all that is lovely," Cecil declared in a delightful manner.

"Welcome Mr… oh, am I to call you Mr Hampton or Viscount or Lord?" Elizabeth queried.

Making their way to the drawing room, Cecil confirmed, "I would rather you call me Cecil, I do not like all these formalities of rank. So, what is it you wish for Darcy, when the servant boy turned up this afternoon with the invite I immediately thought you may wish for another portrait, am I right?" Cecil asked.

"You have known me too long Cecil, am I that transparent?"

"Well, I would not have come to that conclusion had you not just got yourself a wife, but I surmise you may wish for her likeness to be caught on canvas?"

"Yes, but I wish for three to be done across the next six months." Darcy said and he proceeded to explained what he wished for Cecil to paint. It was agreed that he would indeed start that very week and Jane would also be invited to stay for the duration, as Elizabeth wished for her company during the long hours it would take for Cecil to complete the paintings.

"Cecil, please do not think me forward, but what is it with the white clothes?" Elizabeth asked wishing to know why he was dressed so.

"My life is full of colour Mrs Darcy, my paintings are vivid in shade and I wish for myself to be in contrast to the art pieces I produce. I did initially consider black but thought it all rather dull and morbid, so white seemed the obvious colour. Do you not think me dashing in my finery?" Cecil said with an air of playful banter.

"I think they are rather fine indeed, but an odd choice of colour, however your reason does explain enough to quench my curiosity."

By the end of the evening, it was agreed that the first portrait would take a number of weeks to be complete, the long days would mean that it was best for Cecil to stay at the main house during this time as the twenty mile journey, although not a hindrance on the odd visit, would become tedious over a period of time. It was also agreed that Jane would take up residence in the main house, so that she did not have to return to the cottage in the dark each evening.

A few days later Cecil returned to commence the first portrait. A space was set up in the Darcy's private sitting room in front of the window where Elizabeth was to sit, taking advantage of the south facing aspect.

Jane made her way over from the cottage to take up residence. She was glad for the change as her sisters had already made her retreat to her bedchambers for periods of time during the day, to obtain relief. The house being of a smaller scale only assisted in increasing the sense of presence of her silly sisters and without her dear Lizzy, made it the more unbearable.

She walked into the private sitting room where Elizabeth and Cecil were sat. She looked up at the artist and froze, her powder blue eyes were locked with his bright emerald green orbs, which darkened quickly on his initial survey of the beauty before him. They stood there gazing at each other until Elizabeth realised that they had yet to be introduced, "Oh, I am terribly sorry, such a poor host. Jane, may I introduce you to Cecil Hampton, Cecil this is my sister Miss Jane Bennet."

"It is a great honour to meet you Miss Bennet, I did not know that Mrs Darcy had such a delightful sister." Cecil said, as he took her trembling hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, then rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to soothe her shakes. His words and actions took Jane's breath away, she had never been affected by someone so early on in her acquaintance, not even Mr Bingley. His voice was smooth yet strong, those few words were full of a compelling charm she had not experienced before, his touch made her tingle. It was not long before she felt her face begin to redden and realised she had to return the greeting quickly or fall into the traps of becoming dumbfounded.

"Mr Hampton, it is a pleasure to meet you also, Elizabeth has told me a great deal about you," Jane said, still gazing at the man in front of her.

"Please call me Cecil, I prefer this to any other name. I hope that your sister has told you all good and no ill comment was made," he asked.

"No not at all, she did point out your unusual dress sense, but I find it all rather pleasing," she said as she felt her face burn again.

"It may all seem rather odd, well some of the things I do are, but I know what I like and am not persuaded by others to follow a society rule." This comment made Jane gasp, he was the complete opposite of Mr Bingley. He was a man who knew what he wanted and did not divert from that, regardless of other outside influences. Mr Bingley, however, was weak and did as he was told, the two men were polar opposites.

Cecil invited her to sit beside her sister, he knew that she was there to keep Elizabeth company on the long hours that lay ahead and was glad to know that such a lady would be in his company for quite some time also. He thought she a vision of beauty, he wished to paint her, he knew he had to but how could he ask such a question when it would be for his own purpose. Then realised that he could commandeer some of the time allotted to Mrs Darcy without her knowledge.

It was quickly evident that Elizabeth had not sat for a portrait before, she did not know which way to sit, she started to feel uncomfortable and fidget in her seat. Cecil attempted to make her feel at ease but it proved futile as it all seamed rather unreal to her. At that moment Darcy walked in and on seeing her husband, Elizabeth looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"Don't move!" cried Cecil, "That's it! You need to stay like that Mrs Darcy, the look on your face will translate onto canvas very well."

"Lizzy you look like a woman in love, so much emotion in your eyes," Jane said.

"That is because I am Jane,"Elizabeth giggled as she continued to stare into her husband's wanting eyes. He had come to make sure everything was to Cecil's satisfaction, however, he could not take his gaze off of his wife and how she looked so beautiful.

"Well it seems we are seeing an insight into your private lives," Cecil chuckled, "Darcy you will have to stay put for the duration, you do realise."

"I cannot stay standing here for weeks on end Cecil, even though I would love to, I have things to do."

"Well, I will need you when I do your wife's face, I need that emotion."

The day was spent pleasantly enough, Elizabeth found after a while that she relaxed and Darcy was able to get on with his duties, although he was reluctant to part from his wife he knew that his steward had pressing business with him. Jane entertained both Elizabeth and Cecil by reading aloud for the morning.

At luncheon Elizabeth had made an effort to place the artist next to her sister, she had observed their initial reaction, she had never seen Jane blush so and had also noticed an instant attraction to each other. _I do hope my observations are correct, Jane deserves some happiness in her life and I feel Cecil would provide a wonderful life for her,_ she thought.

Luncheon was pleasant but fleeting and a need to return to the sitting room was immediate. The sisters took the stairs but Cecil was held back by Darcy. "You like Jane do you not?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, she has taken my breath away, such a beauty and she has all the charm of an angel," Cecil said with an almost heartfelt tone. Darcy flinched however on the use of the word 'angel', had Bingley not used it many times before.

"I must advise you Cecil, Jane is unattached, however there was a suitor last year who let her down, she was heartbroken for months and she has only just recovered. I am not discouraging you as I can see she is taken with you and she does not show her feelings easily, so she has definitely been moved by your presence. One word of warning however, do not call her angel, that is something that her previous beau called her."

"Poor thing, I cannot believe someone would let her down like that, who is the man anyway, anyone I know?"

"It was Bingley, I think you met him last year when you were here painting Georgie."

"Yes, the red-headed chap?"

"That's the fellow. I must admit that I did play a part in separating them, but ultimately Bingley made the choice to walk away. Elizabeth held that against me for months, it almost hindered our love, but we conquered it and I have promised my wife to never deter a suitor to her sisters again, so you have my blessing in advance if you are that way inclined."

"It is early days yet Darcy, I have only just met her, but I will bear that in mind. Thank you for the insight and I will make sure I do not come a cropper and call her my angel."

The remainder of the afternoon was taken getting to know Cecil's character better. Jane gasped when he admitted that he did not sleep in a bed, but a hammock. "Why do you sleep in such a contraption, what is wrong with a four poster?" Jane asked.

"I took to sleeping in one whilst I was travelling a few years back, I noticed that a lot of the natives slept in one, so I tried it. They are very comfortable and save my maids a lot of time with the linens."

"What else is there about you that you feel may not meet with society's approval?" Elizabeth asked.

Cecil thought for a moment, "I smoke."

"You do what? Do you burn yourself?" Jane asked in astonishment.

This made Cecil laugh, "No Miss Bennet, I smoke from a water pipe, they are also known as a Hookah," Elizabeth and Jane just looked at each other, not sure what Cecil was saying, they had never heard of a water pipe and could not work what the contraption would look like.

"Anything else you would like to divulge regarding your habits?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not really, not that I can think of. I suppose they are so fixed in my life that I do not see them as odd." He thought for a moment, then added, "Oh there is one thing, I have a female valet."

"What! You cannot do that, that is indecent!" Jane scoured.

"Miss Bennet do not worry, she is nearly sixty and has been married twice over. I feel that a woman pays attention to the finer details that a man servant does not. I would only change to a man if my future wife, who ever she may be, does not like the idea," he said looking straight at Jane, who started to blush yet again.

That evening, Darcy and Elizabeth were in bed, Darcy had taken to holding his wife in his arms, he kissed her tenderly and trailed a hand down her body only to rest it on her belly. His fingers encircled her skin around her navel a few times and then his palm rested flat there. He gazed up to look at his wife, with a look that beckoned a secret from her. She looked at him and said nothing, she did not know what to say, it still had yet to be confirmed by the doctor, should she say what was on her mind? What she thought?

"Lizzy, please tell me?" Darcy pleaded.

"I think I am," she whispered, "But I cannot be sure."

"How sure do you think?" Darcy asked eager for at least an almost definite answer.

"I am nearly three weeks late, I am not even one day late usually. You know that my breasts are tender and I have been sick a couple of times in the past week or so. Having said all this, the doctor has yet to confirm it." She said and an increasing smile spread across her face.

Darcy was overjoyed, he was to be a father, "Well, I think Aunt Catherine will be happy, that is the first William in production, only another nine to go."

"William!" Elizabeth said as she batted his arm, "Do you expect me to have a baby once a year! That is a tall order!" She said feigning shock.

"No sweet, dear Lizzy, I do not anticipate any number in any specific time frame. Now I wish to make sure everything is well with you, do you want me to call Doctor Evans tomorrow and have him visit?" Darcy asked wishing to know for sure.

"Yes, I think he may be able to confirm it now. Jane has known my suspicions for a week or so. Sorry William but I had to confide in someone and didn't want to tell you just yet, just in case I was not and it would upset you. Please bear in mind though that I still may not be, it might be just everything that has happened recently that has delayed them."

They fell to sleep in each other's arms with Darcy's hand gently resting on his wife's belly, as if he was holding their child.

The following morning Doctor Evans was called for and whilst he was with Elizabeth, Darcy took to pacing the sitting room. When the doctor emerged from the room he said nothing other than, "Mrs Darcy would like to see you sir, I will take my leave, if there is anything else I can do please let me know." He bowed and left the room leaving Darcy standing there, he did not know what to make of his speech, he was expecting the doctor to confirm their suspicions.

He went straight to Elizabeth who was laying on the bed with a blank expression, _it's not good news,_ he thought. He stood there for what seemed an age, his pulse had started to race and he felt rather light-headed, _please put me out of my misery Lizzy,_ he thought but could not ponder any further as his thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth said, "Well Mr Darcy, it looks like we will have to convert my chambers into a nursery."

"What?" Darcy said not understanding what she said.

"We are going to have to convert my chambers, we will have to have somewhere to put the crib, unless you wish for the little one to be in here with us?"

Darcy just stood there, Elizabeth saw that he was in shock at what she was saying. "Husband, are you well? You are not responding to me, come sit down," she said as she patted the space next to her on the bed. At this Darcy went to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He placed his hand on her belly and caressed it gently, then held it flat against her.

"Did the doctor indicate when it would be born?" he whispered.

"It is too early to tell but he thinks it may be a wedding night baby, I did not have the heart to tell him that we have been at it like rabbits. He took my dates and said I should be around seven weeks, although that is not a precise time, but it is close enough."

"And you are definitely with child?" Darcy asked just to confirm and Elizabeth nodded her answer. "Thank you Elizabeth for giving me such a gift, I do not know how I deserve you, to be so happy. I thank god each day for how lucky I am." Darcy leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips and held her close.

An hour later, whilst still laying in each others arms, Elizabeth said the obvious, "I think we will need to make an appearance this morning, Cecil will be waiting, do you think I can tell Jane?"

"Yes, she will be eager to know, we can ask the family to dine here tonight and I can announce the news then, it is a shame however that Georgie or Richard are not here, I can let Richard know by letter but will need to tell Georgiana in person, maybe I can go to the school tomorrow and let her know, I do not wish for her to find out from a letter from one of your sisters."

"That would be best, I wont come with you William, I would rather not do long unnecessary journeys if it can be helped."

Later that morning, Elizabeth had a private audience with Jane and told her the news, Jane was joyous and could not wait to be an aunt. Later that evening, the rest of the Bennet family came to the main house to dine. Mrs Bennet on hearing the news needed her smelling salts, luckily Elizabeth had them at hand, knowing her mother she knew she would have an attack of nerves. The three younger sisters were over the moon, especially Lydia and Kitty, who felt that the baby was a good substitute for a doll and an ideal excuse to start making frilly clothes. Darcy visited Georgiana the following morning and gave her the news, she too was overjoyed at the thought of being an aunt and that her brother was going to be a father.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later, the two sisters and Cecil were in the sitting room. The portrait was coming along well, but he refused to let anyone see it until it was finished.

During the course of the morning Elizabeth noticed, as on many of the previous days, that his eyes had wandered to Jane, whereupon she blushed and smiled sweetly. Elizabeth realised she needed to talk to him, to find out what his intentions were, as she knew that Cecil had taken a keen interest in her on their first meeting. However, nothing had been said since, her guess was that he was falling in love with her.

"Jane could you go down and ask Mrs Reynolds if she could do the afternoon tea early, I am really quite famished today," Elizabeth said making an excuse to get her sister out of the way, so that she could have a private word.

On Jane's departure, Elizabeth started, "Cecil, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I don't know what you mean?" came his coy reply.

"You know exactly what I mean, are you falling in love with my sister?"

"I think so," came a meek reply, "I do not know, I have never been in love before, so not sure how I am supposed to feel."

"Well tell me how you feel," Elizabeth asked hoping that she may be able to confirm from the list of symptoms he may be experiencing.

"I cannot sleep, my appetite has waned and I cannot stop looking at her, and when I do my stomach feels like butterflies and my breath quickens."

"I think you are in love," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Do you think Jane feels the same way?"

"I would think so, she has in the past been so shy to express her emotions and she does not talk about them, even I am not privy to her inner thoughts. However, I have seen over the past week or so, since your acquaintance that she is showing signs of the deepest love."

"Do you think it is too early to ask for her hand?"

"Oh Cecil, are you considering marriage at this stage?"

"Elizabeth, I have not been moved like this ever, I can only imagine it was fate that brought us together, fate that Bingley treated her bad, leaving the way open for me to come along."

"Oh you know about Mr Bingley? Elizabeth said in shock.

"Yes, William told me on the first day I met her, he warned me that she had her heart broken by another, that is one reason why I have held back. I would love to ask her for a walk or maybe to sit and take in the gardens. I could get to know her better then as I cannot whilst I am painting, it is too distracting."

"I think you have already been distracted enough during the time you have been here, your constant gazing has not gone unnoticed."

"Ah yes, I have a confession," Cecil admitted, "I have been drawing Jane also whilst you have been sitting," he said as he pulled out his second canvas. "I wished to have a small likeness of her of my own, I have not spent too much time on it, I hope you don't mind." The likeness was uncanny, Elizabeth said that she did not mind so long as her own portrait do not fall behind as she did not wish to sit still for longer than necessary.

"I will suggest a walk in the grounds this afternoon, it is a lovely day and I need to get some exercise, I will ask if William will accompany us and we will deliberately fall behind so that you can have some private time together, would that suit you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Cecil declared.

As agreed, that afternoon the party took to walking the gardens, taking in all the loveliness that could be had with the early spring flowers. "Miss Bennet," Cecil started to say, "Would you mind if I were to refer to you as Jane?"

"No, I do not mind in the slightest, in fact I would prefer it," she stated.

"I would love to call you sweetheart, but know that would be rather forward of me," he said with a smile. On hearing this Jane laughed, thinking he was rather cheeky to have suggested it.

"Oh Jane, that is a lovely sound, I love to hear you laugh."

"And I love to laugh, there has not been enough of that over the past year or so and I need to feel alive again." Jane said thinking back over the past year, memories of Bingley and her father came to mind, which quietened her.

On seeing this Cecil said, "I am sorry if this conversation has brought back some bad memories, I wish I could help you wash them away only leaving fond memories behind."

Jane stopped and looked up at the man before her, "Do what you are doing and you will succeed, I believe some of the more painful ones are being wiped away as we speak," she said gazing into his eyes.

Darcy and Elizabeth, who were ten paces behind the couple, had to stop and take in the sight in front of them, "William, do you think they will marry?" Elizabeth said quietly so that she could not be over heard.

"I believe so, Cecil was smitten from day one," Darcy announced, "I have never seen him like this."

"I will need to sit Jane down and find out exactly how she feels and what she expects, I do not wish for mistaken feelings this time."

"Ouch!" Darcy said at his wife's words.

"No William, I did not mean you, Bingley should have made it clear how he felt and not lead my sister on and Jane should have made her feelings known more, even if they were more than she felt. I suppose we are all guilty of not showing our true feelings from day one," she said recollecting how her husband kept his emotions to himself, which led to the shocking revelations in Kent.

"So looks like we are playing matchmaker then?" Darcy claimed.

"Yes, indeed."

Jane and Cecil walked to a nearby seat and relaxed beside the rose gardens. Darcy and Elizabeth stood close by pretending to discuss the flower arrangements in the far corner of the rose garden.

"Do you keep roses at Hampton House Cecil?"

"Yes, I have an orangery which houses many plants, including roses, but also have a large expanse of gardens, which have many varieties of flowers."

"Can I surmise that they are all white?"

"Oh no, you will be surprised that they are not, there is every colour under the sun, I do like to have fresh cut flowers in each of the main living quarters when the season permits."

"I thought your house would be all white, what with the clothes and your horse."

"No, the house is as a house should be, except for the hammock, which I am thinking of changing for a four poster."

"Why have you changed your mind?"

"I… I just feel a need for a change," Cecil said, not giving an honest answer. He was now considering Jane as a future wife and knew that he could not continue to sleep in such a contraption.

Cecil just sat there and gazed at Jane. _I cannot stop thinking about you, if only I could just tell you how I feel, if only I knew how you felt,_ he thought.

Over the next fortnight, Jane and Cecil spent time strolling in the gardens, as it was spring there were a number of under gardeners around and the Darcys thought that there was no need for a chaperone. The couple's love for each other was now evident and was only deepened each day. The progress with Elizabeth's portrait had slowed down due to it taking second precedence over Jane, however neither Darcy or Elizabeth minded, it was in a good cause, their sister's happiness was more important, plus it allowed Cecil to remain at Pemberley for longer and so extending his company with Jane.

It was during one of the sittings that Jane had to excuse herself from the sitting room. Like most days, Cecil had seduced her with his eyes throughout the afternoon, which had sent Jane into such a state that she started to feel overwhelmed with desire and had to remove herself from the situation.

She managed to get to her bedchambers and lock the door. Leaning back against the wall, she realised that her hand had wandered into the top of her bodice, where she had started to rub her nipples gently. She gasped at the realisation of what she was doing, she was touching herself, but it felt so good. Her other hand wandered down to her lady parts where she commenced rubbing there through the sheerness of her spring dress. As she became more aroused she felt her legs begin to tremble, so made her way over to the bed. She lay down and hitched up her skirts only to recommence her ministrations against her skin. She closed her eyes and thought of Cecil, his green eyes and long dark hair, loose of its ribbon. His lips wandering down her neck and onto her shoulder, leaving a trail of feathered kisses.

She knew what the marriage bed was about as she had been told by her sister many weeks previous. She imagined herself lying with Cecil, his body deep inside hers and pushing into her whilst kissing her tenderly. Before she realised a wave of pleasure moved over her and she cried out his name.

She calmed but lay there for a while, wondering what made her do such a thing. She came to understand that the man she had imagined in her bed, the one she had been getting close to for the past month, was the man she loved. It was nothing like how she felt with Mr Bingley, Cecil was passionate, she felt passion when she was with him, when she thought of him, she knew she needed him, she loved him. He was odd but she loved his oddities, they were not offensive but lovable traits she had grown very fond of. He was strong, he knew what he wanted and did not care what others thought, he knew his own mind and she love that.

It was getting late and she had to return to her sister, before the threat of a search party. However, as she rose from the bed, she noticed blood on her hands, she looked down and saw blood on her dress, _I have started my menses? No, they are not due for another two weeks,_ she thought. Then she realised that in her passion she had forced her fingers into her core, she had been too rough with herself, she recollected a pain but ignored it because of the overwhelming feelings she was having, the trance she had found herself in when thinking of her love. _No, this cannot be, I cannot have broke my maidenhead myself!_ She wondered, _No! No! I cannot have done this, but here is the proof!, what am I to do?_ She was now panicking, the only thing she could do to relieve her immediate problem was to wash and replace her dress, removing the evidence of her accident. _Now he will not want me, he will think I am ruined,_ she realised. Jane returned to the sitting room where she was deep in thought for the remainder for the day, this had not gone unnoticed by either her sister or Cecil, but Jane just made an excuse that she had a rather bad headache.

Later that evening, Cecil approached Darcy in his study, "Darcy, I would like to have a private audience with Jane tomorrow if that is alright with you."

"Do you mean to propose?" Darcy said with a smile. He had seen the love blossoming between the two over the previous month and wished for a happy ending.

"Yes, I cannot go on any longer without asking her, I need to know if she will be mine, I need her!" Cecil said in a flurry.

"I will tell Lizzy tonight to make an excuse to leave you, whilst you are all in the sitting room tomorrow, she will give you half an hour, would that be enough time?"

"Yes, that will be fine, I hope? Not unless I fumble and slur my way through the whole speech."

"Well, it cannot be any worse than the first time I proposed to Elizabeth."

"You proposed more than once?" Cecil said, astonished.

"Yes, but I do not wish to discuss it, it was a bad time for both of us and it made me learn the hard way not to expect more than I deserved."

The following day, Jane and Cecil were left alone in the sitting room, Elizabeth had made an excuse that she had to see Mrs Reynolds on a matter of urgency, leaving the two lovers alone.

Cecil stood and started to pace the room, stopping by the window then took to pacing the room again. Jane on seeing this wondered what was on his mind, then realised what was taking place. She had been deliberately left alone with him, he was a bag of nerves, _he is about to ask for my hand,_ she thought.

Cecil turned and started to say his speech he had prepared the night before, but before he got the first sentence out, Jane stopped him, "Cecil, I think I know what you about to ask. Before you proceed, I need to tell you something of dire importance, then it will be your choice to continue with your question or walk away," she said with a sad expression on her face.

He looked worried, had she got something to say that was so bad it would be enough for him to walk away? He beckoned her to carry on, hoping that whatever it was, was not a matter of life or death.

"I cannot believe I am about to admit to this, but have to advise you of what has happened. Yesterday, I did something that I am ashamed of, I did not realise what I had done until it was over, but as a result, I have injured myself in such a way that you may not be able to accept me. I am not proud of myself but I was aroused after our afternoon together in here. You had looked upon me all afternoon with a look of want, so much that it left me wanting also, I was out of sorts and had to leave the room, do you remember?"

"Yes I remember, what is it Jane? What have you done that is so bad?" Cecil asked.

"I am so sorry, I touched myself and in doing so I think I damaged my maidenhead," she weeped, "If you wish to walk away, then you can. But Cecil, I am not a fallen woman, but I cannot prove it to you."

At this declaration, Cecil's eyes widened in surprise, Jane was so demure, he had not imagined her to be wanton. Her declaration had made him hard, it had turned him on. "It is natural Jane, to be honest I have not been in ignorance to that feeling of late." He said as he took her hand and placed it on the bulge that had formed at the front of his breaches. "Feel Jane, you have done this to me, this has been a permanent fixture in my breaches for weeks now. I love you, I cannot get you out of my mind, I get the feeling that you feel the same?"

"Jane's hand did not move from Cecil's parts and she gently squeezed the protrusion. She felt her inner core restrict as it had done the day before, which made her gasp.

"Have I shocked you?"

"No, well, yes, but I am more shocked at the feelings you have induced in me. Cecil, would it be unladylike if it was me that asked a specific question?"

"Not in the slightest, you know I am odd," he said with a big smile on his face.

Jane took Cecil's hands in hers and placed them up to her lips, she brushed each knuckle with a kiss as she progressed through her speech, "Cecil darling, I adore you, you mean the world to me and I know that I have a place in your heart. Your looks have given me little doubt in that fact and you have unleashed a passion in me that I never thought existed. You are an amazing man, even your peculiar ways have me smiling, I love the fact that you go against convention, it shows an individual not afraid of the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to bear your children, grow old with you. I cannot live without you, please will you be mine and marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes!" Cecil yelled out and with that he grabbed Jane into an embrace and kissed her passionately. Jane wrapped her arms around him and there they stood, holding each other until Cecil pulled away, gasping for air. "Jane, we cannot continue, I will end up taking you on the couch and I cannot do that. I long for you but we must abstain until my ring is on your finger and you bear my name."

Back in Hertfordshire, Netherfield Hall had received a message to say that the master would be returning from overseas in a day or two, so there was a buzz of activity to make the place ready. Although there had been the extensive use of Holland covers, there was still a tremendous amount of cleaning to be had, therefore every servant was called to assist in preparations for his return.

The day had arrived and the carriage pulled up to the front of the house, the Bingleys decanted from the carriage and made their way into the property. "Oh it is so nice to be back home again," Bingley declared.

"I do not know why Charles, you enjoyed yourself exceedingly in Italy, I cannot comprehend why you would wish to come back here," Caroline said with a look of disgust on her face as she looked about the room, "It is musty in here, the rooms need airing."

"Caroline, the house has been shut up for nearly a year, I am surprised it is as presentable as it is, with the short notice we sent from port."

"Why are we here anyway Charles, surely there is nothing here but mud."

"I wish to call upon the occupants of Longbourn again, it has been too long and I long to reacquaint myself with…."

"With Miss Bennet! Are you serious?" Caroline said in shock.

"Yes, I cannot stop thinking about her, I need to see if she still feels the same way, I will be venturing over there this evening and hope that they will welcome me, I am not sure they will, not after my sudden departure the year before last." He said but quietened when he realised that it had been over a year since he last set eyes on his angel.

As Bingley approached the frontage of Longbourn, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he was not there to declare anything, not yet anyway, he was purely there to have that initial contact in order to reacquaint himself with the family, he knew he would not be there for more than an hour. _Yes I can handle an hour, my nerves should not get the better of me in that time_ , he thought.

As the door opened, Mrs Hill was shocked to see Mr Bingley, "Evening Hill, can I see the mistress of the house?" Bingley said, meaning Mrs Bennet.

"Come in sir, I will fetch her."

Bingley was taken to the parlour, where he sat for a few minutes until the door opened and there stood Charlotte. Bingley jumped to his feet, to say he looked shocked was an understatement, "I take it from your expression Mr Bingley, that you were expecting Mrs Bennet?"

"Yes, I do not understand?" Bingley said whilst trying to remember what the state of play was when he left for the continent. "I thought that the Bennets were allowed to stay here whilst you resided in Hunsford?"

"That was only a temporary agreement, my husband was only able to stay in Hunsford until a new pastor was found. Lady Catherine said that now he was a gentleman of means it would not be appropriate for him to deprive some other poor man of his living. The Bennets moved out at the end of December, they took up residence in London."

"Then it looks like I need to go to London," Bingley said, now knowing his Jane was in town.

"You will no longer find them there Mr Bingley, they have moved further north. Due to a marriage, the family has moved to the area of the married sister." Charlotte said in such a way as to cause hurt, she knew how Bingley had hurt Jane, and wanted to see him squirm in his seat, thinking that she had since married.

 _Married, Jane is married? Where are they, where is she!_ he thought. "Pray tell me Mrs Collins, who is it that is married?" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Miss Elizabeth married, Mrs Bennet and the remainder of the sisters live in a cottage on the estate not far from the main house, I understand from a letter I received last week that they are all very happy."

"And what name does Miss Elizabeth now go by?"

"Mrs Darcy!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"What! She has married Darcy? Darcy-Darcy? How could he, he married into a family which he disdained, he warned me of them and their behaviour saying I should not marry into such a family and there he goes and does it himself!"

"From what I can gather from Elizabeth, Mr Darcy had been fighting his feelings for months before he had to give in to them. I believe it was one reason that you all moved to London over a year ago, he wished to not only distance you from Jane, but himself from Elizabeth, it did not work though as they crossed paths again in Kent last March and he proposed, however she turned him down. He proposed again in January and was wed a week later."

"So the old chap gave into his feelings and married his love, now I am left with nothing. I need to go to Jane, I need to plead her forgiveness in my actions. So am I to assume they are all at Pemberley?" Charles said and was rewarded with a nod from Charlotte. "Thank you for your time Mrs Collins, give my regards to your husband, I must take my leave as I will need to ready myself for the north, I will travel there tonight."

Bingley bowed and quickly left, leaving Charlotte in the parlour, she did not know whether to send an express to Pemberley. She concluded that it was best, at least the family would have a few hours notice and prepare themselves for the visitor.

Whilst travelling across the borders into Derbyshire, Bingley thought it the best time to tell Caroline that Darcy had married. Not only was he now unobtainable, but he had married someone that his sister detested. "Caroline, I have some news to tell you, but know you will not take it well."

"What is it Charles, is anyone ill?" Caroline said with a _slight_ sense of worry.

"No easy way to tell you so here goes… Darcy is married." Bingley said whilst closing his eyes, waiting for the fallout of his statement, but nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Caroline still, mouth open and struck dumb. "Caroline? Please say something," he begged.

"Who to?" is all Caroline could say.

"This is the bad news, it's to Elizabeth Bennet."

Caroline closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her voice, which sent the horses into a sprint. It was only the skill of the driver that stopped them from having an accident. The carriage halted and Caroline, still seething from the news, got out and marched up and down the roadside screaming, "HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE! AND TO THAT… THAT… WOMAN!"

"Caroline, get back in the carriage, you are making a spectacle of yourself."

"ME? Mr Darcy is the one who has made a spectacle of himself by marrying that gold-digger!"

"She is not a gold-digger, otherwise she would not have refused him on the first proposal, I recently found out he proposed last March and she turned him down."

"So why are we travelling to Derbyshire? O _h I understand now! You wish to see your pretty angel!"_ Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"STOP! I will not have you like this, you need to calm yourself and realise you are not getting anywhere with your vicious tongue. We will be at Pemberley before nightfall and I would suggest you take the time to reflect on what has occurred and how you will behave from now on."

With that Caroline looked away from her brother and gazed out the window.

Darcy had received the express that afternoon from Charlotte. He did not know what to do, Jane had been happily ensconced in the family quarters of Pemberley for the past month and knew that Bingley's presence there would be agony for her. He went into the gardens to find his wife, "Lizzy, I have received an express from Charlotte Collins."

"What has happened?" she said worried that someone was ill.

"Bingley is on his way here, apparently he reopened Netherfield expecting for you all to still be at Longbourn, but when he called he discovered Charlotte in situ. She told him we were married and that all the family are here. I can only surmise that he has come to call upon Jane."

"No, he cannot see her, she does not wish to see him, ever!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know, but how am I to keep them from each other's company, he will expect to stay here and I cannot refuse him, not a close friend like Bingley. Even though he has messed up he has not messed up anymore than myself and I cannot hold his behaviour against him, as I assisted him in that." Darcy said shamefully.

"We will need to tell Jane and Cecil, Cecil has a right to know that Bingley is coming."

The couple went back into the house to seek out Jane and Cecil, they were found in the parlour taking tea.

"Jane, we have some news and I do not think you will take it well." Elizabeth said.

"What has occurred?" Jane asked.

"Mr Bingley is, as we speak, on his way here. We can only surmise that he is coming for you, he is not aware of your betrothal to Cecil and thinks he can win you back. Apparently he went to Hertfordshire and called at Longbourn, Charlotte gave him the news of my marriage and the families living arrangements."

"What am I to do, I do not wish to see him," Jane said frantically.

"I can have the carriage brought around and if you wish you can return to the cottage, you can refuse him access then, but William cannot turn him away from the house, he is a friend after all."

Jane sat there for a moment to gather her thoughts, "No Lizzy, I will not run, besides Cecil is here and I do not wish to leave him. Just make sure you do not leave me alone in his company along with that woman. I am assuming Caroline will be with him, she will be in a foul temper and you do realise she will have her claws out in your direction."

"Yes I am well aware of that, but it is only words, she cannot harm me and she knows that now. She will be a fool if she thinks she can sway William away from me."

"She will go ballistic when she finds out you are expecting, you need to take care Lizzy, do not play the heroine in this matter, you have a little one to think about."

" I will Jane," Elizabeth said as she looked up to her husband, who was sat there with a worried expression on his face.

"One wrong move Lizzy and I will throw them out, I don't care if Bingley has been my long standing friend, I will not tolerate any behaviour other than courteous."

As the evening drew closer, the Pemberley household became more anxious as to their visitors. At seven in the evening a carriage was heard outside, Darcy got up to greet them at the entrance, whilst the remainder of the party stayed inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane sat between Elizabeth and Cecil whilst waiting for Darcy to re-enter with the Bingley party, she felt safe cocooned between the two most important people in her life. But as time went on, the occupants were beginning to get rather agitated, "What is he doing out there?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, it maybe he is having to explain Cecil's presence?" Elizabeth surmised.

"I want to go and find out what is happening," Cecil said, but as he went to get up Jane grabbed his hand and effectively held him down.

"Don't go Cecil, I want you here with me."

At that moment Darcy walked into the parlour with Mr Bingley and Caroline Bingley following behind. Mr Bingley looked his usual happy self, glad to see everyone, but Caroline looked as though she had trod in something rather foul and the smell was penetrating her nostrils. The look of utter arrogance on her face could not be missed and her presence oozed contempt for those around her. Elizabeth saw immediately that this was aimed at her in particular. However, she knew that in all things she was above Miss Bingley's station in breeding and now her marriage had elevated her to a higher standing. If anything it would be herself who should have shown the ill qualities that this woman in front of her was bestowing, _was she not from trade after all?_

Ignoring the coldness of the young lady, Darcy made the introductions that were needed. Cecil and Bingley had previously been introduced but as it was brief, Darcy saw fit to renew those introductions but decided not to mention his connection with Jane, feeling that this would be ill timed. "I remember you from last year," said Bingley, "You are the painter, you did a portrait of Miss Darcy if I remember."

"Yes, and now I am back to paint again," Cecil replied.

"How good it is to see you all again," Bingley said in his typical lively manner. Elizabeth had observed that he paid particular attention to Jane when he greeted all in the room, but Jane could not look up from her hands. Cecil noticed this and he gently placed his hand upon her back and rubbed it softly to comfort her, luckily no-one else in the party noticed this gesture, but it soothed Jane a great deal.

"I hope your trip was not too tiring?" Elizabeth said, beckoning them to sit down.

"No, it was pleasant enough, the weather is rather ideal for travelling, although it was a blow to our systems when we got off the boat. Having been in Italy for the past few months has made us rather used to the hot climate," Bingley said.

" _Yes, I can see from the slight tan that Miss Bingley has acquired that it must have been rather warm_. I cannot wait for the summer months, I remember last summer here at Pemberley, it was so beautiful." Elizabeth said, but all too soon she heard a huff from the direction of Caroline Bingley. This made Elizabeth look up to her husband, beckoning his agreement to allow her to say some witty comment that would put the woman in her place, but he shook his head to let her know that she had to let it be. Elizabeth knew it was going to be one of those evenings, where her tongue would be covered in teeth marks from all the biting she would have to do to stop herself from saying something she regretted, although she took delight in her singular verbal slap in Miss Bingley's direction.

"Oh I do apologise, I hear congratulations are in order Darcy, Mrs Darcy, I had no idea you were married, when did all this happen?" Bingley asked quite calmly. Over the course of the journey from Hertfordshire, he had time to think about what had happened and his initial reaction to Mrs Collins' words regarding the Darcy marriage. Darcy was a dear friend, he knew that he did not do things lightly and must have suffered tremendously, but in the end could not live without someone he cherished above all others in the world. Bingley knew that feeling well, had he not cherished his angel for the past year or so?

"We wed in January, we have only been married for a little over two months, we all moved back to the country last month. The family have a cottage down by the brook, along the edge of the park." Darcy said.

"And is that where Miss Bennet resides?" Bingley asked hoping that Jane would look up to answer.

"Yes, but I will not be living there for long," Jane said after plucking up enough courage from somewhere deep inside.

"What do you mean Miss Bennet? Are you moving into Pemberley?" Bingley enquired eagerly to ensure his discourse with Jane would not end abruptly.

"No, Hampton House, when Cecil and I marry," she said as she looked up from her hands and into Bingley's eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"What?" Bingley breathed out in disbelief. He sat there staring at Jane, he could not absorb what she had just said.

"Jane and I are engaged, _you know_ _…_ _to be married_?" Cecil tried to explain in basic terms so that the gentleman, with little faculties, could comprehend him.

"By Jove man! I know what she meant, I want to know why?" Bingley demanded, now coming back to his senses and bringing with him a trace of anger.

"Mr Bingley, I love Cecil and he loves me, I am devoted to him."

"But… I thought…"

"Bingley, you seem to think a lot but what you seem to be lacking is the doing of it. Now, I don't think this is the right time to be having this conversation, it is getting late and I feel that this should be continued tomorrow, when everyone is less tired." Cecil stated. The authority in his voice sent shivers down Jane's back, she loved that he had come to her aid and took charge. She took his hand and held it in hers, Cecil took this as an opportunity to show some public affection, so brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back gently. Jane looked up and smiled at him, giving off a very strong message to the visitors.

It was as if Cecil's last statement put a stop to all the conversation. Darcy announced that it was best for everyone to retire early for the evening and for it to continue in the morning after everyone had rested.

As the Bingleys made their way to the guest quarters, Bingley pulled his sister aside, "I must have a private audience with Jane tomorrow, she is making a terrible mistake in marrying that man. He is in trade, for god sake!" he stated in ignorance to Cecil's wealth and peerage.

"I do not know why you bother Charles, as far as I can see you have had a lucky escape, I would go back to Italy and pick up with that pretty little Senorita you took an interest in last month."

"Caroline, she was a pleasant distraction, nothing more, what do you expect from a full grown man with no wife, I needed company."

"Well you have lost Jane's company for sure," she said as she patted his shoulder and smiled sweetly, which annoyed Bingley.

Morning had come around all too quick, Darcy decided that it was best for all to break their fasts in their rooms, so trays were order to each of the occupants. When it was time to go downstairs, Cecil knocked on Jane's door so that he could escort her. When they arrived in the parlour, Elizabeth was there preparing tea so Cecil made his way to Darcy's study. "Jane how are you this morning? Did you manage to get enough sleep?" she asked.

"Not much Lizzy, I was tossing and turning all night long, I think I managed a couple of hours, but not much more."

"I thought you would be worrying about it, at one point I did think about coming in to see you but William stopped me, saying I needed my rest, he is getting very protective."

"I am glad to hear that Lizzy, it is good to know he will make sure you do not over do things."

"Jane, I need to see the housekeeper for a minute or two, do you wish to join me so you are not left here alone?"

"Where is Mr Bingley?" Jane asked, the anxiety obvious in her voice.

"He is still in bed I believe, William's valet is attending him whilst he is here, he has been instructed to advise us as soon as he has been called to attend Mr Bingley. He has yet to go to the gentleman, so you are safe for the time being."

"I will be fine here then Lizzy, so long as you are only a few minutes. I will prepare some tea for Cecil and William."

As soon as Jane was left alone, Bingley run down the stairs. He had been listening to the discussion between the two sisters from the landing, hoping that he could have at least a minute with Jane alone. He entered the room and closed the door, Jane turned around to see him standing not more than six feet away, making her move back a step.

"Why have you agreed to marry that man?" Bingley asked, "You could have married me, you still can."

"What do you mean I could have married you? You did not ask me!" Jane stated with annoyance.

"Well I am asking you now, will you marry me, instead of him?" Bingley insisted.

"No! Do you think that my mind is so changeable that I can change my choice of husband just like that!" she exclaimed as she clicked her fingers.

"I cannot see why not, please marry me?" Bingley said with a heartfelt plea.

"No!"

"Why do you refuse me?"

"Mr Bingley, before you arrived here, it had been a great number of months since our last acquaintance in Hertfordshire, well over a year if I recollect. Not once have you considered to contact me to enquire as to how I was."

Bingley looked uncomfortable, "I did not know you wished for my company, plus my sister did not think it wise to intrude at such a time."

"I think after six months, when we ensconced to London, you would have realised that it was time, it was even past my period of mourning. If you had taken the trouble to seek me out then you would have known how I was. I thought at one point we had an unspoken understanding, I loved you."

"And I love you," Bingley said with a glorious smile.

"No! You misunderstand me Mr Bingley! I said I loved you, that is no longer the case." Jane said, the irritation in her tone did not go amiss on Bingley, who just stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Mr Bingley, your weakness in allowing others to persuade you to remove yourself from the one you love for months, leads me to believe you were not committed to that love in the first place. In my eyes, this makes you a very weak man."

"But you do realise that Darcy was one of those persuaders you speak of." Bingley said trying to justify his decision to leave.

"Yes, my sister did tell me of his involvement, but he has already apologised to his wife and myself over that matter saying he was mistaken and that he deeply regrets it. It was however, your choice to act on that information he and your _darling sister_ gave you."

"Jane, please do not speak ill of my sister," Bingley said noticing the sarcasm behind her comment.

"Why ever not, I took her snappy comments aimed at my position in life all too readily in Hertfordshire. Last night her attitude spoke volumes as soon as she walked through the door. She is rude beyond anything I have ever witnessed in a lady and you would do well to check her."

Bingley sat down on the settee, trying to collect himself, "So this is your final word on the matter?"

"Of course it is! Why would I say it otherwise? I do not even wish for you to prove yourself to me, that time has long gone. I was heartbroken when you left, then papa passed away and we were left destitute. Luckily, Lizzy fell in love and married Mr Darcy and we were saved. I have a lot to thank that man for, he has been our family's saviour."

"I would have helped, but I did not know."

"Precisely! I think I have heard enough and I have nothing further to say." Jane opened the door and left Bingley standing there. As she reached the vestibule, Cecil came out of the study.

"Jane, what is the matter?" he said as he rushed over to her.

"I was not to be left with that man and within ten minutes of coming downstairs, I had to confront him alone. He pleaded with me to marry him instead of you, I had to give him a few home truths, to be honest I feel better for it and I think he got the message, but I just wished someone had been here, I was scared."

"Oh darling, it is all over now," Cecil said holding her in his arms, "But why was you alone, I thought you were with someone, where was Elizabeth?"

"She had to see the housekeeper, she did ask me to go with her but I declined as Mr Bingley had yet to rise from his bedchambers. It was only to be a few minutes so we agreed I would prepare tea. However, Mr Bingley was hiding on the stairs all the time waiting for me to be left alone, then he took his chance."

"That Bastard!" Cecil growled, which shocked Jane into a flinch. "I am sorry my love, I should not have said that, it was rude of me, forgive me but the man makes my blood boil, I cannot believe the nerve! He's a walking Bungle!"

At that point Elizabeth returned, seeing Jane in Cecil's arms she rushed to her side. "Your sister had to deal with Bingley just now," Cecil said.

"But he has not risen yet, I instructed the valet to let me know when he had risen, the valet has yet to be called to him?"

"Well he must have got himself ready as he was on the stairs all this time waiting to pounce on Jane and as soon as you left, he was in there like a shot."

"It is alright Lizzy, it was not your fault, I said I was fine on my own and he had everyone fooled," Jane said.

Bingley tracked down Caroline in her chambers, "Caroline, she has refused me!" Bingley exclaimed.

"What did you expect, she is to marry that Hampton man, apparently he has a bit of money, the maid told me last night that he has an estate not far from here. She knows where the better lifestyle lies," she said with a laugh.

"How can you say such a thing about my sweet angel"

"She is no longer your angel, brother."

"Well, not unless we can get them apart," he said concocting a plan to separate them, then it hit him, it would also solve Caroline's present situation as well. She was now six and twenty and getting rather old, several seasons had not proved fruitful, her attentions were only on one man and that man was no longer available.

"Caroline, what do you think about marrying Cecil yourself, you could turn his head, I am sure."

"Why would I wish to do that, I am happy with you."

"But you wont be with me for long, as soon as I have Jane, you will not need to play host for me. Cecil will be ideal, he lives close to Darcy so you will see a lot of that man, whom I know you still have feelings for. You say he has money so will be able to continue a good lifestyle, then Jane will come running back to me, into my arms."

"He will not fall for that," Caroline said thinking the plan idiotic.

"It will if you get caught in a compromising position, if you were to go to his bed chambers when he is asleep and just lay there and not wake him. Then I can call on Darcy saying I can't find you and we can come into the room and find you in his bed, he would have to marry you then."

"But how will you get Mr Darcy into Cecil's room?"

"Drop something of yours outside his door, close enough to make us think you are in there, then I will point it out to Darcy."

During the whole conversation, Mrs Reynolds had been listening outside the door. Shocked at what she had just overheard, she ran to the master, "Sir I need to speak with you as a matter of urgency," she said as she closed the door to the parlour so no-one else could hear.

"What is the matter Mrs Reynolds?" Darcy said worried at his housekeeper's behaviour.

"Sir, I have just overheard a conversation between Mr and Miss Bingley, it is all too grave."

"Mrs Reynolds, please sit down, take a moment," Darcy said seeing her anxiety, "May I fetch Mrs Darcy?"

"Yes sir, I think that is best, you will do well to also fetch Miss Bennet and Mr Hampton as it involves them too."

On his return, the whole party sat down in Darcy's study to listen to what Mrs Reynolds had to say. "I was in the hallway not long ago and overheard Mr Bingley and his sister, they were plotting a scheme in which they would entrap Mr Hampton into marrying Miss Bingley."

"And how do they think they will accomplish that?" Cecil asked.

"The plan is for her to sneak into your room when you are asleep and for Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley to find you in bed. She will plead that you compromised her and you will be forced to marry her. She is to drop a personal article just outside the door to draw your attention to the room."

"Good grief, I didn't put it past Caroline, but Bingley! I could throw Bingley and his sister out of here and cut ties with him?" Darcy said, hoping his wife would be in agreement with his decision.

Elizabeth sat there and thought for a moment, "What if we were to play them at their own tricks?" She said with a smirk on her face, "I would love to get the better of that woman and it will put Bingley off once and for all!"

"Lizzy, I can see the cogs spinning, you are up to something?" Darcy said.

"What if we could arrange it so that when you entered the room it was Jane in there and not Miss Bingley, then Mr Bingley would not pursue Jane any further as she will have been, to his knowledge, compromised."

"Lizzy, I cannot do that!" Jane stated.

"And I will not do it either!" Cecil agreed.

"No, you have me wrong, I do not mean for you to actually do anything, just make out that you have been. It will only be the household that will know, the servants know better than to gossip and I doubt Bingley's word would be taken seriously if he was to ever tell anyone. The only people who would listen would be the tittle-tattles and they have no great effect on the people who count.

"So what is the plan?" Darcy said, thinking it all too much for it to be successful.

"If we moved Cecil without telling anyone, Caroline would not be able to find him, that is one issue solved. Then I can get an item of Caroline's and drop it outside his new door, the maid can give me one of her gloves or a broach. Bingley will then think his sister has succeeded and alert you to the fact. Jane can go to Cecil's new room early so that she is not spotted whilst Bingley is pacing the hallways. When you finally open his door, it will be Jane in bed and not Miss Bingley. Mr Bingley will be with you and witness Cecil 'apparently' compromising Jane. There will be no coming back from that, Bingley will not accept Jane after seeing them together in bed, he will give up his idealistic thoughts on the perfect wife, as he will then see Jane as spoilt goods."

"Good grief woman, your imagination holds no bounds," Darcy stated, "But what do we do with Caroline during this time?"

"Well she could be locked in her room, but to keep her quiet is another matter, maybe we can have someone gag her with one of your neckcloths," she said smiling.

"Lizzy, this is no time for jokes," he said.

"Sorry my love, I would love to gag that woman though!"Elizabeth said teasingly, "Seriously though, we could put something in her drink. Sophie, who is being lady's maid, can add some sleeping draft to the drink she has before bed."

For the rest of the day, the Pemberley household kept themselves away from the Bingleys, with the exception of Darcy having a quiet word with Mr Bingley, "Charles, I have heard what went on this morning and I am disappointed with you. Jane is very much over you now and her heart lies with Cecil, I would not even attempt to sway her feelings back to you, you will only fail."

"You cannot blame a man for trying, I still want her!" Bingley said.

"It will prove fruitless, she loves Cecil, she declared that love in front of us all last night. I suggest you go and think about what happened this morning and listen to what she told you."

Bingley left the room and returned to his chambers, he had not changed his mind and wished Darcy would keep himself out of it. Bingley had learnt the hard way, that he should never have listened to his friend so many months ago. His mind was made up, he would put his plan into place that evening.

On venturing to his sister's chambers, he knocked at the door and entered. Sophie the maid, was in attendance and was ushered out of the room as soon as Bingley came in. Sophie stood outside the door listening to the conversation between the siblings, she had been instructed to eavesdrop and to report any information back to the housekeeper.

"Caroline, the plan needs to be tonight, I do not know how long Darcy will allow us to stay under his roof, not after this morning's efforts."

"I will go to his rooms after everyone has retired, around midnight," Caroline said.

"I will wake Darcy a little after midnight then and come looking for you."

On hearing this Sophie rushed to Mrs Reynolds, who informed the master of the plan. Cecil's room had already been moved closer to Jane's, so that her movements were kept to a minimum.

It was ten o'clock when Miss Bingley retired for the evening, on entering her room, Sophie had prepared her evening drink. She had recently taken to drinking hot chocolate before bed. Mrs Reynolds had given Sophie a rather large amount of Laudanum, which she poured into the chocolate and Miss Bingley did not hesitate to gulp the liquid down. Not long after the lady settled down, giving the impression she was ready for bed. However, the draft soon took effect and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

After dismissing her maid, Jane made her way to Cecil's room. She knew that nothing would happen, but was still nervous as he would see her in her robe. She knocked three times on the door and within a few seconds it opened, there stood Cecil in his white robe and nothing else, his hair was loose, it hung down past his waist in thick dark waves, he looked like a god standing there before her.

Jane entered the room and Cecil closed the door quietly, they looked at each other and realised that the evening was not going to be very easy for they both wished for more.

"Do you feel it Jane?" Cecil said breathlessly, "The pull?"

"Yes, I feel it."

On hearing her acknowledgement he moved closer to her. "Jane… You look so beautiful, I have never seen your hair down, it looks like spun gold." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair and along the side of her face. His caresses made her head tilt back, exposing her neck to him, he moved closer still and kissed her tenderly, moving down to her throat, making her groan. He pushed the neck of her robe off and down her shoulder and in effect exposing her breast, which Cecil quickly cupped with his hand. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down. Lying himself down beside her, he took her into his arms once more and recommenced kissing her exposed skin. His hand ran the length of her back and stopped on her plump cheeks, where he pulled her into him. This made Jane gasp as she felt his stiffened yard rub against her. "Cecil, what are you doing to me?" she cried out at the alien sensation.

"Oh Jane, I want you so much, I do not wish to compromise you, but I just need to feel you against me, that is all. I will not penetrate you, I promise," he said as he pulled her even closer to him.

Jane felt that tingle and a wetness building between her legs, she knew that she was aroused due to her many talks with her sister. She took his hand from her behind and moved it around and pushed it between the overlapping fabric to her robe, this allowed him to caress her… there! He stroked her gently making her cry out. She unfastened the tie to her robe and let the front fall open, allowing Cecil to gaze upon her naked body, he groaned and latched onto her pert nipple with his lips. Jane felt the desire beginning to peak and it was not long before she tipped over the edge and convulsed in his embrace, this made him expel all over the bedding.

Now that both were sated, the urge diminished to a controllable level. Jane tied her robe back up and effectively covered her exposed skin, as she knew that they would have company at some point. They lay there for a further half an hour, gazing at each other, the smiles they both exhibited indicated that they were happy and comfortable with what had just occurred. Before they had chance to fall asleep, they heard a commotion outside and the door swung open. Both Cecil and Jane shot up in bed and looked at the intruders in the dimness of the candlelight. There stood Darcy, with a smirk on his face and behind him Mr Bingley with his mouth open.

"What is going on?" Darcy said mimicking someone who was really shocked. Jane and Cecil just sat there not saying anything, they looked at each other and Cecil just shrugged his shoulders, "What does it look like Darcy, Jane I am sorry."

At this moment, Elizabeth came to the door, "Dear god, what has occurred, why is everyone in here, I want everyone out, that includes you William!" she said ushering everyone out of the room, so that Bingley was not gawping at Jane.

When the door was closed, Jane fell back onto the bed with a huff. Elizabeth walked up to her and sat down beside her on the bed, but as Elizabeth looked down she noticed the stain on the bedding which made her gasp. "Cecil, Jane, please tell me nothing happened."

Cecil realised what she had seen, "Elizabeth, we have not joined, however Jane did succumb to pleasure and that sent me over the edge, but you have to realise we love each other and were alone in bed together, neither of us could resist."

Elizabeth looked at Jane, "Sister I do not think you would begrudge me a little hand, courtesy of my future husband?" she said with a smile.

"I suppose not. Now, I think you need to say goodnight to each other and Jane needs to come with me. I think I will have to keep my eye on you both until you are wed, I suggest Cecil that you sort out the licence quickly and wed as soon as the banns are read. Now, come Jane."

As the sisters made their way back to Jane's chambers for a talk, they overheard Darcy and Bingley arguing, but did not wish to get involved and their appearance downstairs would probably make the situation worse.

By morning, the Bingley party were ready to leave, Bingley had spent most of the night trying to revive his sister from the sleeping potion she had been given, but it took until daybreak before she opened her eyes.

Everyone was present in the vestibule for their departure and wishing to see the back of them. Miss Bingley turned to Elizabeth in a rather patronising manner, "I could say I have enjoyed myself immensely but I have not, you will make Mr Darcy a poor wife and I hope that you both have a very unhappy marriage together." As she finished her speech, Elizabeth felt the sting of Miss Bingley's palm as it came into contact with her cheek. Before Elizabeth had chance to regain her senses, she was heading towards the floor, Miss Bingley had seen fit to not only to slap her about the face, but to trip her foot and so making her lose her balance.

Darcy watched the whole thing play out in front of him and ran towards his wife, hoping he would catch her before she hit the floor, but he was too late. As he got close, he heard the sound of her body hit the hardness of the marble, where she came to a still. Luckily she was conscious and within a few seconds she tried to sit up, she was disorientated though making Darcy not only concerned for the baby and her own physical wellbeing, but also that she may have hit her head.

"Get Doctor Evans!" Darcy commanded.

" _Why would you need a doctor, the poor little thing is not injured, she took a tumble,"_ Miss Bingley said with a chuckle.

"Why did you do that Miss Bingley?" Darcy shouted.

"Because she has what I want, the gold-digger!."

"You bitch!" shouted Cecil.

"What! Do not talk to my sister like that, you oaf. You are nothing but a lowlife who does nothing but paint pretty pictures all day!" Bingley chastised.

"Do you think I paint for a living, it's a hobby, you stupid man! You obviously do not know anything about me, so keep your comments to yourself."

"What is there to know, you are in trade. If not then who are you? Who is your father?" Bingley shouted thinking he had one up on the peer.

At this Cecil saw red, he was not one to use his position in life to achieve more than the average person, but this time he had to put Bingley into his place and wipe that smirk from his face. Standing up straight and hollered back at the man, "I am Viscount Hampton, first son and heir of the fourth Duke of Marlborough."

The room fell silent, but Bingley could not work out why someone of the peerage would work in trade. "You are a painter, you cannot be of the peerage, this is a falsehood!"

" _Oh my word! You are a right bungle aren't you. Why would I say that when I am not!"_

"Will you not call me that name!"

" _What! Bungling Bingley!"_

"Will someone, for god sake, get the doctor!" Darcy called out amongst the bickering that was going on around him. Jane ran to seek out Mrs Reynolds and have a manservant fetch the doctor.

At this Miss Bingley snickered into her hands, bringing the focus back onto her good self. "For god sake! Get your sister out of here before I manhandle her out myself."

"You will not touch her, Mrs Darcy will be well." Bingley stated.

"She may very well be, but the baby she is carrying may not." Darcy shouted at Bingley, with so much anger.

"What? She is with child!" screamed Miss Bingley, as she moved forward towards the couple, who were now sitting on a nearby sofa in the hallway. Cecil stepped forward between them and stopped Miss Bingley in her path.

"I said get your sister out of here _Bungle_ , before I throw her out myself!" Cecil commanded as he held back a hysterical harpy.

With that Bingley grabbed his sister and pulled her away from the scene. She was still heard screaming her profanities as the carriage rode away.

Within the hour, Doctor Evans confirmed that no harm had been done to the baby and all that was needed was bed-rest for a few days. On entering the room, everyone listened as Darcy recounted his argument with Bingley from the night before. "Bingley was furious at what he saw last night, he blamed me for not protecting you Jane. I advised him that you had reached your majority a year or so ago and that although you were under my roof, you were a grown adult, who had a mind of her own. He said some hateful things about you, which I don't wish to repeat, but his attitude towards you had definitely changed, he will no longer be pursuing you."

"So it worked," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes, but at the cost of my friendship, but that was going to happen regardless."

"What did he call me William, I would like to know," Jane asked.

"I do not know if I should say, it was very vulgar."

"Please."

"He called you a wanton whore, who spreads her legs too easily. I nearly hit him when he said that but kept control and told him to leave, but he spent most of the night trying to wake Caroline and only managed to get her to wake up at around six this morning. I would suggest Cecil that you marry Jane as soon as you can."

"I have already said to them last night." Elizabeth stated.

"Why last night? What has happened?"

"Well, it wasn't as innocent as we would have liked, I sort of did compromise Jane, but I did not take her before you fly off the handle," Cecil admitted.

"Well I will not chastise you for it, you are both of age as I said to Bingley."

"Besides darling, we both cannot be hypocrites," Elizabeth announced.

Cecil's face turned from curious to knowing as a smirk formed on both Elizabeth's and Darcy's faces, "Oh, like that was it?" To which Darcy just held his hands up in surrender.


	20. Chapter 20

It had only been a matter of two days before Elizabeth grew tired of her stay in bed, what with Darcy out on estate matters and Jane at the cottage with Cecil, Elizabeth found herself at a loose end one particular morning.

Not content with just lying there staring at the drapes that formed the canopy of her four poster bed, she pondered on things she could do to occupy her mind, during the time of her convalescence.

Realising that Charlotte would surely be worried about Mr Bingley's visit, she decided that she would write her a letter to let her know that all was well. She was sure Mr Bingley would call on her at some point and give his side of the story, leaving a rather worried Mrs Collins to think the worst.

She rose from the bed and made her way over to her bedchambers, where the writing desk stood. On opening the draw she noticed her journal, it had sat there since it was brought over from London. On taking the book out, she ran her fingers over the cover, caressing the leather and the embossed letters that were scribed upon it, she recollected all the memories she had bestowed in there over the past two years. Some memories were glorious, but the past year had been filled with sadness and heartbreak, she took the book and settled back down on the bed.

She initially read an entry where her mother had been trying to persuade her father to call upon Mr Bingley, not long after he had taken up residence at Netherfield Hall. _Oh Mother, you were so determined to make Mr Bingley's acquaintance that your constant attempts of persuasion throughout the morning was beginning to annoy papa. Little did you know that he had already called upon the gentleman and took delight in teasing you to the contrary,_ she recalled.

Then she flicked a few pages and noticed Mr Darcy's name flash by, going back to the page she realised it was the entry on the day of the Meryton Assembley. _She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me,_ she read, but shook her head in disbelief at his remark, she knew now that he had not felt that way at all, in fact quite the opposite. _Darling William, how you must have struggled,_ she thought.

Her visit to Kent was perused, her written comments as to his first proposal made her sad. How her words were filled with hate, for a man she now loved beyond anything. So many misunderstandings had stood between them at that point, it had been the letter he wrote the next day that had started the process of making her opinion of him turn half circle. Wickham had tarnished his character to the point of the whole town thinking ill of him, _it was Wickham who should have been debarred from its society._

Her words on visiting Pemberley made her smile, she had remembered how embarrassed she felt when first encountering Mr Darcy, how awkward he felt on seeing her at his home. The ever so proud man almost brought down to a nervous wreck when he first approached her in the grounds. Although flustered, he was very civil to her, even though the last words that had been uttered from her lips at Hunsford were hurtful, words that she had long been ashamed of.

She placed the book down on the bed as a wave of exhaustion flooded her. All the emotions that had been reignited during the morning had made her tired, she lay back on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Elizabeth had been sleeping for half of the morning before Darcy came into the room, he quietly went to the bed and lay down beside her, hoping that he did not wake her. Moving the small hairs away from her forehead, he kissed her tenderly, he placed his hand on her belly and snuggled down beside her, but just as he was about to close his eyes he noticed the book by her side. _Her journal? She's been reading it?_ he wondered. He settled back down to have a doze, but Elizabeth woke at that very moment, "Oh you have come to join me husband," she said in a sleepy manner, as she reached up to kiss him.

"My steward was able to handle the matter with the tenants, they have decided to bicker amongst themselves over some boundary issue. Harvey can deal with them, I found the softness of my bed and the woman lying in it a far better way to spend the day."

"It is just a shame we cannot spend it in a more pleasurable way, but we have doctor's orders."

"Indeed, seven days is a long time, but we only have five left," Darcy said, recollecting Dr Evans instructions that he was not to engage with his wife for a week.

"William! I do believe you are counting down the days!"

"What do you expect," he laughed. "I see you have been reading your diary," he said pointing at the book beside her.

"Yes, I was bored and had the intention of writing a letter to Charlotte, but found the book instead, I have read some of it but it's so draining to read. So many things I wrote then that now, I do not agree with, I cannot believe my thoughts were as they were back then, it is almost shameful."

"So, when are you going to let me read this, Mrs Darcy," Darcy said hoping his wife would allow at least a peak to ease his curiosity.

"You may read it, it is rather hard reading though, it covers the past two years."

"Do I get a mention?"

"Of course, you have been mentioned from as early as the Meryton Assembley, but please, do not get upset over what I said, some of the entries do not show you in a positive light."

"I doubt they would, my behaviour was atrocious, it was only when we met at Pemberley last summer that I became a human," he chuckled.

"I would not say that, you were human before, just a haughty, grumpy, proud type of human."

"May I read it now, whilst you are here?"

"Yes, by all means, I can just gaze upon you whilst you read and look at all the faces you are likely to pull," she teased.

Darcy smiled and settled back and opened the book, "What date do you think I should start from?"

"Well… the Meryton Assembley was the 15th October, so you could start there?" Elizabeth said with a thought that her husband would see she had quoted him on how he viewed her."

Watching her husband's face turn rather red, she knew he had got to that quote, he looked up to her and said, "Darling you are far from _only tolerable_ , you are the most beautiful woman I know and you grow more beautiful each day. Looking at your reaction on the page, you seemed to have taken it rather well, telling Charlotte of my scathing remark, I see you were mocking me at one point."

"Yes, well… it was the only reaction I could muster, considering you had insulted me in a public place. There were at least half a dozen people between you and I at that moment that would have heard your scorn."

"At least I did not say you had a face like a badger's behind, now that would have vexed you."

"Oh I would have come and slapped you around the face if you had, I don't think I was concerned as to your standing in society, it would not give you right to say such things."

"I think I would have admired you if you had done that, that would have sparked even more interest from me," he said as he bent down to kiss his wife, but stopped all too soon before they were too aroused to pull apart, "Five days," he lamented as he leaned back onto his pillow.

Within the hour he had read into the present year. He looked at his wife with such a look of sadness, "Indeed it had been a trying time for you, my love. I wish I had been there for you, especially the latter half of last year, how you must have struggled."

The time of first arriving to London and his wife's turmoil she had gone through due to her sacrifice had been hard for Darcy to read, he knew how she felt but seeing the words on the page at the time had more of an impact on his heart. Then his face dropped and he closed his eyes and his mouth fell open, as though he was regretting something, "What is the matter William?"

"I have just read your entry after our first afternoon together, you heard me when I left you."

"Yes, I could hear you sobbing, I also heard you fall onto the bed or maybe a chair? It sounded like you fell."

"I had collapsed on the floor as soon as I got to the other bedchambers. I could not stop myself, my legs gave way and I wept uncontrollably, there on the floor until after you had left. I am surprised Richard did not tease me over how red my eyes were, when he saw me that evening."

"Richard saw you? I suppose you had to talk to someone too."

"He dropped in that evening, I had not invited him. We got drunk together, well he did I had moderated myself somewhat. He took one look at me and knew that I was struggling. I was just so glad you scratched me and I thank the lord for the invention of tea tree oil. If it hadn't been for that we may very well still be in that situation, although I do not think I could have lasted that long before declaring everything to you and therefore make myself known to you."

"I am sure we would have moved on from that chapter in our lives by now."

Darcy read a few pages more, "You wished Mr A was me? You have stated it a few times during those weeks that you wished it was I who was holding you, bestowing those caresses on you that were so pleasurable. Oh Lizzy, if only I had been truthful with you at the time, but it could have so easily gone the other way," he said whilst taking in a deep breath of air to calm himself. He closed the book, having read as much as he needed and turned to his wife next to him, "Do you want me to return this to your desk?"

"No, I wish to burn it, there is a lot of sad memories in there, which I do not wish to remember. Plus, this is like gold in the wrong hands, if someone were to come across it and use it against me," she said as thoughts of the handkerchief came to mind.

"If you feel that is what you want, I can burn it in the fire grate if you wish?"

Elizabeth nodded and Darcy placed it into the grate and set a light to the pages. Sitting back on the rug with Elizabeth by his side on the chair, he gazed into the flames as it burned to a trace of ashes, "There, it is done, how do you feel?"

"Sad, but I am happy it no longer exists, we have to move on in life and no need to keep things like that around," she said with an air of melancholy.

"So Mrs Darcy, do you wish for me to carry you downstairs, so you can have some fresh air?" Darcy said as he thought it might perk her spirits.

"Yes, but why can I not walk?"

"The doctor said bed rest so not sure you are allowed to walk about. I can carry you to the bench in the garden and we can take in some fresh air and sunshine."

"If that is the only way I will get to the gardens, I do not have any choice. I will get my cloak, I don't think I need to change my shoes as they wont be touching the ground," she said with a tease.

"Indeed they will not. Where is Jane and Cecil, they may wish to join us?"

"They have gone to the cottage, he is asking for mother's blessing."

"Oh god," Darcy chuckled, "A private audience with Mrs Bennet, what I would give to be a fly on the wall. Do you think she will not let go of Jane's hand," he said remembering the moment that she clung onto his wife's hand for support.

"I don't think so, she is not intimidated by Cecil, she was of you to begin with."

"But not now, I think your family have softened to me over the past two months," Darcy said, smiling gloriously.

"That is because they are seeing the loving, caring man that you are. The facade you hide behind is not one to be envious of, you would do well to remove your wall altogether and let the people see the real you."

"Maybe on occasion, it would not do to abandon it altogether. Now Mrs Darcy, may I steal a kiss before we go down?"

"You may," she said as he leaned in to take her into an embrace, but soon enough he had scooped her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her down the stairs.

Jane and Cecil returned from their visit to the cottage later in the afternoon, all went well and Mrs Bennet had given her blessing to them marrying. Jane saw the couple sitting in the gardens when they approached the main house, so the newly betrothed walked over to join them. Darcy, however, made his excuses to return to the house, asking Cecil to return with him, he wanted the sisters to spend as much time alone together as it would be a matter of little under a month before she left to take up residence at Hampton House, some twenty miles away.

"Cecil wishes to paint my portrait, he says he wants me nude!" Jane declared.

"Oh Jane, that is rather risky, don't you think? Where will he hang the picture?"

"In his bedchambers," Jane said hoping that it would as that was the only truly private room in the house.

"Well the only people I would expect to go into that room will be females. He has a female valet?" Elizabeth asked, "If so, I cannot see any man having a reason to be in that room, I am assuming all the maids are women?"

"Yes, I will not be so harsh as to tell him he has to get a male valet. From what I understand, Mrs Harris is around sixty years old and she mother's him… The thing that concerns me is that there is nothing to say that the servants will not sneak in to take a peek when we are not there, I would feel very exposed."

"Maybe if you were to be partially dressed, rather than fully undressed, maybe with your shoulder showing perhaps?" Elizabeth suggested, "Oh, I just realised, William also wants one for his rooms. I hope they have not discussed this and come up with some sort of joint plan. I am not sitting nude for him, I hope he realises." Elizabeth said, now worried.

"I am sure he does not wish for you to be nude, not even scantily clad, I do not think William will allow Cecil to gaze upon you in that state. Does he not wish for you to have this done in 6 months time, you will be very pregnant at that point. Did he know you were expecting when he suggested it?"

"I am not sure, maybe he had an idea. He did ask me a few days after he mentioned the painting so he could well have been thinking along those lines?"

The sisters spent another hour in the gardens before Darcy reappeared, "Darling, it is getting chilly out here, Mrs Reynolds says tea will be served in a short while, why do you not come back into the parlour and have a lay down on the settee?" Darcy asked but before she had time to reply, he scooped her up into his arms, making Elizabeth squeal.

"William, you are incorrigible," she said whilst swatting his shoulder in mock protest. Darcy just laughed and marched back to the house and by the time they had gotten to the steps, she had relaxed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Cecil ventured out to see Jane, he had watched from the window and noticed that she had not returned to the house behind the Darcys. Not sure if he should intrude on her solitude, he walked up to her cautiously, "Jane, do you wish for company or do you want me to leave you with your thoughts?"

"Oh darling Cecil, come sit down," she said patting the seat beside her. "I was just thinking of what Lizzy was saying, I mentioned the painting, I hope you don't mind. I still do not feel comfortable with it," she fretted.

"Sweetheart, if you will feel uneasy over it, then I will not paint you. I am not going to force you to do something that displeases you, just so you fulfil my whims," Cecil said, stroking her cheek.

Jane looked up into his eyes, "I would not begrudge you a portrait if I were to show some skin, just not nude. Lizzy suggested maybe my robe off to one side, down my arm and looking over my shoulder? I would accept to sit for something like that as it's not much more than when I would wear a low cut ball gown."

At this Cecil's face lit up, "I think that is a wonderful idea, now future Lady Hampton, I think we need to go in, it's rather cold out here," he stood and held out his hand for Jane.

"You are not going to swoop me into your arms and carry me back?" Jane said with a tease and with that Cecil got hold of Jane around the legs and threw her over his shoulder, her squeals could be heard near as far as the cottage, but stopped when Cecil tapped her behind to quieten her.

The following morning, Elizabeth was the first to wake, she had been sleeping so much the previous days that she did not need the full quota of nightly rest. She woke with such a want for her husband, _Oh four days to go,_ she thought but realised that not all was lost, _no-one said anything about giving my husband pleasure!_

She nudged her way down the bed, under the covers bit by bit, until she was facing her husband's yard. She could see in the dim light that was allowed to seep through the light bedding that he was aroused, which was not an uncommon sight first thing in the morning. She began to stroke the length of his appendage with her index finger and on doing so made her husband stir, but not awaken. She stopped and when he settled back down she recommenced her docile strokes, she could see his member twitch several times as she continued, so moved forward and took the tip into her mouth. Darcy groaned in his sleep, but did not wake. She now felt bold enough to take him deeper, almost his full length in fact, engulfing him, swirling her tongue around him, sucking gently and milking him. On this, Darcy woke with a jerk, Elizabeth could feel his body flinch at her actions, where upon he heard a muffled chuckle from under the counterpane, "Oh Mrs Darcy, what are you doing to me? You should not be doing this," he said sleepily.

"Would you care for me to stop, William?" came a garbled question.

"No! I don't think I can pull away or indeed push you away… Ah, Lizzy!" Darcy just lay there whilst his wife gave him pleasure, watching the bed sheets bob up and down as she took him, not seeing her seemed all the more arousing to him. He closed his eyes and absorbed the pleasure, but all too soon he felt that peak coming towards him. He grabbed her pillow and held on to it, so that he did not get the urge to jerk his hips into his wife's face. He came with a roar, he had not had intimacy with her for four days and it was evident in his release. Calming down he managed to ask, "Lizzy, are you alright? I hope I have not choked you."

Elizabeth appeared from under the bedding, red faced and smiling, "The way you were going husband, I am surprised I did not fly off of the bed!"

The rest of the week was spent in a similar fashion, Elizabeth giving pleasure to her husband and making notes on his behalf, for requested favours to be returned to her later in the week. Darcy took delight in hiding these in the gathered drapes of the bed until he could take her again.

It had been six days since the fall when a letter arrived by express. He looked at the cover letter and noted the hand to be that of Mr Bingley. He went to his study to read the correspondence in private as not wishing to distress his wife. On opening the letter he was shocked to read;

 _Darcy_

 _Please do not think this a letter of apology, as it is not._

 _I only write to say how upset and angry I am over the whole event, in fact I am disgusted!_

 _I always thought you as a friend who had my back. However, not only were you content in putting as much distance between myself and my love a year ago, you took delight in marrying her sister. Your reasons for me not to marry into that family were obviously not your own and meant nothing to you. You are a hypocrite in the strongest sense, pots and kettles and all that malarkey springs to mind!_

 _You have ruined my chances of a most happy marriage, Miss Bennet is obviously marrying this man out of loyalty and she does not love him, however much she says she does. I can see it in her eyes that she still loves me! I will, however, not have her, she is soiled goods now. I do not wish to bed a woman where another man has been there before me, 'Lord all mighty' is welcome to her!_

 _Please take this letter as an agreement between gentlemen that we are now estranged from each other, if we are to venture into one another's company, then we will do well to ignore each other and distance ourselves immediately._

 _Mr C Bingley_

 _Netherfield Hall_

 _Hertfordshire_

Darcy sat back in his chair and sighed, knowing that he had seen the last of his once close friend. He put the paper into his desk draw and locked it away, determined not to let either Jane or his wife read its content. Sitting back, he thought of all that had gone on during Bingley's stay, Bingley had played an underhand game, when he sought out Jane that morning and a bigger issue was his attempt to have Cecil compromise his sister. How could he stoop so low as to not only do that to Miss Bingley, but break the heart of the one he was supposed to have loved. Darcy tried to put himself into Bingley's shoes, could he do that if Elizabeth had rejected him again? He quickly came to the decision that he could not, but he also knew that he would not allow another to talk him out of what he wanted in life. He concluded that yes, Bingley was a weak man but his flip-side was not one to be proud of, having a machiavellian trait was not becoming for a gentleman.

By the time the household retired, Elizabeth had noticed a distinct quietness in her husband, he had said little during dinner and even less during their evening in the parlour. Thankfully Jane nor Cecil had noticed, as they had been so consumed with each other that they could well have been in their own little world.

Elizabeth readied herself in her rooms, even though they had taken to sleeping in the same bed since their wedding day. Elizabeth took pleasure in her alone times, especially when relaxing in her own bathtub with her scented oils. She loved to join her husband in his rather large tub, which he had procured when they married, but he did not care for the essence of Lilly of the Valley to linger on his skin for the rest of the day, so she enjoyed her moments alone where she could wallow in the fragrance. She pondered again on how her husband had been behaving, was he melancholy for something, had he received some terrible news?

She did not wish to dress for bed, she had other ideas. Wrapping herself in nothing more than a large bath sheet to protect her modesty, in case she ventured on a servant in the sitting room, she made her way to her husband's rooms and entered. He was still in his dressing room as she could hear his valet talking to him, asking if he wished for a shave, to which he replied in the negative. The valet left the room via the servant's door and Darcy came in to witness his wife, lying naked on the bed.

"Husband, I feel you are in need of some company," she said seductively.

Darcy stopped in his tracks, he knew that it was not yet past the seventh day, but his wife was sprawled out on the bed, without a stitch of clothing on, looking so delectable and ready for the taking. "Lizzy, you know that when I see you like this I cannot deny myself the pleasures you give me," he stated as he closed his eyes and therefore trying to remove the vision from his mind.

"William, I can see you are out of sorts tonight, let me make it all better for you."

"But I cannot touch you, doctor's orders!" he said trying to steady his breathing that had hitched when he involuntarily opened his eyes again. Moving closer to her, he ran his fingers along his wife's perfectly formed legs, past the place where their baby was sleeping and up to her breasts, he encircled a nipple with the tip of his index finger, making it tighten immediately.

"William, please, I do not think the doctor will be worried over twelve hours… please!" she begged.

Darcy was stuck in a quandary, he did not know what to do. On one hand his wife was right, twelve hours was not a deal breaker but on the other hand the doctor did say seven days. He gazed upon the woman spread out in front of him, beckoning him to join her, he knew he could not refuse, he had to have her so long as he was careful and not lose control.

He removed his banyan and pulled his nightshirt over his head, he stood there in all his glory, proud and standing to attention. Elizabeth's eyes eagerly wandered up and down his body, making Darcy's breath quicken and increase laboriously. He moved towards her and as he sat down on the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on his thigh, ever so close but not quite touching his manhood. He leaned over her and kissed her lips tenderly and whispering, "Lizzy, I shall not be so eager with you, I wish to take this slowly and with care as to not hurt the baby."

"Yes, I understand my love, please I need you as much as you need me." Her hand wrapped around his waist and stopped at the centre of his back, she pulled him to her, making her husband lay down beside her. There he roamed her body, moving across every inch with his lips, his tongue, his hand moved between her legs, where he commenced to rub her sensitive spot with his thumb and pushing his fingers into her core. She gasped at his actions, she was more sensitive than usual, little did she know that her pre-parturient state was beginning to have an effect on her wants and needs.

Her legs parted giving her lover the invitation to take her, but he did not move as she had expected. "Lie on your side my love, away from me," he whispered in her ear. On turning around, Darcy lifted her leg slightly and rested it on his thigh, he moved closer and placed his yard into her from behind. Elizabeth had yet to experience this position, it felt alien but also so arousing. As he pushed in, the tip of his manhood brushed up against the front of her passage, making her groan. What with the already heightened arousal due to her state, the lack of connections between them for a full week and the odd position, it was not long before she felt she was about to come undone.

"William, push harder," she begged at his slow torturous pace.

"Love, I cannot, I need to take you slowly so as not to hurt you."

"I will not break, please I need you," she pleaded. Darcy on hearing this paced himself more rapidly, however he was still conscious of not going too deep. Knowing the angle he was at, would push him even deeper than normal, he made an effort to not take her to the hilt, this only resulted in his tip and its ridge that lay on its underside being bombarded with sensations as it rubbed her sensitive spot and so making it harder for him to hold back.

"Lizzy, I cannot hold on any longer," he said after only a few controlled thrusts. Elizabeth grabbed his hand from her hip and placed it on her nub, where he stroked it until they both cried out their release.

Darcy did not move, he was still inside his wife, a feeling he did not wish to let go from. He moved his hand from her femininity and wrapped it around her middle, his other arm moved over her shoulder, where he cupped her breast and in effect cocooned her with his body. She rested her head on his bicep and there they both lay, soaking in the post-coital bliss.

"My love, what has had you out of sorts today?" Elizabeth asked and so breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"It was nothing, I received a letter, which I did not like the contents to, but it is nothing to concern yourself." Darcy said hoping his wife would not venture on wanting to know what it said.

"I will not pry, but please talk to me if you need to."

"I will my love, it really isn't anything to concern yourself. I believe you have already helped exceedingly in banishing the woes I felt earlier."

That night, Elizabeth assisted her husband thrice more times to banish those said woes from his thoughts, ensuring they did not return any time soon.


	21. Chapter 21

_It had take_ n longer than anticipated for Cecil to set the date for the wedding to Jane. He had written to his father advising him of his engagement, hoping that his outstretched hand would be a means to a reconciliation. Although he had never quarrelled with his father and there was no animosity between the gentlemen, the Duke had taken to his town house in London, only to become a recluse following the death of his wife. The Duke had found it intolerable to stay in the company of his son, who bore a striking resemblance to his beloved Claire. Every time he would look upon Cecil, he would see the same emerald green eyes looking back at him and his heart broke once more.

It was, however, not to be. On receipt of his son's correspondence, the Duke responded saying he could not at this stage bring himself to gaze upon the face that reminded him so much of his late wife. On seeing this, Cecil realised that his father was still in a very dark place and had a long way to go before he came to terms with the fact that she was gone. Cecil had put a hold on any arrangements until he heard back from his father, hoping to arrange the date around his papa's availability.

The month of April passed quickly and most of the preparations had been completed, trips to the nearby town of Chesterfield for the sisters were made frequently, in order for Jane to visit the modiste and procure other items for her trousseau.

Sitting on the steps of Pemberley one evening, Cecil and Darcy were discussing the venue for the wedding breakfast.

"Cecil, I have been discussing the celebrations with Elizabeth last night and we would like to offer Pemberley as a venue for the wedding breakfast."

"That's very good of you Darcy, but surely it would be better at Hampton House?" Cecil said, thinking it better they have the celebrations at his home rather than the home of his new brother and sister.

"There are a few reasons I offer, the first is, although it will be a small party attending, most of the guests are Jane's family. Also, Georgiana and Richard will be there, so it only seem fair that it is at Pemberley."

"It will seem rather lopsided at the church, I must admit. I have very little family, father has refused to attend and it will only be Aunt Cecilia," Cecil said with sadness.

"I had hoped your father would have come around by now, but seems he is as depressed as ever. Have you sought medical intervention? Are there any physicians who may be able to help?"

"No, we have already tried that, the physicians we procured were all highly qualified doctors from London, they all said it would be just a matter of time, but that was years ago. Father cannot be forced to move forward with his life and he refuses to see me to help him. What are the other advantages of a Pemberley wedding reception? You said a few reasons?" Cecil enquired, hoping to change the subject away from his estranged papa.

"Well, Elizabeth has it in her head that she does not wish to travel more than ten miles at a time, she was in a bit of a quandary over travelling to Chesterfield, but will not go as far as twenty miles, she thinks the movement of the carriage ride will do harm to the baby, and I will not push her into travelling that distance if she feels like that."

"I can see that she will be stressed out if she was forced to travel, the alternative is to miss her own sister's wedding."

"The last reason is something you will fully appreciate. When myself and Elizabeth wed, we wanted nothing more than to leave, almost immediately after the ceremony. Once you gaze upon your bride in her finery, you will want nothing more than to get her out of it. If the festivities were held at your home, you cannot ask the guests to vacate before you take your bride, at least you can leave when you wish this way." Darcy grinned.

"I feel like that now when I see Jane, remember I have had a small taste of what it will be like on our wedding night," Cecil said mirroring Darcy's grin.

"Well, at least you did not take her, although I cannot condemn you if you had, otherwise I would have to give you permission to call me a hypocrite," Darcy blushed.

"Ha! I did pick up on what your wife had confessed and you did acknowledged that little revelation. So what happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's personal."

"I am sure Jane knows, she did not flinch when your wife mentioned it and as her husband I will ask her and she will have to tell me." Cecil said now laughing at Darcy as he had pushed him into a corner, he had little option than to confess all.

"Cecil, if you really must know, we had many secret liaisons for about a month before we wed. It was not a time I wish to ponder on as it had been tainted by circumstances, that I do not wish to discuss." Darcy said now with his hands covering his face. Cecil could see that he had brought up some not so happy memories and tried to change the subject.

"So, have you bedded anyone other than your wife?" Darcy's head flew up and looked his soon-to-be brother in the eye, he had not expected a question like that. "It is only that I feel rather guilty in that aspect, Jane does not know of my past history with women. I am not sure if I should divulge all to her saying it's part of this society? If I said that then she may look at me in a different light."

"Good lord Cecil! How many women have you bedded?" Darcy said in astonishment. Having thought that his friend had been either very limited in the knowledge or not at all, like himself.

"Erm… I am too ashamed to say."

"Come, out with it!"

"In total, three and twenty," he said now bowing his head in shame.

"Three and twenty! Where the hell did you get time to bed all those women?"

"Most were when I was travelling, women seem to fall at my feet and being of such a young impressionable age I sort of accepted their advances. The remainder were bored wives or widows, whom sat for my portraits, being in their company for days on end, they took a fancy to me. I have not looked at a woman for over a year now, and I wont now I have Jane," he shrugged.

"Good grief! I should not tell Jane that, if you do, say two or three and to answer your question, I only have bedded Elizabeth, you know how I have little to no social skills."

"Yes, it is a wonder you managed to entice your wife," Cecil laughed.

"I nearly did not, it took months of heartache and several chance encounters before we came to an understanding. Now enough of this, what do you say at Pemberley being host?"

"I will discuss it with Jane, I however think it's grand, I like the idea of escaping quickly, so I can have Jane all to myself."

Elizabeth was sitting in the gardens a few days later when Jane approached, she sat down beside her and Elizabeth could see she was in some sort of turmoil. "Jane what is the matter?"

"I have just had the talk with mother, I am shocked at how she approached the subject. If it had not been for what you have already told me, I would have run out of that room screaming and refusing to marry."

"That bad? I thought my talk with mother was quite funny, obviously I knew everything there was to know but the way mother described it was quite amusing. Did she mention the cucumber?" Elizabeth said, trying to keep a serious expression.

"What? No she mentioned courgettes? She must be going through the whole of the farmer's market."

"Jane what did you do with Cecil that night? Only you may wish for me to fill in the blanks, I know mother's descriptions were not the best and I would imagine with that and what I have told you, you would still have questions."

"Cecil has seen me bare, he has touched and kissed me in places…" she shied off from completing her sentence.

"Over your breasts and between your legs? That is where men like to caress. It is heavenly though as you probably found out." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, it was exceedingly pleasurable."

"Cecil obviously thought so, after I came in and spotted his spillage on the bedding," Elizabeth said.

"During all this Lizzy, I did not see his manhood, he did not undo his robe, although it may have opened, but my eyes were shut during most of it."

"Jane, you will find it more enjoyable if you look at your husband during the coupling, you will become very aroused watching his actions, believe me. To have your husband's head between your legs and the feelings he will produce in you, will send you into a state of ecstasy."

"His head? You did not mention this before!" Jane said in surprise. Elizabeth had indeed confessed what went on between her and her husband in London, however she did not tell her about the acts of oral stimulation.

"Oh Jane, I am sorry, I did not explain that to you. Men like to use their tongues to caress you… down there."

"But is that not rather sordid, something a lady would not do?"

"Did mother not explain that part to you, I must confess I only picked up on what she said because I had experienced it _._ I do not think you would have realised what she meant." She said looking at her now frantic sister, "Oh Jane, do not write it off before you try it, I am assuming he has touched you with his hands there?"

"Yes."

"And did you enjoy that?"

"Exceedingly."

"Well, his velvet tongue will feel a hundred times better, you will scream out your release when he does that to you, afterwards, you can return the favour."

"With what?"

"I did not do this with William until after we were married..."

"And…"

"Erm? You caress his yard with your mouth, this is very intense for the man and he will spill into your mouth, when he does, I suggest you swallow it."

"I do not even know what it looks like, and I am expected to do that!"

"You may be rather shocked at seeing it for the first time, as it will probably be standing proud from his body, this is his way of showing you that you have affected him. Did mother mention the wetness you will experience?"

"Yes, she said I will become lubricated."

"It is only like the saliva in your mouth, he will probably want to lick this from you at some point, when he is between your legs." Jane squirmed at the thought of this, "Jane it is pleasurable, please believe me, I would not give you false hopes for the wedding night and any other night from now on for that matter."

"But it is all so wanton, I cannot be like that!"

"Of course you can, with your husband you are privileged to act that way, you will see."

Jane woke the following day at the cottage, she had returned home the previous night as she was to be married the following day and wished for her betrothed to first set eyes on her as she entered the church.

"Jane, Jane, hurry my dear, I cannot allow you to sleep in any longer, you need to ready yourself for your love," Mrs Bennet said, as she flew into the room in a tizzy.

"I am awake mama, I am just waiting for the bath to be prepared."

"Yes dear, you need to take a bath, I have instructed the servants to put some rose essence in the bathtub. I am sure Cecil will be salivating when he sees you later."

"Mama, you cannot say things like that!"

"Why ever not, you have received the talk and it will be a matter of hours before you are truly in the know."

"I am very anxious at that, mama," Jane confessed.

"There is nothing to worry about my dear Jane, it is all very natural."

"Even when he has his head between my…" at this, Jane silently chastised herself for saying such a thing to her mother.

"That is natural Jane, you will see. It all sounds rather vulgar now but you will be of a different mind by this time tomorrow, mark my words. Now make haste and get up!" she said pulling the bed covers off of her daughter.

Two hours later and Jane was holding onto Darcy's arm outside the church, she felt like she was about to faint with nerves.

"Thank you for walking me down the isle, William."

"It is my pleasure, dear Jane, I am proud to hand you over to my friend. I take delight in knowing it was me who introduced you two," he grinned.

"Yes, and I thank you for that also."

"You are more than welcome, now Miss Bennet, shall we go and make you a Lady?" Jane nodded and within the hour Lord and Lady Hampton emerged from the church to a shower of rice.

The trip back to Pemberley was very brief, although the distance could have been made on foot, Darcy saw fit to have his carriage take the newlyweds back to the house. During this time, Cecil had already made his bride flustered with a passionate kiss and lucky for Jane, the guests had not returned from the church.

It was not long before Cecil realised that Darcy was right about one thing, that he wished nothing more than to take his bride home. He had anticipated he would be aroused on seeing her in her wedding gown, but did not expect his heart to flutter to such an extent. He was captivated by her beauty already, but seeing her so alluring had him almost dumbstruck, to the point of stuttering his words during the ceremony.

The wedding breakfast was a joyous affair, Richard had travelled up from London for a couple of days, which pleased Lydia and Kitty for he was dressed in his full regalia. On watching all that was going on, Elizabeth turned to her husband, "William, why is Richard not married yet? I am sure with his looks and connections, he would have acquired a wife by now. Even with him saying he would need to marry money, I am sure being a second son of an Earl would sway even the most eligible of ladies his way."

"His heart lies with someone already, he will not look at another."

"What do you mean? Is he already betrothed?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment at this new revelation.

"No, he says he cannot afford to marry her. His income from the army is not enough to support a wife or family, even with his rank he does not feel it is enough to support more than himself."

"That is such a shame, we have found love and now has Jane with Cecil, it is a hard life for those who are to earn their income. Can we not do anything for him?"

"I had already thought about it in the past. Do you realise Lizzy, he is the only member of the Fitzwilliam/Darcy family who has to work to earn his income, everyone else has income from investments and estates or dowries, in the case of the women in the family. I had thought about looking around Pemberley at some of the treasures that have little personal meaning, selling them and, if Richard will accept the money, invest the money in the five per cents. If that is enough then he could sell his commission and live comfortably off the total income. We can always provide a place to live, here at Pemberley. The dowager house is still empty? It only has three bedchambers, so was not ideal for your family, but it will do for Richard," Darcy said looking at his wife for some sort to reaction and he was not disappointed when a rather broad smile appeared.

"I think that would be marvellous, I would love Richard close by. So who is this woman he loves?"

"That is the difficult bit, he is in love with Grace, has been for years," Darcy said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Grace? Oh!" Elizabeth said in shock, "The lady who has the parlour, that Grace?"

"Yes, the one and same, he would not be able to marry her and stay in London, that is for sure, but if they were to come and live in Derbyshire then no-one will know who she was. I doubt his family will accept her. I, however, will have no issue and Georgie is oblivious to the situation as are your family. He will be turning his back on his own parents if he goes through with it as I cannot see them accepting her as a daughter in law, his brother however will not mind, he is a rake after all and cannot lecture his little brother on the rights and wrongs of this world."

"And are you sure he loves her?"

"Oh Lizzy, you just have to look at them together and know they are both madly in love with each other."

"So you know Grace?" Elizabeth said, now worried that her husband had frequented her parlour.

"Only on occasion, where I have seen them at the tea rooms, he takes her out to dine sometimes but they have to be careful where they go for fear of an altercation." Darcy observed his wife's expression, she had a look of worry on her face, which he could read all too well. "Lizzy, you do not think that I have bedded Grace, do you?"

"Well… it had cross my mind. I am not ignorant to think you came to me without experience. It would be very unusual if you had, I don't think it is very frequent that a gentleman in your position came to a marriage at nine and twenty still untouched."

Darcy stood there in shock, he had not touched a woman other than his wife, he thought she knew that, but her declaration had quashed that notion. "Lizzy, you are the only woman I have laid with, believe me. I told you I did not have the social skills that seem to come so naturally to most. Surely, it would only follow that I could not interact with a woman in that manner, even if I paid for it, I would go into total shut down of my faculties."

Elizabeth smiled at his declaration, she was pleased to hear she had been the only one he had and will ever bed. However, she could not let the opportunity go, "So you are telling me you have never done what you did to me at Darcy House before? Your caresses were not that of a man who had not experienced the touch of a woman."

"Lizzy, are you doubting what I said? Please believe me when I say I was inexperienced when I took you," he said in a panic, thinking his wife did not believe a word he had said.

"Well, I do think that the skills you had were either from experience or you are a very well read gentleman, who may have practised somewhat on a peach."

"A peach!"

"Yes, a peach. I can imagine you suckling on one, with the juices and all." She said, stifling a giggle, "Your oral skills are rather advanced I would imagine, although I have nothing to compare your ministrations to, but you do please me exceedingly," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh my darling, you are teasing me, you do realise that your little speech on peaches has aroused me somewhat," Darcy said shifting himself on the seat, so as to adjust his half formed arousal. "But getting back to Richard," Darcy said to steer the subject away and hopefully flatten his reaction, "You are in agreement that we should start looking at what we can sell, I could liquidate some investments but feel it much better to sell a few treasures to fund this, it will also make room for our personal items in the future."

"Yes, I agree William, I wish to see Richard settled once and for all. I am shocked his family has not thought about this before."

"His father did think at one point, but he spends too much money and Aunt is very happy to spend all her allowance on new gowns each month. I think it falls to me to see him straight."

Whilst the Darcys were discussing their cousin, Cecil was becoming rather overwrought with a wanton need, "Darling Jane," Cecil purred, "When do you wish to leave for home?"

"It is too early my love, maybe in a couple of hours, we have only been here for an hour, there is still much merriment to be had."

"But I need you," Cecil whispered in her ear. The sensation of his hot breath on her ear made Jane's core immediately clench and her head tilted in to meet her husband's, where she nestled it against his own. "Please Jane," he said with more urgency.

"Can we just stay another hour, until everyone has at least finished eating."

"I think I can bear that, but not more than the hour, or I will resort to throwing you over my shoulder again."

At this Jane sighed, remembering a few weeks previous where he had picked her up and carried her back to the main house, like a cave dweller. She also remembered the slap on her rump, which again sent a signal to her core. A feeling she could not fathom, a physical chastisement would make her wanton was beyond her comprehension.

The hour was almost up, Cecil was becoming rather impatient and needy, he had taken to grasping his wife's thigh under the table and had moved his hand as far up her leg as he could without disturbing her skirts. Jane was also feeling rather breathless and on Cecil's request yet again, Jane accepted the fact that she needed to leave.

After they said their goodbyes, the Hamptons left Pemberley in the stylish carriage that Cecil had sent for. The Darcy carriage had been luxury beyond anything Jane had experienced, but this carriage was far superior.

Sinking back into the plushness of the seats, Jane sighed and proceeded to remove her shoes. Cecil, on seeing this, bent down and took hold of her foot, placing it on his thigh. He proceeded to massage her toes and gradually move up her leg, smiling as he noticed the lack of stockings. Jane had decided not to wear any as it had been a rather warm morning, so decided to leave them on the dresser, along with her garter ribbons. She smiled to herself when she noticed her husband's reaction to the bareness of her legs, "Did I do right, my love?"

"Yes, indeed Jane, it is one less thing to take off of you when we get home." Cecil looked up to his wife and took her foot and placed it to his lips, he kissed the sole and licked his way up to her toes where he placed her big toe into his mouth and sucked, sending a tingling sensation up her body. Cecil placed her foot back down in his lap, where Jane could feel his reaction. She felt courageous so commenced rubbing his now prominent bulge in his breaches with her toes, making him groan. Cecil moved a hand up her skirts and was making a bee-line for her core. Jane slumped down in the seat and effectively removed a good six inches from the distance that her husband's hand needed to travel. He reached his destination and proceeded to rub her there with his thumb. Jane gasped and slid further down on the seat, nearly falling off. It was only the quickness of her husband that he managed to push her back with the other hand.

"Darling, it may do wise for you to sit next to me," Jane requested.

"I can do better than that, sit on me Jane, and rest against my chest."

The manoeuvred themselves as elegantly as a couple aroused in a bouncing carriage could, once seated Cecil hitched up his wife's skirts and run his fingers over her thighs, this made Jane's body go limp and Cecil could feel her dead weight on him indicating that she had relaxed. Parting her legs by using his own, he moved one hand to her creases and caressed her as he had done that night at Pemberley. He held the other around her waist, knowing that she would more than likely slide down his body. _You need to be tied down my love,_ he thought deliciously. "Do you like this Jane?" Cecil said in a soft seductive tone. He continued for few seconds waiting for his wife to reply, eventually she responded that she did. The headiness of her reply made him smile, she was relaxed, wanton and aroused. _This will surely be a magnificent night to remember,_ he thought.

They arrived at Hampton House, there were no servants waiting as Cecil had requested that they all make themselves scarce for the day and only allowed his valet, Mrs Harris, to give them entry.

When the carriage stopped, Jane was fast asleep, Cecil had given her pleasure twice, he was shocked at how quickly she had recovered from the first only to peak again within seconds of the first. She had however, fallen asleep in his arms, so he took delight in carrying her bridal fashion into the house and up the stairs, where he placed her down on the bed to rest whilst he dis-robed of his attire and put on his banyan.

Being rather impatient, he took to sitting on the edge of the bed and tickled the soles of his bride's feet, she flinched at his initial touch and then sat bolt upright in bed. "So my Lady, do you wish for me to undress you?" he said with such desire in his now darkened eyes. Jane's heart began to race, seeing him as she had that night in nothing but a white banyan and his hair loose, he looked like a god, like Eros.

Sitting up on the bed, Cecil stood and held out his hand. Pulling her up with a jolt made her fall into his arms, he held her tight to him, so much so that she could feel his reaction on her belly. He moved his hands around her back and proceeded to pull the fastenings open, not caring where the buttons flew to. He pulled the bodice of the dress down her small frame and over her hips where it cascaded to the floor in a silken pool. Jane was breathless and had to lean into her husband for support, placing her cheek against him. His banyan slipped open, allowing her to nuzzle his chest, biting and teasing his hairs as she went and so making him growl in response.

Cecil made light work of her stays and threw them over his shoulder, the rest of her attire ended up on the floor on top of her gown. He quickly unpinned her hair allowing her golden tresses to cascade down her back in small ringlets. She stood there naked as the day she was born, a goddess for the god. "You are so delectable Jane, I love you so much, that it hurts."

"Oh Cecil, I love you too, please take me, I long to be yours," she pleaded. Jane, at that moment recollected her talks with her sister and mother, yes it felt so natural and not wanton at all.

Cecil picked her up and placed her on the bed, he did not let go but lay down next to her, "You know what will happen, don't you."

"Yes, I am fully aware, I am not scared, it should not hurt me, not now." She said trying to remind him of her mishap and so not worrying him when there was no blood.

"Do you wish for me to check?" he asked, but before she had time to reply he had moved down the bed and pulled her legs apart, he buried his head in her core and proceeded to lick her, _there!_

A guttural groan was heard indicating that all was well and she was not put out by his abrupt actions, he could not take it any longer and had to just do it. He could feel with his tongue that had been paying particular attention to her core, that the barrier was indeed breached, he knew that this would be an advantage, as he would not hurt his bride during their consummation. He moved forward slightly and started to pay particular attention to her nub, which was now swollen and wet. Jane flinched at the new sensations but it was not long before she relaxed again allowing the waves of pleasure soak into her body. Within minutes her legs started to tremble, indicating her climax, Cecil stopped and moved into position, Jane had automatically parted her legs further and tilted her hips up to an angle. Cecil slowed his breathing down to calm himself, he had nearly spilt himself once more on the bed at his wife's reactions to his caresses, but managed to pull back from the brink. He rubbed the tip of his yard along her crease, making him wet with her arousal and pushed the tip into her entrance but not all the way. This, he found made his bride moan, so he repeated the process of dipping his yard into her and stroking it along her folds of lush, wet goodness several times until she pleaded with him to take her. Slowly he pushed himself completely into her core, as he did she tilted her hips further and lifted her rump off of the bed, allowing him to deepen his thrust. He was now kneeling between her legs, his backside resting on his heels and her thighs resting on his. He moved slowly in and out of her at a steady rhythm, knowing if he moved with more haste he would erupt inside of her immediately.

Jane was in a trance, absorbing the sensations as though she was an addict to this pleasure. She felt her husband pull her up so they were face to face. She was now sitting on him, holding her against his body and bearing her weight on his. He was thrusting into her now at a vigorous pace, his hips flexing into her core at the same time he pulled her onto him.

He did not wish for the moment to end, but it was becoming torturous and he needed a release. Cecil felt her tighten around him, "Yes! come for me Jane, my beautiful girl!" he cried. Jane on hearing her husband's plea, ignited into a paroxysm of pleasure and squeezed him tight. The feeling was glorious, he could feel the ripple of her contractions around his member, pushing him to and over the edge and he erupted violently into her. This had been like no other he had taken, he loved this woman in his arms, his previous encounters meant nothing compared to his wife.

They stayed together, embracing, allowing their breathing to return to normal. Cecil had buried his head in the crook of her neck as he calmed himself, he felt a slight movement and looked up to gaze into the loving eyes of his wife.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, I am very well, I am sure I will be exceedingly well by morning," she said with a giggle, indicating that she could very well repeat the act before daybreak.

Jane reluctantly lifted herself off of her husband, she felt his seed trickle out of her and gasped. "All is well Jane, it is only my seed, you are not bleeding," he said to sooth her concern.

She lay back down onto the bed, beckoning her husband to lay down next to her. He accepted the invitation without hesitating and lay next to her and encapsulated her in his embrace. Cecil felt his yard stiffen again, "Dear Jane, could you bear my attentions again, I seem to be in need of you already," he said as he rubbed his body against her.

Jane parted her legs to allow him access, but Cecil had other ideas. He rolled her over on the bed, so that she was flat on her front and moved behind her. Jane gasped as he abruptly pulled her hips up and found herself on all fours. "What are you doing?" she asked, but the answer she got was a light slap on the behind followed swiftly by her husband's penetration. The angle was such that she cried out on his initial thrust, he had hit a delicious spot within her, she groaned at each thrust and found herself pushing back onto his yard, wishing for him to go deeper. Cecil was losing control and had to slap her on her behind again, so that she would stop pushing back. This had the opposite effect that he was hoping, it made her moan even more, nearly sending him over the edge.

He slapped the other cheek and as he did he felt his wife clench him tight, "God, this isn't going to last long, if you do not relax, sweetheart!" he cried out but the urge to spank her again was too great and he slapped her twice more until Jane erupted over her husband, spilling her arousal down her legs and onto the bedding. Seeing this, Cecil yelled out his climax, he had never had a woman react in such a way, but knew that some women could drench their lovers as she had. The experience had such a profound impact, it had aroused him exceedingly.

However, Jane collapsed in embarrassment at the thought of having lost control in such a way, "Cecil, I am so sorry, I do not know what happened, I have wet you!" she said as she cried into her pillow. Cecil laughed and took hold of her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, "Jane, you did not wet me in that way, it's arousal, it is because I took you from behind and hit a certain area inside of you, do not panic at what happened."

She looked up at him, he looked in good humour, "Why is this normal, I have weed on you, the bedding is soaked! You are soaked!"

"It is not wee, I can discard the bedding, I have more in the Ottoman at the foot of the bed if it gets too bad. Regarding ourselves, well... there is a bath prepared but it will be cold by the time we are finished." He said hinting that the night was not yet over.

They made love for half the night and fell to sleep due to exhaustion around three in the morning. Jane still in the position of their final coupling, lying across her husband's spent body with her legs either side of his. Neither of them wished to bath and wanted nothing more than to bask in the essence of their lovemaking, until they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Cecil woke to a face full of guinea gold hair, he could not see a thing through its sheer volume and it took a few moments to deduce, from the existence of a comfortable weight on him, that it was that of his wife, who was laying across his chest.

Freeing his face of her locks, he looked down to find her still asleep, her calming breaths delivering a gentle airflow across his skin, tickling his hairs in its path.

Not wishing to wake her from her slumber, Cecil managed to grab and pull the bell cord, which was above his head, to summons Mrs Harris and then ensured they were both covered with the counterpane. She appeared from around the door within a few minutes, rather startled at what she saw, "Yes, sir?" she whispered, so not to wake the new mistress.

"I apologise for calling you in such a state of affairs, but I did not wish to wake the mistress, can you please prepare us a bath," replied Cecil, in a similar tone.

"Right away, sir. I will knock gently when it is ready," she said and closed the door.

Within the quarter of an hour, there was a quiet knock. Jane stirred at the sound, mumbled a very slurred reply to enter, however, nobody came in and all she could hear, and feel, was her husband's laughter.

"Morning sweetheart, I will not ask if you slept well as I can see that you did, I do make a rather good resting place, don't you think?"

"Oh no! Have I been lying on you all night?" she gasped sleepily.

"No, not all night, I seem to remember we were up to no good for half of it," he chuckled, "But yes, you have not moved since you fell to sleep, but I do not mind," Cecil said as he moved the stray tresses from her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Mm… I love you, Cecil," Jane said, snuggling back down upon her husband's chest.

"We must rise, the bath is ready and then breakfast, I am rather famished after all that exercise."

"Do we have to get up, I could stay here all day," Jane swooned, as she lovingly gazed up to meet her husband's sparkling eyes.

"We can stay here, but we must bathe first, breakfast will be in our room and then we can come back to bed, if you wish," Cecil said, beckoning his wife to get up.

"Where are my bed chambers?" Jane asked as she looked around, confused at the multiple doors in the room.

"We do not have a mistresses suite, although there are two sets of dressing rooms off this room. I do not wish for you to decant to another bed, so I had the old mistresses rooms converted into a sitting room." Jane smiled at this, she did not wish to be pushed aside only to be called upon, when the master took a fancy.

After spending an hour in the large copper bathtub, both sat at the small table by the window, partaking of breakfast. "I would like to see the grounds later today, just a small trip out to stretch our legs," Jane said as she handed her husband his toast.

"Is this before or after I take you again?" Cecil laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe in the interlude?" she jested, sending Cecil into a coughing fit.

Back at Pemberley, the family were sitting around the table, breaking their fast.

"I hope Jane is well, I miss her already," Elizabeth lamented.

"Cousin, it has only been a matter of several hours, she will be fine. I am assuming she will be meeting the staff this morning and getting to know the house and grounds, it is a big house from what I remember, not dissimilar in size to Pemberley."

"I wonder if we will marry as well as Jane and Lizzy, Lydia," Kitty said with a giggle.

"Humm! Yes! But I would much prefer a red coat, any day."

"Believe me," the colonel said, "You would not be able to buy all the lovely things you deserve if you did, for we are paupers."

"Well… is there not a rich officer amongst you all?" Lydia cried in astonishment at the colonel's confession.

" _Not really Lydia, men with that sort of money tend not to bother with the army, they don't want to get themselves killed, you see._ "

"Oh.. then I will just have to buy a red coat and make him wear it around the house," Lydia snorted.

Hearing this, Darcy remembered the preparations he had made for the young sisters, "That reminds me, I have made arrangements for you to attend the finishing school this week, you will be going with Georgiana in a couple of days, I have already agreed this with your mother."

"Oh wonderful, we will need to start packing Lydia, make sure you take all your best dresses as we do not wish to let anyone down," Kitty said.

"May we be excused, William, I think we need to go pack," Kitty requested.

"If you are finished you may, but you do have two days before you depart," he said, smiling at their eagerness.

"I know, but I wish to make sure everything is as it should be."

"May I go with them brother?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, you may Georgie," he said now seeing her empty plate, "I want you back here before nightfall and not by yourself, have a man servant escort you back or I will send the carriage," Darcy commanded.

"I will not be late, I need to sort out some of my clothes for next term, I seem to have grown in the past couple of months and some of my dresses are far too short now. Maybe Lydia would care for them to make over as she is smaller than I?" she said turning to her new sister.

"Oh, yes please, your wardrobe is so exquisite," Lydia said with glee. Kitty, on the other hand was not happy, she knew it would be fruitless to beg for an item or two as they would not fit, as she was much taller.

The girls left the table and quickly ran out into the vestibule, leaving Mrs Bennet to ensure their overnight trunks were taken back home. "Thank you William, for doing this for my girls, heaven knows they need the polishing," Mrs Bennet said as she heard the stampede of feet from her two youngest offspring in the hallway.

"It is my pleasure Blossom, it will give Georgiana company and seems like Lydia and Kitty will enjoy it. I have also requested Georgiana's piano tutor visit the cottage three times a week so that Mary can polish up on her piano technique." Darcy advised. Mary, who's character was rather taciturn around her new brother, gave a very bizarre outburst of pleasure, making the remainder of those around the table, laugh.

"I see you are happy with that little piece of news, Mary," Elizabeth said, seeing her sister demonstrate such a joyous outburst, and in front of her husband no less, was a delight to see.

"Thank you kind brother, you know that the pianoforte is my first love, I dearly wish to improve and become proficient in the instrument."

"You are more than welcome. Your younger sisters are having the benefit of schooling and although I saw that you did not need this, realised that you would enjoy the lessons instead," Darcy said. He knew that she was accomplished enough on the instrument, but thought that the tutor, Mr Downing, could widen her choices in music. He knew that most of the scripts Mary owned was from the Playford's Dancing Master or of a religious nature and although the latter fit well with the new teacher, who played the church organ on Sundays, he wished for her to attempt the more classical pieces, which would challenge her. Turning to Richard, Darcy added, "Richard, I need to see you in my study, I wish to discuss a private matter with you, will you join me?"

Richard nodded in agreement as they were both finished, the gentlemen removed themselves from the breakfast room, leaving the ladies to chat amongst themselves.

"Sit down Richard," Darcy said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Richard sat and waited for his cousin to start whatever he had on his mind, he was rather concerned as Darcy appeared to be quite troubled now, as though he was to be the bearer of bad news and did not know where to begin.

Darcy had taken to pacing the room, deep in thought and on stopping, he turned and looked at the other occupant, "I am not sure how to put this without offending you, please do not see this as anything but our love for you, cousin. Both Elizabeth and I were discussing your situation at Jane and Cecil's wedding reception, it is also something that I have pondered on for a while now."

Richard looked confused, "What is it? You look as though you are going to tell me something devastating."

"No, I don't know how you will take what I am going to say." Darcy paused and sat down before continuing, "Richard, you are the only member of this family who has to work for a living, your status in life is stopping you from marrying. We are now all of an age where we are beginning to settle down and it shows that you, being one of the eldest, have yet to even contemplate this."

"But you know it is due to my lack of wealth, I cannot just marry willy-nilly, I wish I could pick or choose from the entire female population, but I cannot."

"I know, this is where I step in," Darcy said as he got up from his chair to pace the room, once again. "As I said, I was talking to Elizabeth and we feel that we can help. There is an abundance of fine art in this house that is not appreciated, I am thinking of selling quite a lot of it and giving you the proceeds, so that you may invest it in the government bonds and live off the interest, it will yield a healthy income. You will then be able to give up your commission and marry whomever you wish."

"But that is ridiculous, you cannot sell the riches in this house and I certainly cannot accept the profits from you," Richard said shocked at this offer.

"Richard, you are like a brother to me, you have helped me throughout my life, being at my beck and call. You were there to help me win Elizabeth, you sorted out that blackguard, putting your career and life in jeopardy, I owe you hugely. The artworks are nothing to me, they are adorning walls that are not even in the part of the house which I frequent regularly, they are making those unused rooms look pretty, is that more important than making you happy? By selling them and investing the money, it will set you up for life, something that is far more pleasing to me."

Richard realised what a gift this would be, he would be free to be able to do what he wished, no more trekking across the country from one place to another, not to mention the overseas battles he had experienced. "I don't know what to say, nobody has ever done anything like this before, not even mother or father, they are content with me being in the army and earning my money," Richard said quietly, realising that his cousin was more concerned over him being in a dangerous profession than his own family.

"You can say you will accept, then you can get yourself to London and ask Grace to marry you."

Richard looked at his cousin, who was wearing a rather large smug grin on his face, "How did you know?"

"Dear God! I have known for years, anyone just has to take a look at you both to see that you are both devoted to each other. You once mentioned at the dining table, not so long ago, that myself and Elizabeth were prime examples of a pair of lovebirds. Well, I think you and Grace second us, but only by a fraction, the looks that you both bestow on each other cannot be missed… Also, your behaviour is governed by the days of the week, I can tell when Monday is approaching, just by your mannerisms."

"That obvious is it? We love each other, for sure. I have told her how I feel and she feels the same, but the situation…" Richard trailed off into thought.

"Well, there is not a situation anymore, not with finances anyway, your parents will be a different matter, I cannot see them accepting your choice in a bride easily."

"I know, I will rather marry Grace and live a happy life than have nothing but a couple of parents that do not see me from one month to the next. Mother and father live around the corner from you, but I take my lodgings at Darcy House when given the chance, have you not noticed."

"Yes, your relationship is strained at the best of times, you have never got on well with your family."

"No, they have all the time in the world for my brother, but not me, I suppose _the spare_ is not as important."

"So you accept my offer and will be asking Grace the question?" Darcy asked in hope that his cousin will agree and so relieving him of the battle that may lay ahead in persuading him to the contrary.

"Yes, but the money is on loan, it will come back to the Darcy coffers eventually."

"You can leave it to your children," Darcy said in confusion, he did not wish for the money back.

"Grace cannot have any, a riding accident injured her when she was a child, she never saw her courses and over the course of ten years has not had issue, so that is out of the question."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, if she was able to, I doubt she would be in her profession and I would not have met her. Did you know I was her very first lover."

"You were the very first!" Darcy repeated, in astonishment.

"Yes, I suppose that is why we are so close, there was an instant bonding there. I had not been with that many women at that time either, in actual fact she has been the only one for the last ten years. Thinking back, she was so shy," he reminisced, "It pains me to think she has had to lie with other men, but that was the life she decided to lead and I will not demand anything else from her, I have no right to, even though I have wanted to plead with her to desist, whenever I am in her company."

"Do you feel she will not accept you?"

"Oh, she will accept me," Richard exclaimed, "I have no doubt on that score, we have already discussed it, but she only continues with what she does due to her financial standing. She detests the lifestyle she has, she has admitted to me that it rips her heart in two when I walk out the door. If I was in a position to take care of her, she would jump at the chance to be mine."

At that moment Elizabeth entered, "Have you asked him yet, William?"

"Yes Lizzy, he has graciously accepted, although it's on loan, _apparently_ ," Darcy said raising his eyebrow in the direction of his cousin.

"Yes, I do not wish to keep it, you can have it back when Grace and I no longer need it," he laughed, knowing this will be when they are both gone.

Elizabeth walked over to where her husband was now sitting and plopped herself onto his lap, "Are you well Lizzy," Darcy asked, noticing her weak countenance, "You look tired, you are very pale."

"My feet hurt William, it must have been all the preparations over the last few days, can you rub them for me," she said alluringly, as she trailed her fingers through his sideburns.

"Oh, I think that is my cue to leave the room," Richard said. He got up and wandered over to the door, "I will talk to you later Darcy about what we have just discussed, your wife needs you at this moment," he winked and left the room.

"So, Mrs Darcy, your feet hurt? Do you wish for me to carry you upstairs or in here?"

"Upstairs, where it is more comfortable… and private."

On hearing this, Darcy swept his wife up into his arms and carried her upstairs, ensuring he paid particular attention to where he was going and not have his thoughts averted by his wife, who had taken to kissing and biting his ear.

Placing her down on the bed, Darcy moved down to remove her shoes, in order to rub away the ache from her limbs, but Elizabeth had other ideas. "What are you doing?" he asked as she grabbed his cravat and dragged him back up to meet her, face to face.

"Oh, my feet are well enough, everywhere else needs attention though," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Mrs Darcy, I do believe you got me up here on false pretences," he said trying to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably, "So what is it that you wish from me?"

"Make love to me, I need you," she demanded.

"We made love not three hours ago, what has come over you. You have been like this for a while now, you are so wanton," he laughed.

"I know, I think it is the baby, my desire for you is increasing by the day, I am not even four months gone, I have heard that pregnancy brings on these cravings and can last right up until the baby is delivered," she said, wide eyed at the fact that she would probably kill her husband with her lustful actions, before she came to term.

"Are you concerned? Do you want me to call Dr Evans, maybe he can tell us what is happening to you."

"Oh, I do not think that is necessary, surely you can just cater to my needs and I will be fine."

Darcy sat back, creating a safe distance between him and his wife, "Lizzy! You are now demanding we make love multiple times a day, which was fine for a while, but it is now disrupting my work, it is also making me rather… sore," he blushed. "Also, we do not know if this is harmful to the baby."

"Fine! Call the doctor!" she sulked, "But William, do not forget that I need you… now," she added, moving her hand up his thigh, this Darcy could not ignore.

Laying in bed in one another's arms, Elizabeth let out a satisfied sigh. "Are you happy now Mrs Darcy, now that you have had your wicked way with me?"

"Yes, but I may not be finished with you, husband."

"I am sure you are not, but I do have to make an appearance downstairs in an hour, there are things I need to be getting on with, plus I need to send a message to the doctor, I will ask him to visit tomorrow morning."

"I am sorry, I cannot control it. It is like I have a beast within me that is taking over my sensibilities and propriety will not hold me back. My needs are getting stronger and I fear I will wear you out, before the little one is here. I would ask mother's advice, but I feel it is rather a delicate subject to approach with one's mama."

"No! Do not talk to your mother, I do not wish for you to discuss our marriage bed with her. Plus, she has a quirky way of explaining things so she may not be the best adviser in that matter." Darcy said on recollecting his wife's version of _the talk._

"I know, our conversation before we wed and also Jane's was so funny. She seems to liken a man's appendage to a vegetable. I will have to remember not to serve cucumber in the salad when she dines with us, for I will surely blush if I do."

"My darling, there is no getting away from the fact that your mother knows we are intimate with each other," he said stroking the place where their baby lay.

"I know, but when it is one's mother, blushing comes far too easily. Now… Mr Darcy, did you mention intimacy?" Elizabeth said as she placed her leg across his and so entrapping him with her limbs.

"I may have mentioned something about it, why?" he teased, hoping his wife would get deliciously flustered.

"You are insatiable! I need you! It has been ample time for you to recover," she said as she rubbed her pudenda up against his rising manhood.

"I do believe he is awake again and ready to complete his duties, mistress." Darcy moved atop his wife, ensuring that he did not bear any weight upon her body. He entered her in a painfully slow movement, making Elizabeth whimper.

"Faster, I want to still be able to feel you after you leave our bed."

"All in good time, my love," he said as he moved within her walls at a tortuously slow pace, but within a few thrusts he could not help but increase his speed and with the addition of his hands upon her privacy, she soon erupted around him, sending a signal directly to his yard to release his seed and so propelling his spendings deep into her body.

Mr Evans was call for the following afternoon. Sitting down in the private sitting room, the doctor tried to put both Elizabeth's and Darcy's mind at rest. "A woman's body will go through all kinds of changes, these changes produce chemicals in the system, which we know little about, but it is felt that your reactions are typical of your situation and is more than likely a side effect of those changes. It will do no harm to agree to your wife's demands, Mr Darcy, so long as she is not made uncomfortable in the process. If that happens, which is unlikely, you would do well to refrain for a couple of days, as it will be due to soreness rather than injury."

Darcy's outburst initially shocked the doctor, "A couple of days, doctor! She wants it all the time, I love my wife dearly but I cannot keep up with my estate duties and be with her as she wishes."

"William, I am not that wanting!" Elizabeth chastised.

"Elizabeth, we made love twice before rising yesterday, then just before luncheon you got me into the bedroom under false pretences and I took you twice more, then before dinner, we had a quick rendezvous in my study and again last night… three times. That is eight times! Do you not think that is demanding of you?"

"If you put it like that, then yes, I have been. I cannot help it," she said holding back a laugh. "William, when the child comes, you will not be able to touch me for weeks, not during my confinement at the very least, then you will have wished you took me at every opportunity before hand."

"Is that just another ploy to get me into bed, Mrs Darcy?"

"It may be, but it is true, at least six weeks you will not be able to touch me, do you think you can manage that?"

"I will just have to, it will give poor Rufus chance to recover!"

"Rufus!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, Rufus, I have to look after him and care for him now that his is in demand more than ever, so I have taken to naming him." Darcy said, mimicking his wife's humour, forgetting the doctor was sitting there, listening to their banter.

"Now then, Mr and Mrs Darcy, we need to get back to the subject in hand," Dr Evans said trying not to show he had been amused by the exchange between the couple. "Mr Darcy, I know how you feel, I went through the same thing for two pregnancies with my wife, each time lasting a full five months. At the end of it I had lost a lot of weight, I suggest you take on more nourishment whilst she is in this demanding phase, you need to take care of yourself also."

Darcy laughed at this piece of advise, "That is the best you can do? Can you not give me some sort of ointment for my appendage, to sooth its soreness?"

"I can offer you a balm, that may alleviate the chaffing from your skin, but my honest opinion is to go easy on your wife and slow your speed, when you take her. Brisk walks for Mrs Darcy may make her more tired, maybe when she has the urge, instead of taking her to bed, walk her around the grounds."

"That will not work, she will drag me into the woods and try to seduce me, against a tree," Darcy admitted.

The doctor could say no more to assist the couple so took his leave, he knew what Darcy was going through, but could not help but smile as he took his leave, giving one last piece of advice, "Well, Mr Darcy, I have given you some tips, if all else fails you can always pray to god for his help."

Later that afternoon, Darcy decided that it was a good time to commence his inventory of the unused rooms on the upper floors. Over several generations, a variety of fine arts had been collected, most now packed away or covered in Holland sheets, in rooms that were hardly used. Darcy, after his father passed away, took to reorganising the artwork and those art pieces that he did not like were banished to the rooms in the under utilised wing, making room for his favourite pieces to adorn the rest of the house.

"Darling, I am about to start on the list for _Richard's pot,_ would you care to help?" Elizabeth looked up at her husband with that look in her eyes, "No! Lizzy, you will have to wait until we retire, I need to get this sorted, Richard has probably already reached London and he said he was going to head straight over to Graces, come help!" Darcy commanded. The pout that fixed upon Elizabeth's face was a picture, but Darcy would not be moved, "You can sulk all you like my love, I will not be swayed, now come and join me."

As they approached the rooms to the east wing of the house, the atmosphere grew decidedly colder, "Why is this part of the house not used? It seems a shame to have such a large home and only use a portion of it."

"It will be used at some point, as it is just us there is no need, once we have our brood running around our feet, we can open this part of the house. The rooms here used to be nursery rooms and play rooms when I was a child, but there is little there now, I will have to procure everything again, you may wish to help with that task, I may even give you carte blanche over the decoration." Elizabeth smiled and nodded eagerly, she could not wait for the little one to be born and making the rooms ready brought it that much closer.

They came to one room, which was filled with fine paintings, "Oh my word!" Elizabeth cried, "There are naked ladies in this one!" she said whilst gazing at the painting.

"Oh I forgot about that painting, that will be worth a pretty penny. I believe it was bought around the time it was painted, when it was not worth as much. I had it valued a few years back and it is worth quite a bit. This will certainly go on the list, at the top, I never did like this piece," Darcy said as he made a note.

The rest of the afternoon was taken with listing what could be sold, Elizabeth had taken a fancy to one particular marble sculpture of a veiled vestal virgin, "I want this moved to my bedchambers, I remember this piece from when I visited last year, when I toured the house with my aunt and uncle. It was in the marble gallery, why did you move it to here?"

"I don't know, that must have been a mistake, I quite like the piece and thought it was still in the gallery. I will insist on having it moved to your rooms. Now Mrs Darcy, I think we are done here for now." Darcy said as he took his wife's hand and escorted her back downstairs, to his study.

Darcy called for Mrs Reynolds and gave her the list and asked for the items to be moved to one of the guest rooms, so that the appraiser could attend and value each of the items in question. The housekeeper took the list and perused it, "Yes sir, I recognise each of these pieces from your description and will arrange to have them moved to the blue room before the day is out. Do you wish for them to be hung?"

"No, they can just be placed against the wall, the appraiser will require a close look."

"Very well, sir," Mrs Reynold acknowledged and left the room.

As the housekeeper closed the door, Darcy felt a small warm hand wrap around his middle and move up to his chest, where it rested. He felt his wife rub up against his back and the soft hum of her appreciation of his hard body. "Lizzy, what are you doing?" he asked softly, knowing full well what she had in mind.

"You know exactly what I am doing, my love," Elizabeth said in an equally soft tone, but laced with anticipation, "Lock the door."

Darcy hesitated but moved to the door to ensure that nobody could enter unannounced. "So, Mrs Darcy, what are you to do with me?" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Well, I feel I am in need of your soft wet tongue," she said as she pulled him down to her, insisting on a kiss, "But I feel it is not just these lips which are crying out for your caresses."

"You wish for me to go down on my knees? Here?" Darcy said in astonishment.

"Why not, doctor's orders, I get my satisfaction and your yard gets a reprieve," she giggled.

"Oh! I can do that, but you need to sit down."

Elizabeth sat on the settee, reclining back against the cushions, "Lizzy, move forward slightly," Darcy said as he dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her towards him. He slowly pulled up her skirts, running his fingers up and down the insides of her thighs, he urged her to part her legs. Elizabeth looked down at her husband as he kissed his way up the inside of her leg, biting her sensitive skin as he went. She closed her eyes and relaxed back onto the cushions, absorbing the caresses her lover was bestowing on her, she could feel the roughness of his whiskers on her, his unique touch made her quiver and his tongue danced over her wetness, creating such aqueous noises, which she found extremely arousing.

"Fingers! William! Now!" Elizabeth cried out, she did not have to wait before she felt them within her walls, moving, beckoning her on to her completion. Elizabeth slid further down the couch as she reached her climax, Darcy watched as his wife came undone, he could feel her squeeze on his fingers and although was happy that he had not burdened his yard this time, wished for that feeling that only his wife could give him.

Richard arrived at Darcy house late that evening, it had taken a little over a day to arrive as he had made the journey on horseback, rather than taking to a carriage. He knew it was too late in the day for him to make an unannounced visit to see Grace, so was resolved to the fact that he would write a note to her that evening, stating that he would visit first thing in the morning. It had crossed his mind that she may well be busy, but hoped that she would cancel any prior engagement she had with another patron as he had stipulated in the note that it was of dire importance that she gave him an audience.

Sleep did not come easy to the colonel that night. Too much had been playing on his mind for him to rest easily. Finally, he drifted off to sleep in the early hours, with the assistance of a few glasses of his cousin's best brandy.

Richard was up and out of the door at the earliest opportunity, the situation was torture for him, he knew that he now had the world at his feet, he could cherish and look after the only woman he had loved and had loved since he was three and twenty. He did not wish for another minute to go by without declaring that he could rescue her from that lifestyle she had grown to hate and take care of her.

He did not know how it happened, but he instantly found himself at her door, not realising that he had walked the distance from Darcy house, in a trance. He hesitated slightly before pulling the bell cord and within a few seconds, Grace had opened the door, beckoning him in. Richard had become rather nervous once he entered the small sitting room on the ground floor. The room seemed different now, it was home from home before but now felt rather alien to him, maybe it was the state of his mind now, knowing that he could take her away from it all, away from all the men that he loathed.

"Richard, what is the matter, your note last night seemed urgent, that you wanting to see me this morning was imperative." She asked, hoping that he was not going to end their relationship. Richard could see the anguish on his loves face, he realised that the tone of his letter, although was meant in a heartfelt way, could have been construed as anguish due to its eagerness.

"Darling, do not worry, it is good I hope," he said smiling at the woman in front if him.

"So you are not here to say you are leaving me?" she said timidly.

"What makes you think that?"

Grace watched Richard pace the room a couple of times and then turned and walked towards where she was sitting, where he felt down onto one knee. This made Grace gasp at its abruptness, "My love, something wonderful has happened, it will allow me to leave the army and live a decent life. With that comes another opportunity which I… we have longed for, for years. It is only now, with this new situation that I am able to take a wife," Richard said smiling.

"Oh no! You said it was good news, it is for you, but what about me?" Grace cried.

"What?" Richard could only say, he was flabbergasted at her response, he had not even asked the question.

"You are to take a wife and leave me, I cannot bear it Richard, I don't think I can live without you, you keep me sane in this madness." Grace said, now sobbing into her hands.

Richard realised his mistake, he had not explained himself properly. "No! No! Grace, you have it wrong, I wish to take you as my wife. Darling, you mean the world to me, you know that, how can I marry another when you are all I think about. I wish to marry you! Please my love, be my wife."

Grace was stunned, shocked, she just sat there staring at the man in front of her, now realising he was on his knees. "You wish to marry me?" she whispered.

"Yes, if you will have me," came an equally delicate reply.

"But we cannot live on your wage, you have already stated that fact…. Oh, but you just said you are leaving the army for a decent life, I do not understand."

"Darcy has offered me some money to invest, it is on loan, a lifelong loan, and he has offered me a house at Pemberley, the dowager house no less. He wishes me to settle down and take a wife, he persuaded me to accept his generosity and urged me to come here to seek you out."

"Your cousin will accept me into the family?"

"Yes Grace, he and Elizabeth both wish for us to be happy, my parents on the other hand will not like it, but I have decided to put my happiness first. They only think about Lawrence, my brother, who is a waste of a peerage if you ask me."

"You will turn your back on your family for me?" she said despondently, her head bowed down, she closed her eyes and started to sob again.

"Grace, do not do this to me, you will not refuse me because of how my family will react. You mean much more to me than my own parents, they have little time for me, the only family who's opinions count are the ones who are allowing this to happen. My cousin is a very generous, loving man, his wife is an equal to him in my respect and gratitude. We will live but a few hundred yards from them. Elizabeth's family are also living on the estate, so there are plenty of family around us, I do not need those who will look down their noses at me, even if they are my parents. Please Grace…. You have not given me an answer."

Grace peered up through her tear soaked lashes, "Oh Darling, is it that difficult to say yes?" Richard gasped.

"No."

"No?" Richard said in shock, "Are you refusing me?"

"No! Richard I meant... No, it is not difficult to say yes, _"_ she laughed.

"I am confused, so does that mean a yes?" he said wide eyed.

"Yes, it means a YES!" she cried out.

Richard grabbed the woman in front of him and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

"I know it is not Monday, but can we make love, darling?" he whispered his plea.

She nodded, stood and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to her own private bedchambers.

Laying in bed, post coital, Richard sighed at what had occurred that morning. He was betrothed, finally, to the woman he loved. He had loved her for ten years, some marriages hadn't lasted that long and there he was venturing down that path with the woman in his arms. "Darling, I want you to pack up and leave here today, I do not wish for you to entertain one more man in this house, I do not want you to live here either," he said gazing into the the eyes of his Aphrodite.

"Where am I to live whilst we arrange the wedding, I have nowhere else to go."

"You will come back to Darcy house with me, I know it is untoward but under the circumstances it is better than leaving you here. You never know when one of your patrons will come by in a drunken state and bash the door down," Richard said rather agitatedly.

"Will people not talk? You taking a cyprian into a gentleman's house is not acceptable, even if we have separate bed chambers."

"If it eases your sensibilities, your servants can also take up residence," Richard added, "If you wish for your maid to take the room next to you in the main house, then that is fine with me. Your man servant can take a room in the servants quarters."

"Your cousin will not appreciate this."

"Darcy said it was fine for you to live there for a short while, I will get a special licence today as I wish for us to be wed before the week is out."

"So long as your cousin is accepting to the idea of me being under his roof."

"He suggested it, actually," Richard grinned, "Once we wed, we can travel to Derbyshire, to Pemberley, where we will start a new life together. No one knows of your previous life there, only Darcy and Elizabeth know… oh and Jane, Elizabeth's sister, but she is all good and gracious and only sees good in everyone."

"I like this family of yours already, I hope we will be friends, that is one thing I miss, no women friends, they are threatened by my presence so have only really had male company."

"All Elizabeth's family are females, she has 4 sisters and a mother. All live in a cottage on the estate, the two younger sisters who are spending a few weeks at finishing school and Jane, who has recently married. Actually, it was only a couple of days ago, when she married the local peer," he laughed.

"She married well, so she is still local, I will still meet her?"

"Yes, she lives at Hampton House, about twenty miles from Pemberley, so she will visit often. It was their marriage, which prompted Darcy into offering me this opportunity, he noticed that I was the eldest of our lot and in need of a wife on my arm."

"Well, Richard, once that ring is on my finger, I will be clutching at your arm for dear life, itself. You will not be able to get me off of you," she chuckled and with that, Richard planted a not so chaste kiss upon his lady and bedded her once more.


	23. Chapter 23

By midday, both Richard and Grace had pulled themselves away from the comfort of the bed and had not wasted any time in packing up her personal belongings.

"Is the furniture yours as well?" Richard asked.

"Yes, but I do not wish to take it, it will remind me of this house and what it represents. I may ask the owner if I am able to leave it, if not we can give it to the needy," she surmised.

"You will not need all your clothes either," Richard stated.

"Why? Are you intending to keep me naked?" she said in mock jest.

"No, although that is rather a tempting idea. I wish to buy you a new wardrobe. In actual fact, we could leave everything other than the most cherished possessions and a few of your favourite clothes and when I am able to, I will buy you a whole new wardrobe. It will not be from the London houses though, we can venture over to Chesterfield. Jane bought her wedding dress from a modiste there and I understand that everyone was rather impressed with the establishment."

"Whatever you think is best, you do not have to buy me things Richard, I can make do."

"I will not have you make do, plus I do not wish to see you in your London attire, it will remind me," he said looking solemn.

"It is part of who I am, warts and all," she said as she cupped his face and pulled his gaze from the ground to her eyes. "I cannot get away from what I am… was."

"I know, if only I could have done this years ago. I probably loved you from the start, it did not take long for you to win my heart."

"I wish to tell you something, something that may shock you. During all my other encounters, right from the start, I have never let a man kiss me, only you. I always closed my eyes when they took me, imagining it was you, not them, only you. A few did not like the fact that I would not look upon them, those patrons did not return, but I was adamant I would not have that image, as they took their pleasure from me, in my head. You were the only one who came to my bed, all the others were in the other bedchambers, the one which I close the door to and try to forget. Your scent is on my pillow as I fall to sleep at night and when I wake in the morning."

"I do not know what to say," Richard said with tears in his eyes, "It pains me to hear this, so much so that I want to cry, but I must not, I am not one to breakdown in floods of tears, but your words have affected me so."

"Do not upset yourself, only smile, for that is all behind us. Be joyous for today is the first day of the rest of our lives, together. There will be no place for tears, only laughter," Grace said as she wiped away the single tear that escaped Richard's eyes.

By nightfall, they had made their way to Darcy house. On seeing the imposing building, Grace froze on the spot. "What is the matter?"

"Is this where your cousin lives? Oh lord it's a mansion, I didn't realise he was so… rich!"

"He is, it is only me that is poor," he chuckled.

"It's just that I have seen these houses on my way to the park, but I have never seen them up close, they are very impressive."

"Grace, do not fret about the magnitude of what you are marrying into. Now come, we need to get you inside before you catch a chill, the temperature has dropped since sunset.

As they approached, Gladstone, the butler opened the door, "Good evening sir, madam," he said as he bowed his head.

"Evening Gladstone, this is Miss Fielding, soon to be Mrs Fitzwilliam," he beamed.

"Oh congratulations sir, and to you too, Miss Fielding."

"Can you get the housekeeper to make up a room for Miss Fielding, I think the springtime rooms will do well."

"Yes sir, I will see to it right away."

"There are also two servants joining us tomorrow, can they have a room each in the servants quarters," he said, realising that the maid could not take up a room in the main house as it was not proper. His initial thought was that she would keep Grace company and help her settle in, but Darcy would not approve of it, if he were to find out.

"Yes, there is ample room in the servants quarters as we are not fully staffed due to Mr and Mrs Darcy being in the country," Gladstone said, "Sir, do you wish to eat supper before retiring, the cook is still in the kitchen, if you care for something."

"Yes, we will be happy with just some cold cuts and pickles I think… and some bread, if there is any. Nothing fancy as it's late."

With that, Gladstone left and Richard took Grace up to her rooms. On opening the door, she gasped at its grandeur. Richard smiled at her reaction, "Darling, you will need to get used to this, although I am not sure the Dowager house is anything like this, but it will still be palatial in comparison to what you are used to. Darcy does not do anything by halves."

"I can see that, this is hand painted wall coverings, it must have cost a fortune."

"Probably… but that is Darcy for you. Grace, you will make yourself ill if you worry over such things," he said as he took her into his arms. "Remember, you are marrying me, not my cousin. I will keep you grounded, even if I have to make you wear a hessian sack on Sundays for church, to put you in your place."

"You would not dare!" she gasped.

"Oh, do you challenge me? I can easily ask the modiste to make up a rather fetching ensemble from the sacks I could get hold of from the local farmers market."

"You are such a tease! I would rather go around stark naked if you make me wear one of those, then I will have to be content with staying indoors."

"Oh, that sounds divine, maybe we can make that a deal. On Sunday afternoons we will wear nothing but our smiles," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Richard, you must not, not here!" Grace said in a fluster, "The servants may come in, I do not wish for any gossip amongst your cousin's staff."

"I agree, I will leave you to ready yourself, I will wait for you downstairs, do not be too long, dear."

"Thank you Richard, for all you are doing, I do love you, you know that don't you."

"Yes I know, I love you too. Now, go get yourself ready, so we can eat," he said as he left the room.

The following morning, the couple partook of breakfast. "I will be going to see if I can arrange for the wedding to take place this week, I will go and see, Mr James, the clergy at your church first, I am hoping he can fit us in, if not then I will buy a special licence at the Doctors Commons."

"Is it difficult to get one of those?"

"I do not know, Darcy managed to get one earlier in the year. I think so long as you can pay the fees, then it should not be a problem, although I believe you have to have an audience with the Archbishop, that may prove tricky. I am keeping my fingers crossed that your church can wed us. Afterwards, I will need to see my parents to break the news, I am not looking forward to that, not one iota. It is best I do that alone so you will not see their reactions, which I am anticipating to be rather abrupt. Lastly, I need to see about selling my commission, I will put the feelers out first to see if anyone is interested. Not many come up at my rank, so I am hoping there is someone waiting patiently for it."

"I will need to pen a letter to the owner of the house, advising him I will not be renewing the lease, which is up at the end of next month, so does not have long to run. It is easier to just say I will not renew and pay the remainder of the term," Grace said.

"That was lucky, maybe the gods are looking down on us, with their blessing."

Within a few hours, Richard had managed to arrange with Mr James, the wedding ceremony for the coming Friday morning. He had kept the morning free for writing his Sunday sermon, but after seeing Richard in his full military uniform, he thought he would make an allowance, considering the groom had put his neck on the line for his country. Little did he know that Richard was about to relinquish that life in favour of a gentleman's living.

Now, Richard was standing outside Matlock House, the home of his parents. He knew that they would not be accepting of his news, but never the less he had to tell them, even it it meant an estrangement may occur.

On being shown to the parlour, he saw both his mother and father sitting down partaking of tea, his father was deep in thought, reading a London newspapers and his mother was babbling away of nothing in particular.

"Mother, father," Richard said nervously.

"Richard, you have come visiting, what brings you here?" his mother asked, without emotion.

"I have some news for you, I do not think you and father will like what I have to say, but I will not be swayed from my decision," he said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Come, sit!" his father said.

"I cannot, papa," he said now pacing up and down the room.

"For pity's sake, Richard, out with it!"

"I am getting married and moving to Pemberley," he said, in a rush.

"What! You are to wed and move in with your cousin?" his mother asked.

"Yes, mother, I am to wed this week and move to the Dowager house. I will be relinquishing my position in the army and I am to marry someone, whom I have loved for years."

"You are marrying that floozy and your cousin is helping you in this matter?" his father roared.

"Father, calm down, she is not a floozy, she is my betrothed. Yes, she was my mistress but she has been the one constant in my life for years now, we love each other and I am going to marry her."

"You can not, she is a cyprian, a concubine, she is a loose woman, for god sake, she charges you to bed her!"

"Father, she does not charge me!"Richard shouted, "Although, I do help out with her bills, but that is my choice. She does not ask one penny from me, she never has. You say all these things about her, but when you met her, you did not say that, you thought her rather charming."

"Yes, as a whore! Not as a wife!" he yelled.

"Do not talk about Grace in that manner! Do you honestly thing she enjoys that lifestyle? She was in a living nightmare, I am rescuing her from that."

"Richard, please do not do this, think of my friends, what they will say when they find out!" his mother stipulated.

"Mother, I do not care what your friends say, why should I put my life on hold for someone I care nothing for. If they were good friends then they would say nothing if their thoughts were that way inclined. I am putting myself first for once, I will be marrying Grace and there is nothing you can do about it!" Richard said, finally losing his patience.

"There is, we can cut all ties with you."

"So be it, mother, that will not stop me," Richard said in an insouciant manner, "I am sure I will not notice much difference in our relationship."

"What is that supposed to mean?" his father boomed.

"Just that you were never there when I needed you, you are more concerned with yourselves and Lawrence. Mother's allowance is more than my wage and you are happy enough to see me go to war and risk being killed rather than support me, but you say nothing of all the pretty gowns mother wastes her money on each month. Lawrence, however can do no wrong, he is your blue eyed boy of the family, I am just the spare in case he keels over. Well, if he does, just give the title to someone else, I do not want it."

"It does not work that way and you know it!"

"We better hope that Lawrence does not die on you, although I think he will eventually pickle himself with all the cognac he drinks."

"Is there no way we can change your mind?" his mother commanded as she stood.

"No mother, I am sorry, I will not be moved on my decision. I have longed for this for so long and will not be tempted into retracting my offer of marriage to her."

"So looks like we will be estranged. From this moment on I will never speak to you again! You are dead to me!" his mother stated as she walked out the room and slammed the door.

"Father?" Richard said in a softer tone, exhausted from the whole argument.

"You heard her, son. I do not know what to make of it, I think we need some time to wrap our heads around this piece of news you have just dropped on us. I personally think you are doing the wrong thing, but I know how love can grab you and not let go, this is not a spur of the moment thing for you either, so I know you are serious," the earl said as he shook his head. "Give it a couple of weeks and maybe your mother will be more easily persuaded."

"I may be in Derbyshire in a couple of weeks, I will be married by end of the week, we plan to leave London before the end of the month."

"We cannot persuade you to wait?"

"No father, there is no point. I feel that I need to take my leave, I have said all I came here to say, please tell mother that I am sorry it has come to this, but I will not change my mind. If she wishes to discuss anything, I will be staying at Darcy house for the duration."

"Fine, I will let your mother know, it is unlikely she will speak to you before you go. I will be having words with Darcy when I see him, you may tell him that!"

"Yes, father," Richard said as he took his leave.

Walking the short distance home, he thought nothing of what had just occurred, only the new life he was about to undertake had filled his thoughts. He walked into the parlour, where Grace was writing a letter to her landlord.

"Darling, it is done, wedding will be this Friday morning at your church and Mr James will marry us," he said as he slumped down onto the chair beside the desk, where she sat.

"That is good news, but I see it did not go well at your parents?" she said, seeing the look of utter exhaustion on his face.

"No, it did not, they tried to talk me out of it and mother has cut ties. I am not sure if father has, he was slightly less mad, but still mad all the same."

"I am sorry, Richard, if you want to change your mind, I will not stand in your way," she said with a shaky voice.

"What! No! Grace, I am not giving you up, and I will not allow you to walk away, we are to wed this Friday and that is that. Now, I think you need to come and sit on my lap and give me a cuddle, for I am in need of one."

Grace smiled and sat down on Richard's lap. She could feel him instantly swell in his breaches and teased him by wiggling. "Oh, Grace, you tempt me so, how I long for you," he said in a breathy manner as he nuzzled her neck.

"No, not until Friday. Think about it Richard, you will no longer be restrained by the days of the week, making love on a Monday will be a thing of the past, you will be able to take me whenever you wish."

"Oh, Mondays are still on the cards," he laughed, "I will be pinning you to the bed all day, every day once we reach Derbyshire."

It had been a little under a week before Darcy received news from London, Richard had taken to writing him a note, letting him know what had occurred, the good and the bad of the situation.

 _10th May 1813_

 _Dear Darcy_

 _She accepted me! I cannot tell you how I am feeling right now as I do not think there are words to describe the ecstatic state that I am in. Blissfully floating on a cloud, springs to mind._

 _Knowing that I will be taking her away from this nightmare she finds herself in, is so overwhelming that my heart will burst with pride. I know now how you must have felt when Elizabeth finally said yes to you, those months of torture you must have gone through, then to be rewarded with a simple word of acceptance means everything. My heart is so swollen from the love that fills it, I cannot wait to bring her back home, to the bosom of our family._

 _Speaking of family, mother and father did not take well to my news, that is actually an understatement. Father knew of my situation years ago and did not see anything wrong in me taking her as a mistress, although he knew that I could not support her exclusively in that manner and he was unwilling to assist me financially. He had met her in the past and had taken an instant liking to her, saying she would do me well, so he cannot object to the lady now, she is still the same person, only that I have now committed my life to her. The names he called her were unforgiving, I cannot tell Grace what he called her but you can imagine the terms he used, father has a vulgar mouth when he wants._

 _Mother refuses to speak to me, she has stated that she has cut ties with me, she is more concerned about her friends and their opinions on the matter, than my happiness. We argued and she stormed out of the room, stating that I am dead to her. Well_ _…_ _she may come around, father said so in not so many words. To be honest if that is how she will be then so be it. I cannot, I will not put my life on hold any more, not for anyone._

 _Father is not best pleased with you either, he thinks you have overstepped the mark when it comes to family loyalties. I had not mentioned your approval of Grace, only that you are allowing me to live in the Dowager house, but he has guessed you are helping me in some other way. Heaven forbid they find out about the money and that you encouraged me, it will not come from my lips and Grace is very unlikely to make their acquaintance, so you should be safe. However, be warned as father is on the warpath, he may send you a message to air his views on the matter, be careful what you say and do not let on that you know Grace for he will surely put two and two together and realise that you were part of it all._

 _Grace and I will probably stay at Darcy house for a further two to three weeks, we marry on Friday, so you will probably receive this letter at the same time. It will be a very private affair with only her servants as witnesses, I feel this is best. We need to advise her landlord that she will not be renewing the lease on her house and move her belongings to Pemberley, although we will be taking little with us, I do not wish to blight the new house with her old lifestyle, so I will be buying her all new things._

 _Also, I need to sell my commission, I have already put out word and there seems to be quite a lot of interest, at least two people have put in an offer to buy, the only thing is now who to accept. They may have to battle it out between them or I may consider a sealed bid._

 _Grace sends you and Elizabeth her love, she says she is indebted to you both for allowing this miracle to happen. I hope our wives get along, I am sure they will. She needs female company around her, she has had little of it to date._

 _I will write more when I know the date we will depart for Derbyshire, hopefully it will be before the month is out._

 _Yours_

 _Richard_

Darcy received the message two days later, on reading the news he went to seek out his wife.

"Lizzy, I have just received a letter from Richard, they are to marry today," he said handing her the piece of paper.

On reading it she sighed and cooed her way through it, "Oh I am so glad, although it's a bit of mixed blessings with regards to his parents, but we knew that was probably going to happen. Do you think they will come around to the idea?"

"Maybe uncle will, but certainly not aunt, who is so weary of her place in society. Uncle is very much like Lawrence in that situation, he's a bit of a rake in respect to women. Actually, it would be best if they never met Grace, as I fear uncle would attempt to proposition her."

"You think he would do that!" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Yes, I do think he would stoop that low, but it probably wont come to that."

"So how are you this morning, Mrs Darcy?" he asked as he came and sat down next to his wife, wrapping her in his arms.

"I feel better now, I do not know what came over me this morning, I felt rather faint when I got up."

"I should have called Dr Evans, I should not have listened to you earlier."

"I was fine after eating something, maybe the baby is taking more of my energy than I thought it would, I need to eat more to compensate."

"I would be happy if the doctor saw you, just to be on the safe side."

"Fine, if it will make you worry less, then send for him, I do not mind."

Within the hour, Dr Evans arrived, after being shown into the mistresses bedchambers and ushering her husband from the room, he started to remove the items from his bag.

"What are you looking for, doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"My ear trumpet, I wish to listen to the baby's heartbeat."

"You can do that? My word! What will they think of next." Elizabeth was astonished at the notion that you could hear the heartbeat of a baby, still inside its mother.

The doctor asked Elizabeth to pull up her skirts, she was reluctant to do so, but he insisted, saying that she could use the bed sheet to cover her modesty and it was only her belly he needed access to. On turning around to give Elizabeth some privacy, she managed to work her skirts up and cover herself with the counterpane. "You are lucky my husband is not in the room, you would surely receive a black eye for that comment," she laughed.

"Mrs Darcy, I cannot do my job properly if I cannot proceed with a simple physical examination such as this," he said as he bent down and placed the tube against her stomach. Listening carefully, Elizabeth was subject to a lot of noises of surprise.

"What is the matter doctor, you seem concerned." Elizabeth said with worry.

"You are not having a baby, but two babies, I can hear two heartbeats. Madam, you are having twins," he stated.

"Twins, oh William will be pleased, although I do not wish for him to know just yet. I would like to keep it as a surprise until they are born, if that is allowed."

"I can keep this information from him. If he starts to worry about your size, as you may be larger than the average pregnancy, then I will have to advise him. Other than overexertion and low intake of food, I cannot see anything wrong, so plenty of nourishment and rest. I will advise your husband of these two factors, omitting the knowledge of the additional baby, that should pacify him."

Elizabeth got up from the bed and headed over to the door, she could hear the doctor in discourse with her husband and so putting his mind at rest. She turned and headed towards the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. Turning sideways, she pulled her skirts tight against her body, to view herself. _So, little ones, there are two of you in there, I hope you are kind to your mama and behave yourselves,_ she thought. As she gazed at her reflection, she noticed that she was now showing signs of being with child. She had taken to, in recent weeks, wearing a very short set of stays, to aid her comfort. On gazing at her profile, Elizabeth saw that her stomach was no longer flat but had a very pronounced curve to it, _why have I not noticed this before?_ she thought. Whilst studying her new form, her husband entered the room, "William, I am showing now, look," she exclaimed.

Darcy walked to stand next to her and gazed at her reflection, he put his hand to her belly and said, "I noticed it last week, Lizzy. I did not know if I should have mentioned it to you or not, so waited for you to say something. It will not be long before you can feel the baby," he smiled.

"You will be the first to know, when I do."

"You look pale again, I think you need to have something to eat and back to bed, doctor's orders," Darcy stated as he walked her down to the parlour.

Darcy escorted her downstairs as luncheon was almost ready. As they sat at the dining table, Darcy remembered his second letter that day. "Oh I almost forgot , what with Richard's letter and then the doctor's visit. Cecil and Jane will be visiting the first week in June, Cecil wishes to finish the painting. You need to get some colour back into your cheeks before they come, or the painting will show you in a sickly state."

"I will be fine by then, I will just have to have a bigger plate at mealtimes," she laughed.

"A man's portion? I think that is agreeable enough, you never know you may be carrying a little man in there and he will need his food, if he is to be a true Darcy."

"I can just see Lydia and Kitty making little black velvet knickerbockers for him with a small frilly ruffled shirt."

Darcy frowned at that thought, but pushed it to the back of his mind, "We need to think of names, Lizzy, I have one name in mind if it is a boy, but will not tell you just yet, I do not think you will object."

"Oh, you are a brute, I want to know now, that is very mean of you," Elizabeth said feigning her disapproval.

"I do not mean to be a brute, it's just that I do not wish to disclose it, just in case _he_ is a _she_."

"Let us not think of names just yet, we have nearly five months for that pleasure. We do however need to start on the nursery, I did initially think of converting my bedchambers but did not realise you already had a whole wing dedicated for the children. Can we go there again tomorrow and see what needs to be done?"

"I cannot tomorrow, I have the appraiser from the auction house visiting. I think he will wish for the pieces to be sent down to London. I don't wish to leave you, I am hoping he will have his men with him, so they can take them away."

"You can go, William, I will be fine for a few days."

"No, I will not leave you, especially as you are not well, I do not want to be miles away and you fall and injure yourself or the baby."

The appraiser visited the following day, he spent a few hours in the blue guest rooms, looking at all the pieces that had been chosen. Darcy witnessed a few gasps from him, which could only be a good thing. He knew he had some rather rare sought after pieces in his collection, that his grandfather had bought.

"Mr Darcy, I can say that I have never seen such a magnificent collection of art pieces in one place. This is only a small selection of your entire collection?"

"Yes, these are the pieces I do not care for, all the other items are not for sale at this moment in time."

"May I enquire as to why you are selling these? You do not seem to be someone short of cash."

"No, I wish to gift the money to a relative, these paintings were gathering dust in rooms that are not used. It will also allow for further purchases to be made in the future."

"That is one lucky relative then, I have valued each piece and can say the total valuation, which you should be able to get at auction is around fifty thousand pounds. You will need to pay a five percent commission on that to the auctioneer."

"That is more than I thought, I was aiming for around forty thousand, but if you can get more, then all the better."

"I will arrange for my men to come by tomorrow with packing boxes and they will transport them back to London."

"That is good news, I will arrange to have the Art Provenance documents ready."

"Oh, you have those too," the appraiser said eagerly, "That will increase their value, they will probably be auctioned in a couple of weeks, I will let you know the final balance once they are sold. We usually put a reserve price on them of what the valuation is, are you in agreement with that?"

"No, put the reserve on for ten percent under the valuation, I do not wish for them to come back to me."

The appraiser agreed to this and took his leave. Darcy went into the gardens to find his wife, she had taken to sitting on the garden bench, overlooking the roses. "Darling, he has just left, he thinks they are worth in excess of fifty thousand pounds, the Art Provenance documents will increase the value."

"That is good news, will you give the total to Richard, or the agreed forty thousand?"

"I will give the full amount to Richard, there will be some auction fees to come from that, but that will be a very small portion."

"So if he invests in the government bonds, what sort of income will he get on fifty thousand pounds?"

"In the four per cents, he will get two thousand pounds and in the five per cents, he will get two thousand five hundred pounds per annum."

"That is what Longbourn brought in, he will do well on that amount."

"Oh, I need to get some of the maids to go over to the Dowager house and give it a spring clean. They usually do it twice a year, but as it will be occupied, I think they can remove the Holland covers and give it another clean."

"I can oversee that, I would enjoy making it look nice for them, I will look at what they need in way of linens and crockery, I am sure we can spare some of ours for a while, I will let you know what I intend to take over beforehand, just in case I lend them the family heirlooms. Can I cut some of the flowers in the gardens so that they have a few displays around the house, I am sure Grace will appreciate it."

"Oh, a woman's touch," he smiled, "Yes, you can have whatever blooms you want, but let the gardeners cut them, they know how to choose so that the plants do not look patchy and bald."

"Are you implying I cannot cut a flower?"

"No, my love, I am just saying you may go a bit mad with enthusiasm on one plant and it will not thank you for taking all its blooms."

"Fair point, it will not do me good to keep bending down either."

"Have you eaten yet?" Darcy asked, "Luncheon should have been a half hour ago."

"No, I was waiting for you to finish, it will not take long to prepare, I have asked for a cold luncheon today."

"Why? You need a proper meal inside you, Lizzy, a nice piece or pork or beef."

"William, I had a cooked breakfast this morning and we have at least three courses this evening. I am sure ham hock terrine with salad vegetables is good enough for midday. If I feel peckish this afternoon, then I will ask cook for some of her macaroons, they are rather delicious," she said, thinking of the four macaroons she had eaten during the previous afternoon's tea.

"I had noticed you taking a partiality to those little cakes, I am not keen on them myself."

"More for me and the baby then," she laughed but her laughter stopped. Darcy looked at his wife and noticed her wide-eyed expression and her hand moving to her belly.

"What is it Lizzy, are you in pain?" Darcy asked, worried that his wife was ill.

"William!" she said with a joyous cry, "I can feel the baby!" Grabbing her husband's hand, she placed it on her stomach, directly where her own hand had vacated. The few seconds that they had to wait were tense, Darcy had held his breath in anticipation of a kick. "There! Did you feel that, darling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes! Yes! I felt it, was that the baby kicking?"

"I believe so, I can feel it but from the inside, it is a weird sensation." Elizabeth laughed.

"So little one," Darcy said as he bent down to his wife's belly, "You wish to say hello?" Darcy felt another kick, then another, it was though the baby had found a way to communicate with the outside world and would not stop. "Oh you are a little energetic creature aren't you. He will take after his mother. Lizzy, you love your walks and he obviously loves to exercise his legs," he laughed.

"He? You have already decided it is a boy?" she smiled.

"Well a man can hope, although I do not mind which it is, so long as the baby and you are well."

The next two weeks was a flurry of activity, Richard and Grace were now happily married, Graces house had been relinquished and Richard's commission had been purchased for a tidy sum. Richard's parents, however, had not sent word nor visited.

The dowager house had been stripped of all its dust covers and cleaned to an inch of its life. Elizabeth had looked at what was needed and indeed there was a distinct lack of linens, but the kitchen was fully stocked of all the necessary items a cook would require.

"William, do you think Richard will need some of our servants until they can get their own? I do not know if they will be bringing any with them."

"I know Grace has a couple of servants, I am sure they will keep them. If not then they can borrow ours until they are sorted out. Maybe your mother can spare one for the time being, as Lydia, Kitty and Jane are not there."

"The house must seem so quiet without them, only mother and Mary left. It is a total contrast to this time last year."

"Yes, a lot has changed in the last twelve months. Not all bad I hope," Darcy said, trying to bring his wife out of her melancholy thoughts.

"No, the past few months have been heaven."

At that moment, the butler came in to the study, "Sir, I have an express for you," he said handing Darcy the letter.

"Thank you Greaves, there will be no reply," he said, not recognising the writing.

On opening the letter, he started to read, Elizabeth could see his eyebrows gradually raise up and a smile forming on his face. "Good news?" she asked.

"The best, the auction house has managed to get over sixty thousand pounds for the artwork. Apparently one piece in particular sold for twice the value they estimated."

"Which one was that?"

"You will not believe it, but that painting I did not care for, the naked women. I knew it was worth a bit, but it brought in double what he estimated. Richard is going to be thrilled!"

"I think he will panic, he will argue he will not need all that money and wish for you to keep some back, mark my words."

"Actually, I think you are right. Well, we shall see."

"So how do they get the money to you? Do you have someone in London who is acting for you?"

"Yes, I have a man in a local business who deals with all my finances in London. He can invest it in Richard's name, but I will have to write to him directly, hope he gets my letter before he leaves. I wonder if the butler has sent the messenger away or if he is taking some refreshments in the kitchens? He said as he walked out the room.

Luckily the man had not left, he was indeed sitting at the kitchen table, talking to the cook, when Darcy ventured downstairs. After the initial shocks subsided, due to to the master going below stairs, it was agreed that the messenger would wait for his reply. It did not take long for him to pen a letter to Richard and so the messenger was on his way within an hour.

The following day, Richard received the letter from his cousin.

 _27th May 1813_

 _Dear Richard_

 _Firstly, congratulations on your wedding, I hope married life is treating you well._

 _I have received word from the London Auctioneers to say that all the artwork has been sold and they have contacted my man in London, with a view of investing it. I will require you to attend a meeting with him, so that you can set up the bonds in your name._

 _Do not be alarmed at the amount, you deserve it all and I do not want to hear any arguments from you. Take it dear cousin, you are worth every penny and I will not notice a few blank walls._

 _I look forward to seeing you and your dear wife in a week's time. Elizabeth has made sure the house is in good order for you and Grace and that you both do not want for anything._

 _Until next week, dear cousin._

 _William_

Richard sat down abruptly, making Grace jump. "What is the matter, is it bad news?"

"No, I don't think so. Darcy has sent a note to say that the money for us is with a London firm and I need to meet with them. He has warned me of the amount and not to argue, this indicates it is much more than anyone had anticipated. It cannot be more than twenty thousand, surely."

"Twenty thousand pounds!" Grace screeched, "Sorry my love, did I hurt your eardrums? But… that is a ludicrous amount of money!"

"Remember, this is my cousin, he will not think anything of that sum."

The following day, Richard had attended the meeting, on returning home, he went to seek out his wife, who had taken to resting in her bedchambers. "You will not believe what the idiot has done."

"What has he done?" Grace replied as she sat up in bed.

"Sixty thousand! He has given us sixty thousand!" he yelled.

Grace sat there, wide-eyed and staring at her husband, not able to say anything. "Grace?" Richard asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am in shock, Richard, what are we to do? Surely we cannot accept that sort of money."

"I have had to accept it, I have been instructed no arguments. Darcy will win if I did anyway, even though I am more articulate with words, he is as stubborn as a mule and will not budge. I have grown up losing battles with that man."

"So, looks like you are rich, Richard," she laughed.

"Seems, we are both rich. It is as much yours as mine, we are husband and wife now, don't forget what is mine is yours… well, within reason, of course." Grace laughed at this last remark, indeed they would be able to live a very fulfilled life, a far cry from what she had been living.

"So, when can we go to Pemberley?"

"We can travel tomorrow, nothing holding us back now, everything has been settled and we can pack today and leave in the morning."

It had taken three days for the Fitzwilliams to arrive at Pemberley. Grace, on seeing the main house, would not get out of the carriage. "Grace, you need to get out, you cannot stay here for the night, you will disturb the horses in the stables," he said jovially.

"Do not mock me Richard, I cannot move, my legs wont budge!"

"Oh, I see," he said as he got up and proceeded to pick up his wife, and decant from the carriage. On turning around, he came face to face with Darcy, who was laughing at the newlyweds.

"What on earth are you doing, Richard?" he asked.

"Graces legs have gone to jelly, I will carry her into the house, if that is all right with you?" he beamed.

"Yes, you better come in, Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam," he said as he bowed to Richard's new bride.

"Hello, Mr Darcy, it is nice to meet you again, and thank you for all you have done for us," she chirped.

"It was nothing, call it a wedding gift."

"And what a wedding gift, I need to have words with you later, Darcy," Richard said firmly, but his serious stance broke as a slight curve of his lips proved he was happy.

On entering the vestibule, Richard carefully stood Grace back down. They dis-robed of their outerwear and walked into the parlour, where Elizabeth was attending to the tea. Turning to her husband who was about to make introductions, Elizabeth stopped and stared at Grace, "Oh, it's you!" she gasped.


	24. Chapter 24

"Elizabeth? Do you know Grace?" Richard asked, confused at her announcement.

"Sort of, we have not been formally introduced, but we have met and talked a little whilst strolling in the park, when I was living in London. We had become very well acquainted over the course of a month, but when William showed up, I never saw her again."

"I did wonder where you had got to," Grace said.

"William used to be in the park before me, we used to take a different route, so we must have just missed each other by a few minutes."

"Well what a coincidence this is, you already have a friend here Grace, a turn up for the book, I'd say!" Richard said, as he pulled his wife close to his side, "Now, Mrs Darcy, where is that tea, I'm parched!"

As Elizabeth commenced with handing out the tea, she remembered something, "Richard, I just realised that you must have been waiting for Grace, when I saw you, that morning in January?"

"Yes, I had been waiting for her, we used to meet up on the odd morning and we would take a stroll and then lunch. You had caught me on a day, where she was running late."

"So Grace, I have you to thank for my happiness too," Elizabeth smiled.

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned, not knowing the situation of how the Darcy's relationship began.

"Well, if you had not been late, I would have not seen Richard and probably wouldn't be standing here."

"Dear God!" Darcy voiced, "Do not think that, Lizzy," he said, as he closed his eyes at the pain this thought had given him.

Seeing his reaction and what he must have been thinking, Elizabeth tried to reassure him, "Darling, do not fret at what could have been, it is in the past, Grace was late and so I met Richard and it all turned out for the best."

Grace pondered on why she had not been on time to meet Richard, "I think I was late due to the fact that I could not find my spencer, it had haphazardly ended up in the kitchen, of all places. It took a full half hour to find it, sitting on the table."

"Oh yes, I think I took that off of you, when I visited the previous day," Richard grinned.

Seeing Graces blush, Elizabeth decided to change the subject, "Do you wish to go over to the Dowager house now? We can take a walk over there but you do not have to move in today, we have made up a bed in the main house for tonight."

"I am dying to see our new home. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity," Grace said, enthusiastically.

The party of four took the short walk to the Dowager house. Grace, upon seeing it said that it looked like a small palace, a miniature of the main house.

"It only has three bedrooms, which comprises of a main suite and two smaller rooms for guests. There is also servants quarters, with enough room for two servants," Darcy stated, "Do you have you own or will you need staff? I can send over a couple of hands to assist you, if you need them."

"No, we have a manservant and a maid, they will probably be arriving tomorrow," Richard surmised.

"Very well, but if you need extra hands for a few days, whilst you settle in, then let me know. We will leave you to look about the house. Lizzy and I will return to the main house, dinner will be served at seven, we will see you then."

Richard and Grace were left alone, in their new home. Turning to his wife, Richard asked, "So, my love, what do you think?"

"It is not what I imagined, it is far better than I could have dreamed of. I anticipated the Dowager house to be like a little cottage, I had not imagined it would be a miniature of the main house."

"That is the Darcy way," he laughed, "This house, I don't think, has been lived in for any extended period of time. Darcy's father rebuilt the houses that were here, when he first married and Darcy's mother died before his father, so it never got used."

"So, we will be christening it?" she said with a delicious look on her face.

"Yes, would you care for a tour of the bedrooms, my lady?" he said as he took her hand and led her up the small sweeping staircase.

Lucky for Richard, the first bedchambers he came to, he could see were that of the mistresses. He realised that the house was designed for a widow and meant that there were no separate rooms for him. "Do you know, Mrs Fitzwilliam, that I will have to spend all of my nights in your room, for there is nowhere for me to rest my head. This house is designed for a widow and you are far from being one, I will have to be content with lying next to you, for always."

"I am sure I can live with that, now take me, darling," she said as she pulled him to her, making them both fall back onto the bed.

"This will have to be quick, Grace," Richard gasped between fervent kisses and before he would allow his wife to answer, he commenced to pull up her skirts. "Why do women wear so much material, it is beyond me. Do they not realise a man wants to look at his wife, they should not cover what is beautiful."

"We do it so that no other man can look at what is not theirs," she chuckled.

"That is a good point indeed, now wife, help me with all this fabric."

The couple scrambled about in the attempts to hitch up the skirts, which were clamped into place between their bodies. "It would do well Richard, if you lifted yourself slightly," Grace said in a rush of passion, eager to get things moving. Richard shifted himself to allow her to grab the hems of her skirts and lift them up to her waist.

"There you are," Richard said as he saw his wife's womanhood. Without hesitation, he crawled backwards and sunk his head between her legs, where he paid particular attention to her most sensitive spot. Grace felt his fingers enter her and press hard against her front wall, making her whimper.

"Oh lord, I so love to hear that noise, the undeniable sound of your pleasure." He caressed her for a few minutes more before she began to build. He could feel she was close from the tightening of her walls, a sign he had come to know and love over the past decade. On entering her, he alternated between fast hard thrusts and when Grace showed signs of climaxing, he slowed down to a steady torturous pace, allowing his wife's arousal to slightly subside, then take her fast again. This, he knew she found very pleasing and knew that she would give him that tell-tail signal to finish. Without fail, Grace grabbed his buttocks and pushed him into her at such a force that he could not hold back, he pounded into her core and did not stop until they both reached that glorious state, where Grace rhythmically squeezed every last amount of seed from his yard.

Richard collapsed on top of his wife, a soft hum of appreciation escaped him. It was not long however, before he was up and looking for a hand towel. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move! I am looking for a hand towel, you know how much I release into you, being the animal that I am," he smiled, "I don't want it leaking out of you when we return to the main house," he advised.

Grace looked about the room and saw an ottoman in the corner, "Look in there," she said, pointing at the piece of furniture.

Richard found a small hand towel and proceeded to wipe his wife's nether region. "Cough and bear down, Grace!"

"Richard, this is all rather embarrassing, I can easily wash myself, if you give me room."

"No, I want to do this, do you not realise it's rather arousing to see it come out of you," he laughed.

"I did not know, you have never said it before."

"This situation has never come up before, we always took a bath straight afterwards."

The couple made their way back to the main house in good time. Elizabeth looked at them both and noticed they both wore a rather flushed appearance, she smiled at them both with a look of knowing, which made Grace crimson even more.

After dinner, Richard asked to have a private word with his cousin, on entering the study Darcy said, "I know what you are about to say, but in my defence it was more than I had anticipated, but that is what the artwork sold for, so thought it best to give you the lot."

"You flummox me, I had expected a third of that at most. When I went to see your man, I nearly fell off my seat! To say you are being given sixty thousand pounds nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well, it will give you a tidy sum each month, I hope you invested it well."

"It is in the five per cents, your man thought it best. I can live on the money I have received from selling my commission in the meantime, until the investment yields an income. I do, however, have a recommendation for you."

"And what is that?" Darcy said confused, "What are you recommending?"

"My services, I am at your beck and call, I have so much time on my hands now, as I am here I might as well help in any way I can."

"I may take you up on that offer, Elizabeth has recently taken to wanting me to spend more time with her," he smirked.

"Like that is it," Richard smiled, "Yes, you need an assistant, it would be my honour to help you out, when you are being attentive to your wife."

The following week, Cecil and Jane arrived at Pemberley for a week long stay. Cecil hoped that he could finish the painting in that time.

"Jane, Cecil, you have come!" Elizabeth cried out as she saw the occupants of the carriage.

"Lizzy! Oh how I have missed you," Jane cried out as she ran into the embrace of her sister, "My, how you have grown in this past month."

"I have something to tell you, we can go to my rooms and we can have a private talk, I want to know everything that has happened since your marriage."

"Oh, Lizzy, it has been wonderful, I cannot imagine a life with anyone else other than my husband, he is so thoughtful."

After the initial greetings and introductions to the new addition to the family, Elizabeth made an excuse to retire to her rooms for an hour with Jane. Grace was also invited but she declined, knowing that the sisters had much to discuss and thought it would not be her place to sit in on a private discussion when she was little acquainted with Jane.

"Jane, I have to tell you something about the baby." Elizabeth said in a hushed conspiratorial manner.

"What on earth do you mean? Do not tell me you are further along than you thought, you are rather large, please tell me you did not conceive before you wed!"

"No, I do not think so, the doctor has confirmed that I am having twins, that is why I am the size I am, I seem to have swelled in the past month."

"Twins? That is wonderful news, but the doctor? Was you not well?"

"I had an episode of feeling lethargic and faint, he confirmed it then that I was having two babies and it was taking it toll on my body. Rest and food was the preferred treatment and I can say that I am doing well on the recommendation."

"So long as you are taking it easy. Does William know, I take it you have not told him as you are telling me this in secret."

"No, I wish for it to be a surprise, although the doctor said he would keep it from him. He did stipulate that he will not hesitate to tell him if I was unwell or felt faint again."

"That is understandable, William really should be told, but that is your decision."

"So, dear sister, how is married life with you, you have to tell me all."

"I cannot believe my life now, the way Cecil is with me when we are alone is out of this world. I had an insight into it on that night with the Bingleys, but had not imagined how pleasurable sex would be."

"So he fulfils you in every way?"

"Oh yes, I have to admit that I have reacted in such a way, that it even shocked him," she said, blushing at her memories of the first night and his cry of pleasure as she drowned him.

"You will have to enlighten me on that subject, you cannot leave it there."

"Lizzy, I do not know how to put this without sounding vulgar. Cecil said that it does not happen to everyone, so unsure you are aware."

"Out with it Jane, you cannot keep me in suspense."

"Cecil does something to me when he takes me from behind, it has happened several times now, it's all rather embarrassing," she said as her cheeks began to flush again. "Lizzy, you know mother mentioned lubrication, well I think I don't lubricate my husband's yard, I drown it. Cecil said he has heard of women who… now what was the term he used…. squirted!" Jane cried out as she remembered the term. "It is as though you are weeing on them, but he says it is not, it's something else."

"I have never heard of it, it has certainly never happened to me, I think William would freak out at that, as he had little experience when he bedded me for the first time, I do not think he knows about these things."

"So William was untouched? I can believe that of him, he is not good with new acquaintances, even now when he has practise somewhat. Cecil has admitted to having women before me, he said quite a few but will not give me a figure, to be honest it is best I do not know. He has said though that I am the first to stir such feelings in him that it felt like the first time on our wedding night," Jane said, then blushed further when she remembered his other speciality. "He also spanks me, usually when he is taking me in that way I have mentioned already, it is not a harsh painful spank, but just a slap across my behind. It sends a signal to… down there… and I quiver in the aftershock of his actions."

"He hits you?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Do not be shocked, it is not painful and very arousing, it is more of a sharp tap than a hit. I want him to do it, it makes me wild with passion and I want to attack him back. He calls it rough and tumble, you should try it."

"Oh, I doubt William would be up for that, he is more of the tender gentle lover. Even if he was inclined he would not do it to me, in my state. Now that you know what the marriage bed is all about, could you have been as happy with Mr Bingley?"

Jane looked at her sister, wondering what had brought on that question, "No, I don't think I would, why do you ask?"

"No particular reason, just wondering if things had been different, would you have been as happy with him."

"I think I would have been miserable. Cecil is passionate and takes control, he reads my body and knows what I want without me saying. Mr Bingley, on the other hand, I would imagine would wait for me to ask, that is not how it should be in bed, I should be taken and not have to instruct a man on what to do. Besides, what I feel for Cecil, far exceeds that of what I felt for Mr Bingley, although at the time I thought I loved him. I have come to realise since my marriage that I only had respect for that man and was flattered by his attentions, it was not passion or love."

Whilst the sisters were discussing Bingley upstairs, Richard and Grace had returned home to ready themselves for dinner. Cecil and Darcy had ventured to the study to discuss Bingley. "He sent me this Cecil, I nearly did not show you , but thought I should and that you can make a decision on what to do with the letter." Darcy said as he took the correspondence from the locked draw and handed it to his brother-in-law.

"Dear god, the cheek of the man, Jane did not love him, she told me that she realised that after we were married. The depth of our love far exceeded any feelings she had for that man. I am glad you have shown me this, may I keep it as I wish to show her the letter."

"Yes, but do not let Elizabeth know, I have not told her either and I do not wish for my wife to know. If you show Jane, she will have to keep this from her sister, as I do not wish to stress her."

"I will tell Jane not to disclose the matter, but feel my wife has a right to know what that bungle thinks of her… of us. I am sorry your friendship ended because of all of this."

"Do not be, it had been strained in recent months, before he left for the continent. His sister was beginning to get unbearable, she attempted to try it with me also, and have me compromise her, but Bingley took her away before she had the chance to put her plan into action."

"Yes, I can see that cat would try and get her claws into you, if she desired it."

After all had retired, Cecil showed his wife the letter, "I am not surprised at his remarks about me, his words to William that evening were bad enough. I am so glad that he did not propose to me the previous year, I would not have found you," she said as she moved in to cup his face in her hands.

"No, you would have not as you would have been living at Netherfield Hall if you had, also Elizabeth would not have married Darcy as you would have not been in London, so it all turned out for the best."

"He may have come to Hertfordshire. We do not know what would have happened to them, but I feel that they would have come to an understanding sooner or later, she has loved him since last summer and he loved her from as much as a year and a half ago."

"So you are not upset about the letter," Cecil asked one last time, before he rid the world of those vicious words.

"It means nothing to me, such a silly man!" Jane exclaimed, shaking her head.

With that, Cecil got the candle from the bedside table and set light to the corner of the page. Walking over to the fire, he dispatched it into the grate, where it burned to a few specks of ash. "There, that is the end of that bungling idiot. Now, Lady Hampton, do you wish to take pleasure?" he said as he crawled back onto the bed, ready to pounce.

In the masters bedchambers, Elizabeth was questioning her husband on the knowledge her sister had given her that afternoon. "William, have you heard of men slapping women during lovemaking?"

"Erm… Yes, why do you ask?" confused at such a question.

"It is just that Jane has said, Cecil spanks her during sex, and it makes her mad with desire."

"Oh," Darcy said with embarrassment at this piece of news. "Do you wish for me to do that to you?"

"No, I do not care for that, just that Jane told me what they like and her reaction to it was surprising also," she said wide eyed.

"Now you have me intrigued."

"She floods the bed!" she laughed, "she says it sends Cecil into overdrive."

"I have heard some women do that, I do not care for that myself, but if you were ever willing to try any of that I will oblige. Not now though, not whilst you are carrying."

"I will keep it in mind, however, it does not appeal to me at all. What does, is your tender love, my darling, which I am in rather a need for at this moment in time."

The following morning, Cecil's tools and the canvas were put into the private sitting room once more. He had tried to ensure that the paint did not dry to much by the use of clove oil soaked fabric, which had been hung over the canvas. Luckily, the paint had not hardened, and so was workable, for what remaining brushwork had to be done.

"Elizabeth, I will do a short sitting today, like we did when I started. It will be difficult for you to sit for a long time on the first day, especially with the little one," Cecil said.

"Let's see how it goes," she said wishing that the painting would hurry up and get itself finished.

"Jane, you can stay, but please try not to distract me, darling," he said to his wife, who was wearing a rather salacious smile. "And do not look at me like that, either," he commanded, but was softened with an hint of playfulness.

"I am sorry, it is just that you look rather delicious sitting there. Heaven forbid when we get around to my portrait, for I fear we will never finish it, as I will drag you to the bed on every session." Jane's sultry look now spelt out exactly what was on her mind.

"Hu'hum… do not mind me sitting here, sister," she jested "I know all too well what a new husband can do to your senses, but you need to take a reign on those feelings whilst Cecil finishes my portrait, as I fear I will be sitting here and giving birth at the same time, if you do not."

"Sorry, I do not know what came over me," she managed to say, through her embarrassment.

"It is fine, I remember our time at Darcy house, how I wished to drop everything and fling myself at William. I could not of course as you were all living there, we didn't have any kind of honeymoon, or even time alone, you were lucky."

"Of course, you have not really been left alone for any amount of time, what with us at Darcy house, then the cottage and myself and Cecil staying here. I think after you have the baby you need to ask William to take you to the seaside."

"I don't think that will happen, with children in tow, that would be difficult."

"Children?" Cecil questioned.

"Oh, Cecil, I did not mean that, I meant child," Elizabeth stated in a rush, which oozed panic.

"No, you said children and you meant children. Are you having more than one?"

Elizabeth did not know what to say other than acknowledge her state, "Yes, but do not tell William, he does not know, it is a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me, did you know about this, Jane?"

"Lizzy told me yesterday, when we were having our chat, but I was sworn to secrecy, I am sorry I did not tell you."

"It is fine, it was not your secret to tell, I am happy for you Elizabeth, Darcy will be over the moon."

"I hope so, although if he found out, he will over worry and panic every time I move, that is another reason why I will not tell him."

"I don't know why, you Bennet girls are of a strong stock," he grinned, whilst giving his wife an exaggerated wink and so making Jane blush once more.

By the end of that week, the portrait had been finished, Cecil had called on Darcy's presence, who was able to spend as much time that was needed. "So, Mr and Mrs Darcy, do you care to see your new portrait?" he asked as he put down his brush.

"You are finished? We cannot wait to see it," Darcy declared.

On turning the easel, the Darcys were faced with what they could only describe as a breathtaking masterpiece. Cecil had done himself proud, the painting was far superior to that of Georgiana's portrait he had done the previous year. "I did some learning over the past year, I went back to art school to fine tune my technique and seems like it paid off."

"It certainly has, this is by far the best work you have done, but I may be bias in that I love the subject," Darcy beamed.

"And she loves you," Jane added, "You can see it through the portrait, the way she is looking to her right makes us believe she is looking at someone out of view, you will need to make a note on the back that she was looking at Darcy, Cecil, so that their descendants know."

"That is not a bad idea, heaven forbid our great grandchildren question who I am looking at, all sorts of ideas could be conjured up," Elizabeth agreed.

"Where will you hang the portrait?" Jane asked.

"I want it in my bedchambers, it will go into the main gallery once the second painting is done, although I anticipate that to be in a year or two now, I wanted it to be whilst Elizabeth was in full bloom."

"Oh, that is why you said after six months, I did wonder and Jane thought that may have been the case."

"Yes, I wanted our first baby in the picture too, but it might as well be in the flesh and not a pronounced bump under your skirts. When Cecil returns, the baby can be sat on your knee."

"We could always have a family group portrait painted?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet Lizzy, maybe when we have our hoard of offspring around us," he smiled deliciously at his wife.

Cecil and Jane were to return home the following day, so Darcy decided to hold a rather splendid dinner, he had instructed the kitchens to prepare some favourite dishes and thought the evening could be spent after dining, playing parlour games.

"Why do you wish to play parlour games?" Richard queried.

"I have grown to like some of them from Elizabeth's sisters, they play a mean game of snapdragon, although Kitty tends to burn herself."

"That is because she is too eager to beat Lydia," Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, as all that are present are married, I suggest a game of Bridge of Sighs, but with added rules," Darcy said. "Added rules being if the lady sitting is not that of your wife, you are only allowed to kiss her on her hand or cheek."

"Oh you bore, Darcy, I thought I would kiss your wife's tender neck," he laughed but was stopped abruptly by Graces slap, which landed on his arm.

"Who first?" Jane asked.

"Cecil can be the penitent and Lizzy the lady who sits," Darcy instructed.

"Why am I to get down on my hands and knees first?" Cecil complained.

"Because you are the strongest, and Lizzy being in her state is the largest. Sorry my love, but I wish to kiss you and Richard is too much of a weakling to carry you around the room," he laughed.

"I am strong as an ox, Darcy," Richard chastised, as he flexed his muscles.

So the game began, Cecil got down on all fours and Elizabeth took up a seat across his back and sighed. Darcy walked up to her and said "What is the matter, madam, that you sigh so bitterly. You seem distressed."

"I am indeed, sir."

Why?" Darcy asked

"Nobody coming to marry me, nobody coming to woo."

"Do not grieve so, one would think this was a celebrated Bridge of Sighs. I will come and woo you myself sooner than you should die broken hearted. There, there, be pacified, that's a good girl. Now I will change the name of this Bridge of Sighs and henceforth let it be known as the Bridge of Kisses." Darcy moved forward and tenderly kissed his wife, she placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss, only to be stopped by a clearing of the throat from his cousin.

" _Darce! I think we need to move on with the game,"_ Richard said sarcastically.

As Darcy pulled away, Lizzy continued, "Yes, and I will always praise the bridge, which carried me so well over."

"Can I move around now?" Cecil asked.

"Yes," Richard said as he booted him on the rump.

As Richard was the only man left standing, he was the only other Cecil stopped at, taking Elizabeth's hand he placed a kiss on it, then another on her wrist and quickly continued up her arm, making her giggle.

"Enough cousin, stop fondling my wife."

"You cannot begrudge a man for trying," he said as he was once more swatted by his own wife.

The game was repeated with all three ladies taking in turn with different penitents. The evening wore on and the drink flowed freely and by the end of the game, all were in such a state of merriment, that Darcy ended up back on all fours carrying his wife, who was sitting astride him, around the vestibule.

The following morning, Darcy woke in the arms of his wife, who was already awake. "Dear god! Lizzy, please tell me that I didn't carry you around the hallway and have one of the footmen kiss you," he said as he covered his face with his hands.

"I cannot."

"You cannot, What!" Darcy said with surprise.

"I cannot tell you that you didn't, for you did," she laughed.

"Heaven! What am I to do? I will have to apologise to Edward, it was Edward, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you do not have to apologise."

"Why, I forced him to kiss you, and I need to apologise to you my love, the drink got hold of me."

"William, if I was uncomfortable in your request I would have denied it, with regards to Edward, he seemed keen to kiss my hand, but he did blush so. I think we were a topic of conversation in the servants quarters last night though," she laughed.

Darcy buried his head in his wife's neck and groaned with embarrassment.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a wonderful late summer's evening, Richard and Grace had been invited over from the Dowager house, to dine on the terrace with Elizabeth and Darcy.

"William will not let me walk any distance now, Grace. I argued that I longed to be outdoors, so he put us outside to eat this evening. I am not sure why, as the flies are such a nuisance this time of year and dinner has yet to be served," she said as she swatted away another pesky critter from around her face.

"I think it is your oils you put in the bath, my love, you smell like a flower," Darcy said, "They do not bother me in the slightest."

"You must smell rather bad then, cousin," Richard teased.

"You can talk Richard, when was the last time you bathed," his wife chastised.

"I washed this morning!"

"Well, you will have a bath when we get home, I am not allowing you in my bed one more night until you do, your feet smell," Grace said with such a serious tone, but could not hold it after seeing her husband's face fall into a look of shock, her laughter could be heard as far as Primrose Cottage.

Elizabeth got up from her seat to return to the house, the flies were becoming unbearable and she decided that her hand was not enough and she needed a fan to swat them away. On reaching the top step at the entrance, she started to feel light headed, "William, help! I think I am about to fai…." Darcy had seen her stop and ran towards her as she began to sway, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Lizzy! Oh my darling!" he shouted. Carrying her into the parlour, he laid her down on the settee and shouted out to one of the servants, "Someone get Dr Evans, at once!"

Grace and Richard rushed into the parlour, "Do you think she has just fainted?" Grace said, as she handed Darcy her smelling salts.

"I think so, it was lucky I was watching her and notice her swaying. I caught her just in time, god knows what would have happened, if I did not."

The doctor arrived within fifteen minutes, by this time Elizabeth was awake and put to bed. Richard had remained downstairs but Grace was with her, but the doctor sent her from the room, so that he could examine the patient. Darcy refused to leave his wife's side.

"Mrs Darcy, you are seven months pregnant and although you have been told to eat more and rest, I think you have not done enough of either. As you progress through this pregnancy, you need to up the intake and down the exercise. I also think your husband now needs to know the news that I told you several weeks ago."

"What news, what is it Lizzy?" Darcy said, worried that something was seriously wrong.

"William, I did not wish to tell you as I wanted it to be a surprise, but… do I have to tell him doctor?"

"Yes, if you do not then I will."

"Fine… please do not be angry with me, my darling, as I said, I wished for it to be a surprise. I am having twins."

"What! We are having twins? As in two children?" he gasped.

"Yes, it is why I am so tired and exhausted all the time, and my size, I am massive."

"Lizzy, you should have told me this before, for pity sake, you have been feeling faint all this time and it's probably because you are carrying twice the amount of babies you should do. And doctor, why did you not tell me this, aren't you supposed ensure she gets the best care?"

"Mrs Darcy wished for me not to disclose that bit of information, I did not see any harm in it," the doctor squirmed under the intense gaze of the gentleman. He knew he should have said something earlier, but Mrs Darcy was an easy persuader.

"Well, I hope you are satisfied, due to my wife's persuasion and your lack of duty of care, she nearly fell backwards, down the front steps. Lizzy, you will be on bed rest for the remainder of your term. Do not argue with me, I am adamant you will not put yourself into that situation again," Darcy commanded and ordered the doctor to leave, so that he could discuss the matter further in private.

"But William, I will not com…"

"No! You will do as I say," he interrupted, "I want you in bed for best part of the day, you can come downstairs in the evenings, but I wish for you to have bed rest during the main part of the day. You will not attempt the stairs either, I will carry you."

"That is ridiculous!"

"No it is not, it is being sensible. Lizzy, if I had not caught you earlier, you would have fallen back down the steps and probably broken a bone or two. Heaven knows what would have happened to the babies!"

Elizabeth saw tears in her husband's eyes, had he been that upset over the whole incident? She sat there looking at him, thinking of a series of scenarios that could have played out that evening. _I could have broken my neck and died, the babies could have died inside me, William would have witnessed all this,_ she thought. Tears filled her own eyes and she looked up at her husband who was holding back his tears, "I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I will do as you say."

"Please my love," he said as he saw his wife's expression go from stubbornness to sadness, "I do not wish to upset you, this is wonderful news and I could not be happier that you are not just giving me one, but two babies. It has just that I am in complete shock after your near accident, I could have lost you." Darcy moved over to the bed and lay down beside his wife. "Sweetheart, you need to look after not only you, but those little ones in there," he said as he rubbed her stomach. "I am sure we can have you downstairs for some of the day as well, we will take it day by day. It is just that you need to rest, you cannot deliver two babies if you are exhausted."

"Will you stay with me here for the rest of today?"

"I will go downstairs and tell Richard and Grace that you are well enough, but need to stay in bed and I will come back up. I will ask Mrs Reynolds to have the servants take the dinner over to the Dowager house, so that at least they can enjoy it. I will have dinner served up here and macaroons for dessert." The couple spent the rest of the evening talking of the twins and the joys they will bring, until Elizabeth, through exhaustion, fell to sleep in her husband's arms.

**September 1813**

"Lizzy, you cannot get out of bed," Darcy commanded on seeing his wife venture out of their bedchambers into the hallway.

"I am bored with lying in bed all day,"she whined, "I need a change of scenery," she added as she walked towards the stairs.

"No you do not! I have told you already that you are not to use the stairs on your own, you will over exert yourself."

"William, please… I am sick and tired of being cooped up in that room, can you not carry me down and I will just lay on the settee in your study, whilst you work," she asked, her eyes pleading to his sensibilities.

Darcy could not resist, reluctantly he agreed, "Lizzy, I will try and carry you, but you are rather heavy with our children, I may struggle," he teased.

" _Husband! You take delight in vexing me!"_ she smirked.

"Where have I heard that before?" he grinned deliciously. He lifted his wife into his arms and marched downstairs, giving a very believable impression that she weighed at least three hundred weight. When they got to his study, Elizabeth pushed the door open with her foot and they headed straight for the settee, next to his desk. Darcy placed her down carefully and stood as though he was an old man with a crooked back. "Oh my back! You have broken it!"

"I surely hope not husband, as you have to carry me back up, unless you will allow me to take the stairs myself."

"No! I am fine, Lizzy you will not use the stairs on your own, you may faint and fall to the bottom, promise me you will not attempt it."

"I will not, I promise," she agreed, having recollected their several arguments over the subject, in which she lost every time.

There she lay reading a book, whilst her husband attended to matters of an overdue dredging of the lake. It had not been done for years and Darcy thought it a good idea to attend to it, as the younger Bennet sisters had asked if they could swim in it earlier in the year. He had been reluctant at first to allow such an activity, saying it was not proper for a lady to go swimming in such a manner, but was told that lots of ladies did bathe at the seaside, especially in Brighton. Therefore, Darcy agreed to at least clean the lake and install a bathing machine at the end, by the willow tree. He had also stipulated that it was essential that the sisters wore the correct bathing dress with a leaded hem.

"I need to go out to the grounds for a few minutes, Lizzy, I will not be long. I need to check on the levels of the ground for this contraption I have to install. I hope it is movable, as I will not have it as a permanent fixture, it will spoil the tranquillity of the grounds."

"I think the girls will use it often, but by the end of the season it can be stored away in one of the outbuildings," Elizabeth said, "I believe one of Cecil's neighbours has one and they are on wheels."

Darcy had not been gone more than ten minutes when Lizzy wished for some refreshments, she noticed a water jug and glass on her husband's desk. On rising from the seat, she felt a sharp pain in her belly, making her almost double up in pain. _This cannot be! I am only eight months gone,_ she thought. However, within a few minutes, she experience yet another pain, twice as harsh as the first, _No! it cannot happen now! It is too early!_

Sitting back down on the settee, she commenced taking deep breaths, hoping the slow inhalations would soak up the pain. A minute went by and the pain had gone. However, it reared its ugly head again a few minutes later, now she knew she needed her husband, but she could not stand to ring the bell to summons a servant to fetch him. "Mrs Reynolds!" she screamed and when nobody came, she called out again.

The housekeeper ran into the study and took one look at the mistress, "Get my husband, now!" she cried.

"Yes mistress, at once." Mrs Reynolds was not a young woman, by any stretch, but she ran as fast as she could towards the lake, "Mr Darcy! Sir! It's the mistress!"

On hearing her words, Darcy sprinted back to the house, to where his wife was, "Dear god! What is the matter?"

"The babies are coming, William, get the doctor… I need Jane, get Jane!"

"Lizzy, Jane is twenty miles away, it will take hours for them to arrive," he frantically blurted out.

"Get Richard to get them, he can get there quick on horseback, I beg of you, please!"

Darcy nodded and quickly ran to the Dowager house, having first ensured that Mrs Reynolds had already sent someone for the doctor and then attend the mistress. Getting to the door of the Dowager house, he abruptly opened it and ran into the small parlour. "SHIT!" he screamed as he came to an abrupt stop, then turned to face the wall.

"Darcy, what the hell!" Richard shouted as he heard his cousin come into the room. The couple untangled themselves from each other and scampered about the room, picking up their clothes, which lay haphazardly about the place.

"I am sorry Richard, but Lizzy has gone into labour, she wants Jane and I need to get a message to her," he said struggling to catch his breath.

"You wish for me to go?" Richard asked, as he tucked his shirt into his breaches. "Grace, go upstairs to dress, I will see to Darcy's request. When you are presentable, can you make your way over to the main house and look after Elizabeth, I do not think Darcy will manage it on his own, not the state he is in."

"Yes, I will do that," Grace said as she scampered out the room, half dressed.

"You caught me at a bad time, it's Sunday afternoon," Richard said as though that meant something to his cousin. "Get yourself back to your wife, Darcy, she needs you." Darcy nodded, made his apologies again and returned to his wife.

On entering the study, he realised he needed to get her back up the stairs. It had been easy enough whilst she was fit and healthy, but now that she was in labour, he did not know if he would be able to move her without causing her pain. Managing to carry her back to her rooms, he placed her down on the bed and started to close the windows.

"William, what are you doing?" she cried out as another pain took hold.

"I am shutting the windows and will build a fire, Dr Evans said I needed to do that."

"I do not wish to be cooped up in a heated room in September, I want the windows opened to let some air into the room."

"But you will catch a chill," Darcy said.

"No, it is early September for goodness sake," she said as she rode out another pain, "I will not do this in such conditions, it is barbaric having to contend with such heat when my body is already overheated from the pregnancy." Darcy agreed to open the windows once more. At that moment the Dr and Mrs Evans walked in, "We need to shut everything up, it is too cold in here."

"You will not!" screamed Elizabeth. The doctor looked rather stern at the mistress, but she just stared back at him with a deranged expression, letting him know that she was not backing down.

"Fine, I want you outside, Mr Darcy, this is no place for the husband."

"I will be outside, my love. I do not wish to leave you but seems I have my orders," he said as he kissed his wife and reluctantly took his leave.

As he walked into the private sitting area, Grace had ventured into the vestibule, "William? Lizzy? Where are you?" she cried out.

Darcy, on hearing her, went to the hallway and called out that they were upstairs. Grace took the steps, two at a time and within a matter of a minute was walking into the sitting room. "I am sorry, Grace, for earlier. I did not realise you would be engaged," he said as he bowed his head in shame. "I also apologise for swearing, I am not myself at the moment, as you can imagine."

"That is fine, William, do not fret over it. Has anyone called for Elizabeth's mother?"

"Oh, in all the commotion, I forgot," he gasped.

"I will go back downstairs and have someone fetch her and Mary. I am sure you will need the company right now. I will then go in to support Elizabeth."

The next two hours were torture for Darcy, he could hear his wife's cries and groans of pain through the thick wooden door. This upset Mary so much that she had to go downstairs and wait in the parlour.

"Oh I can remember that pain, it brings back so many memories of when I had my girls," Mrs Bennet lamented. "As soon as it finishes and you think you have a reprieve, it starts all over again."

"Blossom, you are not helping." Darcy protested at her attempts to entertain him.

"I am sorry, I keep forgetting men are squeamish about such things. She will be fine, Lizzy is as strong as they come, she comes from good stock you see," she said beaming at her son.

"Why so?"

"Oh I popped my five out very easily, my grandmother had ten children, all healthy and she survived good enough."

"Dear god! Please Blossom," he said, shaking his head which was now resting in his hands.

"William!" Jane shouted out as she ran into the room. "How is she?"

"She has been crying and screaming for nearly two hours, how long will this take?"

"Well, it could take all night, eight hours is a rough guide, but it can be anything really."

"What about twins?" Darcy asked.

"Twins? Is my daughter having twins?" she beamed.

"Yes Blossom, I only found out last month, she had been keeping it a secret from me." Jane sat down, guilt was written all over her face, Darcy shook his head in disbelief, knowing that she already knew.

"Jane? What are you wearing?" Mrs Bennet asked as she looked at her daughter's attire.

"I am wearing trousers, mother. Cecil brought me here on horseback as it was quicker. He has let me wear trousers when we go for rides, as I have taken to riding astride, it is very liberating," she replied.

"Whatever will they think of next, a woman doing man's jobs?" the elder lady protested.

Another cry came from the bedchambers and on hearing this Jane got up and ran to the door. "I think I will go in and see if they need any assistance, Cecil and Richard are downstairs keeping Mary company, she was in tears when we arrived."

Jane entered the room, the first thing she noticed was Grace, sitting down next to Elizabeth, holding her hand. "Grace, how is she doing," she asked quietly.

"As good as can be expected. The doctor says she's a month early, the babies will be smaller than normal, but apparently that is normal for twins."

"I am here you know, Jane, I can hear you," Elizabeth berated between groans.

"I am sorry, Lizzy, I did not mean to ignore you. Doctor, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"Not at this moment in time, Lady Hampton. We may need help further along in the delivery." Jane nodded and went to the other side of the bed and sat down, mirroring Grace.

It was a matter of four hours later, and a constant sound of pain coming from the bedchambers for a good six hours, before Darcy burst into the room. "I cannot take being outside any longer, I wish to be with my wife!"

"Mr Darcy, this is all untoward, you should not be here!" the doctor shouted.

"I cannot sit the other side of this door, hearing her one minute longer, she needs me!"

"William, do not go."

"I am not going anywhere, Lizzy," he said as he sat down in the spot where Grace had just vacated."Darling, I am here for the duration, I am not leaving you," he whispered as he planted a kiss to her forehead.

Elizabeth noticeably relaxed as soon as her husband made physical contact with her. The pain seemed as harsh as ever, but knowing that her lover was with her, made it all the more bearable.

"I can see the head," the doctor said, "Mabel, get the swaddling cloth ready, I think this one will pop out as soon as the head has been delivered."

As the doctor had predicted, once Elizabeth had pushed the baby's head out, the baby was delivered on the following push with such a speed and quickly placed onto her stomach. Looking down, she gasped, "William, it is a girl!"

"I am so very proud of you, you do not know what this means to me," he said between sobs.

At that moment, Mrs Evans, the midwife, tied and cut the cord and removed the baby, "We need to make room for the next one, Mrs Darcy, all is well."

Elizabeth spent less time delivering the second, who was eager to enter the world. It was not long before the second twin was placed on Elizabeth's stomach. "William, you have your heir!" Elizabeth cried out.

There before him, lay the next master of Pemberley, a small fragile child. Darcy looked to his wife, the love he had for this woman in front of him was unmistakable, "Darling, I am so very proud of you, you have made me so happy, I love you so much," he said, but paused to look at the midwife, who did the same task of tying and cutting the cord and removing the baby to be checked over. "We need to think of names, how do you feel if we called the boy, Thomas?" Darcy asked, knowing that his wife would be delighted with the choice, as it had been her late papa's name.

"Oh William, that would be splendid," she said as she nodded in agreement to the name. "How about Beth for our daughter?"

"Yes, I like that very much, not Elizabeth, but just Beth." Darcy spent a very short time in his wife's presence before he was ushered out of the room by Jane, so that Elizabeth could finish the final stages of delivery, this was something that she did not wish for her husband to see. He was given the boy and Grace was given the girl and they were sent from the room, to Mrs Bennet, who was waiting patiently outside.

"Grandmother Blossom, meet your grandchildren, Thomas and Beth," he said proudly as they walked up to Mrs Bennet, who was already in tears.

"Thomas," she cried, "Oh William, did you name him after Mr Bennet?" Darcy nodded and handed his son to her. She gazed down into the dark blue eyes of her grandson, "He looks like you, William, I can see he will be a very handsome man." Darcy was a little embarrassed at that comment, but also felt a wave of pride rush over him.

Grace walked up to Mrs Bennet, "Beth looks like Lizzy, she has the same eyes," she said.

Mrs Bennet gasped at seeing the little baby girl, "She does indeed, she looks the spitting image of Lizzy when she was born, only with darker hair. Lizzy was blond when she was born you know, but it darkened as she got older. Her features are identical. How is Lizzy?"

"She is remarkably well, bearing in mind what she has just gone through, all that pain for so many hours," he winced, "They ushered me from the room for some reason."

"Oh, that is the final delivery, it is not nice, you would not wish to see that," Mrs Bennet said matter-of-factly, as she waved her hand around.

"The whole delivery was surreal, I cannot believe these two came out of my wife's body. If I had not seen it with my own eyes I would have believed the stork had dropped them off in the night."

"It is wondrous what our bodies can do, these are little miracles," she said as she gazed at both babies.

"Grace, can you tell the others they can come up now."

When the rest of the family entered the room, Darcy allowed them to gather around and each took turns in holding the babies. Grace was particularly weepy, Darcy noticed this and pulled Richard aside. "Why is Grace so upset?"

"She is rather broody, for the past month or so, she has seen Elizabeth swell and it has made her wish for a baby, but you and I know that is not going to happen."

"I am sorry for both of you, Richard. I know you said you didn't mind in the past, but seeing your wife like this must be hard."

"It is, but we have to live with it, besides we will have all these little ones running around in a few years time," he said as he slapped his cousins back, "Now papa, let's get you back to your babies."

A week or so later, Elizabeth was resting on the study settee when a message arrived for Darcy, "Sir, a letter has come." On opening the note, he gasped.

"Who is it from?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is from Aunt Catherine, she has congratulated us on the twins, she has apologised for her behaviour in London back in January and says that she is arranging to have Anne's coming out season early next year."

"I am so glad for Anne, she really should have her chance of happiness."

"I do not think that aunt had a choice, she had no other alternative. Richard is now also married, so she could not see him as a second choice."

"She would have looked to him to marry her daughter, as second choice? Is she that flippant with her daughter's happiness?"

"Not really, I think she is now desperate. Talking of Richard, how do you feel about Richard and Grace being godparents?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I did think of Jane and Cecil, but I have seen how Grace is with the little ones."

"Richard said she was upset when you gave birth, she is broody and as you know cannot have any children. I thought this was the next best thing, she can be a godmother."

"Yes, I think so too. Jane and Cecil can be godparents to our next one," she chuckled.

"Lizzy! Please can you get over this pregnancy before you think of the next. Anyway, how are you feeling?" he said as he sat down on the edge of the settee.

"Better, I still am sore a little, but the salt baths are helping. Thomas and Beth have been good, the nannies have said they do not cry at night, but are very feisty in the mornings."

"Oh I know someone who is rather feisty in the mornings," he smirked.

"William!" Elizabeth scorned, "You are just as bad."

"We are very well matched then, Mrs Darcy," he said as he bent down to kiss her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, William."

**Summer 1814**

Mrs Bennet sat on the garden bench by the lake, watching the family around her, enjoying the summer afternoon. She had realised the last two years had been such a tumultuous time for the whole family. After losing her husband way too early and then ensconcing to London, she thought her life and that of her daughters were heading towards dire straits. However, the ever so gracious Mr Darcy had come to their aid, not only had he fallen for her second eldest, but had taken the whole family under his wing, a far cry from his haughty, offhand manner he portrayed at the Meryton Assembly.

Gazing at everyone at the afternoon tea, which they had taken to holding regularly in the gardens that summer, she could see that everyone present had benefited in life from this man. Not only had Elizabeth found happiness with her husband and their beautiful, yet loud children, he had touched everyone's life in such a positive way.

Cecil had come into Jane's life at Darcy's introduction, her two sons had been firm friends for years before the Bennets were in their lives. Now, Jane sat there, glowing in the state of expectant motherhood. Cecil had proved himself to be a devoted husband, even if his appearance was not of the norm, _he really should get that hair cut,_ she thought to herself.

Kitty and Lydia had lost most, if not all of their silliness after spending a good six months at the finishing school. Mrs Bennet chuckled to herself when the initial eight weeks was suggested by Darcy, knowing that it would take longer, especially in Lydia's situation, to make them presentable enough to enter London's society. They were now very much the calm and collected ladies that they should have been brought up to be, most of the time. She realised that she had been to blame in the making of their silliness, for she had indulged in their every whim and had not chastised them enough whilst they were growing up. It had only been when they were surrounded by the lifestyle of her son, that she realised her mistake in letting them run wild.

Mrs Bennet could see that Mary had taken a keen liking to the piano teacher Darcy had arranged for her, so that when Kitty and Lydia returned from finishing school, Mrs Bennet continued to pay for the piano lessons from the small monthly allowance she received from Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet had hopes of Mr Downing's attachments to Mary, but knew that it would not be quick, as he was waiting on a position as clergy at the Village of Kypton. The present pastor was due to retire the following year and he was to take up residence immediately after. Knowing that his position meant that he could take a wife, Mrs Bennet was eager to continue Mary's piano lessons in the hope that his interest would not wane before he moved to the vicarage.

Now her gaze fell upon the ever so handsome Mr Richard Fitzwilliam. She knew that his position, as an officer of the army, had put his life on hold and when she had heard he was to give up the living and move to Pemberley with a new wife, she knew that Darcy had given him a hand and rumour had it that this was also in the way of a monetary gift.

Georgiana, who had taken a seat near her cousin, had turned into a gracious, charming young lady. She had grown up very well in the two years they had been acquainted, knowing that the influence of her brother had been the making of that young woman, Mrs Bennet surmised that yet again, Darcy's presence had improved yet another life.

For herself, she could not wish for a better existence, living in an idyllic setting, close to all her children, she could not have wished for more. "Yes," she said, "He has been very good to us all."

Elizabeth looked up at her mother's words, being the only one close enough to hear her, she questioned, "Who has mother? Do you mean god?"

"Only if your husband is such a heavenly being, for he has touched everyone's life in such a positive way, I could not have asked for a better husband for you."

"And I could have not wished for better, either mother." Elizabeth looked around at those in the party, and had understood what her mother's words meant. Yes, her husband had touched everyone in a positive way, he had enriched the lives of all in the family and had bared the expense of everything himself.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts by a commotion, "Do not go splashing around so much Lydia, you are making an awful noise and making Thomas wish he was in there with you," Elizabeth called out as she ran to grab her son, who had taken to crawling to the water's edge.

"Sorry Lizzy, I did not mean to make such a racket, but it is good fun."

True to his word, Darcy had installed a bathing machine, he thought it a monstrous contraption, but knew that it would not be in place for long. Jane could not take a dip as she was heavy with child, having conceived in late winter. Cecil did not wish for her to get anywhere near the water, as he had taken to worrying at every opportunity since his wife announced that she was having his baby. Jane was happy and took merriment in sitting by the side of the water, watching her younger siblings splashing about.

Elizabeth wished to venture in to cool down from the hot sun, however, Darcy discretely requested that she did not, promising her that they could both take a dip later that evening, when no-one was around, as compensation.

It was gone midnight before Darcy woke his wife, who had fallen to sleep in his arms. "Darling, do you wish to take that dip in the lake now?" he said seductively.

"Oh, William, isn't it rather late?"

"Not for what I have in mind, we do not need to dress, just put on your robe."

"What do you mean, do I not need to wear my new swimming clothes?" Elizabeth asked in a sleepy confused state.

"No clothes will be needed, not for what I have planned," he said greedily.

"Oh, you wish for us to bathe naked? What if someone sees us?" she gasped.

"No one will see us, all the servants and garden hands are asleep and the household have all retired for the night. Come, Lizzy," he said as he got up and pulled her out of bed.

"William, it is too dark, I cannot see where I am going," she said as they got to the vestibule, with the aid of the light from a single candle.

"It will be brighter once we get outside, it is a full moon tonight."

They got to the lake and Darcy wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her passionately. "Oh Darling, I love you so much."

"I love you too, William, I love you as a friend, a lover, the father of our children and most of all, I love you as you. You have shown so much compassion to all you touch, mother had made me realise that this afternoon, she had likened you to god."

"Oh, great praise indeed, I must ensure we increase her allowance," he chuckled.

"She is not in need of money, she has the world at her feet now, she is content with everything in life. Now, Mr Darcy, enough talk of your godlike ways, I wish to swim."

"I don't think there will be much swimming involved, Lizzy," he said deliciously into the hollow of her neck. His breaths made her toes curl, it all felt so alien in the outdoors, they had never made love in the open air, but it was thrilling and the excitement was addictive.

Darcy untied her robe and pulled it off of her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground, his own robe soon followed and he led her into the coolness of the shallow water, via the bathing machine. There, they made love in the shadows of their home, with the water lapping around them as they moved at a slow steady rhythm. Little did they know that that evening, that baby number three was but a twinkle in his father's eyes and on hearing the news, two months later, that his wife was with child again, Darcy decided to keep the bathing machine and was committed to reinstalling it by the lake each summer, without fail.


	26. Chapter 26 - Epilogue

Epilogue - 50 years later

Elizabeth sat by the fire, her bones ached and she wished the warmth of the fire would ease her pain. She looked down at her ring, which had sat on her left hand for over fifty years, how time had gone by so quickly. The memories of the day when her darling husband placed it on her finger was the most treasured day of her life, besides the birth of their six children.

She was bought out of her thoughts by the click of the door closing and the familiar shuffle of her husband's feet, he had come to join her by the fire. "Here you are Lizzy, I had thought you would be in bed by now," he said as he sat down carefully beside the fire. "You were deep in thought when I entered the room, may I enquire as to what is on your mind?"

"I was just thinking of our life William, we have had a wonderful fulfilled life together."

"Indeed we have, although we had that initial problem with Wickham. That fiend got his comeuppance as he was killed not long after he landed in the Americas, over a card game of all things," he said with a chuckle.

"Richard made sure he did not have it easy. He was a wonderful cousin to you, more like a brother, he would do anything for you, for our family."

"He was a good old chap, right up until the end." Darcy said, "I am so glad we decided to gift him that money and house, so that he could marry Grace. I had realised quite early on that he loved her, he had been visiting her for years without fail, but his situation stopped him from ever proposing, I would have given him twice as much if it saw him happily settled."

"It all came back into the family after he passed any way, he outlived Grace by a couple of years and not having any children, he saw fit to leave it to Thomas, so it went full circle so to speak."

"Lizzy, he had only accepted it on loan anyway, it just took his whole life before it came back our way, he was too proud to think of it as his."

"Yes, pride is definitely a trait in your family, although most of the time it is not misplaced." She said with a smile, remembering how her husband behaved on their first encounter, "Only tolerable indeed!"

"Ah… well… yes… I have regretted that single sentence my whole life, you know full well I found you beyond tolerable, you were breathtaking."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her agreement, he had said how beautiful she was to him from the start, often enough.

"Oh, before I forget, Jane came by this afternoon, only for a short visit. She had to get back to Cecil as he was complaining again about his gout, they should cut back on his rich diet, I am sure it aggravates it. She said that her youngest has now become a father at the grand old age of seven and thirty, dear Claudia gave him a son, so Jane is now a grandmother to fifteen grandchildren."

"She beat us on both scores, she had two more children and three more grandchildren than us, but I would not begrudge her that, she is after all a Duchess," he laughed.

"I thought it funny when little Thomas started to call her Lady Aunt. She was rather embarrassed, she could never get used to family addressing her so formally, she wished to be just Jane. Cecil was the same, when his father died and he inherited his title he did not wish to be known as the Duke, but I did notice he signed his paintings from that moment on as such.

And little Georgiana, how happy we were to find that she had fallen in love during her first season. She did very well for herself there, although no man could walk passed her without turning his head, she grew into a beautiful young woman."

"She got a good one there, Andrew doted on her."

"Just like you did me," Lizzy said smiling at her husband.

"Did? I still do Lizzy, you are my world, you know that."

"I suppose I had to be, any less and you would not have taken on my whole family when we wed, although they were not a bother for long as they all married within five years. Jane first with Cecil, then Kitty and Lydia to friends of Richard, they could never ignore a red coat and when Richard took up residence in the Dowager house, it seemed only a matter of time before the girls would meet with his army friends. It did not surprise me of Mary's choice of husband, it had to be a man of the cloth, although it is sad that they did not have any children, she was content enough though with mother in residence, it was nice of Mr Downing to allow mother to move in when he and Mary wed."

"Yes it saved her popping in every day to see how we were," Darcy said shaking his head, "Remember when she came into the study unannounced and found us in a rather compromising position, she didn't know where to look."

"I am not surprised, you were planted up to the hilt in me and groaning like a beast."

"Well, she never came in unannounced again," he smiled.

"Did you ever see Mr Bingley after that awful night? You never spoke of him again and I always wondered if you had seen him in town or received any correspondence."

"Our paths never crossed again, however I did receive a letter from him about a week after he was thrown out. I did not show it to you as it was not a good letter. I gave it to Cecil and believe he let Jane look at it. He terminated our friendship, so I never contacted him back. I heard that he went back to the continent, I think Caroline went with him. I believe he married a local Italian beauty and Caroline wed a wealthy owner of a vineyard."

"Oh she married into trade then? I did not expect that from her after all the comments she threw at us, well at me to be precise. Her disdain when she learnt of my relatives being in trade was without a doubt tremendous, she certainly used that to try and dissuade you from me," Elizabeth said.

"Yes that was slightly hypercritical of her, but I suppose no-one can help who they fall in love with. She had no chance in succeeding in her attempts to divert my attentions away from you, you were already fixed in my heart at that point. You were always my equal Lizzy, I hope you never doubted that fact. I did not see you as anything other than my lifelong companion, someone to share everything with, be it good or bad. We had our ups and downs, but I would not have had it any other way. "Now, come my love," Darcy beckoned as he stood. He pulled Elizabeth to her feet and started to walk towards the door. However, she didn't feel right, she sensed something was wrong, had she forgotten something? She looked back at where she had sat not moments earlier to see herself sitting in the chair, lifeless.

She was shocked to see herself, as though she was asleep. Then suddenly it had dawned on her that she was in the Dowager house, William should not have been there at all, for she lost him after a short illness near three years previous. She looked down at her now youthful hands, to the ring that he had placed on her finger and a tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"Lizzy, darling, look at me please, let me see you." Darcy said softly. Elizabeth turned to her husband, she gazed up to meet his eyes, eyes that gazed back at her, reflecting the youthful man of eight and twenty that he had been when they first met. He looked so beautiful, just as he was in those first years. "Come, my love," he spoke in a soft tone. He took her hand and slowly led her into the light.


End file.
